Dos mundos
by Aoshika October
Summary: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una mujer que lo intriga y de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo? ZoroxRobin, UA, Capitulo 13 Final!
1. Encuentro

_¡Hola! al fin, traigo mi nuevo fic de One Piece, ZoroRobin, y estoy muy contenta. ¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que me he vuelto adicta a esta hermosa pareja. Mmm…nunca antes he escrito algo estilo "cuento de hadas" y sospecho que esta historia no va a parecerse en nada a uno, juju. _

_Para Xisabel 26: Ojalá veas esto. Lamento no haber contestado los reviews que me mandaste para Black, Black Heart, me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero esto es difícil ya que no tienes cuenta en Fanfiction, y la verdad no me gusta contestar en el espacio de las historias, y mucho menos en el espacio que se supone es para subir los reviews. Sin embargo me disculpo porque tú y otros usuarios sin cuenta en esta página se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, y me corresponde contestar de manera apropiada. Muchas gracias por el entusiasmo que me muestras en cada mensaje, y en compensación ¿qué te parece si te dedico este capítulo, eh? :) Por lo que espero que sea de tu agrado. (Si alguien más quiere capitulo con dedicatoria, pídalo n.n)_

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Bueno, como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar muy lejano, un hermoso lugar donde había un reino. En ese reino, como era de esperarse, había un rey. Un maestro espadachín.

La hija de ese gran rey y maestro, una hermosa y valiente princesa, había muerto muy joven, dejando al reino entero y a su padre devastados por la pérdida. Sin embargo, luego de mucho considerarlo, el rey decidió adoptar al mejor amigo de la princesa para que fuera el nuevo príncipe. Pensó en casarse de nuevo y tener más descendencia, pero se consideró demasiado mayor y ocupado como para tener una nueva familia. Además, le debía fidelidad y amor a sus fallecidas esposa e hija.

Adoptó pues, el buen rey al muchachito terco, cabeza dura y peleonero, y terminó de criarlo, tanto en las artes espadachines, en las que él ya estaba inmerso, como en la complicada vida que había de tener desde ese momento en adelante. Este joven príncipe aprendió en poco tiempo todo lo que debía sobre las espadas, y se convirtió en el mejor espadachín del reino superando incluso al rey, su padre.

El príncipe era un muchacho serio, un poco malhumorado, pero en general podría decirse que era agradable y feliz. Sabía que tenía responsabilidades con el reino, y siempre trataba de representarlo con dignidad y fortaleza, como todo un príncipe. También era consciente de que legítimamente no era un príncipe, lo que hacía que quisiera cumplir con más ahínco su función dentro del reino.

Físicamente, nuestro príncipe era alto y corpulento. Tanto entrenamiento al sol lo volvió bastante moreno desde niño. Poseía unos ojos flameantes, directos, penetrantes, una nariz recta, una frente amplia y unos labios… que podían ofrecer todo tipo de muecas, desde las más tranquilas hasta las más fieras y desafiantes.

Era un hombre atractivo desde cualquier ángulo. Decidido, valiente. Feroz. Amable. Generoso, severo. Era un río de contrastes.

El príncipe Zoro (que así se llamaba) llevaba una vida buena. El reino entero lo quería; cuando se presentaba un problema, él siempre salía al frente, evitándole a su padre, que ya era un poco mayor, un disgusto o una complicación. Tenía amigos. Tenía una meta. Tenía mucho por lo cual vivir.

.

.

.

En el reino del príncipe Zoro había mucha paz, pero de vez en cuando había disturbios. Ese día no fue la excepción.

-Quiero unas manzanas.

En el mercado de ciudad capital siempre había muchísima gente. Era un lugar alegre y lleno de vida. Se escuchaba el ir y venir de las personas, sus conversaciones y de vez en cuando un instrumento musical sonaba de fondo. La gente siempre estaba contenta, y vivían muy bien.

Las manzanas fueron despachadas con tranquilidad, pero la bolsa fue arrancada de manos del tendero sin recibir el pago por ellas, y la hermosa pelirroja que las habia pedido salió corriendo de allí con una sonrisa gigantesca.

El hombre corrió tras ella y otras personas fueron a ayudarle. La pelirroja vio a sus espaldas, cada vez se le acercaban más.

-Maldición- se llevó una mano a los labios y soltó un silbido. Detrás de ella, las cajas y los barriles de los otros puestos comenzaron a caer al suelo por el camino, como si alguien las hubiera empujado, sin embargo no había nadie que pudiera haberlo hecho. Los hombres y mujeres se sorprendieron mucho ante esto.

Pero no por eso dejaron de seguirla, al contrario, más gente se juntó para ir tras ella. Comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!- gritó alguien que apareció de la nada. Había recogido, en la confusión, distintos productos de entre los puestos y ahora los utilizaba para llamar la atención de los mercaderes y la gente, para desviarlos de su amiga.

_Robin…_

La pelirroja miró a su amiga y corrió con más fuerza, esperando que no se metiera en problemas, y se perdió por un callejón.

Con la atención ahora dirigida a ella, la mujer comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que llevaba su amiga. Se escabullía entre los puestos y la gente y detrás de ella caían cajas, jaulas con animales, contenedores de semillas, básculas, en fin. Todo un alboroto.

La carrera terminó cuando la mujer llegó a un callejón sin salida, donde la acorralaron. Miró hacia arriba, todavía podía salir de allí, pero algunos listos habían conseguido subir al techo de los edificios. Ahí también la podían atrapar. Ella levantó las manos mostrando que no tenía malas intenciones.

Unos hombres se acercaron y uno de ellos la amenazó con un rastrillo de labranza poniéndole los picos en el cuello.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó esperando a que los otros hombres y mujeres opinaran.

-Hay que esperar a que lleguen los guardias. Ya sabes que no podemos tomar justicia por mano propia- opinó una mujer.

La joven se quedó parada, analizando los alrededores y a la gente que la acorralaba. La verdad era que no quería llamar la atención, pero si no le quedaba alternativa…. Tendría que hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!- preguntó una voz desde afuera del callejón. Los mercaderes se apartaron.

-Es el príncipe- observó uno de ellos mientras todos se hacían a un lado para dejarle paso.

Zoro se acercó al origen de todo ese alboroto, y encontró a una joven mujer, alta, morena y bastante bonita entre una multitud de comerciantes furiosos. Se miraron unos segundos y Zoro se dirigió al primer hombre que vio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- aunque no era necesario preguntar, el único motivo por el cual esas personas solían enojarse tanto era cuando alguien les robaba.

-Esta mujer junto con una cómplice estuvieron robando- declaró el hombre- eso sin mencionar los destrozos que hicieron al tratar de escapar. Usted mismo debe haberlo visto ya, destruyeron el mercado.

El príncipe peliverde se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco.

-N...no lo vi. La verdad es que llegué por otro lado.

Los mercaderes y la mujer se quedaron de a cuadros. A decir verdad, la falta de sentido de la orientación del príncipe era casi legendaria, mas nadie esperaba que llegara a esos límites. En realidad, por donde hubiera llegado, el príncipe tendría que haber visto la zona de guerra en que se había convertido el mercado.

Él se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a ellos de nuevo.

-No hay razón para que la tengan amenazada así de todos modos, ¿qué planeaban hacer?

El hombre que tenía arrinconada a la morena bajó en seguida su herramienta. El principe se acercó más.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

La mujer miró a los ojos del príncipe. El peliverde no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, tal era la intensidad de la mirada de esos ojos sobre los suyos. Nunca le había pasado nada así, ni con el más terrible de los rivales que había enfrentado durante su vida. Ella desvió de pronto su vista hacia arriba, lo cual descolocó a Zoro por un par de segundos. Él también volteó. Todavía había gente trepada en los edificios.

-Ese niño va a caer- observó la mujer. El príncipe ordenó que todos los que estaban de curiosos en los tejados bajaran de una vez y ellos obedecieron en seguida.

-Bien- siguió una vez que todo estuvo en orden- ahora a lo que íbamos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella sonrió.

-No creo que quieras escucharlo. De todos modos, ya me iba.

Todos observaron, sin poderse mover de sus lugares, como ella ascendía por la pared, jalada por una cadena de manos que habían salido…de la nada.

-¡Hey!- el príncipe trató de atraparla pero algo lo hizo tropezar. No pudo darle alcance.

-¡Se va!- gritaban los mercaderes, desesperados por alcanzarla, pero no lo consiguieron.

-¡Déjenlo así!- gritó el príncipe, tratando de poner orden. Estaba seguro de haber sentido que alguien le jalaba el pie. Sus reflejos eran excelentes, era muy difícil que se tropezara, sin embargo aquello lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

-Pe…pero…señor…

-Mejor hay que ocuparnos en reconstruir este lugar- decidió, poniéndose de pie- y no quiero oír más quejas hoy, ¿entendido?

Los hombres y mujeres se miraron unos a otros. Total… unas manzanas no eran gran pérdida en comparación con lo que ellos mismos le habían hecho al mercado con esa corredera.

El príncipe volvió al castillo aprovechando la presencia en el mercado de uno de sus…amigos.

Su nombre era Sanji y era hijo del chef de palacio. Era un cocinero excelente, además de ser también uno de los mejores soldados del reino entero, aunque lo más habitual era encontrarlo en la cocina. Había ido al mercado a conseguir unos ingredientes que hacían falta para la cena, y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que había un caos en ese lugar y de que de algún modo Zoro estaba involucrado. Luego de ayudar a recoger, se llevó al peliverde de regreso al castillo.

.

.

.

-Increíble, cabeza de alga- lo increpó mientras caminaban- ¿dejaste que se escapara? Así nada más?

-¿Tu que dices, cocinero? Si hubiera sido por ti, seguramente la hubieras llevado cargando a algún lugar seguro y lo demás te hubiera valido un soberano cacahuate.

-¡Porque así debe de ser! Pero tú debiste poner orden desde un principio ¿no? Si para eso estás. No es como si el puesto de príncipe te lo hubieran dado por tu linda cara.

A Sanji lo había conocido cuando ya vivía en el palacio como príncipe. Desde un principio se habían llevado bastante mal, pues eran muy competitivos y siempre discutían para ver quien era más fuerte. Terminaban separándolos cuando ya estaban bastante golpeados y revolcados, molestos y haciendo berrinche, a veces hasta llorando. Claro, eran solo unos críos. Vieron lo mejor y lo peor uno del otro, y con el paso de los años se habían vuelto más cordiales en su trato, pero no por eso dejaron de pelear, ahora quizás de una manera un poco más… madura.

Sanji no lo respetaba, ni como persona ni como príncipe, pero para Zoro aquello era invaluable, pues se la pasaba rodeado de gente que le tenía reverencia y a veces eso lo desesperaba un poco.

-Pues…ah, ya déjalo, no podemos cambiarlo de todos modos. Esa mujer…no creo que vuelva a aparecerse por aquí, y si lo hace tendré que encarcelarla.

-Por robar y por hacerte quedar como idiota frente a media ciudad.

-No. Por robar y alterar el orden.

.

.

.

Luego de llegar al castillo, se separaron. Zoro estuvo dando vueltas sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, recordando, sin querer, lo ocurrido con aquella mujer. Nunca nadie en el pasado había conseguido ponerlo en jaque de una forma tan sencilla. Ella lo engañó con la mano en la cintura, ni siquiera se esforzó.

Era usuaria de una fruta del diablo, eso era obvio. Él había conocido algunos de ellos hasta ese entonces de modo que no era ningún secreto o una maravilla.

-¡Zoo-roo!- escuchó segundos antes de que "algo" le cayera por la espalda. El impacto lo tiró al suelo, y en seguida sintió su cuerpo rodeado…por goma.

-Idiota, ¿tienes que aparecerte así siempre?

-¡Zoro, estoy aburrido, hay que jugar!

Zoro suspiró y se quitó de encima a Luffy, quien se sentó en el piso observándole con una reluciente sonrisa.

-¡Zoro!... quiero decir… ¡Alteza!- Zoro volteó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, venían corriendo hacia ellos Ussop y Chopper- ¡Lo sentimos mucho, se nos escapó!

-Está bien- replicó el peliverde poniéndose de pie y levantando de un tirón al pequeño de goma- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Luffy era el rey de un país vecino, pero era muy joven, uno o dos años menor que Zoro. Sus visitas eran bastante frecuentes y desde que era un pequeño príncipe cabeza hueca le encantaba jugar con el espadachín, pues a pesar de que él era muy serio lo soportaba con estoicismo y lo acompañaba a todas partes aunque al principio no estuviera de acuerdo.

Ussop y Chopper tenían más o menos su edad, pero estaban preparados para fungir como sus consejeros desde su abrupta subida al trono un par de años antes.

En cuestión de títulos, Zoro obviamente le debía respeto, pero lo trataba regularmente como a un hermano menor y de vez en cuando se les escapaba insultarse mutuamente. Igualmente, Ussop y Chopper tuteaban sin problemas a Zoro, pero estando en el palacio no se podían dar ese lujo.

-Venimos a hablar con el rey- explicó Chopper- tenemos un problema, y su ayuda es importante.

-Quizás tu presencia también nos venga bien- sugirió Ussop.

Zoro los miró con detenimiento. Esos dos difícilmente presentaban esa clase de preocupación; los problemas de su reino no solían ser demasiado graves y siempre los resolvían sin ningún problema. De modo que accedió.

Con ellos guiando, lograron llegar al salón y al entrar se encontraron al rey tomando el té.

-Ah…pero si es el rey Luffy, qué agradable sorpresa- dijo alegremente, poniéndose de pie de la enorme mesa de madera tallada que abarcaba casi la mitad de la de por sí enorme estancia- y los jóvenes Ussop y Chopper. Zoro, ¿No les has ofrecido té?

-Yo quiero carne- murmuró Luffy para luego recibir un codazo de Ussop.

-Ellos vienen a…discutir un problema que tiene su reino- explicó Zoro, dando un paso al frente- necesitan nuestro apoyo.

El rey se puso más serio. Uno de los sirvientes presentes en el salón se acercó a una señal suya, y a esa misma señal sirvió para que el resto de los presentes se retiraran.

-Por favor, encárgale a Zeff san de mi parte un buen almuerzo para su majestad- indicó- y también té y bocadillos. Ah, y si vez por ahí a Sanji kun dile que también venga.

Los demás tomaron asiento. Como el rey estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, a Luffy y Zoro les correspondían los lugares de los lados, Zoro a la derecha y Luffy a la izquierda. Ussop y Chopper ocuparon dos lugares contiguos al de Luffy.

No era que a ellos les importara –a Luffy menos que a nadie- pero así estaban acostumbrados.

Esperaron a que llegara la comida y el té, traídos en un carrito de servicio por el mismo Sanji.

-¿Solicitaba mi presencia, señor?- preguntó educadamente mientras disponía los platos sobre la mesa.

-Creo que nos será de ayuda, Sanji. No como chef sino como soldado.

Sanji miró a Zoro, y sólo recibió como respuesta a su mirada interrogante un gesto con los ojos y un encogimiento de hombros del peliverde.

-De acuerdo- accedió sentándose a lado de Zoro.

Ussop se aclaró la garganta luego de darle un trago a su té.

-Emh…bueno, lo que ocurre es que….señor, nuestro reino siempre ha sido un lugar de lo más pacífico, y desde el autodestierro de Dragon sama no ha pasado nada que no se pueda resolver de buena manera pero últimamente hay…recibimos informes de que hay una gran red criminal operando en nuestro reino. Hacen de todo, robo, tráfico, asesinato…el robo y el tráfico son lo de menos…cosas materiales, se arregla.

-Pero han matado gente- agregó Chopper, se le notaba nervioso- y también tienen una larga cadena de…

El pequeño bajo la vista. Miró a Zoro y se dio valor.

-Prostitución. Y…venta de esclavos.

Ussop le dio un largo trago a su té. Los demás estaban callados, salvo por Luffy, que comía ruidosamente.

-No sabemos qué hacer. Y necesitamos aconsejar a…su alteza correctamente para que dé una orden definitiva y nosotros…

-Yo ya di una orden- interrumpió Luffy con la boca llena de comida- que no me hayan escuchado es otra cosa.

-¡El ataque frontal no es viable bajo ninguna circunstancia, Luffy!- replicó Ussop, olvidándose por completo del respeto.

Se sonrojó y pidió disculpas. Chopper siguió hablando por él.

-Mientras no sea necesario, no queremos asustar a la gente. Si podemos detenerlos antes de que realmente hagan una masacre, es lo que debemos hacer.

-Ya veo…Y no saben cómo hacerlo, ¿cierto?

-Así es- continuó el reno, con reverencia- si se nos ocurre dar una orden al ejercito, conociendo al general Garp san, hará un escándalo y en menos de un día el reino será un caos.

-Shishishishi- rió Luffy- mi abuelo es genial, ¿No?

Ussop y Chopper suspiraron.

-Son exactamente iguales.

-Shishishishishi.

Zoro y Sanji habían escuchado todo atentamente.

-Dinos, Ussop- pidió Zoro, luego de pensarlo un poco-¿nosotros tenemos algo que ver en esto?

-Ehmm…por el momento no- dijo- pero creemos que están extendiendo sus operaciones. Ya hemos encontrado evidencia de que algunos de sus operantes se encuentran en la frontera entre ambos países.

-Entonces esto es más que un deber para nosotros- decidió el rey- sin duda les daremos nuestro apoyo. Pero… ¿Zoro?- se dirigió al príncipe, en actitud preocupada- ¿crees que pueda encargarte por un par de días? Justo hoy tengo que viajar, pero en cuanto vuelva seguiré el asunto de cerca.

Ussop y Chopper sonrieron. Luffy seguía comiendo, pero él también sonrió.

-Bien….yo me hago cargo entonces- decidió Zoro- tú puedes quedarte aquí cocinando, cejitas.

Sanji se mordió la lengua. Pero ya vería ese bastardo de pelo verde, el insulto que traía atorado se lo soltaría en cuanto pudiera.

-Creo que lo mejor será que sólo se involucren…ustedes, por el momento. Cuando vuelva veré que se puede hacer.

-Por supuesto, su majestad- sonrió Sanji cordialmente, tratando de ocultar un poco las ganas que tenía de patear a Zoro- le aseguro que se nos ocurrirá algo realmente bueno.

-Sí… contestó Zoro en tono burlón- si no es que éste se nos distrae con una de las doncellas del palacio antes, como siempre.

Sanji apretó los puños y por debajo de la mesa le dio un pisotón como advertencia de lo que vendría después. Se miraron y comenzaron a amenazarse mutuamente con la vista.

-Si mientras no estoy necesitan mi ayuda para algo no duden en pedirla- resolvió el rey finalmente, poniéndose de pie- debo prepararme para salir. Si piensan matarse- agregó, sintiendo la electricidad que se formaba en el aire entre Sanji y Zoro- al menos esperen a que termine de retirarme. Buen provecho, majestad- finalizó haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a Luffy.

-Gracias- contestó este, mientras Ussop y Chopper hacían sentidas inclinaciones y Zoro y Sanji saltaban uno sobre el otro apenas escuchaban la puerta cerrarse.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el rey sonrió.

.

.

.

Una vez que el ambiente se hubo calmado, Zoro y Sanji estaban sentados en paz, con Chopper poniéndoles banditas en las pequeñas heridas que se habían hecho.

-Ustedes nunca cambian- comentó el reno, suspirando.

-Él, que no aprende a respetarme- contestó Zoro.

-Él, que no comprende que jamás lo voy a respetar- replicó Sanji.

Ambos echaron chispas por los ojos, pero fueron interrumpidos por Ussop, a quien lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar una nueva pelea fue volver al asunto de los delincuentes que acechaban a ambos reinos.

-¡O…Oigan!- pidió- ¿Tienen alguna idea de qué hacer?

Sanji se metió la mano al saco y tomó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió con el candelabro que estaba sobre la mesa, con toda la altanería del planeta concentrada solo en ese gesto.

-Internarnos en su mundo- dijo luego de echar el humo por la boca- encontrar su información y acabar con ellos desde adentro.

Zoro sonrió.

-Vaya…por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, caracol.

-Pe…pero, ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- preguntó Chopper, algo preocupado.

Zoro se inclino hacia delante y sonrió.

-Nos infiltramos entre ellos y los atacamos desde allí. No creo que sea tan complicado.

-¿Cómo quieren hacer eso?- preguntó Ussop con una gran duda.

-Pues…dicen que venden esclavos…y prostituyen gente, ¿No? Deben tener un lugar…un centro clandestino-propuso Sanji.

-Ah… ¡Sí! Identificamos un centro de venta de esclavos hace poco- dijo Ussop- pero, ¿quieren ir allí? Deben sospechar hasta de las rocas. Y a ti y a Luffy los deben de tener muy bien ubicados- señaló a Zoro y a Luffy.

-Pues los disfrazamos- decidió Sanji- aunque no creo que sea necesario que ellos vengan, con que vayamos nosotros tres quizás sea suficiente, después de todo solo buscaremos información.

Esto fue lo único que necesitó Luffy para reaccionar mientras comía. Dio una palmada fuerte en la mesa y miró a Sanji.

-¡No voy a dejar que ustedes se lleven toda la diversión! ¡Yo iré a donde sea que sea necesario!

Sanji sonrió y miró a Zoro.

-Entonces van a tener que disfrazarse. ¿Qué te parece, alguita?

Zoro frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y se recargo en su silla, para luego subir los pies a la mesa con despreocupación.

-Me da igual, siempre que no se les ocurra hacer algo ridículo.

.

.

.

Nami termino de repartir la comida y sonrió. No había sido mal día después de todo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su nueva amiga sentada contra la pared. Se acercó y le dio una taza de café, que después de todo era todo lo que la había visto tomar desde que la conocía.

-Aquí tienes. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda hoy, pero te arriesgaste demasiado.

Ella le dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió suavemente.

-No hay problema. Tus acciones son muy nobles, me alegra haberte sido de ayuda.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa un momento, y finalmente se animó a preguntar:

-Pero no entiendo…si te arrinconaron en un callejón cerrado, ¿Cómo fue que escapaste?

-Sólo suerte, supongo- contestó ella, como quitándole importancia- he salido de peores.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¡cuéntame más!

Ella bajó la vista y le dio otro sorbo a su café. La miró con sus profundos ojos azules y sonrió de nuevo, con una sonrisa sincera pero a la vez llena de misterios.

-Hoy no puedo. Yo debo retirarme ya, es bastante tarde.

-Oh…tienes razón. Lo siento, e insisto, no hubiera querido involucrarte en esto. Pero debo admitir que el escándalo que hiciste al final me sirvió para llevar más que unas pobres manzanas- y soltó una risita que su amiga siguió.

-Mi placer, Nami san- contestó, poniéndose de pie- Trataré de venir a visitarte pronto.

-Por supuesto, siempre vas a ser bienvenida, Robin.

La morena sonrió ampliamente y caminó a la salida del pequeño edificio.

Ya había oscurecido y las pocas luces que iluminaban las calles eran las que salían de las ventanas de las casas.

No había caminado mucho, cuando se dio cuenta de que la perseguían.

-Vaya, creí que tardarías más en encontrarme.

-No era posible que escaparas por mucho tiempo, Nico Robin- contestó la voz rasposa del hombre que se encontraba tras ella, cuya sombra a la luz de la luna cubría por completo la suya propia- ahora, ¿piensas venir por las buenas o voy a tener que forzarte?

-¿Qué si no me da la gana seguirte?

-Por las malas será, entonces.

Ella suspiró. Levantó las manos.

-Está bien. No estoy en condiciones de oponerme.

-Así está mejor.

.

.

.

Así pues, al día siguiente, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper y Luffy tomaron un par de caballos y un carro de campaña, y comenzaron su camino a un lugar en la frontera entre ambos países donde según sabían era la casa de subastas. El viaje duró varias horas, pero les quedaba bien ya que las subastas comenzaban en la tarde y duraban hasta muy entrada la noche.

Los amigos acordaron en disfrazarse un poco antes de llegar allí. Uno a uno entraron en el carro y salieron ya disfrazados.

Los disfraces – que habían sido elegidos entre Luffy y Sanji- constaban de ropas de un estilo muy estrafalario, desértico, con pantalones amplios y de tela delgada y camisas frescas e igualmente ligeras, así como turbantes, lentes oscuros redondos y bigotes postizos.

Zoro miró a Sanji con verdadero odio al verse a sí mismo vestido con semejante indumentaria, pero el rubio se atizó el bigote postizo y sonrió.

-Tú me dijiste que no querías buscar los disfraces, ahora atente a las consecuencias. Además, deberías estar agradecido, te queda bastante bien.

Zoro le dio un jalón al caballo que lo transportaba y siguieron caminando.

-Debería estar en un lugar por aquí cerca- dijo Ussop en tono pensativo mientras consultaba un mapa- pero tendremos que salir del camino e internarnos un poco en el bosque.

-¡Pues vamos!- urgió Luffy- muero por darles una paliza a todos esos cabrones.

-Luffy, no vamos a golpear a nadie- repuso Zoro- aunque queramos hacerlo. Sólo recogeremos algo de información antes de decidir cómo actuar- se quedó pensativo, luego miró a su amigo de goma y sonrió- pero si curre algo realmente importante, te prometo que podrás pelear con quien quieras.

Luffy se notaba muy entusiasmado, tanto que ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran en una misión importante sino a punto de ir a un parque de diversiones. Zoro en cambio, se sintió extrañamente mal al divisar entre los árboles la construcción elevada con apariencia de castillo.

-Aquí es- dijo Chopper- las descripciones que nos dieron coinciden.

-Bien. Acerquémonos- decidió Sanji, adelantándose, para ser seguido por el resto. Justo cuando se iban acercando, un hombre les salió al encuentro. Era un hombre extraño, bajito, que usaba unos lentes oscuros y tenía una especie de número 3 en la cabeza, formado por su cabello.

Se quedó de pie hasta que ellos llegaron a él.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó en un tono no muy cordial.

Sanji miró a los demás y luego se aclaró la garganta, para comenzar a fingir un acento extranjero muy extraño, exagerando las erres.

-Mmm…nosotros somos…viajeros, buen hombre. Terratenientes de lejanas tierras- explicó, haciendo gestos extensos y fingiendo dificultades para darse a entender- estamos… interesados en…- buscó la palabra adecuada- contratar…servicio.

Al principio su interlocutor fruncía el ceño, pero al escuchar la explicación su gesto fue cambiando. Hacia el final, ya le sonreía ampliamente.

-Entonces este lugar es el indicado para usted. Adelante, pueden pasar. Yo me encargo de su transporte.

Ante estas palabras, un grupo de hombres salieron de un costado de la construcción y tomaron las bridas de los caballos y se los llevaron. A ellos los guiaron hacia dentro de la mansión.

-Ya estábamos por comenzar. Usualmente requerimos que se haga una cita previa, pero por suerte creo que tendremos unos asientos disponibles para ustedes.

-¿Tienen comida?- preguntó Luffy abruptamente, con el bigote medio ladeado y sin fingir el acento en absoluto. El hombre lo miró extrañado, pero Ussop le tapó rápidamente la boca y completó, mientras le acomodaba discretamente el bigote:

-Mi…hermanito está hambriento, y el viaje ha sido muy largo. No hemos tenido oportunidad de detenernos en ningún instante- explicó imitando a la perfección el acento improvisado previamente por Sanji.

El hombre no quitó la mirada inquisidora de ellos hasta que llegaron a la entrada del salón principal.

-No será… ¿Que no tienen dinero con ustedes, y solo están abusando de nuestra hospitalidad?

Sanji frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de insultarle, pero Zoro se le adelantó. Haciendo una extraña, pero efectiva imitación del acento, miró al hombre con firmeza y tocó el bolsillo de sus pantalones, haciendo sonar en su interior el dinero.

-Tenemos suficiente para comprar el bosque, si es necesario.

El hombre pareció satisfecho, y abrió la puerta. Ante ellos se extendió un salón muy grande. Al fondo de éste había un gran escenario iluminado. Era como un auditorio de teatro, bastante elegante.

Independientemente de otras cosas, era un lugar también muy tétrico y oscuro. Había esculturas de gárgolas en algunas paredes e iluminación de velas, muy pocas. Había unos vitrales en colores oscuros, así que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no ofrecía ninguna ayuda. Había muchas cortinas, en un tono rojo vino, fortísimo, y pinturas con representaciones del infierno.

Ussop tragó saliva, Chopper se escondió tras la pierna de Zoro – intento fallido-, a Luffy se le iluminaron los ojos y finalmente Zoro y Sanji vieron el lugar con una profunda desconfianza. Ya habia gente, y hablaban todos en susurros.

-Por aquí, por favor- pidió, y los guió a través del pasillo.

-Que sea un lugar…alejado, de ser posible- solicitó Sanji.

-Eso pensé. Todos quieren eso.

Los llevó a unos asientos del lado oeste de la sala. No había gente cerca por lo menos a diez asientos más, así que en cuanto ese hombre se fue, se sintieron más relajados.

-Aún tengo hambre- se quejó Luffy, pero en voz baja por indicaciones de Ussop.

-Comeremos algo en cuanto salgamos de aquí- le dijo Chopper.

-Atentos todos- pidió Sanji- si ven a alguien que reconozcan, recuérdenlo. Nos servirá como pista. Cualquier cosa que parezca significativa, grábensela bien.

-Yosh.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos minutos en un silencio sepulcral. Aquello era mil veces más incómodo de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Chopper se agarró a la manga de Sanji.

-Tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes. En cuanto termine, saldremos de aquí rápido- entonces su mente viajó hasta el hombre que los había recibido. Posteriormente, recordó lo ocurrido antes de entrar al salón- Por cierto…marimo, ¿Por qué trajiste tanto dinero contigo?

-Supuse que algo así pasaría. Lo mejor es que no sospechen de nosotros, es por eso que traje dinero conmigo.

Justo en eso estaban cuando en el escenario apareció el mismo hombre que los había recibido, pero vestido de una forma más llamativa, como un presentador de circo, con sombrero de copa y todo. Los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir y él dio las gracias.

-Bienvenidos todos a esta humilde subasta de esclavos- dijo, haciendo una inclinación.

Solo de escuchar la palabra "esclavos" hizo que el corazón de Luffy latiera con fuerza. Zoro le sujetó el cuello de la camisa con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba a punto de dispararse a sí mismo al escenario.

-Espera.

Luffy se sentó con incomodidad y cruzó los brazos, tratando de no escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Durante cerca de tres horas, pasaron por el escenario una cantidad impresionante de gente, todos atados o sujetados con cadenas. Sus rostros, los de todos, estaban llenos de desesperanza, y la desesperación en ellos aumentaba invariablemente junto con cada oferta que se dejaba escuchar entre el público.

Al paso de estas interminables horas, Chopper llegó incluso a llorar, pero tuvo que aguantarse para no llamar la atención de los presentes. Luffy estaba cada vez más furioso, Ussop cada vez más nervioso, y tanto Sanji como Zoro estaban tratando de guardar la compostura frente a semejante situación. Zoro, al igual que Luffy, estuvo a punto varias veces de correr al escenario a hacer picadillo a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Traía sus espadas con él, hubiera sido sencillo…y a la vez muy peligroso.

No se enfrentaban contra un grupo pequeño de gente sino contra toda una organización. Suponiendo que acababan con la gente presente en ese local, ¿Qué pasaría con el resto de los integrantes de aquella endemoniada banda? Podían tomar represalias contra la población de cualquiera de los dos reinos, o cualquier otra cosa igual o peor. No podían arriesgarse a eso.

Así que Zoro sacó un centímetro de su espada blanca y la guardó de nuevo. Cada vez le era más difícil contenerse.

Finalmente, la subasta llegó a su "producto final".

- ¡Oh, vaya, vaya! ¡Esta es una adquisición reciente!- anunció el hombre, mientras llevaban al escenario una cosa con forma de cubo, cubierta por una lona. Cuando la descubrieron, se trataba de una jaula. Dentro de ella había una mujer.

Una hermosa mujer morena, a quien Zoro reconoció en seguida.

-O…oi, marimo- llamó Sanji cuando se percató de que Zoro estaba impresionado- ¿qué ocurre?

-Ella es…- susurró, aunque no necesariamente para contestar la pregunta de Sanji- no puedo estar equivocado, es ella.

_Continuará…_

_Bueno…me siento contenta con este primer capítulo. A pesar de que la historia no se sitúa en el universo de One Piece, decidí tomar cosas de él, por ejemplo lo de la subasta. Ya que es un universo alternativo, no quiero inventarme personajes de la nada esta vez, prefiero tomar de villano, por ejemplo, a alguien que ya haya sido villano en One Piece. Creo que hay dos candidatos OBVIOS para realizar este trabajo, ¿no? Aunque ya estoy casi segura de quien va a ser._

_Sin más que agregar por el momento, se despide de ustedes:_

_Aoshika October_


	2. Entrenamiento

_Hola, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo._

_Esta vez, dedicado a Argin Heart n.n Así que espero que les guste. Nos leemos más abajo. _

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Bueno, como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento**

Al ver a aquella mujer en el escenario, Zoro sintió un escalofrío terrible recorrerle el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Era una sensación extraña, como si algo estuviese fuera de orden…algo ahí debía estar realmente mal porque… Apenas ayer ella era una mujer libre, que lo había dejado como idiota frente a mucha gente, que había logrado escapar de él con tanta facilidad que daba gusto, que lo había hecho sentir una profunda inquietud solo con la mirada…y ahora esto. Estaba en una jaula, luciendo debilitada y resignada. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?

Mil explicaciones pasaron por su mente en ese instante, pero ninguna lograba quitarle esa inquietud tan extraña que se había apoderado de él.

Mientras tanto, Sanji miraba alternativamente al escenario y al marimo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza, que lucía tan pasmado?

-¡Una verdadera delicia!- exclamó el subastador en el escenario- ¡recién nos han traído a esta bella mujer!

Utilizó un bastón que tenía cerca para hacerla mover, picándole con él las costillas. La mujer le dedicó una mirada de odio, y el hombre retrocedió unos segundos. Posteriormente, como pudo, ella se puso de pie.

Se mantenía en el centro de la jaula, así que Zoro sumó dos más dos: no parecía querer acercarse a los barrotes y no hacía el mínimo intento de escapar. La jaula tenia que ser de kairouseki.

Todos observaron a aquella mujer en cuanto ella se puso de pie. Aquello debía de ser humillante para ella.

Sanji respiraba profundamente, ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar así a una dama? Mas sus esfuerzos estaban todos dirigidos a no perder el control de la situación, de sus propias emociones, en no ponerse en evidencia ni a su mismo ni a sus amigos. Luffy seguía conteniendo sus ganas de golpear, Ussop y Chopper seguían nerviosos, Zoro seguía sin podérselo creer.

El subastador seguía hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Cuánto ofrecen por ella? comencemos con…- la miró con burla y sonrió- ¿100 berries?

Una risa se dejó escuchar desde la multitud. Normalmente las subastas comenzaban con miles de berries. Ofrecer a la mujer por tan poco dinero era una humillación más, de modo que recibió otra mirada helada de parte de ella, como si estuviese dándole una advertencia que el otro no quiso atender.

-Infeliz- murmuró Sanji.

Alguien entre la multitud ofreció 101 berries apenas. Aquello parecía ser también parte de la diversión. Los que siguieron ofreciendo apenas aumentaban un poco la oferta, a lo mucho 50 berries.

Zoro estaba irritado, demasiado irritado. No había planeado en ningún momento hacer aquello, pero en un momento en que las risas inundaban todo el lugar, sintió como si su corazón se encogiera. Semejante espectáculo era duro de presenciar, y sus amigos estaban que estallarían de odio de un momento a otro. Luffy lucía enrojecido, como si el enojo se le hubiera subido por las mejillas y se hubiera concentrado en sus orejas, pero se concentraba en contenerse. Zoro podía ver sus dedos clavándose en el cojín de su asiento. Chopper y Ussop temblaban en una mezcla de miedo, enojo e impotencia, apretando los dientes y tallándose los ojos a cada momento para contener las lágrimas. Sanji estaba igual o peor que ellos, parecía que las sienes le palpitaban y todo eso junto estaba poniendo aun mas nervioso al peliverde.

Así que no lo pensó más y levantó el letrero que le habían dado al entrar en aquel salón.

-10 millones de berries-dijo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y se hizo silencio allí. A lo más que habían llegado las ofertas era a los 10 mil berries, de modo que esa oferta resultó escandalosa y terrible. El silencio se apoderó de la sala, parecía como si de pronto aquello se hubiera vuelto un asunto de lo más serio. Zoro se sintió observado por todos los presentes en ese lugar, incluidos a sus amigos, pero eso no lo hizo sentirse cohibido en lo absoluto.

La mujer también levantó la vista y ubicó al hombre que había ofrecido tanto dinero por ella. No podía distinguir muy bien su rostro por detrás de lo que en seguida identificó como un feo bigote falso, y aquello solo logró inquietarla más.

-Bien…tenemos 10 millones, ¿alguien quiere ofrecer más?

-15 millones- dijo alguien más entre la multitud.

-20 millones- ofreció alguien más, subieron a los 30, 40 y 50, pero a partir de allí las ofertas ya no subieron mucho. De pronto todos parecían haberse interesado en adquirir a la mujer, desde el momento en el que Zoro ofreció una fuerte suma por ella. Se gritaban cantidades a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo ya ninguna crecía demasiado.

En cuanto a Luffy, Sanji, Ussop y Chopper, los cuatro estaban sorprendidos de que Zoro hubiese ofertado por la mujer, no tenía porqué, así que miraban al peliverde atentamente, esperando por si pensaba insistir.

El príncipe a su vez miraba a la mujer, que mantenía la vista en el suelo y los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Percibía apenas como sus brazos temblaban ligeramente, era evidente que estaba a punto de colapsar.

Zoro no pudo más.

-¡80 millones de berries!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie y callando de nuevo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La mujer lo miró de nuevo. Era la oferta más alta que habían hecho por un esclavo en toda la noche. Esto dejo completamente sin habla a sus amigos y al resto de los asistentes.

-O…ochenta millones de berries…- dijo repitió el hombre desde el escenario en voz baja, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Zoro se mantuvo firme aun cuando escucho a su lado la vocecilla temblorosa de Ussop preguntándole qué demonios estaba haciendo.

-Ochenta millones….a la una…

El auditorio completo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Ochenta millones a las dos…-

La mujer no dejaba de ver fijamente al hombre que estaba dispuesto a pagar semejante cantidad por ella.

-O…ochenta millones de berries…a las tres- el hombre tragó saliva ruidosamente- ven...vendido al hombre de allá. Y…con esto concluimos esta subasta…esperamos que haya sido…de su agrado y que hayan encontrado algo de acuerdo a sus necesidades…- parecía estar demasiado turbado. No todos los días alguien ofrecía semejante cantidad por alguien, y mucho menos por una mujer que a simple vista no parecía ser especial de alguna forma más allá de su llamativa belleza. Zoro no terminó de escuchar el discurso de despedida del hombre porque casi en seguida había llegado una mujer, que con una gran sonrisa, le pidió que lo acompañara para que efectuara su pago y le entregaran su "compra".

Se pusieron de pie y la siguieron por un pasillo hasta que salieron en una especie de patio. Allí se encontraban todos los que habían comprado algún esclavo. Primero pasaban a pagar a una mesa donde recibía el dinero el hombre que precisamente había efectuado la subasta y que los había recibido cuando llegaron allí. Una vez que la mujer le indicó a Zoro que allí era donde tenían que pagar, los dejó solos. Fue entonces que Sanji tomó a Zoro del cuello de la camisa y lo miró, evidentemente molesto.

-¿Se puede saber qué acabas de hacer, marimo?

-Compré a una mujer.

-¡Exacto! ¡Exacto, idiota! Hiciste que todos voltearan a vernos, llamaste su atención y ¿sabes qué fue lo peor? ¡Compraste a una mujer! ¡Fíjate bien, idiota!-insistió, zarandeándolo- Esto va totalmente en contra de todos los principios con los que nos han criado nuestros padres, ¿cómo se lo explicarás al rey? ¡¿Qué acaso no piensas?!

Zoro le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Tu llamas la atención hacia nosotros todavía más! Además, no pienso llevármela como esclava…sino como prisionera.

-¡Ah!, eso es muy diferente- contestó él con ironía- ¡No me hagas pensar que eres aún más imbécil de lo que siempre muestras, cabeza de lechuga! Además, es una gran humillación, no es manera de tratar a una dama, vendiéndola como esclava y tú, comprándola, como si se tratara de un objeto…

-¡Cierra la boca de una vez, lavaplatos de segunda! Esa mujer- explicó- es la que estuvo causando desorden ayer en el mercado en la capital. Te dije que la próxima vez que la viera la iba a encarcelar y es lo que pienso hacer.

-Zoro- llamó su atención Chopper, interrumpiendo una nueva discusión. Ussop había tenido que irse detrás de Luffy, que buscaba comida por todas partes- creo que ya puedes ir a pagar.

El hombre con el tres en la cabeza los estaba mirando fijamente, y ya casi todos los que habían comprado algo se retiraban del patio. Cuando Zoro se acercaba para pagar, el hombre volteó a una puerta que estaba a sus espaldas y les hizo una seña a los hombres que la custodiaban.

Trajeron entonces, sujeta de los brazos, a la mujer. Ya no le tenían en una jaula, pero estaba esposada con unos grilletes en ambas manos, que a su vez tenían una larga cadena que se ajustaba en uno de sus tobillos. Avanzaron hasta Zoro, y él se limitó a mirarla.

-Date la vuelta- indicó uno de los hombres. Ella no se movió- ¡que te des la vuelta, te digo!- y la jaló fuerte de un brazo para que girara sobre si misma. La expresión de Zoro, oculta por el bigote falso, no cambió. Cuando ella volvió a su ubicación original, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él, escudriñando su rostro.

-Llévenla a mi carruaje- solicitó con voz fuerte, demostrándoles su molestia con el trato que le daban a la mujer. Mientras se retiraban, los observó, hasta el momento en que llevaron sus caballos y el carro y metieron en él a la mujer.

-Debo decir, que me sorprendió lo mucho que decidió pagar por ella- comentó el hombre mientras contaba el dinero que Zoro le había dejado en una bolsa sobre la mesa- algo de ella habrá llamado mucho su atención.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y no contestó.

-Es bastante hermosa- siguió él- pero debería advertirle… es una verdadera fiera, nos costó mucho meterla en esa jaula. No le quite los grilletes de kairouseki a menos que haya encontrado una manera de…domarla, usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

Zoro analizó rápido las opciones que tenía. Sanji, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper seguían viendo los alrededores para encontrar alguna pista, y él tenía entonces a su disposición a aquel sujeto que desde un principio le había caído bastante mal. No perdía nada con intentar sacarle algo.

-Jhe, por supuesto que sé a qué se refiere- dijo, mostrando la sonrisa más perversa que tenía en su repertorio- le aseguro que me divertiré mucho con ella- esperó un momento y siguió- pero no lo se, esperaba que tuvieran cosas más interesantes en una subasta así- continuó, poniendo cara de aburrimiento- si no fuera porque esa mujer es tan hermosa, no hubiera comprado absolutamente nada.

El hombre pareció ofendido.

-Pues déjeme decirle que nuestros cazadores son los mejores en millones de kilómetros a la redonda. Si no lo fueran no trabajarían aquí.

-¿Usted los escoge personalmente?- preguntó él, mostrándose interesado. Dirigir aquella plática estaba siendo más sencillo de lo que había sospechado- no puede ser algo demasiado complicado.

-No. Tenemos…estándares marcados, por el jefe.

Estaban llegando a donde Zoro quería. Aquella plática parecía estar poniendo nervioso a su interlocutor, así que decidió aprovechar esto.

-¿Tienen un jefe, eh? ¿Está aquí? Porque me gustaría comentarle una o dos cosas sobre los productos de su subasta.

En todo este tiempo, Zoro no había dejado de hacer el por demás ridículo y complicado acento que Sanji había empleado al principio al dirigirse al tipo, pero ahora se cuidaba de agregarle su estilo, con intimidación, con esa facilidad que tenía para hacer temer hasta a los más fuertes rivales. Todo el tiempo, usando a consciencia su expresión corporal, cada tonalidad de su voz y cada expresión que era capaz de imprimirle a su mirada.

-No…no puede. Él no está aquí.

-¿No? ¿No debería estar aquí protegiendo sus intereses?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió contando. En cuanto terminó, lanzó un suspiro y lo miró.

-Esto es apenas una actividad secundaria para él- explicó- en realidad lo que suceda aquí a él no le importa demasiado, siempre que reportemos ganancias cada cierto tiempo. Por cierto, con su generosa compra usted nos ha ayudado a cubrir la cuota. Quien lo diría.

Zoro se mostró aun más interesado, pero el hombre pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado porque bajó la vista de nuevo al dinero y se mostró completamente hermético a unas pocas preguntas más que el peliverde le hizo. Zoro pensó en dejarlo así. No tenía tanta facilidad para hacer ese tipo de interrogatorios, como Ussop, por ejemplo.

-Aquí hay dinero de más- observó el hombre- quinientos mil berries.

Miró a Zoro con sospecha, pero el peliverde vio allí una segunda oportunidad.

-Puede quedárselos- concedió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable- sólo dígame una cosa más. Su jefe… ¿Qué clase de hombre es? ¿Qué negocios le interesan?

El sujeto miró a Zoro con sorpresa, luego volteó a ver el dinero. Zoro percibió en su mirada el brillo de avaricia en sus ojos que tantas veces antes había visto en ladrones y súbditos. Luego de ver hacia los lados, cuidándose de que nadie oyera, se inclinó hacia él.

-Primero dígame, ¿por qué muestra tanto interés en él?

Zoro miró al hombre y por un segundo no supo que contestar, pero para su propia sorpresa, su mente trabajó como un rayo. Se preguntó qué contestaría Sanji, y tuvo su respuesta. "Infiltrarse y destruirlos desde adentro".

-Creo que a él le interesaría hacer negocios conmigo- explicó- me dedico a algo parecido...pero lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

-Oh…entonces… ¿se la llevará lejos?- preguntó con cierta sorpresa, señalando hacia el carruaje donde ya habían metido a la mujer.

-Así es- contestó firmemente- pero aún no me ha dicho lo que quiero saber.

El hombre bajó la vista y soltó un último suspiro.

-El jefe es un hombre misterioso, no le gusta que hablemos de él- explicó- nunca estamos cien por ciento seguros de dónde está o a donde va a ir. Se comunica a través de intermediarios, y pocos son quienes le conocen en persona. Pero supongo que si lo que le propone es realmente bueno, lo escuchará. Puedo servirle de contacto si eso quiere, cuando lo desee.

Zoro le miró, frunciendo el ceño realmente pensativo. Tomó la carta recibo que el otro le extendía.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo, de una manera un tanto más amable- creo que por ahora me tengo que retirar, pero le garantizo que tendrá noticias mías pronto.

Y de ese modo se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta que llegó con sus amigos. Luffy había recibido su comida y él y Chopper estaban ya montados en un caballo. Zoro y Sanji montaron también y Ussop comenzó a manejar el coche. Le habían dado de comer a la mujer, que se veía bastante mal.

-Es por el kairouseki- comentó Chopper- debemos quitarle los grilletes.

-Lo mejor será esperar a que lleguemos- decidió Zoro- o se escapará. Le es bastante fácil hacerlo.

-Lo dices por experiencia, ¿No, Zoro kun?

Y así comenzó el viaje de regreso, entre las peleas sin sentido de Zoro y Sanji, el exagerado apetito de Luffy, el miedo a la oscuridad de Ussop y los vanos intentos de Chopper de poner algo de orden. Anduvieron toda la noche, y llegaron al castillo temprano en la mañana.

Fueron recibidos por unos guardias que se dispusieron a guardar los caballos. Zoro se acercó a uno de ellos.

-Hay una mujer en el coche- explicó en voz baja- es una prisionera, pero quisiera poder hablar con ella. Llévala a mi habitación y cierra con llave.

-A la orden.

Ellos por su parte entraron al castillo. Luffy, Chopper y Ussop fueron a descansar a las habitaciones que les dejaban cuando iban de visita, no sin que antes Luffy pidiera un buen desayuno, el cual podía comer hasta dormido. Sanji se despidió, él sí que necesitaba dormir.

-Hablaremos de lo que pasó allá un poco más tarde- le dijo a Zoro antes de retirarse. Durante la noche, no habían podido hablar porque se la pasaron peleando – así que espero que tengas algo realmente bueno, marimo- advirtió, señalando al peliverde con el ceño fruncido.

Se fue del pasillo y dejó allí a Zoro, quien miró a los lados ubicándose para ir a su cuarto. ¿Era a la izquierda, no?

.

.

.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ella volteó a ver. Esperaba que el viaje fuera más largo, no dudaba de que solo se habían tomado un descanso o algo por el estilo. La única ventanita que tenía el coche estaba herméticamente cerrada de modo que ella no pudo ver hacia fuera en todo el camino aunque, realmente, no le interesaba. Además, los grilletes le debilitaban y eso influía completamente en ella aunque no lo quisiera.

Para su sorpresa, un hombre diferente a los que la habían llevado fue quien le abrió la puerta, y le extendió amablemente la mano para hacerla salir. Ella se sujetó y bajó del carro, encontrándose en un bello jardín. Estaba amaneciendo y frente a ella vio una elegante reja blanca. Detrás de la reja, a lo lejos, pudo ver una ciudad que le pareció conocida, y no tardó mucho en estar segura.

¿Era acaso ciudad capital? Entonces se dio la vuelta. Detrás de ella se alzaba un imponente edificio; el castillo.

Se quedó un segundo viéndolo hacia arriba, era imponente hasta decir basta. Sintió que el hombre que le había ayudado a salir le daba un ligero jalón.

-Por aquí, señorita- pidió el hombre, a quien identificó entonces como un miembro de la guardia real. En silencio, la guío adentro del castillo entrando por una puerta lateral, como de servicio. La llevo por pasillos, atravesaron diferentes salones, subieron escaleras y finalmente llegaron a una habitación.

Él abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara, y posteriormente la dejó allí sin darle más indicaciones.

Estuvo parada en medio de la habitación por un par de minutos, viendo hacia la puerta, esperando cualquier cosa, pero luego comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si misma, observando el lugar, que era bastante grande.

La decoración era parecida al resto del castillo, pero bastante austera en comparación; los colores predominantes eran el verde, café, en tonos secos, de modo que dedujo que se trataba de la habitación de un hombre. ¿Libros? En un par de repisas, eran bastantes pero todos hablaban sobre lo mismo: katanas. Tomó uno y lo hojeó, poco a poco iba dándose una pequeña idea del dueño de aquella habitación.

Se acercó y se sentó en la cama, era cómoda y amplia. Se puso de pie de nuevo luego de unos segundos y miró por la ventana. La vista al extenso jardín y de la ciudad era preciosa y ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Fue entonces que al darse la vuelta vio, mal puesta sobre una silla, una chaqueta negra. Volteó hacia la puerta, esperando que nadie entrara y la viera. Levantó la chaqueta y vio entonces la cantidad de medallas que tenía. Era entonces de alguien importante.

Un hombre importante, espadachín o por lo menos aficionado a las espadas, al parecer con un alto rango tanto militar como político. Ella comenzó a atar cabos.

Conocía bastante bien ese país como para tener una idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando. Siguió. Un hombre, importante militar y políticamente. Aficionado a las espadas o espadachín. Joven. Tenía que ser joven, no había en ninguna parte vestigios de medicamentos o tratamientos de algún tipo, y había cierto desaliño en la habitación. Probablemente tenía la regla de que no tocaran sus cosas, era raro que en un lugar así no hubieran aparecido dos o tres mucamas para limpiar la habitación. Había un par de pesas en un rincón y una almohada recargada en una pared, junto a la cual había un par de botellas vacías.

-Un hombre joven. Desaliñado, espadachín, importante en este reino…

La idea pasó por su cabeza en cuestión de un segundo pero no le dio tiempo de ponerla en palabras, porque algo más llamó su atención. La puerta se estaba abriendo.

Ante ella apareció justo a quien se esperaba que apareciera, de modo que no mostró sorpresa alguna.

-Buenos días, majestad- saludó, haciendo una ligera inclinación. Pasaron unos segundos, y ella levantó la vista hacia él para hablar con seguridad- debo decir que…me sorprendió sobremanera encontrarme aquí. Aunque creo comprender qué ocurre, aún me pregunto qué hago en su habitación y no en un calabozo.

Zoro contestó el saludo y se quedo pensativo un momento. Luego la miró.

-Sabes…que no te compré como "esclava", ¿cierto?

-No tengo modo de saber eso- él había caminado detrás de ella. Por los sonidos que hacia, percibió que se quitaba la camisa. Ella no había volteado para nada. Lo escuchó abrir el armario. Posteriormente adivinó que se ponía una camisa limpia.

-Supongo que igual debo advertirte que no eres libre.

-No es necesario, alteza. Eso lo comprendo bien.

Él volvió a caminar hasta quedar frente a ella, que no había cambiado de posición. Se miraron con atención por unos segundos. Se midieron con la vista con la facilidad que tenían ambos de hacerlo, y de no intimidarse en lo más mínimo cuando alguien efectuaba ese examen sobre ellos. Finalmente, Zoro cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente, y los volvió a abrir. Miró a la mujer y se dispuso a explicarle.

-Eres prisionera, pero hay un trato que quiero proponerte, de modo que seas libre en cuanto considere que has cumplido.

Ella se puso a la defensiva. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras y sabía que a continuación podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Zoro percibió entonces, por la expresión en su rostro, que ella probablemente estaba malinterpretando sus palabras, así que se apresuró a continuar.

-Es algo muy simple y no creo que para ti sea nada del otro mundo- repuso, notando como toda ella se tensaba, su expresión, su cuerpo, su mirada- no creo que tome demasiado tiempo, como ya dije, y serás libre después. Todo es cuestión de que aceptes. De otro modo, tendré que mandarte a los calabozos.

Ella suspiró. Bajó la vista.

-Bueno, escucho su propuesta, alteza.

-Primero que nada, evítate llamarme así. Búscate otra forma de nombrarme, me incomoda mucho que me llamen de ese modo- se quedó pensativo un momento, luego preguntó- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no reír. No sabía porqué, pero aquello de que no le gustara que lo llamaran "alteza"… eso se lo esperaba. En cuanto a su nombre no tenía ningún problema para decírselo, aunque le daba gracia que hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en preguntárselo.

-Me llamo Nico Robin. De acuerdo, no lo llamaré "alteza".

-Segundo, Nico Robin…el trato consiste en que necesito…quiero que me ayudes con mi entrenamiento.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, y lo miró realmente sorprendida. Aquello parecía estarle costando mucho trabajo al joven príncipe, se notaba bastante incómodo.

-¿Co…como podría yo…serle de ayuda en su entrenamiento?- preguntó cautelosamente. Percibía al píncipe como alguien desconfiado, de modo que cuidaba sus palabras completamente.

Zoro por su parte, apretó los puños. Hizo una sonrisa ladeada y la miró, ahora con más confianza.

-Puedo percibir...que eres una mujer inteligente. Te fue muy fácil escapar el otro día, me engañaste de una forma muy simple y eso solo prueba que…me hace falta mucho para superarme. Mi vida no es fácil, y nunca sé cuándo tendré que pelear para proteger a los míos. No puedo permitirme ser humillado con semejante sencillez.

Ella no dijo nada, pero comenzaba a vislumbrar qué tenían que ver su inteligencia y el entrenamiento del príncipe.

-El hecho es…que quiero que te ocupes de eso. Entrenaremos…y me harás trampas, te meterás en mi camino, me harás tropezar…quiero que me hagas las cosas difíciles…me imagino que no eres el tipo de persona que no pelea con sus habilidades o poder, sino con su inteligencia. Cuando crea que soy lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarme a alguien como tú, te dejaré ir.

Ella sonrió. Era una propuesta tentadora. Él solo la miraba fijamente, como esperando que le contestara, así que Robin no lo hizo esperar más.

-Suena bastante justo. Nunca pensé que me fuera a ir tan bien luego de haber sido vendida como esclava.

-¿Entonces aceptas?-preguntó él, sin perder ningún momento su tono serio, severo y firme.

Robin asintió animadamente.

-Seria una tonta si no lo hiciera.

-Muy bien. Mandaré a que alguien te traiga el desayuno... y algo de ropa limpia. Tu tendrás esa habitación- explicó señalándole una puerta, que ella pensó en un principio que sería un baño. Ella hizo ademán de acercarse, pero dudó por un segundo.

Él se adelantó y abrió la puerta, era un cuarto pequeño en comparación con el otro, pero bastante limpio, bien acomodado y suficiente para una persona. Era un cuarto que solían tener algunos nobles, reservados específicamente para sirvientes personales e indispensables, aunque su uso era más común para entre las damas. Aquello era un poco extraño, por no decir, algo impropio.

-¿Seré también su ayudante de cámara, señor?- preguntó ella divertida.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, sin ser divertido o tratar de parecer amigable de ningún modo.

-Quiero asegurarme de que no intentarás escapar, y francamente no confío en que nadie en este lugar pueda impedírtelo en caso de que te lo propongas.

Ella solo rió nuevamente.

Él se acercó y sacó una llave. Le quitó los grilletes.

-Pero comprendo que usar esto es horrible. Puedes descansar. Además…tu cuarto estará cerrado con llave siempre que no esté yo aquí, y la ventana que hay es muy pequeña para que trates de salir.

Ella se frotó las muñecas cuando los grilletes cayeron al piso. El no se molestó en levantarlos.

-Entra allí. En un rato vendrán a darte el desayuno. Yo tomaré un baño- dijo, tomando una toalla del ropero. Desde la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación, ella se acercó, llamando con esto la atención del príncipe.

Zoro se dio la vuelta para ver qué se proponía y, para su sorpresa, ella llevó una mano hacia su rostro una vez que se situó frente a él. Los segundos pasaron lentos.

Zoro no se movió…por alguna razón, no podía. Tampoco era capaz de despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Ella lo miraba con atención y con una pequeña sonrisa. La cercanía era tan repentina, tan extraña, tan intrusa, tan cálida, tan sorpresiva, tan… no supo como reaccionar. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, de sonreír, de acercarse más a él, a su rostro. Posó su mano sobre sus labios, y posteriormente Zoro sintió un ardor extraño.

-¡Aagh!

-No se le ve muy bien…Espadachín san- sonrió ella, luego de haber encontrado un buen nombre para él y ondeando en su mano el bigote falso, que Zoro había olvidado quitarse desde que salieron de la subasta.

Lo miró, sorprendido.

-Eso explica porqué el ero Cook no dejaba de reírse- comentó en voz baja volteando la cara, pues no quería que ella se percatara de su sonrojo. Era un idiota, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

No podía negar que la situación era insinuante. Él y esa mujer, solos, separados únicamente por una puerta…más él no tenía esas intenciones, por raro que pareciera el hecho de que le ofreciera esa habitación, había sido completamente sincero con ella. Aunque no podía negar que su fresca sonrisa no dejaba de inquietarlo.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, Zoro llamó a Robin al primer entrenamiento que iban a hacer juntos. Ella fue provista de ropa especial para la ocasión, muy cómoda, un pantalón, una camisa y unas botas especiales, rompiendo con la costumbre de que todas las mujeres sin excepción tenían que usar vestido dentro del área del castillo.

Al entrenamiento asistieron por simple curiosidad Sanji, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper, Zoro les había explicado todo lo referente a Robin y a su plan cuando se habían reunido a almorzar y todos comprendían a la perfección lo que el espadachín se proponía, aunque cada quien, por supuesto, desde su propia perspectiva.

Zoro asistió armado únicamente con sus katanas. El espacio que usaban para entrenar constaba de una especie de pista de obstáculos que él tenía que enfrentar, el hecho era que ahora le añadían la dificultad de que la morena le iba a hacer que le costara mucho más trabajo.

Para su sorpresa, ella lo que hizo al llegar únicamente fue recorrer la pista de un extremo a otro, observándola con interés. En cuanto llegó al final de la pista, se sentó frente a la "meta" e hizo una sonrisa que les hizo pensar a todos que aquello era un mensaje implícito, un reto.

"Aquí te espero".

Zoro lo aceptó sin problemas, sonrió.

-¡Tu puedes Zooroo!- gritaba Luffy animadamente, moviendo los brazos al igual que Ussop y Chopper. Estaban sentados los tres a un lado de la pista viéndolo todo. Sanji por su parte, se acercó al peliverde antes de empezar.

-Si la lastimas aunque sea un poco, te las ves conmigo, bastardo- le advirtió, para luego voltear hacia donde estaba ella sentada- ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo, Robin-chwan! ¡Acaba a este cabeza de alga!

Ella levanto la mano, en señal de saludo, haciendo que el rubio se fuera directo a las nubes. Zoro decidió ignorarlo, y comenzó.

Por su camino interferían diferentes obstáculos, desde enormes bolas con picos que amenazaban con golpearlo, cuchillas que iban de un lado a otro, espadas que debía enfrentar, había partes de donde salía fuego de la nada y tenía que calcular cuando podía pasar, había una parte donde quedaba colgando sobre un foso en cuyo interior había espadas, en fin. A lo largo del recorrido, además, aparecieron las manos florecidas de la mujer, que lo jaloneaban, o lo hacían tropezar, de modo que aquello era más complicado todavía.

Zoro se esforzaba por esquivarlas, pero estuvo en verdadero peligro un par de veces. En una de ellas, lo hizo tropezar cerca de unas cuchillas, de modo que si no le cortaron la cabeza fue casi por milagro, y en otra ocasión le dio un empujón cuando unas llamas aparecieron delante de él, pero se colgó de unas vigas que estaban por encima y consiguió ponerse a salvo. Siguió corriendo a través de la pista, que abarcaba un gran terreno y además daba varias vueltas, como un laberinto.

Pudo divisar en cierto punto, que al final del recorrido, Robin se puso de pie, como si necesitara de algo extra para darle pelea, de modo que él mismo puso aún más esfuerzo en impedir que le hiciera daño.

A veces incluso lo golpeaba, y a pesar de que la fuerza de los golpes no era tanta, al frecuencia comenzaba a hacer mella en él. El último tramo del recorrido consistía en unas barras de un material muy fuerte y difícil de cortar, parecido al acero. Comenzó a cortarlas, pero muchas más manos florecieron alrededor de su torso y le inmovilizaron los brazos, así que tuvo que poner todo su empeño en cortarlas con la katana que tenia en la boca. Su cuello comenzó a dolerle mucho ante los movimientos frenéticos que tenía que hacer con la cabeza para poder lograr esto, pero tenía que seguir avanzando, por que al final estaba ella parada, esperándolo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía permitirse que permaneciera en su rostro.

De pronto…una necesidad intensa de hacerle frente, en una pelea de verdad, comenzó a surgir dentro de él, lo cual lo hizo buscar con más fiereza todavía llegar al final. Se salía de control, podía sentirlo, le quemaba la sangre, pero ¿Por qué?

Cortó la última barra y con toda su fuerza logró deshacerse de las manos que sujetaban sus brazos, y se abalanzó sobre la mujer con las espadas listas para lo que fuera.

De improviso se sintió atrapado de nuevo. Una red de manos se había alzado sobre él, deteniéndole el paso. Sus cabezas, sus manos, sus piernas, todo quedó atrapado cuando estaba apenas a un par de centímetros del rostro moreno cuya sonrisa no se había borrado aún.

Entonces él también tuvo que sonreír. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un entrenamiento en una pista de obstáculos. Había sido totalmente revitalizante.

Cuando la red desapareció y lo dejó libre, Zoro guardó sus katanas y le dio la mano a la mujer, la cual estrechó con firmeza. Sanji, Ussop, Luffy y Chopper se acercaron corriendo. Sanji se fue encima de él y comenzaron a pelearse, mientras Luffy, Ussop y Chopper daban vueltas alrededor de Robin, con estrellitas en los ojos y preguntándole cosas, ¿Cómo se había sentido? ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer esas cosas?

Ella solo les sonreía. Finalmente apareció unas manos para hacerles cosquillas y la dejaran respirar un momento, estaba demasiado agitada.

En sus brazos, había algunos rasguños, resultado de aquello. Pero nada grave. Miró a los tres niños rodando en el suelo a causa de la risa. Miró al cocinero, que le daba una patada a Zoro y luego volteaba a mirarla y dedicarle piropos. Finalmente miró al príncipe, que parecía tan feliz y satisfecho con el entrenamiento.

"Uno aprende estas cosas…por necesidad".

.

.

.

La noche llegó, y con ella, algo de paz dentro del castillo. Luffy no regresaría a su reino hasta que hubieran reportado sus hallazgos- en especial el avance que había hecho Zoro- ante el rey, y éste no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, de modo que él y sus consejeros se quedarían allí un día más, por lo menos.

Después de la cena, Zoro se dirigió a su habitación, acompañado por Robin, a quien no quiso privar de los deliciosos platillos preparados por el rubio. Le sorprendía la rapidez con que sus amigos le habían tomado cariño a la mujer, después de todo, él mismo no creía poder confiar plenamente en ella, pero se evitó comentarios. Una vez que llegaron, ella se dispuso a entrar a su habitación.

-Una cosa, antes de que te vayas a dormir- le dijo él- quiero que me expliques algo.

-Lo que quieras, Espadachín san.

-Necesito saber bajo qué condiciones fuiste capturada.

Ella se quedo parada en la puerta, un momento, como si no comprendiera. Él la miraba fijamente, esperando la respuesta.

-Yo…caminaba por la calle y un hombre me interceptó. No tenía fuerza, no podía pelear así que no opuse resistencia.

-¿Algún motivo por el que quisieran llevarte precisamente a ti?

Ella se detuvo un momento. Lo miró, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo. Realmente…lo dudo mucho. Buenas noches, Espadachín san- se despidió y desapareció tras la puerta. Zoro cerró con llave y se fue a su cama.

Se desvistió y se acostó. Decidió que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esa mujer, definitivamente…había algo en ella que no terminaba de encajar en esa historia.

_Continuará_

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por suerte ya estoy en vacaciones (yeeei) así que siento que podré poner más atención en mi escritura. Haré un par de cosas que tengo pendientes y luego…a ver qué. Este fic, por supuesto, está incluido entre mis prioridades._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n y de nuevo me disculpo por tardarme en contestar pero prometo que lo haré._

_Hasta pronto._

_Aoshika October_


	3. Extraña sensacion

_Holaa! Aquí traigo el tercer capitulo n.n _

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Bueno, como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 3: Extraña sensación**

Robin no vio el amanecer…no había manera. Sin embargo algo en su interior le indicaba que ya era hora de que se levantara. Se estiró y se puso de pie. Entró a un pequeño baño del cual disponía, se aseó y se puso algo de ropa limpia. Al acercarse a abrir la puerta, puso su mano en el pomo pero no consiguió girarlo. Debió pensar que eso sucedería. Así que se sentó en la cama y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pensando en si había algo que pudiera hacer para distraerse. A lado de la cama donde había dormido había una pequeña repisa, la cual estaba ocupada por algunos pocos libros. Se acerco y tomó uno con curiosidad.

Era un libro algo pequeño, no era más grande que su mano y tampoco era muy grueso, pero las tapas eran bastante duras y resistentes. Lo sopesó en su mano y lo observó; estaba lleno de polvo, y al abrirlo, las hojas amarillentas crujían como si fueran a deshacerse en las manos de la morena de un momento a otro.

Como ya se lo esperaba, era un libro sobre katanas, así que comenzó a hojearlo y a leer con atención algunos pasajes. No era nada del otro mundo, el libro se trataba más que nada sobre cómo cuidar de una katana, cómo saber cuales eran las condiciones óptimas en ellas y cual era la mejor forma de elegir una. Sonrió. Ese tipo de información parecía interesante y perfecta para un aprendiz. Pero ¿qué hacía ese libro en la habitación de la ayuda de cámara? Más aún, ¿por qué el príncipe tenía esa habitación conectada a su cuarto, si de todos modos no la utilizaba?

Al cerrar el libro de nuevo, se le ocurrió leer el prólogo. Para su sorpresa, arriba de las letras que lo anunciaban estaba escrito: "Para: Roronoa Zoro. Léelo, te va a ser muy útil, igual que a mi", escrito con tinta negra y una letra cursiva agradable la vista, pero ligeramente temblorosa, como de alguien muy joven.

El pomo dio la vuelta, y Robin dejó rápidamente el libro de regreso en la repisa, temiendo que el príncipe se percatara de su… ¿indiscreción?

-Buenos días- la saludó la melodiosa voz de Sanji, que se abrió paso dentro de la habitación haciendo uno o dos pasos de baile- Buenos días, mi preciosa Robin chwan, te he traído el desayuno.

Acto seguido, sacó una mesa de la nada y la coloco frente a ella, que seguía sentada en la cama, la adornó con un fino mantel y depositó allí un platillo que lucía de lo más apetitoso.

-_Bon appetit_, hermosa damisela- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación, y como pago a sus servicios, la morena le regaló con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Aquello dejó noqueado por un segundo al rubio –_Mellorine_.

Él se quedó allí mientras Robin comía. Empezó a recorrer la habitación en silencio, pero no pudo evitar hacer un ruido de desaprobación que llamó la atención de ella, quien volteo a verlo con rapidez.

-Oh, no dejes tu plato hasta que termines, hermosa- pidió con galantería.

-¿Ocurre algún problema?

-Nada…es que…ah, ese cabeza de alga es un completo desconsiderado, infeliz- dijo con una notoria frustración- mira que tenerte encerrada en un lugar así…una belleza como tu debería estar libre por todo el castillo… o en el patio, tomando el aire fresco- explicó- no aquí. Este lugar es pequeño, sucio…no es apropiado para una dama. ¡Es mas! ¡Está a lado del marimo!- dijo de repente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta- ¡Si ese infeliz se atreve a ponerte alguna vez una mano encima, te juro que lo patearé hasta que pida perdón llorando!

Robin rió ampliamente ante el enojo injustificado del rubio, lo cual consiguió calmarlo ligeramente. Ella lo miró sin dejar de sonreír:

-Debo decir que…casi me siento halagada de que Espadachín san me diera esta habitación- explicó- lo hizo precisamente por que cree que nadie en este lugar podría detenerme si me propusiera escapar. Y está bien para mi… con el trato que hicimos, de hecho no tengo ningún interés en escapar. Pienso ganarme mi libertad de una forma correcta.

Sanji comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo con los ojos hechos corazón.

-Oh, Robin chwan…eres tan hermosa…u…un segundo, ¿Espadachín san?- Robin solo sonrió- Vaya, y conmigo se molesta por que le llamo Marimo…

-Será porque le hablo con cierto…-esperó unos segundos, buscando una palabra adecuada- respeto.

El rubio respondió la sonrisa indeleble que ella mantenía en su rostro y se dispuso a recoger allí.

-Me mandó a que te dijera, hermosa, que esperaras hasta las diez, que es su primer entrenamiento. No falta demasiado, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte a estirar un poco las piernas…

-¿Tienen biblioteca por aquí?- preguntó ella, sin dejarle terminar. El rubio asintió, pero dudó un momento.

-No sé si pueda llevarte allí… ¡Da igual!- decidió al reparar (de nuevo) en la sonrisa de la morena- Ni que me importara obedecer al marimo de todas maneras.

Robin se puso de pie y aceptó el brazo que el rubio galantemente le ofrecía. Después de cerrar bien la habitación de Zoro, ambos salieron por el pasillo y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

.

.

.

El rey había llegado temprano en la mañana, y como era su deber Zoro estaba atento a recibirlo. Luffy también estuvo presente, y ambos se metieron al salón del trono a conversar con él antes de que se retirara a descansar. Le refirieron todo lo acontecido en la subasta, así como sus intenciones de infiltrarse en la organización y ver qué podían hacer desde adentro. El rey estuvo de acuerdo con casi todo eso, mas no le agradó mucho que Zoro se hubiese involucrado de una forma tan personal, lo cual hizo que el peliverde se preguntara seriamente cómo haría para decirle que había "comprado" a una mujer en aquella subasta.

-Si ese fue el plan que eligieron, espero que podamos llevarlo a cabo eficientemente, Zoro- expresó, evidentemente preocupado- pero si se vuelve demasiado peligroso para ti…tendré que pedirte que te retires y dejes que algún soldado se haga cargo.

Zoro levantó la vista y le miró fijamente, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo, aunque, tanto el rey como él, sabían que esas palabras eran únicamente las adecuadas que tenía que decir en un momento como ese. Si Zoro se aventuraba en aquello, no se iba a rendir por difíciles que se pusieran las cosas, y tanto él como su padre sabían eso perfectamente.

-Una cosa más, señor- dijo Zoro, una vez que el ambiente se sintió menos denso en lo referente a aquella misión- yo identifiqué entre los esclavos a una mujer que se me escapó el otro día, que estaba dando problemas por la ciudad. Así que pagué cierta cantidad por ella y la traje aquí.

El rey se quedó en silencio mirándole, lo cual hizo sentir mal al peliverde. Se quedó así por varios segundos. Luego suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- preguntó, pues lo hecho, hecho estaba ya.

-Me está ayudando con mi entrenamiento- explicó firmemente-, tiene habilidades de una Akuma no Mi, como Luffy- dijo estirándole la cara a su amigo- la pienso dejar en libertad cuando logre alcanzar cierto nivel en cuanto a mis habilidades, o hasta que ella ya no pueda ayudarme más.

El rey parecía incómodo, pero carraspeó un poco y miró a su hijo. La verdad era que nunca, aún sabiendo su posición había tenido un capricho, y rara vez actuaba de manera impulsiva, de modo que decidió que por una vez estaba bien permitirle aquel pequeño desliz.

-De acuerdo…pero quiero que estés conciente de que ella es tu responsabilidad desde el momento en que la sacaste de allá, y hasta el momento de que salga libre de aquí. Todo lo que pase relacionado con ella aquí, tendrá que ver directamente contigo. Sus faltas las tendrás que arreglar tú y aún su bienestar tendrá que importante. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

Zoro asintió gravemente. A todo esto, Luffy estaba mirando y oyéndolo todo con curiosa atención, de modo que el rey tenía un testigo de su plática con el peliverde para cualquier cosa que se presentara en el futuro.

Cuando el rey se retiró a su habitación, Zoro se fue con Luffy a la cocina, donde el pequeño comenzó a pedir de comer a grito abierto, siendo recibido con una sonrisa ladeada por Zeff san, el padre de Sanji. Rápidamente le sirvieron al moreno un enorme almuerzo. Zoro por su parte, paseó su vista por toda la cocina.

-¿No ha vuelto Sanji?- un par de horas antes, el rubio había dicho que iba a llevarle el desayuno a Robin. A Zoro le parecía que ya se había tardado muco para hacer aquello.

-No, no ha vuelto- repuso Zeff, que acababa de llevar el ultimo plato para el moreno- ese bribón se olvida de todo cuando se trata de mujeres. Pero bueno, era de esperarse, esa joven es muy bonita, no se le iba a pasar por alto… ¡Mastica bien antes de tragar, pequeño estùpido!- gritó el viejo dándole palmadas en la espalda a Luffy, que se estaba asfixiando con un pedazo de carne. Zoro optó por dejar allí a Luffy y buscar a Sanji, que estaba seguro, estaría con la mujer.

-Los vi entrar a la biblioteca hace un rato- comentó Ussop, que en esos momentos entraba en la cocina y había escuchado a Zoro preguntar por el rubio. Zoro lo miró con el ceño fruncido, lo cual consiguió intimidarlo bastante.

-Iré allí entonces- decidió el peliverde y salió de la cocina para encaminarse a la biblioteca.

Dio un par de vueltas por todo el castillo antes de, una media hora más tarde, llegar a su destino. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

Se trataba de un lugar grande y bastante imponente, llena de libros que hablaban de casi cualquier tema. Había decenas de estantes y ni él mismo sabía cuantos volúmenes había en total. Se internó en la habitación siguiendo la costumbre de guardar silencio, aún sabiendo que si levantaba la voz no había nadie que pudiera llamarle la atención allí dentro, como cuando era niño y siempre había alguien que se atrevía a regañarle. Se guió por el ligero sonido de unas voces y unos pasos suaves por el suelo alfombrado, y al dar la vuelta por unos estantes, los encontró.

En un pequeño espacio había una mesa. La mujer estaba allí sentada, hojeando unos libros, mientras que el cocinero bailaba entre los estantes, llevándole los que creía que le pudieran interesar. Tosió un poco para que notaran su presencia allí, y logró que ambos voltearan a verle.

-Vaya, marimo, ¿qué se supone que…?

-¡Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, cejas! Nunca dije que pudieras sacarla de la habitación ni que pudieras pasearla libremente por el castillo, ¿sabes?

-¡Tenerla allí encerrada es criminal, idiota! ¿Qué querías que hiciera, si me tocó verla allí, que la dejara así nada más?

-Ella es quien es una criminal- determinó el peliverde, bajando un poco la voz pero imprimiéndole con esto un tanto de firmeza- y lo que tiene que hacer es poco comparado con lo que tendría que hacer en prisión.

-Eres un idiota- repuso Sanji, poniéndose en guardia.

-No más que tu, imbécil...- y como era de esperarse comenzaron a pelear de manera escandalosa. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, cuando escucharon un libro cerrándose ruidosamente, y vieron a la mujer ponerse de pie y colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio.

-Supongo que debo dirigirme a nuestro entrenamiento de hoy, ¿No es cierto, alteza?- preguntó ella con una voz que denotaba gran dignidad, como si estuviera haciendo notar su presencia en ese lugar y que no era necesario que ellos pelearan por su culpa.

-Así es- repuso Zoro sin dejar de mirar a Sanji fijamente- primero ve a cambiarte, recuerda que debes ponerte algo cómodo. Y en cuanto a ti…

-¡Tu no me ordenas, cabrón, y lo sabes!- repuso el rubio- te acompañaré, Robin chwan…

Y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta, dejando atrás a Zoro, que estaba más que enfadado….aunque ni el mismo entendía muy bien el porqué.

Él salió de la biblioteca y siguió su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Como era de esperarse, se perdió, sin embargo esto no le importó en lo más mínimo. Quería aprovechar el camino para despejarse un poco, calmarse. Se sentía demasiado presionado, muchas cosas se habían amontonado en su cabeza.

Para cuando llegó, Sanji estaba sentado encima de unas cajas y Robin estaba junto a él. Conversaban felizmente, y no notaron que él los miraba desde el otro lado del terreno.

Sanji había dejado de comportarse, como Zoro solía decirle, como idiota; la verdad era que estaba teniendo una plática fluida y amena con la mujer, con galantes palabras pero sin babear, sin corazones en los ojos y sin intentos de besarla cada vez que ella sonreía. El peliverde se percató de ello con mirarlos por un rato, pero realmente no supo como reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer, que con tanta facilidad había logrado domesticar de esa manera al rubio? ¿Por qué el día anterior Luffy, Ussop y Chopper querían estar pegados a ella como sanguijuelas? ¿Y porqué a él, y solamente a él, le producía esa sensación tan inquietante de que algo estaba mal, y de que no estaba siendo sincera con su comportamiento?

De modo que se acercó en silencio, y ellos lo notaron hasta el momento en que su cuerpo provocó una sombra que se posó sobre Sanji. Robin se puso de pie y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban… ¿cómo decirlo? Vacíos. Como si su presencia allí no le importara. Como si no lo estuviera mirando.

-Es hora.

-Lo sé. ¿Será de nuevo la pista de obstáculos?

Zoro negó con la cabeza. Lo había estado pensando en el rato que estuvo perdido en el castillo. Esta vez quería algo distinto.

-No. Esta vez quiero una pelea de frente, sin obstáculos, sin artimañas- explicó- mis espadas contra tus poderes, ¿Suena justo?

Sanji de puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Cómo va a ser justo, cabeza de alga? Una delicada dama no puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra una bestia como tú, infeliz….!

-Bastante justo, alteza- contestó ella, caminando a su vez al centro del campo, siguiéndolo y dejando atrás al rubio cocinero que los miró ponerse en guardia, totalmente desconcertado. A todo esto llegaron Ussop, Chopper, Luffy, y uno que otro soldado y sirviente que disfrutaban ver los entrenamientos del peliverde, y ahora aún mas con la presencia de la morena, atractiva desde cualquier punto de vista.

Pero aquel entrenamiento fue cualquier cosa menos lo que todos se esperaban. Para empezar, ni siquiera hubo algo de "reconocimiento" antes de comenzar a atacarse en serio. Zoro se había lanzado al frente apenas acordaron que comenzarían, y se dispuso a atacarle con fuerza. Ella reaccionó de forma similar, defendiéndose con todo lo que tenía. Se movían ágilmente por todo el campo, llegando incluso a poner en peligro a los curiosos que observaban la sesión.

Lo cierto es que ella no tardó en darse cuenta que el espadachín estaba usando la parte sin filo de sus katanas, y aún así, en cierto momento se comenzó a contener. Ella se detuvo.

-Alteza, no debería contenerse- le dijo- solo provoca que yo misma no pueda hacer todo lo que quisiera. ¿Cómo avanzaremos entonces?

Zoro frunció el ceño, pues eso consiguió desatar su furia de una manera extraña. Ella le sonrió, pero tuvo que retroceder ante sus ataques, y obligaron a la gente a quitarse de un muro a donde ellos fueron a parar. Ella, de espaldas, recibió cerca de su cuello la katana que llevaba en la boca, y las otras dos, a cada lado de su cabeza. Aunque sus rostros no estaban de frente, por la katana, ella volteó un poco para poderlo mirar.

-Cocinero san no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó- explicó en voz baja- yo le pedí que me llevara a la biblioteca. Eso es todo. Si alguien merecer ser reñida por ello, soy yo.

Zoro frunció el ceño retirándose hacia atrás de un salto, dándole la oportunidad de moverse y de defenderse de su próximo ataque. Zoro trató de clarificarse un poco antes de tratar de correr de nuevo para atacar, pero ¿qué rayos le sucedía? Sus palabras se escuchaban raras, al menos para él, como si no pudiera creérselas por entero. No podía procesar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente…no. Siguió atacando como podía, y se enfrentó a los ataques que ella efectuaba sobre él que si bien no eran muy potentes, eran lo suficientemente bien ejecutados como para sacarlo de balance y confundirlo. De entre la pequeña multitud que se había formado en el campo, se dejaban escuchar exclamaciones de sorpresa que denotaban lo intensos que se habían vuelto los ataques con el tiempo. Sanji estaba a poco de salir disparado hacia ellos para golpear a Zoro, pero le fue impedido por Luffy, quien lo tomó del brazo y le sonrió.

-Estarán bien- decía el pelinegro mientra volteaba de nuevo la mirada hacia ellos. Robin se había tropezado, y Zoro aprovechaba la situación para irse encima de ella. Todo pareció terminar en el momento en que sus rodillas quedaron plantadas en suelo, a cada lado de la morena, y sus espadas amenazantes se quedaron a medio camino de un ataque casi mortal.

Respiración agitada, pelo enredado, polvo, sudor. Pecho subiendo y bajando. Una mano que se elevó hasta su rostro y le sujetó la mejilla.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Espadachín san?

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, una ola de brazos que se iban sobre él y lo separaban de la mujer, que se ponía de pie sin dificultad y se ponía en guardia de nuevo, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciera algo más, una voz tranquila los interrumpió.

-Zoro kun…

Los dos se detuvieron. Voltearon hacia un costado, el rey estaba de pie allí, viéndolos con una sonrisa.

-Hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar- decía en tono alegre- los espero en el comedor- y su invitación quedaba abierta para que también asistieran Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Sanji, ¿y porqué no? La hermosa mujer que lo ayudaba con su entrenamiento.

De modo que tanto Zoro como la mujer se dirigieron a cambiarse con algo de ropa limpia, sin que el espadachín pudiera olvidar, con la misma inquietud, con la misma confusión, esa mano tocando su mejilla…. ¿provocándolo? ¿Sería que ella disfrutaba de una pelea tanto como él? Zoro iba tan incomodo, que pensaba en dejarla encerrada en la habitación de nuevo, pero sabía que era necesario presentársela al rey para quitarle la preocupación que pudiera haberle provocado la forma en que ella había llegado allí.

Habían proveído a Robin de bastante ropa para vestir tanto en los entrenamientos como en el día a día. Nadie, ni el mismo Zoro, sabía cuanto tiempo iba a permanecer allí, de modo que ni los sirvientes supieron qué cantidad de ropa conseguir para ella. Finalmente, luego de unos momentos, ella salió de su habitación con un lindo vestido café. Aunque sus ropas eran humildes, eran apropiadas para que ella fuera a presentarse ante el rey.

Zoro se había puesto un pantalón negro y una chaqueta, mas esta no tenía medallas, como la que ella había visto el día anterior. Salieron de allí y caminaron al comedor. Ella iba atrás de él, siguiendo el protocolo que conocía por los libros que había tenido oportunidad de hojear en la mañana en la biblioteca. Tardaron y dieron varias vueltas, pero finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-¡Zoro! ¡Se tardaron mucho!- se quejaba Luffy- no me han dejado comer porque ustedes no llegaban.

-Ya, ya- contestó Sanji, sirviéndole al moreno el primer plato. Posteriormente, volteó a ver al peliverde con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo no le dijo nada. Zoro tomó asiento.

-Bueno, menos mal que llegaron, Zoro- dijo el rey. Zoro se puso de pie un poco torpemente y pidió disculpas.

-Alteza, le presento a Nico Robin. Es la mujer de quien le hablé esta mañana- el siguiente gesto de Zoro sorprendió ligeramente a la mujer, pues le tomó la mano de una forma delicada para ofrecérsela al rey. Nunca hubiera pensado que esas manos fuesen capaces de un contacto tan suave. El rey tomó la mano de la mujer y la estrechó con suavidad, a lo que ella reaccionó haciendo una profunda inclinación.

-Ponte de pie, jovencita- le pidió el monarca, y ella obedeció. Zoro la observó. Era la primera vez que, a pesar de que en los últimos días habían pasado situaciones en las que había observado toda clase de gestos de parte de ella, hacía alguno que denotara timidez o inseguridad- siéntense, por favor. No es nada grave lo que tenemos que hablar, simplemente que estuve conversando con el rey del pueblo vecino, y decidimos que el baile de invierno será aquí, en el castillo- miró a Luffy y sonrió- obviamente usted y su gente están invitados, alteza.

Robin ocupó el último lugar de la mesa, donde Sanji le sirvió un plato con una ensalada y una taza de té. Ella agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras Zoro le dirigía al rubio una mirada molesta. Luffy se mostraba muy entusiasmado con la noticia del baile, y tanto él como Chopper comentaban muy contentos el acontecimiento, mientras que los demás presentes tomaban su té. Robin observó que al escuchar aquello Zoro no se mostraba muy alegre, es más, fruncía el ceño con evidente molestia.

El rey siguió comentándoles algunos detalles de la fiesta, se trataba de un acontecimiento bastante grande que era tradición de aquel lugar. Cinco o a veces hasta seis reinos se involucraban en aquel baile y se turnaban cada año en ser los anfitriones. El reino anfitrión recibía a los representantes de los demás reinos y se hacía una fiesta muy grande donde se celebraban a la vez la llegada del invierno, la navidad y el año nuevo. Desde varios días antes, la capital del reino comenzaba a adornarse de arriba abajo y el gran día, mientras una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el palacio, el pueblo festejaba a su vez en las calles. Pasada la media noche, los monarcas y nobles salían a la calle y se mezclaban con la muchedumbre, y la fiesta concluía con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales un rato antes del amanecer.

Un rato después, el hombre se fue a su habitación, dejando allí a los jóvenes.

Robin bajó el té, al que acababa de dar un trago corto y delicioso. Levanto la vista y sonrió.

-Disculpen mi entrometimiento, pero, ¿qué hay con ese baile?

-Es hermoso- dijo Luffy- y muy divertido, ¡será genial!

-Es dentro de un mes, más o menos- sonrió Chopper- no puedo esperar.

-Marimo kun pone esa cara- sonrió Sanji, adivinando que la pregunta de Robin venía por la expresión que había puesto Zoro al enterarse de que serían los anfitriones del baile- porque nunca ha sido bueno para bailar, ni como anfitrión de este tipo de eventos- enumeraba el rubio, caminando alrededor de la mesa para servirle más comida a Luffy y para asegurarse de que a ella no le hiciera falta nada- tiene el tacto de un puercoespín, por lo que no es capaz de sacar a bailar a ninguna dama ni mucho menos conseguir a alguien que haga de pareja para el invitándola antes. Lo peor de todo esto es que como segundo caballero del reino tiene que dar la cara, ya que nuestro querido rey es algo viejo para presidir el baile.

Zoro no decía nada, solo porque sabía perfectamente que todo lo que Sanji decía era verdad.

Ussop luchaba por no dejar salir la carcajada escandalosa que se le ahogaba en la garganta, aquello no era de todos los días, sobretodo porque Zoro estaba rojo y, aparentemente, a punto de explotar contra el rubio.

-Cejas…esto no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo en voz baja, evidentemente molesto. Sanji solo sonrió ampliamente, a lo que Zoro hizo ademán de levantarse para irse de allí.

-Yo puedo enseñarte a bailar…Espadachín san- se escuchó la voz de Robin, con una nota alegre- no creo que te sea muy difícil, podríamos considerarlo parte del entrenamiento.

Zoro frunció el ceño. Se tensó.

-No es necesario. Volveremos a entrenar dentro de dos horas- les hizo una seña con la mano- vete con Sanji si quieres a la cocina, no quiero interrumpirles.

"_Se ve que se llevan muy bien." _Se quedó con esas palabras atoradas en la boca pero no las pronunció y se fue, buscando la manera de distraerse un poco.

.

.

.

Más tarde, luego del entrenamiento, Luffy tenía que partir de regreso a su reino. Sin embargo, él y sus jóvenes consejeros acordaron con Zoro volver en una o dos semanas más para ver cómo avanzaba el asunto que los había llevado allí en primer lugar.

Ya se habían alejado del palacio, cuando las ruedas del carruaje principal se detuvieron de pronto. Luffy, quien ya iba algo aburrido a pesar de que acababan de comenzar el viaje, abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-Nee… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó a uno de los guardias que se encontraba más cerca de él.

-Esto…alteza, parece que nos estaban robando- contestó él- dos de nuestros hombres ya fueron a ver qué ocurrió.

Luffy se quedó viendo hacia un callejón que era por donde sus hombres se habían ido buscando, y a los pocos minutos volvieron cargando con ellos a una mujer pelirroja que luchaba por zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Déjenme, orangutanes!- decía realmente molesta. La dejaron caer delante del moreno.

-Señor, ¿qué debemos hacer con ella?- preguntaron- estaba robando las provisiones que tenemos para el viaje.

A lado de ella dejaron caer un saco con comida. Luffy dirigió su vista del saco a ella. Luego de ella al saco. Estiró su brazo y lo tomó, sorprendiendo con ello a la chica. Tomó una fruta de su interior y la mordió.

-¿Tienes hambre?- sonrió, ofreciéndole otra- sube, vamos a mi casa.

La chica miró al rey con gran sorpresa, lo mismo que Ussop y Chopper.

-¡¿Luffy, qué haces?!

-Si Zoro pudo hacerlo, ¿Porqué yo no?- preguntó con cierta molestia- ¿cómo te llamas?

La chica no salía de su asombro.

-Na…Nami…- contestó bastante perturbada, pero no pudo hacer nada antes de que el moreno enredara su brazo en su cintura y la jalara hacia dentro del carruaje.

-¡Eres prisionera, vámonos a mi castillo!- le dijo sonriente- ¡Y come algo!

Nami lo miró, y también a Ussop y a Chopper, como preguntándoles con la mirada qué rayos pasaba con él. Y ellos le respondieron de la misma manera. Los guardias que los custodiaban estaban igual. El joven rey estaba rematadamente loco.

-Esto es divertido… ¿qué habilidad tienes? ¿Podemos jugar?

-¡No me puedes llevar así como así!- le gritó ella, que no tardó en reconocer de quien se trataba- es más…no eres rey de este lugar, no me puedes arrestar así aquí, esto es secuestro…

Luffy detuvo su entusiasmo. Detrás de él, Ussop y Chopper hacían señas negativas y juntaban sus manos como suplicándole. El moreno por su parte, comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Pero…ahh…ehh…creo que puedo…acompañarte un rato, ¿No?...su…supongo…

-¡Sí!- sonrió el joven y en seguida el carruaje comenzó a moverse. Nami miró por la ventanilla, preguntándose en qué tipo de problema se estaba metiendo ahora.

.

.

.

Con el paso de dos o tres días, ya a nadie se le hacía raro ver a Robin en el palacio. Muchos no sabían exactamente qué hacía allí, había quien pensaba que se trataba de una "ayudante" o algo por el estilo, para Zoro. Y ya que respetaban a su príncipe, nadie estaba dispuesto a cuestionar. En cuanto al peliverde, éste estaba cada vez más inquieto; Robin parecía aprender de él cada minuto, desde sus hábitos alimenticios o sus costumbres diarias, hasta sus ataques en batalla gracias a los dos o tres entrenamientos al día. El en cambio, a parte de las tácticas que podía usar para derrotarle mientras peleaban, no había podido comprender qué era lo que provocaba en el tal… ¿Enojo? ¿Frustración?

Sobretodo por la manera en que le miraba, o cuando sus ojos simplemente parecían perderse, o ignorarlo.

No estaba bien, nada bien…

-Le digo…que si quiere, puedo enseñarle a bailar…-comentó la morena, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Ya era algo tarde y se retiraban a dormir- ¿Es eso lo que le ha tenido tan…pensativo?- preguntó, para sorpresa de Zoro, como si estuviera genuinamente preocupada por él. Se volteó para mirarla bien. Negó con la cabeza, justo antes de reparar en que la mano delicada de la morena se había posado en su brazo. Le retiró de una sacudida y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Vete a dormir.

Ella asintió y obedeció sin agregar nada más. Zoro la miró hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir. Tomó sus katanas y se dirigió, por cuarta vez en ese día al patio de entrenamiento, no sin antes cerrar con llave el cuarto de la morena.

_Continuará_

_Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. En el siguiente capitulo tendremos más sobre otros…asuntos, jeje. _

_Hasta pronto_

_Aoshika October_


	4. ¿Clases de baile?

_Tuve un fin de semana muy hermoso. Sucedieron muchas cosas…pero entre otras situaciones, no dispuse de acceso a Internet desde mi laptop, jhé. Por eso no había podido publicar. Ah…todo este asunto de "cuento de hadas que al final no parece cuento de hadas" es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. _

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Bueno, como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Clases de baile?**

Robin despertó, como varios de los últimos días, totalmente desubicada acerca de qué hora sería realmente, pero consciente de que era la hora adecuada de levantarse. Se puso de pie de su cama y siguió la misma rutina que se había establecido desde que llegó allí; se dio un baño, se puso un vestido limpio, se cepilló el pelo y finalmente se sentó a la orilla de la cama a esperar a que Zoro se dignara a abrirle la puerta y le dirigiera las palabras más frías para mandarla a pasar el rato con Sanji o algo por el estilo, pero pasó un buen rato y nada.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella, extrañada, pegó su oído a la puerta, preguntándose si el príncipe había cambiado de opinión con respecto a ella y al entrenamiento… era muy raro, según sus cálculos habían pasado una media hora desde que el peliverde debía haberla llamado. Quizás ese día no la dejaría salir. Quizás ese día ella solo iría a los entrenamientos y cumpliría el hecho de ser una "prisionera" el resto del tiempo, lo cual no había ocurrido en los últimos días.

Comenzó a aburrirse así que volteó. En la repisa atrás de ella, había dejado un par de libros que Sanji le había filtrado desde la biblioteca. Tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a leer, recostándose en la cama y tratando de olvidarse de una molestia que acababa de apoderarse de ella. En cierto momento tuvo que detenerse y tomar algo de aire; la sensación extraña no abandonaba su pecho. Trató de asomarse por la pequeña ventana que tenía la habitación. Apenas podía ver una pequeña parte de los techos de la ciudad a lo lejos. Entre otras cosas, una columna de denso humo llamó su atención. Se regresó a la cama y trató de continuar leyendo. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan absolutamente encerrada y sola, a esas alturas, por lo menos Sanji hubiera aparecido para llevarle el desayuno, cosa que tampoco había ocurrido.

Pasó una hora, hora y media, dos horas, y ella seguía igual de inquieta, encerrada y pensativa.

De pronto, una gran agitación se dejó sentir en la habitación de a lado, la de Zoro. Robin, que apenas estaba logrando concentrarse en el libro que llevaba en las manos, tuvo que dejarlo en la cama. La curiosidad la llevó a hacer florecer, en una esquina bastante escondida del cuarto del peliverde, una mano con una oreja y otra con un ojo, para saber qué ocurría allí. Vio de espaldas a un grupo de hombres que dejaban "algo" sobre la cama, aunque no sabia de qué se trataba aún pues no la dejaban ver. Entre esos hombres reconoció a Sanji. Frunció el ceño, ahora tratando de poner más atención en lo que decían.

-Este idiota- murmuró Sanji, evidentemente molesto- ¡Ustedes traigan a un médico!- les indicó a los hombres que venían con él y obedecieron en seguida. Él se quedó allí y se acercó un poco más a la cama, dándole a la morena una vista mejor de el príncipe, que estaba recostado y aparentemente inconsciente. Robin se alarmó. Sanji estaba revisando los signos vitales del moreno, lucía muy enojado y no dejaba de murmurar maldiciones para su peliverde amigo.

-Cocinero san- llamó ella desde la habitación, en voz apenas suficientemente elevada para llamar su atención- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Ro…Robin chwan- Sanji se acercó a la puerta y abrió con unas llaves que llevaba guardadas en su saco. Robin salió, y comenzó a comprender que ocurría allí. Sanji regresó rápidamente a lado de la cama de Zoro y comenzó a explicarle para que tuviera una idea más clara.

-Temprano en la mañana le pedí al marimo que me acompañara a hacer unas compras. El problema fue que de regreso aquí un edificio con mucha gente dentro se estaba incendiando- se acercó al peliverde y le abrió un ojo, revisándolo, según él- el muy idiota se metió a sacar a las personas, pero no tuvo el más mínimo cuidado y respiró mucho humo…mierda- murmuró- necesito ir por algunas cosas mientras traen al doctor. ¿Puedo encargártelo un momento?

La morena asintió y Sanji salió disparado de allí. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y observó en silencio al espadachín.

Éste respiraba de manera entrecortada.

Ella suspiró, ligeramente… ¿triste? La verdad es que nunca pensó llegar a ver alguna vez a tan poderoso hombre lucir vulnerable. Estaba sudando copiosamente, el pecho le subía y bajaba a descompás. Robin acerco su mano a su vena yugular y sintió su pulso, iba demasiado rápido. De pronto él comenzó a quejarse.

Lamentablemente Robin sabía que una persona sin conocimientos profundos de medicina no podía hacer nada en caso de una intoxicación con humo, pues el tratamiento medico era muy específico. Lo único que podía hacer por él en esos momentos era tomarlo de la mano fuertemente para... ¿para qué? ¿Tranquilizarlo? ¿Transmitirle un poco de calma, para que dejara de quejarse?

Se acercó un poco para comprobar su respiración; se había vuelto todavía más pausada y difícil. Se acercó todavía más, colocando su rostro muy cerca de su nariz. No se sentía casi nada. Luego el espadachín comenzó a toser fuertemente, lo cual asustó a la morena.

-No…no, no…- Robin le abrió la pesada chaqueta de un jalón, y trató de aflojar la camisa que tenía debajo- respira, por favor, respira.

Comenzó a presionar su pecho con fuerza para que sus pulmones succionaran aire, buscó acomodarlo de un modo más cómodo para que le fuera más sencillo respirar, y de nuevo se acercó a sus fosas nasales para asegurarse de que estaba mejor. Sintió que el aire fluía con más tranquilidad. Su respiración seguía escuchándose, pausada, casi deteniéndose. Pero no tosía más. Sólo se quejaba en voz baja, apretando los ojos, y causando con esto que Robin sintiera que se le encogía el corazón. Ella se calmó, había sido poco tiempo, pero se había asustado de verdad.

Apretó su mano morena y grande, fuertemente entre las suyas y miró ansiosamente a la puerta. Sintió que con fuerza él apretaba su mano y no la soltaba. El espadachín comenzaba a retorcerse y a quejarse cada vez más y ella no podía hacer mucho más que eso para tratar de tranquilizarle.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza:

-Déjenme pasar- pidió un viejo doctor, haciéndole a Robin una seña para que se apartara de la cama. Ella se puso de pie pero su mano quedó fuertemente sujeta por la de Zoro; le costó un poco conseguir que le soltara, y él se seguía retorciendo.

Atrás del doctor apareció Sanji, quien miró con extrañeza a Robin, pero la voz del doctor lo llamó.

-Ven, muchacho- le pidió el médico- límpiale la cara. Cuidado con la nariz, cerciórate de que no tenga hollín- pidió, mientras comenzaba a registrar los pocos signos vitales que el peliverde mostraba. Sanji obedeció y le limpió la cara con cuidado pero con firmeza con unas toallas y agua que había llevado desde la cocina. Robin solo observó. El doctor le hizo algunas pruebas a Zoro, dándole algunas indicaciones a Sanji para que lo cambiara de posición o le pasara los instrumentos que traía dentro de su maletín.

Pasaron un buen rato en esto; el hombre aplicaba distintas medicinas y continuaba revisando su pulso, su respiración, su temperatura, ante los ojos curiosos de los otros dos. Sanji maldecía por lo bajo la capacidad nula del espadachín por mantenerse al margen, mientras ayudaba al doctor en lo que le pedía y Robin se mantenía atenta por si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, más lo único que le solicitaron fue que abriera las ventanas para que corriera el aire y que fuera a la cocina por una jarra de agua.

Los minutos corrían lentos mientras el médico estabilizaba a Zoro, pero pronto se vieron los frutos del trabajo pues la respiración del peliverde se volvió normal, dejó de quejarse, dejó de sudar y comenzó a parecer como si simplemente estuviera plácidamente dormido en una de sus habituales siestas.

-¿Niña…tú le abriste la chaqueta al príncipe?- Robin asintió un poco insegura, mientras el doctor le tomaba una vez más el pulso- hiciste bien. Un poco más y quizás no lo hubiera superado.

Suspiró. Al parecer, se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Mira, niño- le dijo a Sanji, sacando algunos frascos de su maletín- estas son las medicinas que puede necesitar el príncipe. Denle esta si se siente mareado o si comienza a vomitar. Esta es para los dolores de estómago, y ésta por si se le dificulta respirar. Hasta cierto punto es normal que experimente todo eso durante los próximos días y las medicinas son para estabilizarlo. Si necesita algo más entonces llámenme. Tenemos la ventaja de que el príncipe es un joven fuerte y con una gran resistencia, cualquier otro ser humano en su lugar ya habría muerto.

Sanji asintió tomando los frascos y tratando de memorizar cuál usar en que caso.

-Puedo decir que se encuentra estable. Pero eso era de esperarse. Ahora, tiene que tomar muchos líquidos, tomarse los medicamentos y guardar reposo absoluto- hizo cálculos con los dedos- entre cinco días y una semana. Llámenme por si ocurre cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- aceptó Sanji, y fue entonces que el médico se retiró de la habitación. El rubio se dejó caer en una silla y Robin por su parte, se volvió a sentar en la orilla de la cama, observando en silencio al peliverde.

-Me resulta…difícil verlo así, cocinero san…- dijo ella, volteando a ver al rubio con expresión melancólica- preferiría mil veces verlo discutiendo contigo.

Sanji hizo una sonrisa irónica. Sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor de su bolso, y lo encendió mientras apoyaba los pies sobre la cama descaradamente, sabiendo que de estar despierto a Zoro le valdría un cacahuate.

-Este idiota se pondrá a entrenar apenas abra los ojos. Seguramente nos pelearemos con él para que vuelva a la cama y no nos escuchará- le dio una calada al cigarrillo y dejó ir el humo hacia arriba- se repite cada vez que se enferma o tiene una herida.

Robin miro de nuevo al peliverde, que seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad.

-Ustedes se llevan de una manera muy extraña, cocinero san. No es lo que cabría esperarse entre un príncipe y el cocinero del palacio.

-Bueno, nos conocemos desde muy niños y ya entonces no nos llevábamos muy bien- se quedó pensativo un segundo- además no solo soy cocinero, Robin chwan, soy capitán de la guardia y gracias a eso tengo cierto estatus dentro de este lugar. No estoy ni cerca del nivel de marimo pero… ¿conoces su historia?

Robin miró a Sanji y trató de hacer memoria. En su vida había viajado de un lugar a otro desde que era muy pequeña. Ciertamente había escuchado la historia de aquel reino, por encima, pero de Zoro y de su nivel como príncipe, sabía realmente poco.

-No. Es una lástima.

-Ojala él pueda contarte- el rubio la observó con una media sonrisa- creo que es algo que no me corresponde a mi. ¿Has notado- preguntó, cambiando súbitamente de tema- que se molesta cuando nos ve conversando?

-No…- sonrió ella a pesar de estar consciente de que estaba mintiendo escandalosamente; claro que lo había notado- ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-Solo porque ya se está despertando…- contestó el rubio y Robin volteó entonces a ver al príncipe. Zoro abrió sus ojos y los miró alternativamente, de Robin a Sanji y de Sanji a Robin.

-¿Qué…pasó?

-Pues que casi te nos mueres intoxicado, cabeza de alga- Zoro intentó incorporarse, pero Sanji apoyó un pie sobre su pecho y, de una forma sorprendentemente fácil lo empujó para que se acostara de regreso- ah-ah-ah… tu de aquí no te mueves. Sigues muy débil, mira qué sencillo resulta impedirte el paso.

-Oye cejas tú…- replicó Zoro tratando de incorporarse nuevamente, pero siendo esto evitado por Sanji de la misma forma que la vez anterior, con el zapato del cocinero sobre su pecho. Detrás de él, la morena se llevó una mano a los labios para disimular una traviesa risilla, lo cual para el príncipe fue como un golpe en el estómago. Se volvió a recostar pero apartó la vista y les volteó la cara, molesto.

-Vaya, ahora cedió con facilidad. Que interesante- comentó poniéndose de pie. Se sacudió los pantalones y dejó salir un poco mas de humo de su boca y volteó a ver a Robin- lamento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón pedirte esto, hermosa Robin chwan pero, ¿podrías cuidar del marimo un rato? Iré a prepararle algo de comer y a ayudar al viejo con el almuerzo.

-¡No soy un bebé, no necesito que me cuiden!

Esto solo provocó unas risas por parte del cocinero.

-Jajaja…es gracioso como se cree feroz aún estando tan indefenso. Ya vuelvo, Robin chwan. Espero no tardar demasiado.

-Adelante, cocinero san- concedió ella y el rubio se retiró luego de hacerle una inclinación y besar su mano de la forma más galante. Zoro seguía recostado con los brazos cruzados, como un niño haciendo berrinche.

Robin sonrió. Se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación. Tomó un libro y regresó a sentarse a lado del espadachín. No lo conocía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que era hombre de pocas palabras y que, aún sobre esto, si tuviera que elegir con quien hablar no lo haría con ella. Así pues, Robin tomó asiento y abrió el libro.

-No tienes porqué estar aquí- dijo el príncipe- vete a tu habitación.

Robin apenas bajó el libro y le miró. Se puso de pie y en silencio se metió al pequeño cuarto.

-Si me necesita para algo sólo llámeme, ¿de acuerdo?

Él no contestó. Ella se metió al cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama. En lugar de seguir leyendo, como hubiera querido, tuvo que bajar el libro y esperar. Si se distraía…quien sabe qué le podría pasar a Zoro. Lo mejor sería permanecer atenta hasta que volviera Sanji y se hiciera cargo.

Hasta cierto punto, no le sorprendía que el espadachín fuese incapaz de aceptar su presencia allí, pues hasta a ella se le hacía incómodo… pero era un poco difícil de admitir, que le desanimaba ligeramente que rechazara su compañía de un modo tan severo.

Pasaron los minutos y Sanji volvió, riñendo a Zoro por haber corrido de allí a Robin. Más tarde el mismo rey fue a visitar al peliverde, advirtiéndole con palabras amables que tuviera cuidado la próxima vez que saliera a la ciudad. Robin tuvo que sonreír. Parecía que no era la primera vez que el príncipe se metía en problemas. Ya le preguntaría a cocinero san acerca de eso después.

No requirieron la presencia de Robin allí en todo ese rato, y, por órdenes del peliverde, Sanji tuvo que cerrar su puerta con llave de nuevo. A ella realmente no le causó sorpresa, tenía lógica ya que no era más que una prisionera en ese lugar. Supo que no saldría de su habitación por lo menos hasta que el peliverde pudiera salir a entrenar también.

.

.

.

Llegó la noche, y un día más, y la situación en la habitación del príncipe peliverde no había cambiado. Estaba tan débil que no podía hacer uno de sus habituales actos de huir y entrenar, pues cada vez que lo intentaba era patéticamente devuelto a su cama por Sanji o por quien estuviera presente. Una de las cosas que mas le molestaba era que el rubio se tomaba la libertad de conversar largos ratos con Robin, utilizando como pretexto el hecho de que según él sólo iba a llevarle comida. Lo dejaban allí solo y se burlaban de él, podía escuchar sus alegres risas desde su cama y eso lo estresaba.

¡Era su cuarto, maldita sea! Quería dormir con algo de tranquilidad, ¿era mucho pedir? o salir a entrenar y a que le diera el sol. Pasearse por el castillo como le gustaba hacerlo, perderse, con un demonio, si era necesario, pero quedarse allí, encerrado todo el día, soportar que otros estuvieran "cuidándolo" todo el tiempo como si fuera un estúpido chiquillo inútil…era algo simplemente insoportable para él.

Dejó que el día pasara. Entrada la noche, cuando no escuchó más ruido por el castillo, se enderezó completamente por primera vez en dos días. Sintió un ligero mareo, pero comprobó que sus miembros tenían suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo en pie. Se sostuvo en sus piernas durante varios segundos y dio un paso, otro paso, y otro paso más. Se encaminó a su ropero y se puso un pantalón y una camisa y tomó sus espadas, amarrándoselas en la cintura.

Robin escuchó los ruidos que Zoro hizo al ponerse las botas, así como el ruido de sus espadas chocando unas contras otras mientras comenzaba a caminar torpemente.

Se levantó, alarmada. El doctor había dicho que el príncipe necesitaba reposo absoluto por varios días y apenas y llevaba dos. Floreció un ojo en la habitación de a lado y lo observó encaminarse a la puerta con paso tambaleante.

-¡Espadachín san! ¡No puede salir!- le dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta, tratando de abrirlo- escúcheme, por favor.

Él detuvo su camino, volteó un poco la cabeza pero volvió a fijar su vista en la puerta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-¡Espadachín san!- y en cualquier otra situación Robin no hubiera estado tan preocupada, pero aquello estaba superando sus fuerzas. Es que nadie más que ella lo había visto quejarse el día que lo llevaron allí, con tanta fuerza, al borde de la muerte. Nadie más que ella lo había escuchado gemir en la noche, entre pesadillas, fiebre y dolor. Que lo disimulara durante el día enfrente de Sanji era otra cosa, pero ella había terminado por preocuparse genuinamente por Zoro.

Trató de forzar la puerta pero era demasiado grande y pesada para ella. Pensó en robar las llaves pero no tenía idea de donde las tenía Zoro, así que no podía ayudarse para ello con sus poderes. Comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta y a gritar con fuerza pidiendo ayuda para llamar la atención de alguien. Fue totalmente inútil pero luego pensó que de todos modos, quien fuera… no lograría detener así como así a Zoro. Y ella, aunque pudiera salir de allí, tampoco podría hacerlo.

De modo que se dejó caer sentada en la cama, genuinamente preocupada por él. Era imposible no estarlo, después de todo. Que siempre tratara de evitar sentir aprecio por las personas no significaba que dejara de lado totalmente a su corazón, no tratar de interferir en esa situación hubiese sido inhumano.

Suspiró. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Pasaron, según sus cálculos, entre tres y cuatro horas antes de escuchar que se abría la puerta. Se puso de pie y repitió el procedimiento de florecer un ojo dentro de la habitación, solo para ver como el peliverde caía sobre su cama como un peso muerto. Suspiró con cierto alivio, pero volvió a alarmarse al notar que su respiración era demasiado débil.

Miró por toda la habitación de nuevo, y vio, en una chaqueta que estaba tirada en el piso, un brillo plateado. La sacudió, floreciendo una mano y cayó al piso un juego de llaves. Consiguió llevarlas hasta la puerta y una a una las fue probando hasta que encontró la que abría la puerta de su habitación. En cuanto pudo salir, se precipitó adentro de la habitación del príncipe. Lo volteó sobre la cama, para dejarlo boca arriba, y se acercó a él. No respiraba bien. Su pulso estaba acelerado, y su frente se encontraba hirviendo. Hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior para facilitarle el respirar, aflojar un poco la ropa que traía puesta y hacer presión en su pecho. Corrió a la mesa de noche y tomó las medicinas, y llenó un vaso con el agua que estaba dentro de una jarra. Se fue de nuevo hacia él que no había conseguido normalizarse.

Seguía sin respirar con propiedad. Se quejaba y murmuraba cosas que ella no conseguía entender, quizás delirando, quizás en una terrible pesadilla.

Robin consiguió recargar la verde cabeza en su regazo, para elevarlo un poco y que no se fuera a ahogar con las medicinas. Se las dio con cuidado, al igual que casi todo el vaso de agua que de alguna manera él bebió. Luego de esto ella se quedó quieta, limpiándole el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, mientras él seguía respirando despacio, y quejandose en voz realmente baja. Robin se inclinó sobre él y tomó su mano, que como la vez anterior él sujetó con fuerza y no soltó. Pasaron unos diez o quince minutos, antes de que se estabilizara de nuevo. Y tampoco pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el peliverde abriera los ojos con pesadez y la mirara, cansado, pero lúcido.

La morena suspiro y sonrió. Menos mal.

-O…oi… ¿qué…qué pasó?- preguntó antes de reparar que estaba tomado de su mano. La soltó, desviando la vista.

Ella lo sujetó y con cuidado acomodó la almohada para colocarlo sobre ella. Lo miró de forma seria.

-Recaíste- le dijo secamente- pero tenemos las medicinas. Pude estabilizarte.

Zoro se medio incorporó en la cama, pero ella se acercó y presionó su mano firmemente contra su pecho, tratando de hacerlo acostar de nuevo, más Zoro se incorporó violentamente, mirándola con desafío, como advirtiéndole que no se metiera con él, pero casi en seguida sintió una punzada en su estomago que lo dobló, y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo.

-Alteza…debo decirle que necesita descansar. Ya salió a divertirse- dijo, mientras bajaba de la cama las espadas y las acomodaba en un rincón- no es necesario que siga sobre esforzándose.

Zoro guardo silencio un momento, sorprendido con la voz que ella usaba hacia él. Normalmente sonaba más dulce, ahora parecía seca y áspera, como si estuviera profundamente molesta por algo. Ella se había sentado a lado de la cama otra vez. Zoro decidió no vela, y se quedó mirando hacia el techo con evidente molestia.

-Me quedaré hasta que se duerma- declaró ella con convicción- por si llega a ocurrir cualquier otra cosa.

Zoro la miró. No le tenía la confianza. Ella sacó las llaves, que todo el tiempo habían estado bajo su poder. Se aproximó a la puerta y la aseguró con ellas. Regresó y se las entregó. Zoro las recibió, confundido, y la miró. Ella solo sonrió ligeramente.

-No pienso escapar- declaró. Luego se fue a su cuarto, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo y se volvió a sentar junto a su cama, concentrándose en leer, pero sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando. El se mantuvo igual, mirando hacia el techo, recostado en la cama, con su ropa de entrenamiento que igual era cómoda para dormir. Estiró su brazo y tomó la jarra, se bebió un vaso grande de agua y volvió a ver al techo como antes.

-No puedo…dormir…-declaró luego de un largo rato de incomodidad.

Ella bajó el libro.

-¿Necesita algo?

Él no contestó, por lo que ella volvió la vista a las letras. Zoro se removió, y casi sin quererlo, volteó a verla.

-¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?- preguntó finalmente. Robin bajó el libro de nuevo, con cierta sorpresa pero sin perder en ningún momento el dominio sobre si misma.

-Es una historia de amor. Muy triste, por cierto.

Zoro no contestó nada, pero no desvió la vista de ella, lo que la animó a continuar:

-La leí hace mucho tiempo, pero me sigue gustando bastante.

-¿De que trata?

-A grandes rasgos…es una pareja cuyo amor es imposible. Son separados, el tiene que someterse a sus estudios y al ejercito, y ella se vuelve una sacerdotisa vestal, y nunca se vuelven a ver pero intercambian cartas en las que se nota todavía el gran amor que sienten uno por el otro.

Zoro no despegó su vista de ella. Robin abrió el libro y buscó una página. En cuanto la encontró, usó su dedo para guiarse un poco, y recitó con voz suave las palabras:

_-Para hacer la fortuna de mí la más miserable de las mujeres, me hizo primero la más feliz, de manera que al pensar lo mucho que había perdido fuera presa de tantos y tan graves lamentos cuanto mayores eran mis daños_- volvió a mirar al peliverde y sonrió- esa es una de las frases que ella le escribe a él- buscó otra página, la miró en silencio y sonrió.

_- __Pero, ¿qué puedo esperar yo, si te pierdo a ti? ¿Qué ganas voy a tener yo de seguir en esta peregrinación en que no tengo más remedio que tú mismo y en ti mismo nada más que saber que vives, prescindiendo de los demás placeres en ti -de cuya presencia no me es dado gozar- y que de alguna forma pudiera devolverme a mí misma?-_ respiro profundo, luego de leer esto último- es una de mis frases favoritas. Pero esta es una de las mejores_: __¡Feliz es el destino de las vírgenes vestales!__Pues olvidan al mundo y el mundo les olvida a ellas.__¡Brillo eterno de la mente inmaculada!__Cada oración aceptada y cada deseo renunciado…_

Zoro cerró los ojos, como si tratara de procesar lo que aquellas palabras significaban, pero no obtuvo respuesta satisfactoria en su mente.

-No entiendo de poesía- dijo secamente, pero Robin pudo notar el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Es bastante más sencillo de lo que parece- contestó ella- básicamente le dice que no puede vivir sin él, pero que su nueva vida no le permitirá verle más.

-¿No vuelven a verse nunca?

-No. Pero…cuando mueren los entierran juntos, y descansan así para la eternidad.

Zoro se quedó en silencio, y de nuevo mirando hacia el techo. Volteó a ver a la morena una vez más.

-Quisiera oír un poco más.

Se sorprendió mucho por la petición, sin embargo no la rechazó. Sonrió. Tomó el libro y buscó sus pasajes favoritos para leérselos al peliverde, que raro era verlo en semejante disposición y tranquilidad. Pasaron varios minutos para que, a la voz de las últimas palabras de un dulce verso, Zoro se quedara profundamente dormido ante la mirada de Robin, quien tuvo que sonreír. Se puso de pie y se acercó. Le arropo cuidadosamente, no sin antes cerciorarse de que su temperatura y su respiración marchaban bien. Luego se metió a su cuarto, se acostó, satisfecha.

.

.

.

En cuanto Zoro sintió una luz fuerte dándole en los ojos, tuvo necesidad de incorporarse.

-Ah, que bien, ha despertado- dijo el doctor, que continuó auscultándolo para disgusto del peliverde. Volteó. A la derecha del doctor, Sanji estaba de pie, fumando, mirándolo molesto. Zoro le devolvió la mirada, y siguió con el análisis de su habitación. Robin no estaba presente, pero el libro que le había estado leyendo durante la noche estaba en su mesa.

El doctor terminó de revisarlo.

-Está bien, pero si vuelve a escaparse como anoche, entonces puede recaer una vez más. Reitero, necesita reposo absoluto, por lo menos durante cinco días más. De ser necesario- el doctor volteó a ver a Sanji- que alguien lo vigile de manera permanente. Por suerte no tiene tanta fuerza para resistirse.

-Yo me encargaré personalmente- contestó Sanji, y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Posteriormente, dejó salir el humo y soltó un pequeño suspiro. El médico salió y Sanji se quedó en la habitación con Zoro.

-¿Me quieres explicar que ha sido esto? – preguntó el peliverde, recargando la espalda en la cabecera de su cama. Sanji se sentó y tomó el libro. Lo hojeó.

-Robin chwan me contó lo que ocurrió anoche, cuando vine a dejarle el desayuno- sonrió- es una mujer hermosa, ¿sabes?…mira que preocuparse por un marimo maleducado, malagradecido e infeliz como tú.

Zoro no contestó, mirando al rubio como si estuviera únicamente esperando a que se fuera.

-Ussop nos mandó una lista con direcciones de los escondites que han encontrado de esa banda. Tu padre me dijo que en vista de que estás….incapacitado para cumplir con tu parte, mandaremos a algunos de nuestros soldados para ver qué avance pueden hacer.

-Tsk…¿Y porqué no haces tú algo de eso entonces, caracol?

Sanji levantó la pierna con toda intención de pegarle una patada, pero en cuanto lo dejó caer, lo detuvo a un centímetro del pecho del peliverde, sin que este mostrara más que una mirada de enojo hacia él. Dejó caer su pie despacio hasta tocar con su talón su pecho.

-Porque tengo que estar aquí haciendo de tu niñera y que no te vayas a hacer daño- suspiró- pero que quede claro que no lo hago por ti, ni loco. Lo hago por tu padre, que nos ha tratado tan bien al viejo y a mí. A él sí que no le puedo fallar.

Retiró su pie y miro a la puerta de la habitación de Robin. Volteó a ver a Zoro de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que le hayas causado tantas molestias a la pobre de Robin chwan. Deberías de ver las ojeras que tenía hace rato- le reprochó haciendo un puchero. Zoro rodó los ojos.

-Déjala salir- le dijo, como dándose por vencido- pero encárgate de que no se vaya a escapar.

En realidad estaba fingiendo molestia. Tenia la sensación de que, como la noche anterior, la mujer no iba a intentar nada.

-Ahora duerme…o eso espero- contestó- sería una lástima que su rostro perdiera su frescura por estarle velando el sueño a un inútil como tu.

-¿Quieres dejar de insultarme, ceja rizada?

Lo cierto es que Robin no dormía, y de hecho no parecía necesitarlo. Después de un rato, salió de su habitación cuando Sanji le abrió la puerta y pasó unos minutos cuidando a Zoro cuando el rubio fue a prepararle la comida. Le ayudó a impedir que el peliverde saliera a entrenar, lo cual era muy peligroso para su salud en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y a Zoro se le permitió salir de su habitación, pero los entrenamientos con Robin fueron cancelados hasta nuevo aviso pues el doctor, luego de revisarlo nuevamente, había decidido que solo podía permitirle hacer ligeros calentamientos, si acaso correr y hacer flexiones, pero en cantidades moderadas y sin las exageradas dificultades que al peliverde le encantaba involucrar en sus entrenamientos.

En ese primer día, Zoro regresó más que frustrado a su habitación luego de no haber podido hacer todas sus increíbles rutinas de entrenamiento. Robin iba atrás de él, cuidándolo por encargo de Sanji, quien había ido a preparar la cena que les llevaría unos minutos después.

Al entrar en la habitación, Robin miró a Zoro y le sonrió, preguntándose qué le respondería el peliverde a esa sonrisa. Mas como era habitual, él solo la observó con ese gesto de molestia, tan normal de observar en él.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, masajeándose un hombro y el cuello, y ella se sentó en una silla cercana. Se puso de pie, se paró frente a él y le tomó la muñeca, jalándole para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Le parece si mientras cocinero san nos trae la cena, practicamos un poco el baile, alteza?- preguntó. Él se negó rotundamente.

Robin sonrío de forma traviesa….cualquier cosa con tal de evitarse el mal humor del peliverde. Estaba segura de que cuando menos con el baile, conseguiría descolocarlo lo suficiente para que dejara de mirarla de esa manera tan hostil.

Zoro se volvió a negar cuando sintió el jalón, pero varias manos aparecieron a la espalda de Zoro, empujándolo fuera de la cama.

Robin sonrió cuando finalmente, sonrojado y sin poder oponer gran resistencia, Zoro se paró enfrente de ella, desviando la vista.

Se acercó un poco más.

-Ahora, señor, recuerde que lo primero para sacar a una señorita a bailar es pedírselo de una manera adecuada- unas manos le acercaron la silla del escritorio del príncipe, donde ella se sentó elegantemente, con propiedad- adelante.

Zoro frunció el ceño. Robin se cubrió la boca mientras reía un poco.

-Primero haga una inclinación y diga un cumplido. Luego extienda su mano, e invite la dama a bailar. Besar la mano de la mujer es opcional en estos casos... aunque un poco excesivo diría yo.

Zoro suspiró. ¿La mujer hablaba en serio?

Clases de modales las había tenido toda su vida, tanto de tutores personales como de Sanji, que a pesar de ser tan mal hablado sabía mucho del tema.

También, desde muy joven, sabía perfectamente cómo colocar su cuerpo al inclinarse ante una mujer, y que al besar su mano no debía de hecho besarla: bastaba deslizar un poco su nariz o quizás la parte más externa y superficial de sus labios sobre el dorso de la mano; plantarlos de forma ruidosa y pegajosa no hacía más que evidenciar vulgaridad. Por otro lado, si el beso en la mano era suave y cariñoso se trataba de algo más íntimo, y aquello evidenciaba una relación de amistad verdaderamente cercana, intensiones amorosas, o una relación de pareja ya establecida entre ambos.

En realidad ninguna de esas cosas era de su gusto ni se enorgullecía de ser un caballero perfecto. Lo hacía cuando era necesario para cumplir con su papel y no avergonzar al rey, y punto.

Hizo, de una manera más adecuada de lo que Robin hubiera esperado, una inclinación.

-Luce usted muy bella esta noche- expresó sin muchas ganas, y ofreció su amplia mano- ¿Me permitiría este baile?

Robin sonrió ampliamente. Aceptó su mano y se puso de pie.

-Será un gusto, caballero.

Zoro no supo qué hacer. Frunció el ceño, aquella era la parte más difícil.

-Ahora, espadachín san- le dijo ella- lleve su mano a mi cintura, y la otra con mi otra mano.

Zoro frunció el ceño y estiro un poco sus brazos sin atreverse a tocarle. Ella fue quien se acercó y provocó el contacto. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Ahora, siga mis pies. En el baile, lo correcto es que sea usted quien dirija, pero en vista de que eso no es posible por el momento, lo haré yo. Esperemos que en unos días sea usted capaz de dirigirme.

Zoro miró al piso con el suelo fruncido, como si aquello no fuera un baile sino un reto, se dispuso a seguir todos los pasos de Robin. Se movía de un modo tieso, sin ritmo, sin secuencia. _No _estaba bailando.

Para Robin, ya era bastante buena señal que hubiera accedido a seguirle con eso, pero el tiro de gracia para Zoro fue que en ese momento, Sanji entró a la habitación sin decir agua va. Se quedó estático unos momentos el rubio, que llevaba un carrito de comida, al observar los últimos dos pasos que dio Zoro. El pobre recién en ese momento se percató de su presencia.

Las burlas momentos después fueron monumentales. A pesar de estarle sirvindo la cena, Sanji no perdió oportunidad para hacer una tras otra, bromas acerca de su desempeño al bailar, diciéndole cosas como que tenía la gracia de un elefante, o que tenía dos pies izquierdos, o diciéndole con ironía que no era lo mismo bailar que pelear. Zoro trataba de ignorarlo, si seguían así le iba a caer mal la comida.

-Fíjate bien como se hace, alga- indicó el rubio poniéndose de pie. Tanto él como Robin habían terminado ya de comer-. Hermosa dama, ¿Me concedería el inigualable honor de bailar conmigo?

La inclinación de Sanji era incluso más perfecta que la de Zoro. Sus palabras eran galantes, sus ojos denotaban cortesía y sinceridad, la mano que ofrecía, delgada, pálida y cuidada, demostraba estatus. Robin aceptó su mano y se puso de pie.

Siguió sus pasos. Los pies de Sanji se deslizaban con facilidad por el suelo, casi sin tocarlo, llevando a la moren a un ritmo lento pero armonioso. Ella lo seguía con facilidad, gratamente sorprendida, sin embargo, por las inmejorables habilidades del rubio. La forma en que la sujetaba era firme, correcta y cómoda. Su mirada era cortés, y no se despegaba de su rostro.

Cuando terminaron, él se alejó un paso, se inclinó de nuevo y tomó la mano de Robin, besándola con suavidad y mirando a Zoro en el proceso, como retándolo a hacerlo aún mejor. El peliverde enrojeció de furia al tiempo que Robin reía, encantada con la galantería de Sanji.

El rubio se quedó un rato más allí, para molestia de Zoro que no paraba de insinuarle que se fuera, que ya iba a dormir y que no era necesaria su presencia.

-Bien bien, me marcho- dijo él- que pases una bella noche, Robin chwan.

-Igualmente, cocinero san.

-Sueña con que bailes mejor, marimo kun- le deseo con burla a Zoro, quien le contestó con un gruñido, cosa que le hizo gracia, y posteriormente se marchó de allí.

.

.

.

Se quedaron en silencio los dos un buen rato. Robin tomó un libro y se puso a leer en silencio. Volteaba a ver, de vez en vez, a Zoro. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que decidiera que ella también se iba a dormir, aunque su plan era esperar tras la puerta un rato y asegurarse de que Zoro no fuera a escaparse a entrenar de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, espadachín san- expresó mientras se ponía de pie. Apenas logró dar un par de paso, cuando sintió la mano de Zoro deteniéndole. Una electricidad extraña corrió por todo su cuerpo, surgiendo del lugar en su brazo donde los dedos del príncipe permanecían clavados. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, siendo sujetada entonces por él, un brazo en su cintura y la otra mano juntándose con la de ella.

La distancia entre sus cuerpos era adecuada, la postura de Zoro también. Su agarre a su cintura era el adecuado y sus rostros también estaban a la distancia correcta, cosa que no había sucedido un par de horas antes, en su primer intento, durante el cual el príncipe se había portado de lo más torpe.

Zoro comenzó a moverse, quizás de una manera no tan fluida como Sanji pero sí con cierta naturalidad, y de hecho le fue sencillo llevar el mando esta vez. Ella no dejaba de mirarle, sorprendida, a los ojos, que también mostraban gran intensidad y determinación.

Después de un par de minutos haciendo esto, Zoro la acercó más a él, presionándola ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

-Cuando se tiene un poco más de confianza, es correcto acercarse- le dijo acercándose a su rostro y a su cuello en el mismo tono que antes había usado ella hacia él, como dictándole una lección- y al decir algo se puede mantener la distancia. Pero si es algo íntimo, se puede decir al oído- indicó, haciendo precisamente lo que decía, soplándole al oído las palabras, con naturalidad.

-No tenía idea de que usted sabía todo esto- le indicó ella.

-Me enseñaron desde muy chico- contestó- pero nunca lo he puesto en práctica…como se debe.

Diciendo esto se separó de su oído. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, sin darse cuenta, mucho antes habían ya detenido el baile.

Robin quiso alejarse pero Zoro no la soltó. En cambio se acercó más, y cada vez más. Se perdió en su mirada y bajó los ojos a sus labios, su barbilla temblaba, como anticipando lo que estaba por suceder,

Zoro la tomó de la barbilla, buscó su boca lentamente, y la besó. Despacio, intenso. Exploró sus labios un momento, mientras ella oponía una leve, levísima resistencia. Segundos después, ella comenzó a corresponderle y a abrazarlo con más fuerza de la que ya ambos empleaban en sujetarse.

Robin abrió un poco su boca y lo dejó internarse en ella. Se sentía tan bien, pero sin fuerzas.

Fue entonces que sus labios y los del príncipe se separaron. Miraron un momento los labios del otro, percibiendo en ellos la humedad, las ansias de seguir, la necesidad que tan repentinamente tenían uno del otro.

-Besar la mano de la dama es opcional- terminó el peliverde con su "lección"- lo demás queda…al instinto de los bailarines.

Robin lo miró fijamente, sin atreverse a separarse de su cuerpo, sin terminar de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué había sido?

Zoro por su parte, sintió como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño. Como si hubiese estado volando y acabara de tocar tierra con sus pies. Era como si el de minutos antes no hubiera sido él. Como si de pronto una parte de él que no estaba visible, deseara darse a notar.

-Vete…a dormir- indicó finalmente, soltándola, todavía confundido por lo que acababa de suceder. Robin obedeció sin dudarlo.

Una vez que estuvo dentro del cuarto, Zoro cerró con llave, y guardó su llavero en un cajón. Se desvistió, se puso su ropa para dormir y se tiró a su cama.

Robin, por su parte, pegó su espalda a la puerta, tocó sus labios y sonrió, entre feliz y melancólica. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Se había sentido muy bien. Más que bien. El cielo.

No quería hacerse ilusiones en vano, pero no se podía negar el disfrutar del momento. Suspiró y con la misma sonrisa confundida, se puso a dormir.

_Continuará_

_Quedó más largo que los anteriores, por lo mismo que tuve bastante tiempo para escribir._

_Aclaraciones: primero que nada, según he leído las intoxicaciones con humo en incendios son bastante comunes, el problema es que dependiendo de una serie de circunstancias, la sintomatología presentada en el paciente puede variar muchísimo; mareos, dolor de estómago, dolor de cabeza, vómitos, dificultad para respirar…las complicaciones pueden llevar al coma o hasta la muerte. El tratamiento medico debe ser inmediato y varía de acuerdo a los síntomas. Ya que estamos hablando de Zoro, jeje, resistió muy bien a pesar de no recibir atención inmediata, pero ya sabemos, es Zoro._

_Segundo: lo del beso en la mano lo leí hace mucho tiempo, no estoy segura de qué tan bien lo describí pero es verdad que existen ciertas "reglas" para que un hombre bese la mano de una mujer. ¿Les ha pasado? A mi sí, y es un detalle de lo más lindo, juju._

_Y tercero: el próximo capítulo veremos un poco de lo que sucedió con Nami después de que Luffy decidiera llevársela, jeje. No pude incluirlo en este capitulo por que ya había escrito bastante :p _

_Bueno eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Hasta pronto. Aoshika October_


	5. I've heard there was a secret chord

_Estuve mucho rato escribiendo hoy. ¿La razón? Como publiqué en martes, tuve menos tiempo para escribir este cap. Esperemos que me recupere para el próximo domingo. Algunas cosillas al final del capitulo._

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una misteriosa mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 5: I've heard there was a secret chord...**

Volvamos un par de días atrás, cuando Luffy decidió que era una idea divertida traer a Nami consigo a su reino. La pobre había estado todo el camino preguntándose qué cuernos iba a pasar con ella a continuación. A pesar de que Ussop y Chopper habían intentado hacer todo lo posible para que el viaje fuera de lo más tranquilo, la pelirroja iba muy nerviosa y Luffy no había dejado de hacerle preguntas demasiado incómodas. No perdía oportunidad para hacer más y más preguntas y no paraba de comer, por lo que no despejaba las dudas acerca de su cuestionable estabilidad mental. A Luffy nada de eso le parecía incómodo o impropio, estaba tranquilo comiendo y platicando con Nami, hasta donde ella estaba dispuesta a contestarle sus preguntas.

Llegaron al palacio de Luffy cuando ya estaba atardeciendo. Nami observó por la ventana las bellas calles de la ciudad, y a los hombres y mujeres que salían a las calles a recibir a su rey alegremente. Luffy sonreía y se asomaba para saludar a las personas ante la mirada atónita de Nami, quien no se esperaba alguna vez estar en semejante situación.

Llegaron al palacio, y fueron recibidos por los sirvientes y los cortesanos. Entraron a la sala del trono donde, para variar, habían ya dispuesto un banquete enorme para el moreno, que se lanzó sobre la comida, como era habitual, saltándose todos los protocolos establecidos.

La que pronto se sintió incomoda fue Nami. Las cortesanas presentes no dejaban de mirarla y era normal; su ropa estaba algo sucia, ella misma tenía tierra en la cara, en el cuello, andaba descalza…

Luffy, quien a pesar de lo sospechado estaba bastante al pendiente de su nueva… "adquisición", lo notó.

-Ah… ¡Eh! ¡Makino!- una hermosa y sonriente mujer entró a la sala.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, alteza?- preguntó la mujer.

-¡Dale ropa limpia a Nami!- pidió con una gran sonrisa. Makino asintió y busco por la vista a Nami, adivinando que se trataba de la mujer que había llegado con ellos al reino. Se acercó a ella y le dio la mano.

-Ven conmigo, pequeña- pidió con una sonrisa y Nami la siguió. Subieron unas escaleras y recorrieron los pasillos- te llevaré a una habitación de huéspedes. ¿Es inoportuno preguntar como es que su alteza te trajo al palacio?

Nami soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que solo le pareció buena idea. Realmente no supe cómo zafarme, fue muy extraño.

La mujer llamada Makino rió.

-Es probable que te quedes algo de tiempo, ¿Eres del reino del príncipe Zoro, verdad? No te preocupes, tal vez te deje ir en un par de semanas, cuando vuelva a ir de visita.

Nami bajó la vista, soltando un suspiro. Eso era bastante tiempo, aunque no le significaba demasiado problema, ya antes se había ausentado de su hogar por largos periodos de tiempo.

-¿Suele hacer este tipo de cosas?- preguntó ella, luego de haber hecho cálculos para ajustar sus planes futuros de acuerdo al problema en que se había metido. Era más que obvio que pasaría un buen rato antes de que ella pudiera volver.

-Pues…hace un par de años acostumbraba escaparse al bosque y traer animales. Una vez llegó con un elefante- rió- lo curioso es que en esta zona no hay manadas de elefantes, nadie sabe de donde lo sacó y él tampoco sabe decir. Una vez pescó un rey marino y no podía decidirse entre conservarlo y lanzarlo en la piscina o comérselo.

Nami abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues…el príncipe Zoro estaba de visita. Se las arregló para distraer a su alteza y desapareció al rey marino antes de que lastimara a alguno de los jardineros, que eran quienes estaban lidiando con él ya que Luffy san no supo donde más dejarlo que en el patio.

Nami no pudo reprimir una risa. Sonaba como a que era un niño, un pequeño tontuelo que hacía las cosas sin pensar. Y nada de lo ocurrido hasta ahora le indicaba lo contrario.

-Nunca lo había hecho con personas- repuso Makino un poco después. No habían dejado de caminar- es la primera vez que sucede. ¡Ah! Esta es una habitación adecuada.

Abrió la puerta con un llavero que traía colgado a la cintura y Nami entró tras ella. La habitación que se mostraba ante ella era de buen tamaño. Había una cama bastante amplia y un baúl al pie de esta, además de un ropero y un tocador. Todo estaba decorado de un modo muy impersonal. Makino se adelantó a una puerta frente a ellas y la abrió.

-Este es el baño- entró seguida por Nami. En el baño había una enorme tina color blanco. Ella abrió las llaves y comenzó a llenarse de agua caliente- está deliciosa. Puede entrar. En esos frascos hay jabones y esencias, use las que desee. Por ahí hay una toalla. Puede dejar ahí su ropa- le señaló un cesto- yo le traeré prendas limpias y se las dejaré en la cama.

-Gra…gracias- contestó Nami, acercándose a la tina, algo cohibida con tanta amabilidad. Sin embargo se tomó la libertad de hacer una observación, algo en lo que había estado pensando-. No sé qué tan sano es que le permitan a su rey hacer este tipo de cosas.

Antes de salir del baño, Makino se detuvo en la entrada, mas no contestó en seguida lo que la pelirroja había dicho. Pero Nami la observó, pues se notaba que deseaba decirle algo. Finalmente, ella habló:

-Tal vez…es incorrecto decirle esto en este momento pero…contrario a lo que la gente piensa, Luffy san no ha tenido una vida fácil, ni es _simplemente_ un pequeño idiota o un niño mimado. Ha tenido pérdidas, sabe lo que es el dolor. Por eso lo amamos tanto y le permitimos tantas cosas, por que a pesar de todos los problemas que ha vivido se mantiene con una sonrisa y buen humor, y ya han sido varias veces las que nos ha salvado el cuello, por poco- bajó la vista un poco y volvió a ver a Nami, y continuó- si usted le pide que la libere, lo hará, no lo dude. Pero por favor, no lo haga. Si hay algo que le duele a Luffy san es perder a un amigo, y cualquiera diría que ya se ha encariñado con usted. Por favor, no rompa su corazón, o por lo menos no lo haga tan pronto.

Nami miro a la mujer con la boca abierta; su preocupación parecía tan genuina que ella, que casi siempre tenía una respuesta en los labios para cualquier cuestión, se quedó completamente callada sin saber qué decir. Makino hizo una inclinación y salió del baño, por lo que ella procedió a asearse, aún pensativa de lo que acababa de suceder.

Nami tomó un baño bastante largo, y continuó pensando en muchas cosas. Cuando terminó, salió y se encontró con el vestido que Makino le había prometido llevarle, era un sencillo pero bonito vestido color beige que le quedaba perfecto. También le había llevado unas zapatillas de tacón muy bajo, del mismo color del vestido, y una banda para el pelo. En el tocador le había dejado un peine, un cepillo, maquillaje y otras cosas por el estilo. Nami se arregló lo mejor que pudo pues no quería ser objeto de las burlas de las cortesanas otra vez. Cuando salió de la habitación, le pequeño Chopper estaba esperándola. Le sonrió.

-Luce usted muy bien, Nami- le dijo- acompáñeme.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Al salón del trono a terminar de cenar. Usted no ha comido nada desde que llegamos.

-Ah…

-Además seguro que a Luffy le agradará su compañía.

Nami levantó una ceja y volteó a ver a su pequeño interlocutor.

-¿No ha terminado de cenar? Hace media hora que…

-Luffy san tiene un gran apetito. No se preocupe. Usualmente tarda un poco menos. Solo que el viaje le da más hambre.

-Pero si comió todo el camino…- se dijo ella en voz baja, e hicieron todo el camino de regreso en silencio. Llegaron finalmente, y Luffy aún no terminaba de cenar. Ussop, a su lado, comía un poco, aunque lucía preocupado y sin muchas ganas. Un sirviente le retiró la silla a Nami para que se sentara, y dejó frente a ella un elegante platillo para que comiera. Era bastante, ella no estaba acostumbrada a comer así pero tal parecía que esa era la costumbre en ese lugar. Comió hasta llenarse y comprobó que no había podido terminar ni la mitad de su plato, mientras que su alteza acababa con plato tras plato de comida.

-Muy bien- dijo el joven, una vez que sació su increíble apetito- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

-¿Paseo?- preguntó la pelirroja, viendo alternativamente a Chopper y a Ussop

-A Luffy le gusta mucho salir a caminar a la ciudad, o al bosque- suspiró el de nariz larga- supongo que tendré que ir por la linterna y mis zapatos para caminar.

-No será necesaria tu linterna- sonrió Luffy- porque bajaremos a la ciudad.

Ussop lanzó otro suspiro. Nami le hizo una seña, así que él se acercó para que ella le dijera en el oído, en voz realmente baja:

-¿Tengo que estar preocupada por esto?

-Ah…no, en lo absoluto….siempre que no te separes del gran Ussop sama- sonrió ampliamente- y que Luffy no decida hacer alguna locura como siempre que salimos.

Nami hizo una cara de susto, así que él se apresuró a rectificar.

-Casi nunca provoca cosas demasiado grandes. Usualmente derriba uno o dos edificios, pero nada que no se le pueda arreglar en un par de días. Todo el pueblo sabe qué hacer en estos casos.

A Nami no le dio tiempo de reaccionar por que un brazo, estirado desde varios metros, le había alcanzado a sujetar para jalarla.

-¡Vamos!- urgió la voz de Luffy, quien ya iba en la puerta- tenemos que irnos pronto.

Salieron del palacio. Nadie los escoltó porque era usual que Luffy saliera de ahí con Ussop y Chopper, y hasta a la gente del pueblo lo veía como algo natural.

Recorrieron el lugar de arriba abajo, con Luffy portándose más tranquilo que lo habitual, lo cual resultaba bastante sorprendente. Chopper y Ussop se retiraron a comprar pan y dulces en una tienda, y Nami se quedó con el joven rey sentados en una banca.

-Luffy san… tengo una pregunta qué hacerle.

-¿qué pasa Nami?

-¿Puedo saber…qué es lo que espera usted de mi? ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga viniendo con usted aquí?

-Ah…bueno… Zoro quería a Robin para entrenar… pero ya que tu no tienes poderes… supongo que solo vas a acompañarme.

-Ro… ¿Robin?

-Sí…Zoro llevó a Robin a su palacio para que le ayudara con sus entrenamientos porque ella es usuaria de una fruta del diablo, como yo- dijo, estirándose la cara.

-Ah… eso ya lo sé…

-¿Conoces a Robin?

-Sí- sonrió. Se quedó pensativa un momento, y miró a Luffy una vez más-: me alegra saber que esté bien. Pero volviendo a lo otro… ¿Quieres decir que solo quieres que esté contigo, acompañándote?

-Pues sí…será divertido, no te preocupes. Además…soy muy fuerte, conmigo nada malo te va a suceder- sonrió ampliamente. Por alguna razón, Nami sintió que podía confiar en esa sonrisa.

Y así pasaron los días, con Nami haciendo de acompañante de Luffy, en la ciudad, en el bosque e incluso de viaje.

.

.

.

Volvamos a donde iba la historia con Zoro y Robin.

Robin se puso de pie esa mañana, mirando al pequeño haz de luz que se colaba por la mínima ventana que había en su habitación. Las imágenes de los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente en cuestión de segundos, y se preguntó un momento qué pasaría cuando el príncipe Zoro abriera la puerta y se miraran. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Esperaría algo de ella? ¿Podría ella esperar algo de él?

Más, un rato después, quien abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación no fue Zoro, sino Sanji. Se asomó y le sonrió;

-Robin chwan, ¿Vienes conmigo un rato a la cocina?- preguntó el cocinero sonriendo- el marimo se fue temprano, no creo que regrese hasta mediodía.

Robin salió con él y mientras le seguía, sonrió.

-¿A dónde fue el príncipe?

-El rey decidió llevarlo a entrenar al bosque. Como él fue su primer maestro, sabe muy bien cuales son sus límites, así que dijo que él mismo se aseguraría que no se pasara, como siempre lo hace.

Robin sonrió imaginando la escena de Zoro siendo regañado por el siempre tranquilo y feliz rey.

Se la pasó casi todo el día con Sanji en la cocina, viendo a Zeff san y al resto de los cocineros ir y venir preparando las comidas del día, tanto para los cortesanos como para los sirvientes. Zoro tardó más de lo esperado en llegar, y cuando en el castillo se supo que el rey y el príncipe estaban de vuelta, su presencia simplemente no fue requerida por él. Tuvo que preguntarse si no cancelaría de nuevo todos los entrenamientos que le gustaba tener al día, pero para su sorpresa le pidió que hiciera un entrenamiento más tarde, mediante un sirviente que fue a buscarla a la cocina.

Sanji la acompañó de regreso al cuarto para que se pusiera ropa de entrenamiento, y después, al campo, donde ya el príncipe los esperaba, espadas en mano.

Robin sintió como si algo extraño estuviera pasando allí. Zoro estaba como ausente, parecía distraído desde el momento en que ella y Sanji se presentaron.

-Eh…marimo- lo llamó el rubio, pues él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Zoro los miró y su rostro se notó molesto, aunque no dijo nada.

En esos momentos, Robin tuvo que preguntarse si el beso de la noche anterior no había sido objeto de su imaginación, un sueño, o simplemente algo que el príncipe no querría que se repitiera.

Robin decidió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, y comenzar a tratar al príncipe de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

El entrenamiento del día fue, de nuevo, la pista de obstáculos como el primer día que estuvo allí. Sin embargo luego de un buen rato, se había vuelto bastante flojo. Robin no parecía estar poniendo todo su empeño y eso no tenia nada contento a Zoro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le preguntó él abruptamente, incorporándose luego de haber perdido el equilibrio, jalado por un par de manos, que realmente, no le habían hecho ningún daño.

Robin levanto la vista hacia él, sacudió la cabeza y pidió disculpas.

-Lo siento…me encuentro un poco cansada. No he dormido muy bien últimamente.

Sanji miraba a Robin también. Levantó la voz para hablarle a Zoro.

-Lleva más de una semana cuidando de que no te nos mueras mientras duermes o que no te escapes de tu cuarto por las noches, alga- dijo- que tú seas un masoquista que se lleva a sí mismo al borde de la muerte todos los días no quiere decir que todos tengamos que serlo.

-A mi no me vengas con esas, ero Cook. Nadie le ha pedido que cuide de mí, ni a ti tampoco.

Para variar, esto último hizo que Sanji se le fuera encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo esto fue interrumpido por Robin, que le dio un nuevo jalón a las piernas de Zoro para hacerlo caer. Aun en el piso volteó hacia ella; se había puesto de pie y parecía más alerta, esperando a que él siguiera tratando de pasar la pista. Sin embargo no mostró en su rostro, como era de esperarse, una mirada cómplice, ni de reto. Se notaba en su rostro seriedad; como si imitara la expresión que solía tener Zoro cuando la veía.

Zoro volvió a la pista y comprobó que le resultaba más complicado pasarla, aunque sabía que ella no estaba dándolo todo, ya que él no debía sobre esforzarse. Cuando todo terminó, ninguno de los dos parecía satisfecho. Cuando Zoro llegó al final de la pista, Robin le desvió la mirada. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacarle otra vez, quizás por la forma amenazante y molesta en que Zoro se acercaba a ella. Cada paso que él daba hacia ella la hacía forzar más sus brazos, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, sin poder hacer más que mantener el ceño fruncido y una actitud defensiva.

Sanji se acercó a ellos, más específicamente, a Robin, interponiéndose rápidamente entre ella y Zoro. Se acercó suficiente para sujetarla del brazo.

-¿Estás bien, Robin chwan?- preguntó con preocupación pero sin hacer, como usualmente sucedía, algún gesto extraño o la voz que delatara su adoración hacia la morena. Zoro no pudo evitar notar esto de nuevo, era como si Sanji se hubiera… ¿acostumbrado? A Robin, y hubiera superado con ella su etapa de enamoramiento estúpido y aquello hubiera evolucionado en algo más natural.

Como sea, Robin la hizo una seña a Sanji para que no se acercara tanto a ella. El rubio se contuvo. Ella le sonrió.

-Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Zoro lanzó una especie de gruñido y se dio la vuelta, pero Sanji alcanzó a detenerlo. Zoro volteó a verlo con molestia, el rubio se quito el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca y levantó una ceja.

-Dime, alga… ¿cómo vas con tu baile?

Zoro se mantuvo con la misma expresión, pero volteó a darle un vistazo a Robin, recordando lo de la noche anterior. Volteó a ver de nuevo a Sanji y levantó un poco la cabeza con aire altivo.

-Mejor de lo que tu podrías esperar, cocinero.

-Bien…entonces iremos ahora a MI entrenamiento- puntualizó Sanji- Si no te molesta, Robin chwan. No quisiera que este año el marimo arruine la fiesta de invierno. Siempre termina haciendo una barbaridad, ahora yo personalmente me encargaré de que eso no suceda.

-Jhá, ¿Y si yo no quiero, cejitas?- preguntó el peliverde con una sonrisa gigantesca, seguro de que el rubio no tenía nada con qué retenerlo.

El cocinero se colocó a lado del espadachín y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Le dio una calada a su cigarro y dejó salir el humo hacia arriba, mientras el otro le miraba con cierta desconfianza.

-Si no quieres…se lo diré a tu padre- Zoro frunció el ceño, y Sanji le miró sonriendo él ahora, aún más ampliamente- y sabes que con tal de hacernos felices a Robin chwan y a mi, te pedirá que nos hagas caso. Como cuando eras pequeño… ¿Recuerdas, marimo kun, cuando no querías probar mi comida y yo te acusaba con el rey?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, cocinero- contestó Zoro, dándole un empujón para que le soltara-. Siempre fuiste un cabrón.

Sanji rompió a carcajadas, Zoro sabía bien que o iba con ellos o iba. Cuando Sanji amenazaba con acusarlo, era como si aún fueran un par de niños. Robin sonrió suavemente. Realmente prefería verlos peleando, y discutiendo por tonterías, a que Zoro estuviera tirado en una cama sin poder respirar bien. Aunque, a final de cuentas, el peliverde no estaba completamente recuperado, lo cual había sido motivo, en parte, para que se contuviera mientras entrenaban.

Lo otro era…la incomodidad. Lo de la noche anterior (el beso) había hecho que se sintiera extraño estar con él, aunque sabía que hubiera sido mil veces más incomodo tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ambos siguieron a Sanji dentro del castillo. Entraron a un salón desocupado. El piso era de madera y una de las paredes estaba recubierta con espejos.

-Este es un salón de baile- puntualizó enfáticamente Sanji hacia Zoro, como si éste nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

-Ya lo sé, cejas. ¿Qué planeas?

-Ah, pues muy sencillo. Entre Robin chwan y yo te enseñaremos a bailar algunas canciones- sonrió el rubio- nosotros bailamos una vez, tú nos observas y a la siguiente es tu turno.

-Ajá. ¿Y los dos bailaremos con ella?

-No…a ti te traje una muñeca de trapo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Es broma, es broma. No aguantas nada, cabeza de pasto.

Robin seguía la conversación, riendo discretamente.

La sesión de entrenamiento de baile de parte de Sanji fue una de las peores cosas que podían haberle sucedido a Zoro en esos momentos. Siempre había sentido una gran aversión a ese tipo de costumbres. Para él, ser un buen bailarín no tenía porque ser importante cuando se trataba de ejercer sus labores como príncipe, pero en fechas como estas todo mundo (sobre todo Sanji) parecía olvidarse de sus incuestionables habilidades espadachines, su casi siempre buen porte, su natural sentido del liderazgo, su humildad, su sentido de humanidad y de su considerablemente buena diplomacia, para centrarse únicamente en dos de los aspectos más negativos de su personalidad; su incapacidad para ser un buen anfitrión y sus dificultades para bailar de manera aceptable para una fiesta.

Robin y él habían bailado la noche anterior y no lo había hecho tan mal, pero cuando tuvo que hacerlo allí, a la luz del día, en frente de Sanji, simplemente falló. Todo le salió mal, se puso nervioso, tieso. Robin sabía que no era tan malo pero parecía que simplemente no conseguía hacerlo.

-Eres un caso perdido, musgo- decidió Sanji en la tercera canción. Zoro soltó a Robin bruscamente y se alejó.

-¡Déjame en paz entonces, cabrón!- gritó, antes de salir de la habitación- ¡No necesito seguir con esto!

Robin y Sanji miraron a la puerta hasta que esta se cerró con un fuerte golpe. Robin se abrazó a si misma un momento antes de volver a ver al rubio, que aunque lucía molesto, se pasó la mano por la cara, un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Robin chwan. Mañana estará como si nada.

-Mmm…eso espero. Hace mucho que….creo que nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

Sanji se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta cierto punto, es normal. Él siempre se molesta conmigo por alguna u otra razón- se metió la mano al saco y tomó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió- vamos a la cocina, es un poco tarde. Te haré algo de cenar.

Robin sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, Sanji acompañó a Robin a la habitación de Zoro.

-Si sigue molesto no le mires a los ojos, no hagas movimientos bruscos ni menciones nada acerca de su cabello- bromeó Sanji- o aventará flamas por la boca. Creo que se calma si consigues rascarle un poco bajo el mentón, pero por obvias razones nunca lo he intentado.

Robin rompió a reír con ganas. Pero en ese momento, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y todo se mantuvo en silencio.

Sanji puso su mano en el pomo.

-Buenas noches, Robin chwan.

-Buenas noches, cocinero san.

Robin entró a la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas pero ya que la puerta estaba abierta ella sabía que Zoro estaba dentro. Fue entonces que lo vio, sentado bajo una ventana, por la cual entraban un par de luces del patio. A lado de el se apilaban unas cuantas botellas de cerveza.

-Espadachín san- habló ella. Él no le contestó- ¿Está usted bien? No creo que debería beber eso.

-No lo sé- contestó él, secamente- el médico no dijo nada al respecto.

Robin se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a entrar en su habitación.

-Este era su cuarto.

Robin tuvo que voltear y preguntarse cuánto habría bebido Zoro a estas alturas. ¿Cuántas botellas llevaba? Se acercó. Las contó. Había unas diez a lado de él, pero era probable que hubiera tomado más antes de irse a su habitación.

-No estoy borracho, si es lo que estás pensando- dijo, y de hecho Robin tenía que admitir que su voz sonaba normal. Ella se acercó un poco más, quizás tendría los ojos nublados, pero eso no lo podía saber. Zoro puso su mano en el piso, al lado de él, haciéndole la seña de que se sentara a su lado. Ella se sentó sin decir nada, pero tampoco le quitó la vista de encima.

-¿Entonces de qué hablaba hace un momento?

-Hablé en voz alta…

Robin guardó silencio. Zoro destapó otra botella y siguió bebiendo.

-Hace muchos años conocí a la legítima princesa de este país. Nos hicimos amigos aunque al principio solo peleáramos.

Robin volteó a ver a Zoro. ¿Legítima princesa, había dicho?

-Comenzó a enseñarme a ser espadachín como ella. Yo era huérfano y andaba por ahí, solo buscando problemas. Pero ella me ayudó y me dio estabilidad.

Siguió tomando un poco más, sin agregar nada. Hablaba hacia el frente, como si estuviera conversándole a la nada, como si Robin no estuviera allí aunque ella le estuviera observando fijamente. De un momento a otro, Zoro sonrió. Como si hubiese recordado algo gracioso o agradable, como si de pronto todo se hubiera iluminado para él.

-Me aceptaron aquí sin ningún problema. Ayudaba en lo que podía, y aquí comía y dormía. Decían que si el rey me tomaba aprecio me educarían para ser un soldado y probablemente me quedaría para siempre. Ella se salía de su cuarto y nos quedábamos corriendo por el castillo, peleándonos y practicando con nuestras espadas, por los pasillos, a media noche, despertando a todo el mundo. Decidieron dejarme dormir….en esa habitación- dijo, apuntando la puerta de la ahora habitación de Robin-, y a veces platicábamos hasta altas horas de la noche. Aunque fuera inapropiado, lo comprendí después. Pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Robin miró hacia la puerta, como si fuera la primera vez que la estuviera mirando. Luego miró al príncipe de nuevo. Zoro volteó la vista. De pronto se había nublado todo, de nuevo.

-Murió en un accidente- dijo de pronto, como si le costara trabajo-, hoy se cumple…un año más desde que se fue.

Miró al techo y siguió bebiendo. Dejó la botella en el piso otra vez.

-Me hicieron príncipe una semana después y heme aquí. Es como si estuviera viviendo la vida que le tocaba a ella y es como si eso me condenara a una sola cosa. No la olvido.

-¿Por eso se fue con el rey esta mañana?- preguntó ella, comprensiva. Lamentablemente, la historia había conseguido enternecerla- ¿es por eso que ha estado tan molesto todo el día?

Zoro volteó la cabeza, pero Robin, en un arrebato de atrevimiento, le tomó el mentón- casi como Sanji le había dicho en broma que lo hiciera- y lo hizo voltear hacia ella. De pronto el dragón escupe fuego tomó vida y Zoro la miró con los ojos más flameantes que hubiera podido mostrar en toda su existencia.

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? Vete a tu habitación- ordenó sin demasiada fuerza, mientras se ponía de pie, abría su ropero y lanzaba sobre su cama su ropa de dormir.

Robin se puso de pie lentamente. Se metió a la habitación, aunque ahora no estaba segura de qué debía sentir al estar allí, y escuchó claramente cuando Zoro le ponía llave a su puerta.

Suspiró, sentándose en la cama. Floreció una mano dentro del cuarto del moreno, y en ella un ojo, y otra con un oído.

Lo escuchó suspirar mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Lo observó hasta que dejó de moverse y de dar vueltas. Con una mano le tocó el hombro y se cercioró de que estuviera dormido y de que estuviera respirando bien. Una vez que hizo esto, otras manos florecieron y lo arroparon, pues la noche de principios de diciembre estaba enfriando bastante.

Cuando se sorprendió a si misma realizando esta ultima acción, Robin desapareció todas sus manos. Se fue hacia su cama. Sacó del estante uno de los libros y leyó la dedicatoria.

"De Kuina para Zoro. Espero que lo disfrutes. No es de espadas esta vez, pero sería bueno que comenzaras a interesarte por la poesía. Eso le agradaría mucho a mi padre."

Poesía.

Robin lo cerró y lo volvió a guardar donde estaba. Volteó a ver hacia la puerta de nuevo.

_No puedo estar haciendo esto, _se dijo a si misma mientras se quitaba los zapatos para luego ponerse ropa de dormir, _si sigo así no haré sino meterme en problemas. _

Miró a su alrededor con cierto cansancio, recordando lo que, al parecer ya medio borracho, el príncipe le había confiado.

.

.

.

En la mañana, luego de varios días en que no ocurriera así, quien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Robin, no fue Sanji sino Zoro.

-Hoy vinieron…Luffy y los otros de visita- anunció- han pedido que almorcemos con ellos. Ponte…un vestido.

Robin ya llevaba puesta la ropa de entrenamiento, pantalones, blusa y botas, y por lo tanto, inadecuado. Ella asintió.

Zoro cerró la puerta tras él, dispuesto a esperarla. Unos segundos después ella salió; se había puesto un vestido color azul muy bonito. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al comedor, como Robin ya se sabía la ruta, se tomó la libertad de corregirlo cuando estaba a punto de irse hacia el lado incorrecto del castillo. Finalmente y luego e unas cuantas rectificaciones, llegaron.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que Robin vio fue una sonrisa de cierta pelirroja, que ya esperaba verla llegar a la puerta y observar su cara de sorpresa en cuanto la reconociera.

-¿Na…Nami…?

-Hola Robin- sonrió ampliamente la joven. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Zoro, a quien ya le habían referido la historia de cómo Nami había ido a parar al castillo de Luffy.

-Sí. Nos conocemos…de hecho…la conocí un día antes de conocerlo a usted- repuso la morena con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Nami.

Se sentaron a la mesa y conversaron un buen rato. Zoro, Sanji y Ussop discutieron acerca de los avances que estaban haciendo los soldados que habían enviado a infiltrarse en aquella organización, mientras Robin y Nami conversaban los sucesos ocurridos desde que se separaron.

A pesar de mostrarse interesado en la conversación con sus compañeros, Zoro dejó de prestar atención y sus sentidos se centraron en cómo Robin describía lo ocurrido cuando la secuestraron y su posterior subasta a ese lugar. Sin embargo como era de esperarse, no dio más detalles que lo que Zoro ya sabía. La que se desató en contar todo lo ocurrido al ser "secuestrada" por Luffy fue Nami, y eso, conociendo al joven y caprichoso rey, era cosa que a Zoro no le interesaba demasiado.

A pesar de estarse quejando de Luffy, Nami parecía ya haberle tomado cariño y confianza al joven, que hasta tomaba comida de su plato sin que ella hiciera amago de impedirlo o de molestarse por ello. Cualquiera diría que la pelirroja llevaba años soportando al pequeño. Él solo le sonreía.

Robin estaba contenta de que Nami (aunque no se diera cuenta en ese momento) estuviera tan feliz, y la dejaba hablar todo lo que quisiera. Aunque en realidad habían tenido muy poco tiempo para conocerse, había desarrollado por la joven un cariño sincero, y además ella se estaba ganando una considerable aceptación por todos los que estaban allí, sobre todo Sanji, que no había dejado ni un momento de atenderlas a ambas, pero mirando a Nami con corazones en lugar de ojos, quizás por la novedad que causaba su linda presencia.

Después del almuerzo salió a relucir una vez más el problema que estaba teniendo Zoro para bailar correctamente, así como su reciente intoxicación y consecuente incapacitación. Como era de esperarse, Luffy se animó con la idea de ensayar los bailes, sobretodo ahora que Nami estaba con ellos. Ya había decidido que ella los acompañaría al baile, y, al menos de manera implícita, se había dado a entender que ella sería su pareja.

A la pelirroja no le quedaba más que aceptar la situación, a la cual, quizás lamentablemente para ella, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Fueron al salón de baile, Zoro un poco a regañadientes.

_Es por Luffy, _se dijo con un suspiro, por ver feliz a un amigo como él (y evitar que luego estuviera gritándole en la oreja) cualquier cosa.

Se pusieron a "ensayar". Ussop, que se decía un conocedor de los bailes, le daba a Chopper cátedra de las figuras que Robin y Sanji efectuaban en la pista, seguidos de Luffy y Nami. El moreno seguía sus movimientos como podía, le era un poco complicado…pero al menos estaba haciendo el intento. A todos, incluso a Nami, les divertía su empeño para bailar, y que de hecho hacía muy buenos avances. Al que nada de eso parecía gustarle, y que se mostraba cada vez más malhumorado, era Zoro. Esta vez, ni siquiera hicieron el intento por hacerlo bailar, cosa que a él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

-Ro…Robin chwan- dijo Sanji repentinamente mientras bailaban. Robin, que veía en esos momentos a Luffy y a Nami, volteó a verle- Me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile de invierno?

Todos los presentes escucharon esto, pero nadie comentó nada al respecto. A Robin le tomó por sorpresa, por lo que no contestó nada en seguida.

-Emh…la verdad es que…mi situación de prisionera aquí no me es clara del todo- le dijo luego de unos momentos, sonriendo- no sé si espadachín san me permitirá asistir al baile.

-No creo que te lo impida de todos modos. No es tan ruin- dijo Sanji en voz un poco más alta, como si quisiera expresamente que él lo escuchara.

Ambos sonrieron, como esperando que el príncipe reaccionara.

-Aunque no sé…quizás quiera que seas su pareja. Después de todo, ¿qué oportunidad tendría él de que otra mujer quisiera ir con él? Tú porque eres su "prisionera", pero apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo harías si estuvieras libre.

Luffy, Nami, Ussop y Chopper no perdían detalle y aquello les estaba haciendo muchísima gracia, pero querían contenerse hasta el momento en que el espadachín explotara.

-La verdad no creo que eso sea lo que quiere espadachín san. Pero si él me lo permite como su "prisionera", supongo que ser tu pareja sería un placer, cocinero san.

-¡Hagan lo que les dé su maldita gana! – les gritó Zoro, bastante enojado, y fue entonces que todos rieron, ante su sonrojo furioso. Él les dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos y sin notar que de hecho Robin lucía preocupada, pues su intención nunca fue burlarse de él. A diferencia de Sanji, ella hablaba en serio e todo ello. Incluso…al aceptar ser pareja de Sanji en el baile.

.

.

.

El día pasó más o menos con el mismo ritmo. Se la pasaron dando paseos y comiendo de acuerdo a los deseos de Luffy, pues este era, por así decirlo, su invitado de honor. A Zoro le producía una sensación de lo más extraña comprobar que de hecho, contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, sus amigos seguían tratando a Robin con tanto cariño, como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Aquello era difícil de explicar. ¿Y porqué sería que de pronto le molestaba? Tanta cercanía, tanta confianza. Que ella ni siquiera volteara a verle…

Simplemente lo irritaba demasiado, aun más de lo que él mismo podría admitir. Y poco a poco, conforme avanzaba el día… conforme observaba a todos y a ella, con sus gestos, sus reacciones, su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su misterio…su frialdad, su indiferencia…

A sus labios volvió el recuerdo de la noche en que se besaron. ¿Por qué la había besado? No había ganado nada con aquello, al menos no con respecto a ella, salvo que de pronto todo se había vuelto incómodo, lejano, como si de pronto no se conocieran en nada aunque ahora ella lo conocía tan bien…

Era simplemente frustrante y no pudo sacudirse esa sensación en todo el maldito día, que tenía que haber sido uno de los más largos que pasaran en su vida.

.

.

.

Llegó la noche, la cena, convivir un poco con el rey que estaba contento de supervisar los preparativos de la fiesta, detener a Luffy por enésima vez de asaltar la cocina (bajo la amenaza de una paliza segura de Zeff), tener que lidiar con las insufribles bromas y retos de Sanji, conversar un poco sobre "cosas de hombres" con Chopper y Ussop y resolver un par de crisis cotidianas para la ciudad, y finalmente, la hora de que todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Robin siguió a Zoro, quien no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día salvo ese fatídico momento de "hagan lo que se les dé la gana". Pero no le importó demasiado porque a final de cuentas ella ya se había determinado a que iba a darle el mismo trato que él le diera a ella. Porque, después e todo, en semejantes circunstancias encariñarse (con él, y con todos) sería un error, un grave error que podía costarle muchas cosas, entre ellas su vida.

Entraron en la habitación del peliverde, pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba, no le ordeno en seguida meterse a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó a su ropero.

Le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba las espadas de la cintura, así como la chaqueta. Inevitablemente, Robin volvió a pensar en frío de diciembre que se sentía aun cuando las ventanas estaban cerradas, y se acurrucó un poco en el suéter blanco que había encontrado en su ropero por la mañana, recordando que después de todo nada de esa ropa era suyo.

-No irás al baile con Sanji- le dijo Zoro finalmente. Se había quedado quieto luego de haberse quitado la chaqueta-. De preferencia… ya no pasarás tanto tiempo con él.

-Comprendo. Supongo que prefiere que me quede encerrada.

-Tampoco. Desde ahora…me acompañarás. Como Luffy le pidió a Nami que hiciera, solo que digamos que será parte del trato, como lo de los entrenamientos.

A Robin esto le sorprendió en demasía.

-No veo entonces porqué no quiere que pase tiempo con cocinero san. Somos amigos…es de lo más natural.

-Sí, pero mientras estés aquí es lo que yo deseo.

-No fueron los términos que usted me dijo cuando llegué aquí. Usted dijo que…

-Tampoco dije que tuvieras permitido vagar por el castillo y hacerte amiga de todo el mundo.

Aquello era un buen punto, de modo que Robin calló. Lo pensó un momento. Sabía que no estaba en posición de debatir nada, después de todo, era una prisionera. Pero por alguna razón…no podía soportar que Zoro la tratara así. Le estaba… ¿le estaba doliendo?

-De cualquier modo…hay cosas que simplemente no me puede prohibir- replicó finalmente, encontrándose a sí misma, ¿quién lo diría? Herida.

Zoro la miró de reojo. No quería llegar a ese punto pero se vio obligado a tocar el tema. Bajó un poco la voz y suavizó su firmeza, de todas formas sus palabras sonaron terribles.

-Sanji no pagó por ti en esa subasta, ¿Recuerdas? Yo fui quien lo hizo.

Robin cerró sus puños y de pronto se sintió molesta. No pudo evitar echarse un poco hacia delante, como lista para el ataque, al replicar:

-Cocinero san me dijo que ustedes no creen en la esclavitud ni en la posesión de personas. No puede simplemente venir ahora a decirme eso.

Zoro volteó a verla. Se veía realmente molesto y, como rara vez hacía, contestó sin pensar.

-¡Lo haré si quiero!…no dejaré que ese ceja rizada simplemente venga a quitarme lo que….

Se detuvo antes de decir, lo que para él hubiese sido en esos momentos, una barbaridad, sonrojándose furiosamente, cerrando los puños y por enésima vez en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a la morena, desviándole la mirada. Robin por su parte, bajó la vista, creyendo vislumbrar lo que había detrás de todo aquello.

-Todo esto es únicamente… por esta rivalidad que tiene con cocinero san, ¿cierto?...entiendo. No le causaré más molestias, alteza.

-No es solo por eso…y ya te dije que no me digas…

-Mi posición me impide hablarle de otro modo. Lo lamento si le he ofendido o algo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su habitación, pero la mano de Zoro atrapó su brazo y la jaló de regreso bruscamente.

Robin simplemente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, sus labios ya habían caído en posesión de la boca de Zoro, quien la estrechó contra su cuerpo sin dejarle escapatoria alguna.

Ella trató de alejarle, tomó sus hombros para separarlo de ella, lo jaló hacia atrás de los cabellos, le sujetó la cara para que soltara sus labios, pero no consiguió nada, y sus desesperados intentos no hicieron más que ayudarle a él a intensificar y profundizar el contacto. Ella en un descuido abrió su boca, y la lengua del príncipe entró en contacto con la suya, mandando un choque eléctrico a ambos cuerpos. Todo se detuvo en un instante donde reinó una calma extraña y profunda, en la que ambos, casi sin pensarlo, se entregaron a la sorprendentemente deliciosa sensación que les hizo temblar casi imperceptiblemente. Luego él continuó moviéndose, de forma suave pero constante, libre, apasionada.

A pesar de estar conteniéndose, la insistente y apasionada caricia consiguió que, poco a poco y en contra e su voluntad, los ojos de Robin se cerraran, entregándose por completo al momento tan intenso y placentero. Sentía los labios de Zoro rozando los suyos mientras su lengua exploraba su boca, sin soltar en ningún momento el abrazo a su cuerpo. A ella no le quedó más remedio que sujetarse a el, a su poderosa espalda con sus brazos, y sus uñas, pues sentía que sus piernas se doblaban debido a la sensación que se apoderaba de toda ella, pasión, vértigo, adrenalina, euforia, ternura, placer…

Sobre todo al sentir como si su garganta se intoxicara con su presencia, como si de ahí, de sus labios, fluyera un veneno que atacaba ahora todo su cuerpo, haciéndola débil, vulnerable, deliciosamente inútil contra aquél poder que manaba del joven espadachín que ahora la tenía en brazos.

Sin previo aviso, Zoro la levantó por las caderas y la cargó, sin deshacer el beso, hasta sentarla en el borde de la ventana, haciéndola recargar contra el vidrio.

Finalmente se separaron, respirando con agitación debido a la falta de aire y dejando un hilillo de saliva como última evidencia del contacto de sus bocas. Zoro se acercó a su oído.

-Ahora te voy a mostrar…que esto va más allá de una rivalidad estúpida.

Bajó un momento la nariz por su cuello, aspirando profundamente el natural aroma a flores que ella despedía. Depositó un beso rápido y húmedo en la base de este, dejándola a ella con la mente completamente en blanco, sin contestación alguna. Él se acercó de vuelta a su oído, y lamió sensualmente su lóbulo.

-Y que…esclava o no…eres mía… lo comprenderás esta misma noche, Nico Robin…

_Continuará…._

_Algunas cosillas antes de despedirme:_

_Para este fic también hay música. ¿Alguien ha visto la primera película de Shrek? me imagino que sí. Allí me enamoré de esta bella canción llamada __**Hallelujah**__, uno de cuyos versos le da nombre a este capítulo, escrita por __**Leonard Cohen**__ y cantada por __**Rufus Wainwrigth**__. Siento que la canción queda bien para el fic, pero si desean escucharla, juzguen ustedes._

_Otra cosa que se me olvidó mencionar en el capítulo pasado. La historia que le cuenta Robin a Zoro es __**Eloisa to Abelard**__, de __**Alexander Pope**__. Es un poema en inglés con una historia muy bonita de la cual ya di una idea en el capitulo pasado. Está en un inglés muy viejo, y aunque es muy bello de leer es difícil de traducir al español, así que puse unos pocos extractos que encontré en Internet, tanto del poema como de la historia en sí, que es todavía más vieja._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos. Prometo que contestaré personalmente en cuanto pueda._

_Para Argin Heart: si lees esto. Después de todo tenias razón respecto a lo del cuarto de Zoro…pero no quise decírtelo para no hacer spoiler xP tampoco quise mandarte un PM para contestarte luego de publicarlo porque con un poco de mala suerte también hubiera sido un tremendo spoiler, así que preferí hacerlo de este modo, cosa que no me gusta hacer pero que aplico cuando es verdaderamente necesario, jeje. De todos modos, lo del cuarto también era muy obvio, ¿No? O quizás solo yo lo veo así xD_

_Bien, no me extiendo más. Nos leemos pronto, besos._

_Aoshika October_


	6. It's a cold and It's a broken hallelujah

_Hola! Nyaa, esta vez salió mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. Hay muchas cosas que quería incluir pero eso ya será en el siguiente capítulo._

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una misteriosa mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: En el capítulo de hoy, hay lemon. Como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_**Maybe there's a god above,**_

_**and all I ever learn from love, **_

_**was how to shot at someone who outhrew you**_

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night, **_

_**is not somebody who's seen the light**_

_**it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. **_

_**-Hallelujah, Leonard Cohen**_

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 6: It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Robin cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dio un empujón con el que apenas consiguió separarlo de ella unos centímetros, mas eso le dejó suficiente espacio para hacer hacia atrás su brazo y plantarle una cachetada, tan fuerte, que Zoro sintió como su cabeza se volteaba hacia un lado. Por instinto, él le sujetó con fuerza las muñecas a Robin, levantándolas por encima de su cabeza, pegándose más a ella, enfrentando sus rostros con decisión. Ella no le volteó la cara, pero floreció otros brazos para obligarle a soltar sus muñecas, recordándole con esto al espadachín que ella no estaba tan indefensa.

Hizo que la soltara, pero no lo obligó a separarse más. Para sorpresa de Zoro, ella solamente relajó su expresión y lo sujetó de los hombros. Luego subió sus manos para sujetar su cara y se acercó lentamente a su rostro.

Le devolvió el beso. Pero lo hizo de un modo que él no esperaba. Se acercó a él lentamente, dejando que sus ojos ejercieran una especie de conexión. Luego ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, bajó los ojos a sus labios, y no los retiró de allí hasta que los suyos propios entraron en contacto. Lo primero que hizo fue besarlo externamente, de una manera suave y tierna, a un ritmo lento y delicioso. Saboreó sus labios a consciencia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Zoro no se atrevía a moverse, pues temía alejarla, pero la dejaba, después de todo, se sentía glorioso. Luego ella comenzó a morder sus labios en una evidente provocación. Primero ejerciendo una presión suave, luego un poco más fuerte. Luego adentró su lengua entre ellos, sin que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que el príncipe los abriera y fuera ahora ella quien explorara su boca y jugara con él, quien dejara que se fundieran uno en el otro, quien invadiera, quien tomara el control. Él por su parte, le separó las piernas para acercarse más, y la sujetó por debajo de las rodillas para atraerla más a él. Cuando Robin se sujetó de su cuello, él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la dejó continuar.

Comprendió el mensaje a la perfección. Ese beso tenía suavidad y dulzura. Si era lo que ella quería, no había problema para él.

La sujetó de nuevo por la cintura y la bajó de la ventana. Lo que fueran a hacer, no lo harían allí.

Caminó aun con ella sujetando firmemente su cuello y avanzó hasta recostarla sobre la cama. Con el paso de los segundos él también se había animado a corresponder, al mismo ritmo que ella, despacio, suave, gentil.

Cuando Robin sintió su espalda tocar el colchón, deshizo el contacto rápidamente, como asustada. Él la miró, también con cierta preocupación.

-Shh…está bien…si quieres detenernos…-le dijo él, acercándose a su oído. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y le volvió a besar. Ella quiso resistirse…quiso luchar…pero ella misma lo había aceptado, y bajo semejantes circunstancias… no lo iba a detener. No lo _quería _detener.

-No…sigue- susurró débilmente, para después besarlo nuevamente. Él la condujo hasta acomodarla mejor sobre las almohadas y estuvo largo rato dedicándose solo a sus labios, a su rostro, a su cuello. Ella sentía cada beso calarle hasta lo más profundo de la piel, la humedad filtrándose en su ser, las caricias recorrer cada centímetro de su piel visible.

Tuvo oportunidad de decir que no. Pudo haber dicho "basta, se acabó". Porque ella sabía que, aunque en ese momento se sentía bien…aunque en ese instante, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón lo pedían a gritos…

¿Qué futuro podría tener? ¿Qué los había llevado a ambos a eso?

Sn embargo no quería detenerse. Quería continuar, quería entregarse. No se iba a echar para atrás.

Lo sintió desabrochar el corsé de su vestido y abrirlo con suavidad. Poco a poco retiró su sostén y con esto dejó su torso desnudo mientras no dejaba de besarla en el cuello. Con la misma delicadeza y suavidad, le quitó la parte baja del vestido y los zapatos.

En una pausa dejó que ella lo desnudara. Sintió sus dedos serpenteando sobre su pecho mientras le quitaba la camisa, y roces furtivos en sus piernas mientras lo liberaba del pantalón. Ocuparon unos segundos en mirarse, reconocerse, en tocarse con una extraña suavidad, con curiosidad, como si no supieran lo que estaban haciendo o por el contrario, como si lo supieran demasiado bien.

Zoro se inclinó sobre Robin, besó sus labios y su mandíbula. Mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, se percató de que ella se cubría la boca con una mano, tratando de contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de sus labios, más esto no daba resultado pues con cada beso que él depositaba en su piel, y cada caricia que efectuaba en su espalda y en sus piernas, sus dedos se abrían y dejaban de cumplir su función. Zoro sonrió, mientras una idea florecía en su mente. Uno de los dedos de Robin se internó un poco entre sus labios mientras ella soltaba un gemido. Zoro retiró la mano de Robin y la sustituyó con la suya, dejando que sus dedos se internaran un poco en su boca y se humedecieran ligeramente. La retiró, pero con su dedo índice le recorrió los labios una y otra vez, sin dejar de acariciar con su mano libre el resto de su cuerpo. Disfrutó ver como abría y cerraba los labios al respirar y cómo sus ojos seguían el mismo ritmo. Luego de esto, dejó que su dedo húmedo bajara desde su boca hacia su barbilla, el cuello y llegara a su pecho. Lo volvía a humedecer con su propia saliva y continuaba. Subió por su hombro izquierdo y luego por el derecho, y delineó sus senos con delicadeza hasta llegar a su estómago y su ombligo, viendo como al paso de su dedo la piel se le iba erizando.

-Te gusta tanto…provocarme…- le susurró mientras dibujaba círculos en su estómago- mirarme de esa manera… retarme…

Volvió a besarla, disfrutando de aquella entrega tan frágil y tan vulnerable de esa mujer que en todos los aspectos le había parecido tan fuerte desde que la conoció, tan poco tiempo antes.

Descendió con besos poco a poco hasta sus hombros y luego exploró en su pecho. Atrapó con los labios uno de sus pezones, y empezó a acariciar su otro seno con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cintura, pues ella se revolvía desesperadamente al sentir semejante estimulación. A él le encantaba levantar un poco la vista y verla, con su boca semiabierta, sudando, y sentir bajo su peso el pecho agitado que apenas conseguía subir y bajar para tener aire.

Se estaba regodeando en su victoria… pero no contaba con que ella siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

Con ayuda de sus poderes, le dio la vuelta a la situación con facilidad. Ella quedó encima de el y le devolvió con una pasión enloquecedoramente lenta cada caricia, cada beso, cada provocación.

El contacto de sus pieles era extraño, sentían como con cada roce una nueva sensación afloraba dentro de ellos. Las sábanas se revolvían bajo aquella lucha de poder, donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a someterse al cien por ciento al otro.

Pasaron largos minutos disfrutándose, saboreándose el uno al otro, reduciendo sus existencias a gemidos, suspiros y palabras que salían de sus bocas sin sentido alguno.

Si en ese momento les hubieran preguntado quiénes eran, qué relación tenían, dónde vivían, cómo se habían conocido…ninguno de los dos hubiera sabido contestar.

Dos personas como ellos…tan centrados…tan conscientes…tan responsables, tan lúcidos… estaban perdiendo por completo la razón ante esa confusión completa de besos y caricias donde no tenían noción del tiempo, del lugar, de la situación.

Robin disfrutaba por entero la sensación de poder domar a la fiera que tenía a su merced. La furia natural de su voz ahora estaba llena de gruñidos y gemidos masculinos, ardientes, acariciantes, que le perforaban los oídos, luchando a veces por no salir, pero sin poder evitarlo. Su excitación crecía al saberse con la facultad de usar sus labios, sus manos y su cuerpo entero para acariciar, besar y estimular cada parte de él, y que él aceptaba todo, entregándose tanto como lo estaba haciendo ella.

De un momento a otro, ella bajó el ritmo hasta detenerse. Su frente estaba pegada al pecho desnudo y marcado de él, sus brazos delgados alrededor de su cuerpo firme, poderoso y perfecto. Zoro sintió como se quedaba completamente inmóvil. No le gustó esa sensación, así que la sujeto firmemente y volvió a dar la vuelta sobre ella.

La miró fijamente a los ojos un momento.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿quieres dejarlo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía miedo, pero éste se le esfumó por completo de la cabeza cuando sintió que le abría cuidadosamente las piernas. Acarició su espalda mientras atrapaba sus labios en un beso desesperado con el que únicamente buscaba tranquilizarse, pues nunca iba a admitir a viva voz lo que aquella situación le estaba haciendo a su mente y a su corazón.

No tardó en sentir el roce de su miembro contra ella, buscando entrar. El estómago se le contrajo, y su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo para comenzar a palpitar con fuerza, solo para detenerse de nuevo en el momento en que lo sintió entrar con lentitud, con desquiciante calma. No lo soltaba, no dejaba que se deshiciera el contacto de sus labios pero se había quedado inmóvil. Llegó hasta lo más profundo, y fue cuando ella le soltó para poder dejar salir un gemido que le venía desde el estómago, de los pulmones, del corazón. A partir de ese momento, Zoro siguió con un vaivén totalmente pausado, mientras sus labios se dedicaban a los labios, el cuello y el pecho de Robin y sus manos al resto de su piel, mientras ella le acariciaba los hombros, la espalda y el pecho, y correspondía a sus besos.

Se retorcía bajo el enorme cuerpo que tenía sobre ella, su espalda se arqueaba de placer mientras sentía su boca hambrienta saciándose de su piel, dejando marcas por todas partes con salvajismo, y sus manos ansiosas sujetar, estrujar, y acariciar su cuerpo.

Robin no podía concebir una situación semejante, nunca se hubiera esperado que eso sucedería, no sabía qué iba a hacer después, qué pasaría con ella, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, sus ideas se atropellaban dentro de ella mezclándose con suspiros, con gemidos, con imágenes de él, de ella, de sus cuerpos, de sus besos, de su unión, de la oscuridad, de todo lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Él no podía visualizar nada más que esa mujer que tenía ante sí, nunca antes alguien le había hecho sentir de ese modo, tan confundido y extraviado y a la vez provocarle tanto deseo... y ternura…y unas ansias enormes de asegurarse de que le pertenecía. No se podía detener ni un segundo, estaba al borde de una completa locura, de decidir que nunca dejaría esa habitación, que se quedaría encerrado allí haciendo a esa mujer suya hasta donde la vida le alcanzara.

Robin se estaba quedando sin aire. Poco a poco el ritmo había aumentado, llevándola a un estado de éxtasis que nunca creyó que fuera a experimentar. Aferró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Zoro, haciendo con esto aún más profundas las estocadas, el temblor de su interior, las lenguas que jugaban y profanaban ambas bocas, los dientes que mordían, los gritos que ambos trataban de sofocar inútilmente, los gemidos que pedían más, el sudor, el sonrojo, el ritmo de los corazones, el bombeo de la sangre…

Su vista se nubló y un orgasmo ciclónico los desmoronó a ambos sobre la cama, entre más gemidos, suspiros, caricias electrizantes y un beso profundo que duró largo rato mientras duraba el temblor en el interior de sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

Tardaron un rato en reponerse. Aquello había sido largo, desgastante, agotador, pero glorioso como nada que hubieran experimentado antes. Sus pechos estaban juntos y se acoplaban a la respiración del otro. La piel húmeda de sudor y de besos, los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento, las bocas abiertas buscando desesperadamente oxigeno, sus cuerpos confundidos, entrelazados, unidos en una paz deliciosa, placentera, de paraíso.

Zoro se separó de ella y se acostó del otro lado de la cama.

Robin comenzó a sentir de nuevo el frío de la noche en su piel, pero esto cambió al sentir los brazos fuertes aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras cubría ambos con una gruesa sábana.

Él la había jalado a su lado luego de retirarse de ella. La recostó con cuidado junto a él y se posicionó de costado para poderla mirar. Ella también se puso de costado mientras jalaba la sábana para cubrirse el pecho. Pasó un largo rato antes deque pudiera decir nada.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó finalmente, sabiéndose tan responsable como él por lo ocurrido.

-No sé- contestó él entre susurros, le acarició el cuello, su hombro, delineó su vientre y sujetó su barbilla- ¿Tu quieres hacer _algo_ en específico?-preguntó con un gesto lascivo en su cara.

-No me refiero a eso- contestó ella, sin molestarse y sin levantar la voz, pero huyendo del contacto de su mirada.

-Robin- le llamó él cuando se percató de esto- Robin mírame. ¿Qué crees que ha sido esto para mí?

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso, alteza?- preguntó ella, más de pronto rectificó- creo recordar que usted dijo que yo me daría cuenta de que le pertenezco, ¿es eso? ¿Cree que me ha demostrado que realmente es así? ¿Cree que…?

No dijo más. Porque lo siguiente que pensaba decir era, ¿cree que soy suya? Y lamentablemente la respuesta para ello era…

Un nuevo beso en sus labios detuvo cualquier pensamiento, palabra o acción. Cuando la soltó, ella se tocó los labios y le miró. Sería tonto de su parte ofenderse, pedir explicaciones o negar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Por lo pronto creo- dijo Zoro en un tono pensativo, dejándose caer sobre su espalda y jalándola, para recostarla sobre su pecho- que a partir de…mañana… serás libre. Supongo que eso te hace feliz, ¿No?

Robin se incorporó violentamente, deshaciéndose con esto del abrazo con que él la resguardaba.

-No…en lo absoluto- contestó, frunciendo el ceño. Volteó hacia otro lado, se acercó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa con la vista.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó él levantándose también.

-Pues…que no me gusta pensar que solo piensas liberarme porque…

-¿Porque nos acostamos? ¿Por eso?

Ella no contestó. Su vestido estaba demasiado lejos, y no quería levantarse desnuda de la cama. Pero tampoco quería llevarse la sábana y dejarlo (y verlo) desnudo a él…de nuevo. El frío le caló de súbito, dejar de sentir sus brazos sujetando su cuerpo era peor de lo que ella creía.

Zoro se acercó a Robin, y sin decir nada comenzó a besarle la espalda sensualmente, desde abajo hacia arriba, siguiendo la línea de su columna y terminando en su nuca. Sonrió al ver como las manos de ella se aferraban a la orilla de la cama y como una vez más con una caricia conseguía que su piel se erizara.

-No es por eso, mujer. ¿Crees que después de esto estaría tranquilo teniéndote como "prisionera"? eso casi sería violación, ¿No crees?

Ella no contestó, pero se dejó hacer, y dejó que la abrazara y que la llevara de regreso a su lado, y que la cubriera con las sábanas y que la protegiera con sus brazos y que la recostara sobre su pecho.

-Solo sé que… si te dejo libre…de cualquier modo no te irás.

-¿porqué piensas eso?- preguntó ella ligeramente alarmada, mirándolo a los ojos. Él le acarició la mandíbula.

-Porque…de haberlo querido…hace mucho que lo hubieras hecho. Estoy casi cien por ciento seguro de que sientes lo mismo que yo así que… ¿porqué no simplemente lo admites y nos dejamos la parte difícil de todo esto?

Robin frunció de nuevo el ceño pero esta vez un gesto divertido y juguetón se posó en sus labios mientras era ella ahora quien se abrazaba al peliverde.

-¿Lo mismo que usted? ¿Quiere decir que…ahora debo sentir que usted me pertenece, y que acabo de hacerlo mío, alteza?

Zoro rodó los ojos con fastidio. Realmente, esa mujer siempre tenía un as bajo la manga con el cual fastidiarle.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces a qué?- Zoro guardó silencio y la miró. Robin, un poco decepcionada, se acercó a su rostro y le besó con ternura- si no está dispuesto a decirlo usted mismo, ¿Cómo espera que lo haga yo? No sé, en lo absoluto lo que usted siente. Por eso no le puedo responder.

Zoro asintió, comprensivo. Se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando unos momentos del calor que emitían sus cuerpos. Zoro rompió el silencio pero eso no importaba pues ninguno se había dormido.

-Serás mi pareja…en el baile.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Y te verás preciosa. Y bailarás conmigo y le demostraremos al mundo lo bien que estamos juntos. Es otro de los motivos por los que no te irás.

Ella asintió, pegada a su pecho, dándole vueltas a esa escena, fantaseando con que pudiera ser, algún día, realidad. Zoro habló una vez más, parecía que le costaba trabajo hilvanar las ideas y era que en ese sentido eran muy parecidos, no se les daba tanto eso de hablar.

-¿Ahora sí podrías decirme…contarme, sobre tu vida? ¿De donde has venido? ¿Dónde naciste, donde te criaste? ¿Tienes familia o alguien que te espere en casa?

Robin guardó silencio unos momentos mientras él la miraba, expectante. Ella sonrió.

-Me crié…lejos de aquí. A mi madre la perdí hace mucho, pero me criaron personas de confianza. He vivido sola desde muy chica y no, no hay quien me espere, ni casa a la cual regresar.

No agregó más. La verdad era que, aunque se trataba de información sobre ella, no le daba a Zoro una gran idea de su vida, de sus costumbres, de sus gustos, de sus deseos…de cosas que realmente deseaba saber, pues solo tenía como pista los libros que ella leía a todas horas. Y si a esto le sumamos que ambos eran tan renuentes a hablar más de lo necesario….bonita pareja estaban haciendo.

¿Cómo se iban a comunicar uno al otro? ¿Telepatía, contacto visual…?

Aunque…

Viéndolo en cierto modo, hasta el momento les había funcionado bastante bien.

Eso lo dejó satisfecho, por el momento.

-Algún día…se lo diré todo, lo prometo- sonrió ella. El se dio la vuelta para acostarse de nuevo sobre ella, cosa que la sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella con cierta alarma, al sentir de nuevo como se abalanzaba sobre su cuello, y besaba, succionaba y lamía sin cesar.

-Pues…- contestó él, sonriendo- que acabas de admitir que aunque seas libre no te irás, ¿Lo ves? Bueno, al menos no hasta que me cuentes cada detalle de tu vida.

Y a partir de ese momento se dedicó de nuevo a besarla con pasión. Se iba a enfocar exclusivamente en hacerla disfrutar, en arrancarle largos gemidos desgarradores, la haría gritar su nombre, que despertara a todo el castillo, a todo el reino si era necesario, pero quería oír de su voz la confirmación de que él era su dueño y de que eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Descendió hacia sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos con pasión. La primera vez que lo hizo, solo un rato antes, se había percatado de lo sensibles que eran y de la manera en que sus acciones la hacían perder la razón. Ese era un punto clave en su búsqueda de hacerla feliz y hacerla explotar de placer.

Ella comenzó a dejar salir gemidos quedos, no quería hacer demasiado escándalo pero le estaba costando trabajo, sobre todo al sentir rozar contra su piel el miembro de su amante, ansioso por tomarla de nuevo pero torturándola, haciéndola desearlo con todas sus fuerzas antes.

De pronto toda la atmósfera de pasión quedó derrumbada al escuchar tres toques fuertes y secos en la puerta. Zoro se dejó caer en el pecho de Robin y ella le sujetó la cabeza con cariño, acariciándole el pelo mientras reía, divertida porque le habían arruinado los planes al príncipe.

Zoro le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, quizás, quien estuviera esperando del otro lado de la puerta, se iría. Esperó en la misma posición, de vez en vez dejando uno que otro beso sobre su piel, pero se volvieron a escuchar los toques, esta vez fueron más, menos pausados y más insistentes.

-Príncipe… príncipe, por favor, abra, es urgente.

Zoro soltó un bufido de frustración, estar en brazos de esa mujer era muy cómodo y no quería alejarse de la sensación.

Pero se incorporó. Robin observó un momento su majestuoso cuerpo de dios desnudo ante sus ojos, hasta que él se puso ropa interior y una bata.

-Será mejor…que entres a esa habitación- le dijo, señalando la puerta. Ella se incorporó, ahora sí se animó a tomar su vestido y se vistió como pudo. Él se le acerco y la sujetó de un brazo.

-No volverás a dormir allí. En cuanto termine con esto iré a buscarte.

Ella le sonrió de lado, y su brazo resbaló de la mano fuerte que la sostenía. Le guiñó el ojo mientras entraba a la pequeña habitación.

Zoro hizo una última sonrisa altanera, se acomodó bien la bata y miró su cama. Estaba revuelta, pero a quien fuera seguro no le iba a importar en lo más mínimo. En eso escuchó que tocaban nuevamente y le llamaban.

-Alteza, por favor, es algo muy importante.

-Aghh…ya voy, ya voy- contestó muy molesto y abrió la puerta, inventando rápidamente una excusa para su enojo- ¿Qué no pueden dejarme dormir? ¿qué puede ser tan importan…?

Lo que Zoro no se esperaba al abrir la puerta era que ante si hubiera cuatro de los mejores soldads del reino. Los conocía, había entrenado con ellos en mas de una ocasión y sabía mejor que nadie que eran cosa seria, nunca lo despertarían a media noche si no se tratara de algo realmente importante.

-Ah…alteza…nosotros…

Pero por supuesto, a pesar de ser de los mejores, le tenían gran respeto (y algo de miedo) a Zoro.

-Deja de tartamudear, inútil, y dile exactamente la sarta de estupideces que me dijiste a mí- fue entonces que Zoro reparó en Sanji, quien todavía se acomodaba el saco y la camisa. Se notaba que a él también habían ido a despertarlo, pero es que no estaba simplemente molesto, estaba casi encendido de la furia.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí, cejas?

-Estos son los que mandé en nuestro lugar a atender el asunto de…eso, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Pues ahora me han salido con una completa estupidez- Sanji le tomó el cuello con una mano a uno de ellos y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos-y donde sigan diciendo tantas idioteces, les arranco la cabeza a punta de patadas, ¿me oyeron?

-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?!- preguntó Zoro, cada vez más molesto. Sanji soltó al tipo que llevaba del cuello, haciéndole una seña para que le explicara a Zoro.

-Pu…pues vera, señor...nosotros…

-E…estuvimos investigando como nos mandó, señor- repuso otro, tratando de mantenerse más firme que su compañero- conseguimos acercarnos a muchos peces gordos de esa organización pero lamentablemente no conseguimos llegar hacia su líder, solo conseguimos información vaga sobre él…pero localizamos a quien podría ser su mano derecha.

-Se trata de una mujer- explicó otro- de acuerdo con las descripciones que nos dieron, muy inteligente y astuta. La conocen como Miss All Sunday.

Zoro cruzó los brazos, un poco molesto.

-Ajá, ¿Y de que nos sirve saber su alias, o eso de que es inteligente y astuta, eh? ¿No saben por ejemplo, su nombre verdadero?

-Su…su verdadero nombre es…- dudó. Volteó a ver a sus amigos. Miró a Sanji, y también a Chopper,Ussop y Nami, que habían llegado a ver que pasaba luego de escuchar el escándalo que Sanji armaba en el pasillo para llevarlos hacia allí- el verdadero nombre de esa mujer es…Nico Robin, señor…

Los brazos de Zoro se desenredaron y él los bajó un poco, mirando incrédulo al soldado y a sus compañeros.

-¿Lo ves, marimo? Solo dicen estupideces.

Zoro tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

-Sí…estupideces…

-Pero…pero señor…

-Escúchenme, no podemos decir que realmente ella lo sea sin escuchar antes su versión de los hechos- decidió el peliverde tratando de ser lo más ecuánime posible, sin embargo esto le era difícil pues un monton de imágenes corrían dentro de su mente en ese momento sin que él fuera capaz de darles un orden, coherencia, o por lo menos evitar que le doliera lo que estaba pasando…el descubrir de pronto que ella era…que ella era…

-Lo sentimos, señor…pero se nos dio la orden de que encarceláramos en seguida a cualquier sospechoso y…

-¡Pero yo nunca dije que eso aplicara a mi hermosa Robin chwan!- intervino Sanji una vez más. A Zoro todo aquello lo estaba haciendo enojar así que trató de poner orden de una vez reiterando su posición.

-Ya les dije que mientras ella no nos diga lo que sabe de esto no podemos decir que sea cien por ciento verdad…

-Todo es verdad.

La voz de Robin sonó por toda la habitación en cuanto ella se asomó por la puerta. Zoro resistió solo un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y mirarla, y que ella le devolviera la mirada, sin embargo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sanji tampoco, y fue él quien pudo hablar.

-No…Robin chwan…por favor, diles que no es verdad…

Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a Sanji.

-Lo siento. Es verdad.

Zoro se acercó un poco a ella. Fruncía el ceño.

-¿Exactamente a qué estabas jugando?

Robin tardó un momento en contestar, pero no dejó de sostenerle la mirada en ningún momento.

-A veces me incluyo en las subastas para que me lleven…hombres ricos. Investigo sobre ellos, a cuanto asciende su dinero, qué poder político tienen y como pueden ser útiles a la organización. De acuerdo a mis órdenes, a veces escapo, otras veces robo…y asesino.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante esta declaración. Sanji se veía perplejo, Nami, Ussop y Chopper a punto de soltarse a llorar. El único que no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro era Zoro.

-¿Qué era lo que esperabas de mi?- preguntó con rencor. Robin se mantuvo completamente firme.

-Nada…nada en lo absoluto- contestó- desde que llegué aquí supe que no lograría nada, no soy tonta. Puedo contra ciertas cosas pero no contra un príncipe y un reino entero. Solo me quedaba… escapar. Y usted me lo puso tan fácil que decidí aceptar sus términos.

Zoro cerró un momento los ojos antes de tomar una decisión. Por suerte, nadie más vio el gesto de duda en su expresión más que Robin, y a final de cuentas, de ella ya no le importaba. Caminó hacia su escritorio y abrió un cajón. De el sacó los grilletes con que ella había llegado allí. Se acercó a ella.

-Espero que estés consciente de que sumaste alta traición a la larga lista de crímenes que ya tenías- le dijo, sin permitir que algún tipo de emoción se posara en su rostro- así que…no me queda más opción.

Dicho esto se paró frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Ya le dije…que de cualquier forma yo no esperaba nada de usted.

Zoro lo tomó como una alusión a lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, y fue como si acabara de recibir de lleno un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Tratando de ignorar la sensación, le puso el primer brazal en una de las muñecas y pudo ver claramente como sus piernas comenzaban a doblarse; el kairouseki comenzaba a tener efecto sobre ella. casi se arrepintió, pero no podía echarse para atrás.

Miró en la piel que tenía al descubierto algunas marcas, que un rato antes él mismo había impreso con su boca sobre ella. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pero, ¿Cómo podría simplemente pretender que nada había ocurrido?

-¿Fingiste todo el tiempo?- preguntó en voz baja. Los demás, atrás de él, solo escucharon un murmullo débil.

-Nunca mentí en cuanto a mi nombre o mi origen, ni siquiera en cuanto a mis habilidades- declaró ella, a un nivel de voz normal- nunca busqué hacerle daño a nadie…no mentí acerca de mis sentimientos…ni en lo que pensaba. Nunca dije nada que usted pudiera malinterpretar.

Zoro no contestó, pues después de todo, lo que ella decía era verdad.

Con sorprendente delicadeza, él tomó su otra mano y también la aprisionó. De no ser por las circunstancias, la morena hubiera creído que él estaba acariciándola a propósito.

-Llévensela a los calabozos- ordenó el peliverde – y no se les ocurra quitarle esos grilletes para nada. Mañana decidiré qué hacer con ella.

Los soldados caminaron y flanquearon a Robin para llevársela. Ella se fue sin mirar atrás ni un momento, pero en cuanto puso un pie afuera de su habitación sintió claramente como si arrancaran una parte de ella y la pisotearan.

En cuanto salieron, Sanji se lanzo al frente, lanzando chispas por las orejas, realmente furioso.

-¡Marimo, cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa! ¡Los traje para que los reprendieras, no para que mandaras a encerrar a Robin chwan!

Zoro no se alteró. Ni siquiera le contestó en el mismo tono.

-Ve con ellos y cerciórate de que no hagan ninguna estupidez. Asegúrate de que la dejen bien atada con el kairouseki.

-¡Vete a la mierda, marimo imbécil! ¡No deberías….!

-¡Tú eres el que no debería hablar así, cocinerucho de quinta!- le contestó el espadachín, ahora sí, a punto de salirse de sus casillas- ¡Conoce de una vez tu posición en este lugar! ¡Y ve a hacer lo que te digo si no quieres que yo mismo vaya y le clave a tu querida Robin chwan esos grilletes en las muñecas!

Sanji apretó los puños. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Zoro y finalmente salió corriendo por el pasillo, no sin antes escupirle un último insulto.

-Hijo de puta…

Zoro no contestó. Ahora fue Nami quien salió a hacerle frente.

-¡Eres un abusivo, Zoro!- le espetó ella, sin importarle tratarlo con respeto ni reverencia- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Nami…es suficiente, vete a tu cuarto.

Zoro escuchó entonces la voz de Luffy, a quien no había notado en ningún momento allí. Surgió de detrás de Chopper y Ussop, y sus ojos se escondían debajo de su flequillo. Lo que se podía ver de su rostro mostraba una expresión por demás seria y esto no se le pasó por alto a ninguno de los presentes.

-Pe…pero Luffy…

-Ustedes también, Ussop, Chopper… tengo que hablar con Zoro. Ya los alcanzo.

Ussop y Chopper obedecieron casi en seguida. Nami fue la única que dudó.

-Nami…por favor- insistió Luffy sin verla, levantando un poco la vista solo para mirar fijamente a Zoro- vete a tu cuarto, ¿de acuerdo? Yo hablo contigo después.

-E…esta bien Luffy.

Ella se retiró, volteando un par de veces, dudando seriamente de dejarlos a ellos dos alli.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Luffy avanzó hasta que un escaso metro lo separaba de Zoro. Su expresión no había cambiado; no lucía molesto, pero un gesto tan indescifrable en su rostro no podía evidenciar otra cosa que enojo. O al menos así lo interpretó Zoro en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Luffy?

Luffy pasó unos segundos sin decir nada. Luego torció un poco el gesto y suspiró.

-Zoro… ¿Robin y tu no eran amigos?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Ah. Porque bueno…eso no se le hace a los amigos. ¿Sabes, Zoro? Siempre creí que ella te caía bien. A nosotros nos agrada mucho. Fue muy extraño enterarnos de todo esto.

-Yo…- Zoro se tocó la frente, ligeramente aliviado de que Luffy no le riñera. Las pocas veces que eso había sucedido desde que lo conocía, el pequeño solía tener razón y sus razonamientos lo hacían quedar al borde de las lágrimas- para mi también ha sido difícil, Luffy, pero es mi deber.

Caminó y se sentó en la cama. Luffy lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con que era tu deber?

Zoro pensó un momento antes de poder contestar a eso.

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo. Cuando estamos en esta posición…hay que tomar decisiones que pueden ser difíciles. Como príncipe, primero hay que pensar en el bienestar de todos y…

-Ella misma dijo que no pensaba hacernos daño. ¿No pensaste que quizás…ella esperaba que nosotros pudiéramos ayudarla?

Zoro no contestó. Pero Luffy tenía razón, eso era muy probable. Y, contrario a lo que Zoro deseaba, ahora sí, la voz de pequeño rey sonaba a regaño.

-Quizás nosotros éramos la oportunidad que ella esperaba para ser feliz- continuó el moreno, sin estar consciente de que su tono empezaba a sonar severo- y tú… Zoro, ¿de verdad no te encariñaste ni un poquito con ella?

Luffy no sabía, y tal vez así era mejor. Lo que Zoro había llegado a sentir por ella…había sobrepasado el cariño, había evolucionado en celos, se había convertido en pasión…y no tuvo el valor de ponerle nombre cuando tuvo la oportunidad…ahora de pronto le dolía, le dolía mucho.

-Sólo…solo un poco.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Porqué no dejas de pensar por una vez como príncipe y…y …comienzas a ser… Zoro?

Zoro frunció el ceño.

-Para ti es fácil, Luffy. Tú no tienes nada que probar. Si estuvieras en mi posición sabrías que…

-¿Lo hiciste solo para probarte a ti mismo?

Zoro volteó la cara. Sí…a veces tenía sus dudas. A veces temía no tener lo que hacía falta para ser un verdadero príncipe, temía no poder ser un líder, temía no saber tomar una decisión, temía que alguien fuese a engañarlo, y con todo esto, temía no poder darle a su gente la seguridad que merecían y para lo cual depositaban su fe en él. Pero esta vez, ese temor no fue el único factor que lo impulsó a hacer lo que había hecho. No, no fue solamente eso. Pero por lo menos era suficiente para usarlo como cortina. Eso, y una cosa más:

-No. Ella nos traicionó. Nos puso en peligro a todos.

-Pero no ocurrió nada. ¡De haber querido ella habría escapado, con sus poderes tenía la oportunidad, y con la confianza que tuviste para ella…!

Luffy se detuvo un segundo, esperando que Zoro le replicara (conociéndole seguro lo hacía) pero esto no sucedió. Esperó por su respuesta un buen rato, pero sabía bien que, a diferencia de él que no temía ir saltando por allí gritándole sus sentimientos al mundo entero, Zoro era como un cofre con un candado reforzado; nada entraba ni salía sin su permiso.

-Sigo pensando que esto no debiste hacerlo, Zoro- le dijo finalmente-. Pero tu sabes mejor que nadie porqué lo hiciste.

Luffy se encamino hacia la puerta. Puso su mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo. Volteó de nuevo hacia el peliverde, que seguía sentado en la cama con la cabeza agachada y sin dar indicios de querer contestarle.

-Neh, Zoro… en la mañana hablaré con tu padre para que me deje llevar a Robin.

-¿Qué?- Zoro levanto los ojos, alarmado.

-Después de todo, todo esto comenzó en mi reino, ¿No? Pues pienso tomar responsabilidad. Tal vez encuentre un modo de ayudar a Robin si eso es lo que ella desea. Si es necesario…te pagaré tus ochenta millones, no te preocupes.

Y luego de decir esto se fue, dejando a Zoro confundido, y haciéndose a si mismo miles de preguntas sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Corrió a su ropero y sacó su ropa de entrenamiento, se vistió a toda velocidad y se amarró las katanas a la cintura.

Corrió por todo el castillo hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Sanji se levantó de mal humor, sin haber dormido absolutamente nada y profundamente arrepentido por dos cosas. Primero, por haber sido quien se asegurara personalmente de que Robin estuviera bien encerrada. Y segundo pero no por eso menos importante, por haber obedecido a Zoro, y por haberlo llamado "hijo de puta"…cuando pudo simplemente haberlo molido a patadas en ese mismo momento.

Sin embargo como cocinero su prioridad era alimentar a su gente y le estresaba que no llegara para los desayunos, así que en contra de todo su enojo contra él lo fue a buscar a su habitación.

-Eh, marimo. No te hagas el ofendido, tienes que desayunar- dijo mientras abría la puerta pero en cuanto terminó de hacerlo, se encontró con la habitación vacía, la cama revuelta y el ropero abierto de par en par. Las espadas no estaban en ningún lado.

-Ah…maldito infeliz- se dijo mientras salía de allí; sabía que sólo podía estar en un sitio- sabe que sigue necesitando reposo, ¿qué cuernos le sucede?

Se deslizó por los pasillos hasta llegar allí. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, sudado de arriba abajo, respirando complicadamente, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Se contuvo de darle una patada, pues sabía que de hacerlo podría lastimarlo de verdad.

-Marimo, ve a desayunar- le dijo con voz seria- no me hagas llevarte a rastras.

Zoro se puso de pie pero se tambaleó. Sanji sólo lo miró y fue entonces que miró a su alrededor. El cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca cayó de sus labios sin que él se diera cuenta, pues su boca se quedó a medio abrir de la sorpresa.

El campo estaba destrozado. Todas las máquinas, costales, troncos, y demás cosas que usaba el peliverde en sus entrenamientos estaban destrozadas; la tierra estaba revuelta, como si hubieran hecho labranza allí, y la barda que limitaba el terreno tenía cortes y aberturas, y rasguños en el mejor de los casos.

Zoro nunca había hecho algo así. Volteó hacia él.

-¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?

Zoro no contestó. Se metió al castillo y cuando el rubio fue a buscarlo, no pudo encontrarlo.

.

.

.

Se escabulló y tomó un baño largo en cuanto pudo encontrar su cuarto. Salió y se vistió, pero para entonces sus ideas ya estaban claras. No había pensado en otra cosa en toda la noche, que había sido larga y tortuosa.

Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido y en cuanto encontró a un sirviente en el camino, se tragó su orgullo y pidió que lo encaminaran a los calabozos; la noche anterior había tardado media hora en llegar al patio de entrenamiento y ahora no quería perder más tiempo del que ya había pasado.

Una vez en los calabozos, un soldado encargado de ellos lo guió al que buscaba, le dio las llaves y lo dejó solo.

El peliverde miró la llave en su mano y miró la puerta. Puso su mano en ella y apoyó la frente mientras la otra mano metía la llave y le daba vuelta. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, en silencio, tratando de burlar a la mujer que estaba allí adentro, en caso de que estuviera dormida o volteada.

-Buenos días, espadachín san- saludó Robin con un tono frío en su voz. No la había podido burlar, ella supo desde el primer momento que era él aunque miraba por la ventana que daba hacia fuera, no hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Robin se dio la vuelta hacia él.

-Solo alguien con poder superior al de los soldados que cuidan este lugar puede entrar aquí. No hay visitas a menos que sea realmente importante. Luffy san no puede venir porque aunque sea rey, no lo es de este reino y aquí su poder no es tan importante. Sanji san vino a verme hace casi una hora y me dijo que no volvería hasta mediodía. Nadie más en este lugar estaría interesado en venir. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Zoro miró a Robin. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Anoche yo…no pensé- explicó, tratando de no sonar afectado- Luffy me hizo ver que mi decisión fue precipitada, tú te mereces una oportunidad. No mentiste…ni nos hiciste ningún daño.

Robin caminó y se sentó en la cama.

-Anoche…se tomaron varias decisiones precipitadas, alteza. Pero está bien. Entiendo que quizás este…era mi destino después de todo.

Zoro se desesperó con esa actitud tan decaída, tan débil. El no la conocía así. Esperó que fuera a causa de los grilletes que le drenaban la energía.

-No. No, no lo es. Yo…nosotros…mientras estés aquí te vamos a proteger. De esa organización o de quien sea. Si eres sincera, si de verdad llegaste a sentir algo que…maldición, lo que quiero decir es que te voy a liberar y te vas a quedar aquí, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Zoro no dijo más. Le costaba tanto trabajo, pero más aún ver que ella no contestaba ni le decía nada. Robin sonrió melancólicamente.

-Tú eres un príncipe. Algún día…serás muy feliz al lado de una princesa. Ella te espera en alguna parte y yo…

No. Las escenas de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. Y la debilitaron todavía más. Pero esto se terminó cuando sintió las manos de Zoro liberando sus muñecas de los grilletes, con la misma sorprendente suavidad de la noche anterior.

-Iré a pedir a mi padre…el permiso para sacarte de aquí, él es el único que puede dármelo.

Ella lo miró un momento. Pasó saliva. Asintió, como dándose por vencida. Zoro la soltó, se dio la vuelta, y salió de la celda a toda velocidad.

Robin lo miró desaparecer por la puerta, y lamentó en silencio la decisión que acababa de tomar.

.

.

.

Corrió y por una vez en su vida, llegó rápidamente al salón del trono, con su padre.

Le explicó todo, con la mayor calma que pudo. Tardó un poco, dándole varias vueltas, tratando de omitir lo que en realidad había pasado entre los dos. Luffy estaba allí y estaba tan contento que hizo presión también a favor de Zoro para que pudiera liberar a Robin, así como Chopper, Ussop, Nami y Sanji, quienes habían llegado de curiosos al ver lo presuroso que iba Zoro a hablar con el rey. Después de largos minutos de calmadas, pero en el fondo nerviosas descripciones, Zoro obtuvo el permiso irrebatible del rey para sacar a Robin de los calabozos, aunque después de todo, el rey apenas en ese momento se había dado enterado de su encarcelamiento.

Zoro salió corriendo con un papel firmado en la mano, como debía de ser, seguido por Sanji, quien lo fue regañando todo el camino cuando daba vuelta por el pasillo equivocado. Sin embargo, al llegar a los pasillos más cercanos a los calabozos, se encontraron con soldados tirados en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, otros quejándose de sus heridas.

Sanji miró a Zoro y ambos aceleraron la carrera. Llegaron a los calabozos y encontraron todavía más soldados tirados por los suelos. Algunos apenas se levantaban, otros ni eso podían hacer. Sanji se acercó a uno de ellos.

-¿Qué pasó, inútiles? ¿Por qué están todos así?

-Ella…fue esa mujer… es un maldito demonio…

Zoro tomó al hombre de las solapas y lo arrojó al suelo con furia. Corrió al calabozo donde había estado rato antes. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y el calabozo estaba vacío. Zoro entonces se percató de la oscuridad a pesar de la luz que entraba por la ventana, de la humedad, de que la cama era incómoda, de que era frío y vacío, cuando unos minutos antes, solo había podido percibirla a ella y todo lo que tenía que decir. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de cual había sido su error.

Se sentó en el suelo y sonrió. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás. Fue entonces que Sanji entró.

-Escapó.

-Lo sé. Yo tuve la culpa.

-¿Porqué lo dices, marimo?

-Yo…yo le quité los grilletes.

_Continuará…_

_Wo, no saben cómo amé escribir este capítulo, fue torturante pero fue genial hacerlo. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han animado mucho. La próxima semana les traeré el siguiente capítulo._

_¿Por qué será que siempre olvido algo en lo que tengo que decirles? La semana pasada tenía que decir esto y lo olvidé por completo:_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO_

_Bueno, ya lo hice n.n. Espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas. _

_Saludos, nos leemos pronto._

_Aoshika October._


	7. Conozco esta habitación

_Este debe ser el capítulo más largo que haya escrito alguna vez para un fic. Es que… ¡no podía dejarlo a medias! Espero que lo disfruten a pesar de la extensión. Nos leemos abajo._

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una misteriosa mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: En el capítulo de hoy, también hay lemon. Como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

"_**Nuestro amor es como la llovizna que cae quedamente, pero desborda el río." Proverbio Africano **_

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 7: Conozco esta habitación...**

A pesar de la gran confusión que se vivía en esos momentos en el castillo, las órdenes de Zoro fueron claras. Había conseguido sacudirse el aturdimiento y ponerse de pie, mirar al imbécil de Sanji, que se había quedado parado tras él sin decir nada, y finalmente comenzar a poner orden en ese lugar. A los soldados que estaban demasiado heridos los mandó a la enfermería para que les revisaran. Al resto los mandó a las calles y los alrededores de la ciudad a buscarla, él y Sanji se incluyeron en esta misión. Sin embargo pasaron las horas y no hubo noticia de ella.

Al anochecer suspendieron la búsqueda. Cuando el príncipe y el cocinero regresaron al palacio fueron a cenar con sus amigos, todos ellos estaban esperando noticias pero tuvieron que decirles que no había nada que hacer, no habían conseguido encontrarla.

-Seguiremos buscando mañana- opinó Sanji, sentándose a la mesa. Había tratado de ayudar a Zeff con la cena pero éste lo había regañado porque luego del desayuno no había probado bocado en todo el día, y ahora estaba sentado a la mesa como cualquiera de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Zoro no compartía su idea.

-No. Ya no vale la pena seguir buscando, si ella quiso irse entonces ya está.

-Pero...Zoro-trató de protestar Chopper, que le había desarrollado un gran cariño a la mujer- Robin…

-A estas alturas ya debe estar lejos- le explicó el peliverde con suavidad y firmeza, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Está bien. Si era lo que ella quería…

Sanji volvió a su comida viendo al peliverde de reojo. Parecía tan tranquilo….

Parecía resignado.

El resto de la cena casi todo fue tristeza. Nadie hablaba, nadie levantaba la vista del plato. A pesar de que hacía muy poco que Robin estaba con ellos, se sentía su vacío en la mesa.

Nami aprovechó la quietud para hacer una petición a Luffy. Sabía que debido a la situación se estaba arriesgando a un rotundo no, pero Luffy era muy noble, así que lo intentó.

-Luffy, ¿crees que puedas dejarme ir un rato a la ciudad?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que cuando me llevaste fue muy precipitado- se explicó la pelirroja con calma- tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, y por lo que tengo entendido no piensas dejarme libre en bastante tiempo más, ¿O me equivoco?

El joven se encogió un poco en su asiento mientras los demás lo observaban con cierta curiosidad. Todos sabían que Luffy era exageradamente posesivo con las cosas y sobretodo con las personas que le gustaban. Hubo una temporada que consideró seriamente la idea de secuestrar a Zoro y a Sanji y llevárselos a su palacio; si estos no fueran tan fuertes, pero sobretodo, suficientemente listos para controlar sus lapsus, quizás lo hubiera conseguido. La sola idea de dejar ir a Nami sin él era algo simplemente inconcebible y algo que todos los presentes, Nami incluida, sabían a la perfección. La reciente desaparición de Robin no iba a hacer sino complicar las cosas.

Luffy por su parte torció la boca ligeramente, pero para sorpresa de todos, sonrió con cierta confianza.

-¿Me prometes que no desaparecerás como Robin?- preguntó.

Nami sonrió. Sabía que Luffy no le iba a fallar.

-Lo prometo, Luffy. Una hora. Prometo que no tardaré más.

-Trato hecho.

.

.

.

Nami salió del palacio apenas terminó de comer, y fue acompañada por algunos guardias hasta cierta parte, donde les pidió que la dejaran sola. Se internó en la ciudad. Se paró una esquina y se ubicó bien. Decidió su ruta y poco a poco llegó a uno de los lugares más recónditos de la ciudad, de muy difícil acceso pero que para ella resultaba familiar. Finalmente encontró un callejón; oscuro, abandonado. Había cajas y pedazos de madera olvidados por todo el lugar, basura, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo se internó allí. Buscó con la vista, hasta que ubicó un bulto en una esquina. Se acercó casi de puntas, pero fue detenida a escasos dos metros por un agarre que la jaló con violencia hasta tirarla al suelo de espaldas y sujetarla allí.

-¡No! –alcanzó a gritar cuando sintió la mano sujetar y presionar su cuello-¡Tranquila, Robin! ¡Soy yo, Nami!

Eso último lo había dicho con el poco aire que quedaba en su boca luego de unos segundos de fuerte presión. Fue soltada en seguida y una fuerte tos la obligó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras luchaba por recuperar el oxigeno que sus pulmones habían perdido.

-Maldición- dijo, sentándose en el suelo mientras continuaba tratando de reponerse-, tienes mucha fuerza.

El bulto que estaba en una esquina se alargó hacia arriba. Se acerco a ella y pudo distinguir sus rasgos mientras se quitaba la capucha que se había puesto en la cabeza para ocultarse un poco mejor, y se inclinaba a su lado.

-Lo lamento, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mientras le revisaba el cuello. Nami asintió- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, obviamente.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

-Solo lo deduje- contestó la pelirroja- el día que te conocí, te encontré aquí, ¿recuerdas? Cuando vine a esconderme. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que…parecía que llevabas días en este lugar. Cuando no te encontraron los soldados, ni Sanji…ni Zoro…supuse que te habías escondido muy bien. Salir de la ciudad te hubiera tomado más tiempo del que duraron ellos buscándote y por fuerza hubieses tenido que pasar por alguna de las calles principales, donde te habrían encontrado, sin embargo eso fue todo lo que ellos se pudieron figurar- finalizó, orgullosa de su propio razonamiento- por lo tanto supe que tenías que estar aquí, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido buscarte en uno de los lugares más recónditos y turbios de la ciudad.

Robin sonrió.

-Debo admitir que eres muy inteligente, Nami san.

Nami sonrió, aliviada de haber encontrado a Robin, y de que estuviera bien. Pero estaba inquieta por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, sin embargo no había pensado en cómo hacérselas sin parecer demasiado entrometida, violenta, o peor, que ella creyera que le iba a hacer traición para que la encarcelaran de nuevo. Robin estaba sentada frente a ella, esperando a que ella comentara cualquier cosa, así que Nami buscó qué palabras sonarían correctas para todas las preguntas que tenía que hacer. Decidió comenzar por lo que, a su parecer, era lo más complicado.

-Robin…si todo lo que dijeron de ti anoche es cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó suavizando su voz al máximo, diferente de cómo se había acostumbrado a hablarle a Luffy, a Ussop y a Chopper, a quienes se la pasaba regañando y gritando por casi cualquier cosa.

La morena no contestó, y se tomó un buen rato en hacerlo. Mientras tanto miraba algún punto en el piso. Sus ojos parecían transparentes y tristes, pero Nami no tenía tanto tiempo y necesitaba una respuesta pronto.

-Robin…

-No lo sé, Nami. Supongo que…debo volver.

Nami vio a su amiga, sintiendo una profunda tristeza por ella.

-Quédate. Podrías tener otra oportunidad si lo haces. En esa organización…no hay un futuro para ti.

-Aquí tampoco lo hay- contestó ella, haciendo una media sonrisa que evidenciaba su profunda melancolía. Pero para esto, Nami ya tenía un plan.

-¡Claro que lo hay!-contestó con ánimo-Zoro estaba dispuesto a dejarte libre. Es una gran oportunidad, podrías tener su protección, por eso te estaban buscando.

Robin guardó silencio una vez más, y Nami aprovechó el momento de silencio para frotarse un poco los brazos. El frío había aumentado ese día, y fue entonces que se percató de que su amiga no llevaba nada con ella, solo la capucha, que por cierto no era gruesa ni mucho menos. El vestido que usaba era el que traía puesto el día anterior, cuando la habían encarcelado. Robin notó su confusión.

-Aquí no tengo nada. Es otro de los motivos por los que debería regresar. Digamos que…he dejado muchas cosas pendientes por estar aquí. Necesito volver.

-¡No, Robin!... por favor…solo inténtalo…

-Nami…

-¡Por favor!- insistió la pelirroja, mirando a la morena con tierno chantaje- al menos…quédate hasta el día del baile… asiste y ve a Zoro, por favor…él te dirá que quiere que te quedes, todos lo queremos.

Robin cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-Luego de lo ocurrido…no creo que Zoro quiera volver a verme.

-Él fue quien salió corriendo primero a las calles para buscarte.

Robin no dijo más. Nami suspiro con resignación.

-No me creas si no quieres hacerlo- contesto- solo inténtalo, por favor. Te puedo jurar que valdrá la pena.

Robin suspiro, y sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo. La noche estaba estrellada y el frío le erizaba la piel. El recuerdo de la noche anterior le produjo una especie de calor que le nació desde el pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, causándole nuevos estremecimientos, un temblor en su estomago, un hundimiento en el suelo bajo ella, ganas de reír, ganas de llorar. ¿Una oportunidad? Quizás. Tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo, solo eso.

-Cuando te conocí… me pareciste el tipo de chica demasiado agobiada por los problemas como para creer en cuentos de hadas y esas cosas- sonrío Robin, al parecer, un poco menos triste- ahora pareces ilusionada, tanto, que quieres hacer que yo también crea.

Nami se sonrojó ligeramente. Trató de justificarse.

-Hay quienes te hacen creer- luego sonrió-, puedo decir que…supongo que gracias a Luffy…ahora creo.

Robin sonrió un poco más extensamente. Quién sabe, quizás ella también podía darse ese lujo. Una nueva vida, y en un caso realmente hermoso, verdadera felicidad.

-¿Cuánto falta para el baile? Creo que lo he olvidado- pregunto, sonriendo pues sabía que Nami se contentaría rápidamente.

-Una semana y media, más o menos- contestó la pelirroja, con evidente entusiasmo, sus ojos brillaban.

-Es mucho tiempo. No quiero ir al palacio ahora- suspiró, mirando hacia la salida del callejón- no quisiera…enfrentarlos en este momento.

-Entonces…ven conmigo- le propuso Nami- tengo un escondite. Puedes quedarte allí.

-¿Escondite?

-Sí. Puedes quedarte allí… ¡Y aparecer el día del baile!- repitió su idea, su rostro iluminándose por completo- Todos estarán deslumbrados al verte, lo sé. Te quedarás en mi escondite y yo te llevaré comida y ropa, y agua. Tendré cuidado, nadie sospechará. Para entonces los ánimos estarán más calmados y podrás hablar con Zoro con tranquilidad.

Robin sonrió. No perdía nada, ¿cierto?

Aceptó. Ambas se pusieron de pie, dejando el frío piso, y comenzaron a caminar por los callejones. Finalmente llegaron a un viejo edificio. Entraron a un pequeño y ruinoso callejón a lado de éste, donde había una puerta que entraba a la planta baja de la construcción.

-No es mucho- comentó Nami, un poco apenada por las condiciones del lugar- pero es algo.

Era un pequeño cuarto, donde había muy pocas cosas; una cama en una esquina, una mesa, una silla. También había un baúl. Se acercaron al interior. Nami abrió el baúl y sacó de este unas cuantas sabanas gruesas para la cama. En el fondo del baúl había unos vestidos. Robin tomó uno para ponérselo.

-Espera un momento aquí- pidió Nami- iré por algo para que cenes.

Robin caminó y se sentó en la cama. Tomó una de las cobijas para cubrirse, el frío era insoportable a esas alturas. Así la encontró Nami, cuando llegó pocos minutos después con algo de pan y café. Ambas comieron en silencio.

Nami le dio una mordida a su pan y sonrió un poco mientras masticaba.

-Se siente bien traer algo de dinero en el bolsillo de vez en cuando.

-¿A qué se debe?- sonrió Robin.

-Ussop me asignó el cuidado del dinero de Luffy. Cuando salimos a pasear o algo, tomo un poco para comprarle cosas. Le encanta comprar comida y dulces, y a veces alguna curiosidad. No creo que le moleste si llega a saber que lo usé para que cenaras.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. Es un jovencito muy noble- se quedó pensando un momento- ¿Esta casa es tuya?

Nami negó con la cabeza. Bebió un poco de café.

-Encontré este lugar en una ocasión mientras huía. Sé que está abandonado, quienes fueran los dueños jamás han vuelto. Suelo venir cuando tengo que pasar algo de tiempo en la ciudad, pero nunca me quedo más de dos noches, por eso el dueño del edificio nunca nota mi presencia. La cama y la mesa ya estaban aquí. El baúl y lo que hay en él son míos, y me costó mucho traerlos- sonrió- pero el lugar me ha servido bastante bien para refugiarme cuando estoy en problemas.

Robin sonrió, mirando a su alrededor.

-De verdad lamento esto, sé que es algo triste- se disculpó otra vez Nami. Robin negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Me adapto a todo. El día que nos conocimos…llevaba dos días durmiendo en ese callejón- confesó para tranquilizarla, haciendo una sonrisa ladeada que llenó a Nami de tristeza. Finalmente llegó su hora de irse, casi se cumplía la hora que le había prometido a Luffy y tardaría mínimo unos veinte minutos en llegar al palacio.

-Entonces esto será mejor para ti. Te lo prometo. Vendré a traerte más comida y ropa limpia mañana- suspiró, y se llevó una mano a la frente- aunque no sé como lo haré con Luffy pegado a mi como una lapa. Pero no te preocupes, yo me arreglo.

Robin sonrió, y murmuró un "gracias" débilmente.

Se dieron un abrazo y Nami salió de allí a toda velocidad.

Robin se preguntó si podía hacerlo. ¿Podía confiar en corazonadas, en deseos improbables, en cuentos de hadas? Nunca en su vida…bueno, más bien, desde muy pequeña había dejado de creer. ¿Porqué hacerlo ahora? ¿él era un buen motivo?

Recordó entonces todos los besos y las caricias de la noche anterior. Recordó la ternura y la rudeza, y recordó como su razón y su cordura se habían ido al demonio con solo sentir sobre su piel los dedos fuertes y rugosos de ese hombre…que de pronto había volteado todo lo que ella era, que sin querer… la había hecho creer. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarla por la traición? Ojala fuera así.

Se acercó a la mesa y apagó la lámpara de aceite. Se volvió a la cama y se envolvió en las sábanas, deseando poder quedarse dormida pronto. Y lo consiguió bastante pronto, debido al agotamiento, sin embargo, un ruido la despertó.

-Robin…Nico Robin.

Ella se incorporó y se sentó. La voz rasposa que la había despertado provenía de la ventana que estaba junto a la cama. Sabía que no tenía que asomarse a enfrentarle así que se quedó allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, sin alterarse en ningún momento la uniformidad característica de tu voz- ¿cómo fue que me encontraste?

-Sabes que es mi trabajo. Solo vine a decirte…que se acaba tu tiempo.

-Necesito más- pidió ella- solo…una oportunidad.

La voz no se oyó en aproximadamente un minuto. Luego, se escuchó que contestaba.

-Bien. Pero lo que sea que vayas a hacer resuélvelo pronto, ¿quieres? Sabes que hay mucho en juego esta vez.

Robin sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Allí, sola, sin que nadie la viera, podía dejarlas correr libremente por su rostro y perderse en su barbilla, disfrutar de su dolor. Pero las limpió furiosamente con su mano antes de tratar de deshacer el nudo que sentía en su garganta, que no le había dejado hablar. Sabía que tenía que ser rápida, porque era en ese momento en el que podía establecer sus condiciones. De otra manera él se iría, y quien sabe qué podía pasar si no ocurrían las cosas como ella deseaba.

-Sólo…el baile, ¿sabes cuando es?

-Sí. Entonces supongo que al día siguiente será tu plazo.

-Sí. Es todo lo que necesito.

-Está bien. Sabes que yo no cuestiono tus decisiones, pero lo que sea que quieras hacer, has que funcione, ¿de acuerdo?-pidió. Robin sonrió. Él nunca le hablaba de manera específica.

-De acuerdo.

No fue "malo" con ella. Nunca lo había sido, o al menos no por voluntad propia. A pesar de esto, consiguió dejarla con gran inquietud. Sabía que luego de que ella dijera las últimas palabras para cerrar un acuerdo con él, cuando ya no contestaba, simplemente se iba. Pero ella se quedaba allí, con la sensación de que estaba extraviada, extraviada y sola.

.

.

.

Los días avanzaron lentos al día del baile. A diario, desde temprano, Zoro se levantaba para ayudar al rey a supervisar los avances en los preparativos. Un buen rato después, Luffy se levantaba y comenzaba a corretear por todos lados, así que tenía que ir tras él a cuidarlo. El pequeño había decidido quedarse hasta después del baile, de modo que increíblemente los planes se estaban ajustando a todo lo que Nami necesitaba.

En cuanto a Sanji, en esos momentos se dividía entre ayudar al viejo Zeff en la cocina, dirigir las acciones de los soldados que se habían ido en misión para infiltrarse en la organización, y asegurarse de que Zoro no sobrepasara los límites de sus fuerzas; el muy idiota había seguido sobre esforzándose bajo cualquier pretexto, y tanto el médico del castillo como Chopper le habían impuesto más días de descanso… o que por lo menos dejara esos entrenamientos exhaustivos que de todos modos hacía escapándose al bosque o a donde fuera.

Los días en el palacio se volvieron tan agitados, que muchas veces no se veían las caras unos a otros hasta la hora de la cena. El ir y venir de la gente era tan confuso, que Zoro encontró en ello un pretexto…para no pensar. Un buen pretexto…para olvidar mientras pudiera hacerlo. Era difícil hablar con él, más difícil de lo que nunca había sido. Parecía totalmente impermeable a las locuras de Luffy, a la preocupación de Chopper, a los intentos de buen humor de Ussop, a la plática de Nami, al enojo de Sanji. No había dejado de ser cordial, y hasta cierto punto, suave y amable con las personas a las que les daba ese trato, sin embargo todos lo notaban cambiado, desde su padre hasta el último sirviente del palacio sabían que algo importante había pasado con el peliverde príncipe.

Nami era quien más le observaba. Era bastante más sencillo de lo que ella hubiera pensado el descifrar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mente del espadachín, evidentemente luego del escape de Robin habia sido el que había quedado más shockeado que cualquiera de los demás, así que la pelirroja supo que el día del gran golpe conseguiría que él y Robin tuvieran un encuentro en el que la morena saldría muy beneficiada. Quizás pudo haberla convencido el día anterior de que fuera con ella….pero esperar era un arte, y sabía que si las cosas salían como ella quería…

Lo importante era que entre el alboroto y la emoción, había conseguido escabullirse en diferentes ocasiones para llevar a Robin comida, agua y ropa. La morena parecía disfrutar sus visitas; eso era evidente, ya que no podía salir de ese cuarto y sus horas debían ser lentas y fastidiosas. También le llevaba libros, que la morena leía con voracidad. Agradecía todas las atenciones con una sonrisa, pero no dejaba de evidenciar un gran decaimiento.

Bueno, el clima tampoco ayudaba. El frío había aumentado con los días, y aunque se acercaban cada vez más las fechas festivas, no era suficiente pretexto para no quejarse de las manos congeladas y los preparativos al aire libre en las calles, aunque en el fondo todos disfrutaban con la perspectiva de la gran fiesta que se celebraría en el reino.

.

.

.

-Oi, Nami…-le dijo Luffy una mañana durante el desayuno- le mandaremos una carta a Makino para pedirle que nos mande nuestros trajes de gala, ¿quieres que le pida un vestido para ti?

La mente de Nami se iluminó. Disimuló unos segundos. Por suerte ese día, como los anteriores, había tantas cosas que hacer que solo ella y Luffy estaban en la mesa comiendo. Chopper había salido temprano a perseguir a Zoro por todo el castillo, tratando de convencerlo de que descansara un rato luego de una larga noche donde se había escapado para poner su cuerpo al limite como era lo usual. Ussop había ido a ayudar a Sanji.

-¿No quieres que yo escriba la carta, Luffy? Me gustaría contarle algo a Makino san- sonrió.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa vas a contarle?- preguntó el joven rey, con la boca llena de comida.

-Pues…cosas de mujeres, Luffy- contestó Nami , guiñándole un ojo. Insistió varias veces, ya que el moreno insistía en escribir la carta él mismo. Estuvieron discutiendo por un buen rato hasta que Nami utilizó una de las maneras más crueles que tenía para hacer que le hiciera caso.

-Entonces como quieras, Luffy, pero…creo que le diré a Sanji que estás a dieta- dijo Nami, protegiendo su plato de la mejor manera que podía, mirando al moreno con una expresión sádica en el rostro- sabes que me hará caso. Y eso será siempre mientras estemos aquí, ¿comprendes?

Luffy tragó saliva.

-¿Alimento para conejos?- preguntó Luffy, atemorizado. La pelirroja asintió con una hermosa y terrible sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lechuga y zanahorias, y nada más.

Luffy asintió.

-Ha…haz tú la carta Nami…-sonrió- pero…¡No me dejes sin carne, por favor!

_Jhá, fue más fácil de lo que creí…_pensó la pelirroja mientras ella y el joven se dirigían a la habitación. En el camino pidieron a un sirviente papel, pluma y un sobre.

Nami se sentó al escritorio y Luffy se sentó en la cama, mirándola escribir.

-¿Tienes sello, Luffy?-preguntó la pelirroja, doblando la hoja luego de diez minutos de escritura.

-Mmm…sí. Ussop siempre lo empaca en esa maleta de allá- señaló con su dedo una pequeña maleta, pero estiró su brazo y la jaló hacia sí. Abrió una bolsa lateral y entregó el sello a Nami.

Nami agradeció y guardó la carta en el sobre, el cual selló con cuidado.

-Bien. Iré a pedir que la envíen. ¿Quieres salir a hacer algo, LUffy?

-Sí- el pequeño saltó de la cama, entusiasmado- ¡quiero ayudar a Zoro con los preparativos que faltan!

-Muy bien. Vamos entonces.

Después de entregar la carta a un sirviente, con instrucciones precisas para hacérsela llegar a Makino, Nami consiguió encasquetarle a Zoro la exhaustiva tarea de cuidar a Luffy. Una vez que Luffy quedó literalmente colgado de Zoro, la pelirroja se excusó diciendo que tal vez Sanji necesitara su ayuda y salió de allí. El espadachín la miró con cierto enojo, se notaba que sabía aprovechar bien su posición a lado de Luffy. Ahí su voz se respetaba y se escuchaba como si fuera la de una princesa.

.

.

.

Tres días después, unos paquetes llegaron al palacio, junto con una carta de la dulce Makino.

_Querida Nami san. _

_Recibí la carta y es un placer decirte que todos aquí nos encontramos perfectamente, aunque algo tristes ante la perspectiva de festejar sin ustedes la navidad y el año nuevo. Por favor, cuide de nuestro rey, y de los queridos Ussop san y Chopper san. _

_Es un placer poder serle de ayuda. He enviado todo lo que me pidió en una caja aparte; puede pretextar que un vestido de mujer necesita mejores cuidados que las galas de un caballero. Mis mejores deseos para usted y su noble misión. _

_Dele mis cariños a su alteza, así como a Zoro san._

_Felices fiestas. _

_Atte. Makino_

Nami sonrió. Sabía que Makino la ayudaría.

Tomó la caja y la llevó a su cuarto, haciendo como la mujer le había dicho; pretextó que al ser ropa y cosas para dama necesitaban ser tratados con mayor delicadeza. Una vez en la habitación que le habían asignado, abrió la caja y sacó su vestido, los zapatos y la elegante cinta para pelo que le correspondía a ella. Luego, un poco más al fondo, vio el otro vestido, zapatos y demás accesorios que eran para Robin. Sonrió.

-Se verá hermosa.

.

.

.

Luego de mucho esperar, llegó el día del baile.

Zoro atendió hasta mediodía los últimos preparativos. Una vez que lo hizo, se fue de allí. Se escabulló lejos y se la pasó el resto del día de la única forma en que podía permanecer en paz; entrenando.

Nami estuvo desde temprano preparando a los tres niños que tenía bajo su cargo, esperando con todas sus ganas que Robin estuviera bien…y que se presentara. Mientras tanto, se aseguraba de que Chopper no se ensuciara su traje comiendo algodón de azúcar, que Ussop no tratara de seguir ayudando a los sirvientes con los detalles que faltaban, por que todo lo que conseguiría sería ensuciar su elegante traje, y de acomodar con cariño y dedicación el moño del moreno, que a pesar de que lo había intentado, no había conseguido evitar que siguiera comiendo. Por lo menos había prometido hacerlo con mayor juicio, para no mancharse.

Sanji iba de aquí para allá cerciorándose de que las fuentes con aperitivos estuvieran verdaderamente presentables. Probó el ponche, revisó los últimos detalles en los pavos y jamones que se iban a servir… hasta que una patada en su cabeza lo tiró al suelo.

-Ouch… ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, viejo!?- preguntó a su padre, realmente enojado mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Pues que aquí ya todo está listo, berenjena ridícula!- le espetó el mayor- vete a arreglar y deja de molestar aquí. ¿Dónde está el príncipe? ¿No lo tenías que estar cuidando? Ya sabes que ese marimillo es tan cabeza dura como tú.

Sanji trató de hacer memoria. La última vez que había visto a Zoro….había sido como seis horas antes. ¿Dónde podría estar? No podía perderse el baile, él era el anfitrión. Un poco extrañado, el rubio salió de la gran cocina, para recorrer el castillo de arriba abajo en su búsqueda. Pasó incluso por el enorme salón donde sería la fiesta, sin embargo no consiguió encontrarle.

-No puede ser tan estúpido- se dijo a si mismo, rascándose la nuca- para haberse ido a entrenar. Sabe que tiene que estar aquí.

.

.

.

Zoro se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y miró a lo lejos. El castillo brillaba, y más allá podía escucharse el escándalo que ya había en la ciudad. Hacía mucho rato que había oscurecido; el baile seguro estaba por comenzar. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar de regreso. En el trayecto se deshizo de su camisa sudada. Su cuerpo tardó mucho antes de resentir el frío, debido al calor producido al entrenar. Llegó al castillo y entró en él por una puerta trasera, sorprendiendo a los sirvientes por su estado.

-Llévenme a mi habitación- les indicó. Uno de ellos lo guió y lo dejó en la puerta.

Zoro entró y lanzó sus espadas sobre la cama. se metió a su baño y tomó una ducha rápida con agua caliente. Se vistió a toda velocidad con un traje negro, donde brillaban dos de sus más importantes medallas. Se puso sus botas nuevas y se miró al espejo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y lo controló un poco. Se amarró las espadas a la cintura y estuvo listo.

Comenzó a caminar adonde escuchaba más alboroto y terminó llegando a la cocina, donde Zeff lo sacó a empujones hasta dejarlo en la puerta del salón.

-Es ahí, alteza- le dijo con algo de dureza y se regresó a la cocina. Zoro suspiró. Sabía que tenía que poner su mejor cara, pero terminó por decidir que su mejor cara era la de la seriedad, decidió dejarlo así.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, ella se ajustó el vestido. Se puso las zapatillas y acomodó su cabello con una cinta. Había tenido que tomar un baño con agua un poco fría; temblaba. Pero también era un nerviosismo enorme que podía con su corazón.

Se puso el abrigo sobre el vestido, y luego se puso encima la maltratada capucha. Sabía que andar tan elegante por las calles sería sospechoso. Finalmente, salió de la casita.

.

.

.

La sorpresa fue general al ver al príncipe entrar al salón. Su presencia era poderosa; se esforzó por poner una sonrisa de seguridad en sus labios y en seguida se ganó las miradas y los cuchicheos y los sonrojos de las jovencitas nobles que estaban presentes; el príncipe era muy buen mozo y por supuesto, el mejor de los partidos. Pero claro, que él nunca se fijaría en cualquier mujer, por Dios, ¡era un príncipe!

La desilusión entre las chicas ya había sido general cuando un rato antes Luffy había llegado con Nami del brazo; la pelirroja traía puesto un bello vestido color vino. Se creía que el joven rey no tenía compromiso pero a lado de la pelirroja se veía más que feliz, y ella también.

Al llegar Sanji, nuevos suspiros se comenzaron a esparcir en todo el salón, pero esto no duró mucho ya que el rubio se dejó ir poco decorosamente sobre todas las chicas lindas que encontró.

Pero en cuanto a Zoro, su llegada provocó admiración…pero también silencio. A diferencia de los otros dos, lucía como si nadie pudiera tocarlo, y quizás quienes pensaban eso tenían razón.

Pasado el shock, el festejo siguió su curso. Faltaba un rato para el primer baile y las parejas ya estaban formándose.

-Hola Zoro san…

El peliverde se dio la vuelta ante la dulce voz y sonrió ligeramente, aunque sin abandonar el tono serio de su rostro.

-Vivi- se inclinó- Siempre es un gusto verte.

-Hacía más de un año que no te veía-sonrió la peliazul- ni a Luffy san o a Sanji san. Pero se siente como si fueran siglos.

La hermosa princesa usaba un vestido en un tono bronce; era llamativo y realzaba el color blanco de su piel. Una cinta roja con una medalla y una sencilla tiara de brillantes eran el resto de sus accesorios; llamativo para cualquier mujer pero apenas lo esencial para una princesa. Se tomó del brazo de Zoro y él la acompañó a saludar a los demás.

Ella y Nami congeniaron en seguida y se retiraron a platicar juntas. Zoro sonrió. En realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con mujeres ese día.

.

.

.

Se encaminó por las calles sin llamar la atención de nadie. Por suerte la capa la cubría bastante bien. Se internó entre la gente buscando su rumbo al castillo. Evadió los puestos, los bailes y el alboroto; también las chispas de las primeras luces de bengala y buscapiés que los niños se divertían en encender. El aroma a pólvora comenzó a llenar sus pulmones, pero esto la hizo sonreír un poco. Por primera vez en más de una semana, se sintió viva.

.

.

.

Llegó la hora de abrir el baile y como era de esperarse, Vivi y Zoro fueron pareja. Ya lo habían sido un par de veces antes, en bailes de años anteriores. A la peliazul le avergonzaba un poco la escasa capacidad de bailarín que tenía el príncipe, pero agradecía sus conmovedores esfuerzos por quedar bien con ella. Sin embargo al comenzar a bailar, se sorprendió de descubrir lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

Zoro por su parte estaba concentrado. No miraba a Vivi, sino a un punto por encima de su cabeza. Imaginaba unos profundos ojos azules en los cuales centrar su mirada mientras efectuaba los movimientos del baile.

La princesa no era la única sorprendida, todos estaban impresionados con el inmejorable desempeño que el espadachín mostraba en la pista de baile. Nami bailaba con Luffy y Sanji con la única dama que no huyó de él en todo el salón.

Pero todas las vistas estaban puestas sobre los príncipes, que sorprendentemente hacían una pareja perfecta.

Cuando el baile terminó, Zoro se alejó distraídamente de Vivi y se fue a servir ponche, tratando de ignorar el rostro extraño que ponía Nami al verlo.

.

.

.

Llegó a las calles principales de la ciudad. Se detuvo cuando unos niños la rodearon, correteando entre ellos. Los miró un momento y sonrió mientras seguía abriéndose paso.

¿Cuánto hacía que no asistía a una fiesta así? ¿Cuánto hacía que no usaba un vestido así de lujoso?

Se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y más de uno en el camino se quedó embobado de la belleza que despedía.

.

.

.

-¿Pasa algo, Nami?- preguntó Luffy, acercándose al balcón donde la pelirroja estaba mirando hacia el bosque, agarrada de la barandilla y con la vista hacia el cielo. Lucía preocupada.

-Hay algo raro en el clima, se siente un cambio muy brusco en el aire- contestó ella en tono pensativo, para luego levantar su brazo y apuntar a los lejos- mira esas nubes de allá. Va a llover, muy fuerte.

Luffy, para sorpresa de ella, le tomó la mano y la llevó de regreso al salón.

-Nunca ha pasado el día de la fiesta- comentó el joven con una sonrisa entusiasta- esperemos que no sea hoy la primera vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy de vez en cuando tenía esos arranques de confianza. La alejó de allí con una sonrisa, para ir de nuevo al salón, ahora a buscar algo de comer.

-Bueno- se dijo la pelirroja, hablando más para sí misma- quizás ocurra algo especial esta noche.

.

.

.

Zoro asistió al lugar del salón donde su padre estaba sentado con otros monarcas que habían asistido a la celebración. Lo había mandado llamar con un sirviente, pero para sorpresa de Zoro, ahora estaba sentado a lado de Nefertari Cobra, el padre de Vivi. Conversaban; Vivi también se dirigía hacia ellos, y le miró, como preguntándole si sabía qué era lo que querían sus padres. Zoro negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco lo sabía.

-Zoro kun…es un placer verte, ya eres todo un hombre- comentó el rey Cobra, saludándole con una informalidad contrastante con la grave inclinación que efectúo Zoro.

-Un placer, señor.

-Hermosa Vivi, qué alegría ver que estés bien. Te has convertido en una mujer muy bella-comentó el padre de Zoro, mientras la princesa se inclinaba con una sonrisa jovial.

-Para mi es un gusto verlo, señor.

-Iremos al grano, ya que ambos son jóvenes muy inteligentes y fuertes- decidió Cobra al ver la cara que había puesto Zoro, como de impaciencia, como esperando a que le dijeran qué tenía él que ver en eso.

-Zoro…tu y Vivi se conocen desde hace mucho, ¿cierto?

-Sí, padre.

-¿Se agradan?

Ambos se quedaron callados. Ninguno esperaba tener que contestar semejante pregunta.

-Encuentro una gran compañía en Zoro san, majestad. Es un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra y un joven excelente en cualquier aspecto. Para mi es un honor poder llamarme su amiga.

Vivi se mantenía estoica, pero al parecer, tanto ella como Zoro sabían a donde iba aquello.

-Opino lo mismo de Vivi san, señor-contestó Zoro, en un tono inusual en él- es una mujer magnífica y…para mi también es un honor contarla como mi amiga.

Los dos reyes se miraron y asintieron.

-Como sabrán…la unión de dos reinos con una boda es una alianza sagrada e irrompible. Ustedes…están en edad. Se llevan bien y son compatibles en muchos aspectos- explicó Cobra- su matrimonio sería muy beneficioso para ambos reinos.

-Pero esto, claro- interfirió el otro rey- solo será si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Zoro frunció el ceño, tratando de ahuyentar de su mente la única imagen que la había ocupado en los últimos días. Esos ojos mirando profundamente los suyos, esa boca semiabierta, húmeda, esperando otro beso, ese pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando, intentando respirar con normalidad otra vez.

-Yo…haré todo lo que sea necesario por hacer un bien a mi reino- declaró la princesa, firme y valientemente, mirando de reojo a Zoro. El peliverde pensó rápido y decidió….que había cosas que simplemente no estaban en sus manos. El pasado se había quedado atrás. Robin debía quedarse como un sueño, como una pintura, como un cuento, guardado en algún cajón telarañoso de su memoria. Era lo mejor.

-Estoy dispuesto- declaró-a compartir mi vida con la princesa Vivi. Estoy seguro de que la nuestra será una unión ideal.

.

.

.

Se quitó la capa cuando vio más cerca el palacio. La gente se apartaba al verla pasar, lucía verdaderamente hermosa. A pesar de que la mayoría de los invitados llegaban en elegantes carruajes, ella llegó a la puerta a pie, con una gran tranquilidad. Mostró una invitación al hombre que custodiaba la puerta del castillo y sonrió de una forma tan suave, tan elegante y con tanto dominio de si misma, que el hombre no dudó que estuviera invitada.

Entregó su abrigo y comenzó a caminar con mayor seguridad todavía.

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas principales del salón, y entró en este. Alrededor de la pista de baile la gente estaba de pie, viendo algo, al parecer muy especial. Sus ojos entonces ubicaron a qué se debía y se acercó un poco más.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches, amigos. Muchas gracias por asistir al baile de invierno de este año- el padre de Zoro hizo el saludo, aunque formalmente el peliverde fuera el anfitrión- esperamos que se diviertan mucho y que pasen una bella velada. Quisiera aprovechar este momento para hacer un anuncio muy importante.

Zoro y Vivi caminaron hacia él, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Nami sintió un vuelco en el estómago y vio hacia la puerta, encontrando en ella a la única persona que en esos momentos no quería ver allí.

-La princesa Vivi…y el príncipe Zoro se conocen desde niños- dijo el rey- y es mi placer anunciar que a partir de esta noche, ellos están comprometidos- tomó la mano de Zoro y la juntó con la de Vivi- su matrimonio no solo unirá sus vidas, también creará una alianza de paz y prosperidad para ambos reinos.

Se dejo escuchar un gran aplauso de entre la multitud. Vivi apretó la mano de Zoro, y el peliverde le correspondió. Se miraron de reojo un momento. No, ninguno lo quería de verdad, pero, ¿qué remedio?

Zoro de pronto sintió…recordó que el no tendría porqué estar allí…

Si Kuina hubiera vivido… él estaría, probablemente, parado junto a Sanji, observándolo todo. Tendría como pareja a cualquier otra chica. Probablemente Luffy estaría bailando con Vivi y estarían comprometiendo en matrimonio a Kuina con alguien más, y eso no afectaría su vida, solo sería un espectador. Pero sobretodo, no habría conocido a Robin, no la estaría recordando en ese momento, no estaría sintiendo su respiración contra su rostro, o sus labios sobre su cuello, y sobre su pecho.

De pronto se sintió irreal, absurdo. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de él…era como si sucediera en otra dimensión…la gente…los rostros eran conocidos pero sentía que estaba en medio de desconocidos…veía a sus amigos y de pronto ninguno le pareció familiar.

Vio a la multitud aplaudir y gritar algo…

No comprendió en seguida pero creyó distinguir la palabra "beso" entre sus gritos. Volteó a ver a Vivi y la vio sonrojada, y sintió como posaba su mano en su mejilla y se alzaba en puntas hacia él, y conseguía unir sus labios en un beso superficial, pero que fue suficiente para que la gente comenzara a gritar y a aplaudir con más fuerza. Cuando se separó de ella, algo molesto por todo aquello, en ese instante, apenas fue que su vista volvió al público.

Y fue entonces que se encontró con esos ojos azules, profundos y bellos….que lo habían cazado en sueños…que había visualizado para poder entrenar con fuerza, con furia…que había alucinado en sus recaídas, que había imaginado para impulsarse al bailar. Eran reales, estaban a varios metros de él y ahora lo veían.

El resto del rostro de la morena mostraba una especie de confusión. De pronto todo a su alrededor se detuvo y solo estuvieron ellos dos. No sabía qué hacer… ella lo había visto todo…

.

.

.

La vio ahí de pie. Hermosa, con un vestido azul que la hacía ver como una princesa, con sus bellos hombros descubiertos, su preciosa figura, que parecía estar perdida entre todo ese mar de gente, todos tan indiferentes, tan grises, tan ajenos a su presencia y a la historia que compartían… ella abrió un poco los labios, como si fuera a decirle algo, pero los cerró enseguida. Aplaudió un par de veces mientras el resto de la gente lo hacía…luego dio dos últimos aplausos, pausados y lentos. Se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí.

Zoro soltó violentamente la mano de Vivi y dio dos pasos cortos ante la vista de los demás. Todos voltearon a ver a donde el peliverde lo hacía…pero allí no había nadie. El baile se reanudó en segundos y Zoro se vio arrastrado por las personas, que lo felicitaban y lo jaloneaban de aquí a allá a pesar de la extraña reacción que había tenido segundos antes.

Miró a Nami, que estaba sentada en una silla sujetándose la cabeza, con Luffy a lado de ella ofreciéndole de comer y preguntándole, probablemente, porqué estaba así. Ella solo lo trataba de alejar un poco y volteaba a ver a Zoro… ¿ella lo sabía todo?

Como pudo, el espadachín se liberó de los abrazos, de las conversaciones…de su padre, de Vivi, de Cobra… de Luffy, de Nami, de Ussop, de Chopper…de todos…y corrió a la puerta…

Salió del castillo, volteando a todas partes sin poderla visualizar. El frío se había vuelto casi insoportable…pero la gente estaba en las calles, gritando, bailando, celebrando alegremente. Zoro los miró y a su mente vino un rápido flashback….muy niño, él había estado allí.

Corrió y se internó entre las calles. Buscó entre la gente. Corrió, temiendo perderse como siempre, pero a estas alturas, ¿qué era lo peor que le podía pasar?

Debió pasar una hora antes de que toda la gente del palacio saliera en estampida y se mezclara con las personas que celebraban en las calles de la ciudad. El alboroto se hizo todavía mayor. Zoro siguió corriendo, tratando de encontrar de nuevo esos ojos azules, esa piel morena que tanto había deseado (aunque no lo dijera) volver a ver, volver a tocar.

Sintió como lo atropellaban, sintió en su nariz el olor a comida, a pólvora. Escuchó la música, escuchó los gritos… y se escuchó a si mismo…escuchó su voz gritando por ella, llamándola por su nombre, como deseaba hacerlo siempre.

Preguntándose si no había sido una visión…una trampa de su debilitada mente o de su cuerpo, a los que no había dado descanso pese a sus amigos y a su mal estado de salud.

Se alejó de los alrededores de la ciudad que conocía y se internó en los peores lugares que hubiera visto, pero que de todos modos le parecían familiares, como sacados de una pesadilla… mientras caminaba la fiesta que en el palacio parecía tan bella y llena de vida se transformaba poco a poco en un camino de decadencia, de gente tirada en el piso, de borrachos, de llantos que venían de la nada, de charcos, de bares, de enfermedad, de vida callejera…

Y de pronto, en medio de la fría niebla de toda aquella inmundicia… una imagen…. Una silueta.

Apretó los puños y corrió tras ella, viendo entre las gotitas de llovizna que empezaban a caer, su espalda y sus brazos descubiertos, tiesos a los lados de su cuerpo, entre una especie de niebla que se esparcía en las calles… tal vez era su imaginación pero, ¿acaso estaba temblando? Sí… el frío calaba hasta los huesos y ella no traia abrigo. Siguió corriendo pero no la alcanzaba… no la alcanzaba…

Ella dio vuelta en una esquina y él corrió tratando de ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo tratando de dar alcance, tratando de ahuyentar el frío, la oscuridad y la incertidumbre…

Dio la vuelta tras ella…

Pero todo lo que vio ante sí fue un callejón vacío. Oscuro, frío, húmedo y vacío.

Sin embargo, un peso se hacía presente sobre su cuerpo, sobre su espalda. Su respiración estaba agitada por la carrera, por los nervios y por todo lo que se le había acumulado en el cuerpo en esos escasos minutos, sin embargo, logró tranquilizarse poco a poco…y cuando lo hizo, percibió otra respiración, que al compás de la suya, trataba de bajar la velocidad, el volumen y la intensidad.

Volteó. A su izquierda, pegada contra la pared, ella lo miraba.

Se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro… Zoro sintió en seguida tantas cosas en su mirada…reproche, tristeza, resignación.

-Robin…-su nombre sonó más a un soplido que a una palabra- yo…

-Lo siento si creíste…que te había traicionado- dijo ella, interrumpiéndole con una voz muy débil- espero que comprendas que esa no fue mi intención, nunca lo fue. Yo…debo volver…tu debes volver también.

-Robin…- se acercó abriendo sus brazos ligeramente hacia ella, pero Robin se encogió contra la pared, sintiendo como su cuerpo se entumía.

-No me debes nada…-le dijo, tratando de no apartar la mirada-así que deja de decir mi nombre de ese modo.

Zoro guardó silencio un momento. Solo la observó temblando bajo la llovizna suave que continuaba cayendo sobre ellos.

Se acercó un poco más y ella se encogió más todavía.

-No puedo decirlo de otro modo- protestó, acercándose a ella, tan peligrosamente, tan tentadoramente, tan dulcemente, que Robin por un momento no supo que hacer…hasta que reaccionó con sus poderes y volteó la situación, golpeándolo contra la pared donde ella estaba antes recargada.

-Basta- pidió ella con determinación mientras sus manos sujetaban al peliverde por los hombros-ya ha sido suficiente.

Pero él seguía mirándola de ese modo…y su voz seguro sonaría de ese modo…

Como si tuviera algo de qué disculparse. Robin lo supo enseguida.

-Vete…- pidió mientras se inclinaba hacia él y recargaba su frente en uno de sus hombros, en una completa contradicción entre sus actos y sus palabras.

Zoro le sujetó los hombros y se sorprendió del tacto helado que tenía la piel de estos. Al sentir el calor de las manos de Zoro, ella se alejó de nuevo.

-Vete- repitió, clavando las uñas en sus hombros- vete.

Zoro la observó un segundo. En un movimiento rápido, que ni él mismo se esperaba, desenvainó sus espadas y la empujó hasta golpearla contra la pared contraria, clavando ambas katanas, una a cada lado de la mujer...

Como tantas veces en los entrenamientos.

Como tantas veces en sus sueños.

-No.

Y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Una brisa, un estremecimiento, una gota de agua. La piel de la mujer estaba fría. Quitó sus katanas pero no por eso se separó de ella. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció.

Ella había dejado el abrigo en el castillo. Y al salir, no lo había pedido de regreso. No quería perder tiempo para perderse entre la niebla.

Y se negó a aceptar la chaqueta.

Él insistió. Ella se negó. Forcejearon. Se miraron. Se retaron. Y sus respiraciones se mezclaban con el aire frío, con la humedad, con los gritos de la ciudad a lo lejos. El forcejeo se volvió violento, las miradas feroces, la respiración perdió por completo el ritmo.

-¡Robin! ¡Sólo tómala, maldición!

Por toda respuesta, ella se quedó quieta. De pronto, unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre los dos. Alcanzaron los hombros y el escote de Robin y el cabello de Zoro. Ella aprovechó la confusión que de pronto él sentía para empujarlo y salir corriendo de allí.

Pero él la siguió. Corrió tras ella tan fuerte como pudo, procurando no perderla de vista, ya que si lo hacía, todo se iría al demonio.

Ella corrió internándose cada vez más en los callejones de los lugares más inhóspitos del reino, y él la persiguió bajo la lluvia que caía sin piedad sobre ambos, que lo comenzaba a congelar, que le hacía difícil la vista y la respiración, que hacía pesadas sus ropas, que hacía que dolieran todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Robin no se podía detener. A pesar de que estaba congelada, de que la lluvia le causaba dolor con cada feroz gota que caía sobre ella…no, no podía detener su carrera.

Estaba asustada, ya que, literalmente…huía de una tentación, quizás la más fuerte y peligrosa que hubiera enfrentado en su vida.

Zoro siguió tratando de darle alcance con verdadera desesperación, mientras ella sentía con cada vez mayor claridad como si su aliento le chocara contra la nuca. Llegaron a un callejón. Llegaron ante una puerta.

Robin abrió de un empujón pero no pudo evitar que Zoro entrara tras ella y la empujara adentro con violencia, y que la sujetara de la cintura de una manera posesiva mientras la besaba profundamente. Ambos chorreaban el agua de lluvia y temblaban por el frío. Ambos sentían como la barbilla les temblaba y cómo este temblor hacía del beso algo tosco, desesperado, pero a la vez, sublime, satisfactorio y cálido. Se mordieron los labios mientras sus dedos ansiosos estrujaban el cuerpo del otro, ella le sujetaba los fuertes brazos y él apretaba su cintura, jalándola hacia su cuerpo cada vez más.

Separaron sus labios, y vieron sus cuerpos, empapados por la lluvia.

-Vete- pidió ella una vez más, mirándolo fijamente, con la voz firme a pesar de que el temblor no había pasado. Tanto que cualquiera hubiera creído que realmente lo deseaba, que él se fuera. Cualquiera, cualquiera menos Zoro.

En lugar de protestar, de contradecirla, de quejarse, se acercó un poco a su rostro y le besó la frente mientras le sujetaba el mentón con una mano. Ambas pieles, frías y húmedas, chocaron, provocando un temblor aún mayor debido al frío que sentían, pero poco a poco la mano y el rostro generaron algo de calor, reconfortante para ambos cuerpos en ese momento. Robin cerró sus ojos y se dio por vencida.

Levantó la mano y tocó también el rostro de Zoro, sin mirarlo. Sintió como sus dedos tocaron los labios, y estos se abrieron, dejándole el paso libre, humedeciéndolos un poco con su lengua. Robin recorrió los labios de Zoro con sus dedos, sintiendo su textura, su suavidad, en la misma caricia que él había efectuado sobre ella aquella vez. Bajó un poco su dedo, recorriendo su barbilla, y luego siguió en línea recta, cuello abajo, deteniéndose en la abertura del cuello de su camisa.

Zoro traía el saco en la mano; lo tiró al piso al sentir que ella comenzaba a abrirle los botones de la camisa. La vio humedecer su dedo de nuevo, pero esta vez con su propia saliva, y comenzar a recorrer con él su pecho… a pesar de que en ellos la humedad de la lluvia era evidente. Sintió su piel erizarse por el tierno y a la vez intenso contacto.

La camisa también terminó en el suelo. Cuando ella terminó de recorrer su pecho y su abdomen, él detuvo sus manos.

-Estas helada- le dijo con suavidad, pero con una extraña timidez- no es que me disguste…que me toques. Pero es algo que puede arreglarse.

Y dirigió sus manos a la espalda de la morena, buscando el broche del vestido. No quería ser el único expuesto allí. Para disminuir un poco la tensión, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo, suavemente.

El pesado vestido quedó en el piso, lo mismo que unos pantalones, también pesados, y tres igualmente pesadas katanas quedaron recargadas contra una solitaria silla frente a una mesa bastante maltratada, sobre la que descansaba una vieja lámpara de aceite, que nadie quizo encender.

Sin dejar el beso, se dirigieron despacio a la cama, caminando lo más lentamente, con cuidado para no caer.

Zoro se sentó en la orilla, y sujetó a la mujer de la cintura para sentarla sobre él. Robin comprendió lo que él deseaba, se subió a sus piernas y cruzó las suyas detrás de la espalda del peliverde. Las caricias aumentaron en cantidad, en presión, en velocidad, en ansia. El calor aumentó poco a poco, ya liberados ambos de la pesada ropa húmeda y tan íntimamente juntos que podían casi escuchar los latidos del corazón del otro. Se ahogaban en besos. Se perdían en caricias.

Zoro se fue acomodando hacia atrás hasta recostarse sobre la única almohada que encontró. Sintió una lengua cálida que recorrió su cuello mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y en respuesta, la aferró más contra él, clavando con fuerza los dedos en su perfecta cadera. Pensó rápido en un punto débil, como cuando peleaban, así que se movió hasta que sus labios encontraron su estómago y besó y lamió esa piel, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que ella soltaba mientras aferraba su hombro con una mano y con la otra le sujetaba la cabeza, debatiéndose entre alejarlo de allí o dejarlo que siguiera, urgirlo a que siguiera.

La soltó por un momento, y dejó que ella misma regresara a sus labios y se aferrara a ellos, en busca de tranquilidad, de reposo o simplemente para seguir el juego.

Un concierto de mordidas invadió ambos cuerpos a continuación; no eran capaces de soltarse aunque quisieran hacerlo. La necesidad que sentían del cuerpo del otro, era demasiada. La sed que tenían de la lluvia, en la piel del otro, fue repentina y exigió una satisfacción inmediata. Y el hambre que sentían de besos, de mordidas, de caricias, era lo que los había estado matando desde que Zoro se levantara aquella vez, solo para abrir la puerta.

Robin se movió suavemente, haciendo que Zoro la penetrara. Mientras entraba en su cuerpo, ella le arañaba la espalda y pegaba la cara a su pecho. El peliverde la acariciaba, sintiendo en seguida una oleada de placer. Al quedar totalmente sentada sobre él, ella apenas podía respirar. Zoro se incorporó de golpe y la abrazó contra él, lamiendo sus orejas, su cuello, y finalmente apoderándose de sus labios una vez más. El ligero balanceo que creó con este movimiento fue brutal. Aun en medio del beso, pudo sentir el fuerte gemido descargándose dentro de su boca. Se acariciaron más y más mientras Robin se calmaba un poco, no dejaba de temblar.

Las paredes se humedecieron por la fuerte lluvia que no dejaba de caer afuera. La ventana, cerrada con dos pedazos de madera, parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría por el furioso viento, pero no fue así. La habitación seguía helada, pero ellos no lo notaron en lo más mínimo.

Zoro se movió para colocarse encima de Robin. Besó su cuello con suavidad mientras comenzaba a embestir lentamente en su interior. Siguió y siguió, aumentando un poco el ritmo, luego bajándolo. Sus manos bajaban por el cuerpo de la mujer mientras ella correspondía a cada uno de sus movimientos con caricias suaves.

Los gemidos inundaban el lugar, amortiguados ligeramente por el sonido de la lluvia que no dejaba de caer afuera.

Se miraron una vez más antes de juntar sus labios de nuevo. Ella le sujetó la cara, y él la abrazó juntando su pecho al de ella. Siguieron besándose al ritmo de las embestidas, primero suavemente, luego con más fuerza…

Se fundieron uno en el otro. Se llenaron de suspiros y de besos, y perdieron la consciencia finalmente en medio de un grito desesperado; el nombre de su amante…lo único que podían pensar en esos momentos, en medio del incendio de placer que los estaba quemando vivos a los dos.

Siguieron besándose aún sintiendo los últimos espasmos dentro de sus cuerpos. Separaron sus bocas y Zoro se retiró del cuerpo de Robin para poder tomar una sábana y cubrirlos a ambos del frío. Ella le dio la espalda, pero él aprovechó para abrazarla por la espalda y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

Y para ella, aquello fue un gran alivio.

-Te necesitaba- sintió un estremecimiento profundo al pronunciarle esto en el oído. Esperó una réplica que tratara de alejarlo o un incómodo silencio, pero lo que obtuvo fue que ella levantó su mano hacia él y le acarició la barbilla.

-Y yo a ti. Pero…- ese "pero" causó un vuelco en el estómago de Zoro- esto es una gran falta.

-Si hubiera sabido que volverías no lo hubiera hecho. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

Robin se removió un poco pero no buscó alejarse, al contrario, se diría que buscaba un poco más de comodidad, un poco más de contacto con su cuerpo.

-Ya te dije que no me debes nada. Yo fui la que falló- acarició un poco la barbilla y subió la mano hasta tocar su cabello. Parecía inquieta, pero definitivamente más serena que antes. Zoro solamente quería seguir sintiendo el aroma de su cabello- Tienes…tienes un compromiso ahora.

Zoro besó su hombro.

-No me importa.

-Es importante- repuso ella- hay muchas cosas implicadas en una situación así. No es algo que puedas romper con facilidad. Además, como príncipe, el bienestar de tu reino es tu primer deber. No puedes ponerlo en peligro por un simple capricho.

-No es un capricho. Y…- lo pensó un momento, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta- ¿cómo sabes eso?

Fue lo primero que le habían enseñado al ser adoptado como nuevo príncipe. El bienestar de su reino.

-Es un capricho- confirmó ella, sin que Zoro pudiera seguir procesando sus propias dudas, para concentrarse en lo que le decía-… no es algo…verdadero.

-Es verdadero ahora mismo- repuso el príncipe, susurrándole al oído- y eso es más que suficiente para mi.

Ella suspiró un poco cuando sintió la lengua cálida recorrer su oreja…luego besar su cara, y bajar lentamente por su cuello, el cual marcó como su propiedad succionando y mordiendo a su paso. Bajó hasta su hombro y siguió por su brazo. Luego se internó en su costado, en sus costillas, luego el borde de su estómago, de su cintura y de sus caderas…mientras ella le pedía sin convicción que se detuviera, por favor, y él se negaba rotundamente, con firmeza y con una voz ronca que no hacía sino erizarle la piel a ella.

La haría suya de nuevo…se detendría si ella se lo pidiera de verdad, pero en esos momentos ambos sabían que eso era lo último que ella hubiera querido.

Entrelazaron sus manos mientras ella quedaba boca abajo, y el encima, comenzaba a besar su nuca y seguía para besar húmedamente su espalda mientras sus manos soltaban las de ella para acariciar sus piernas.

Vio como ella se aferraba a la almohada para resistir, y sonrió.

Se agachó hacia ella, y buscó su boca. Se besaron como pudieron en esa posición. Zoro deslizó sus manos debajo de su hermoso cuerpo para acariciar sus senos mientras no dejaban de besarse y estuvieron mucho rato así. Ella le acariciaba los brazos mientras él no dejaba de explorar su cuerpo con ternura, dejando a su paso un verdadero incendio en la piel de Robin.

Comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo. El beso se cortó por el gemido de sorpresa que dio ella, dejándose caer en la cama mientras una lágrima se dejaba caer por su rostro.

-Zo…Zoro…-gimió, buscando cambiar la posición. Se separaron y ella se dio la vuelta, para quedar de frente otra vez.

Siguieron así. Les gustaba más…poder verse, poder tocarse, con suavidad, con facilidad. Alcanzaron el orgasmo una vez más y se derrumbaron de nuevo uno en el otro. Continuaron por horas, de todas las maneras que se les ocurrió amarse, poseerse, uno al otro, como siempre hubieran querido hacerlo.

La mañana no trajo claridad. De hecho nunca se dieron cuenta si había amanecido o no, pero las horas habían sido largas y sabían que ya tenía que ser de "día", a pesar de que afuera seguía terriblemente nublado. Lo único que estaba claro era que la lluvia había disminuido para convertirse de nuevo en una suave llovizna que, sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto.

Robin tuvo que preguntarse cómo habían terminado así. Ella estaba acostada completamente sobre él, que no dejaba de acariciar su espalda. Olía a él. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de su saliva, de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su esencia. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Tan entrelazada a alguien. Tan _unida _a alguien.

-Yo…vivía aquí- dijo Zoro de repente, rompiendo la quietud- a…aquí era donde vivía antes de conocer…a Kuina…

Robin levantó un poco la cabeza hacia él, que parecía sorprendido al mirar el techo.

-Re…recuerdo esas vigas de allí. Siempre pensé que terminarían por caerse...- le dijo, apuntando a una cuya madera parecía especialmente podrida- y esa mesa y esa silla… esta vieja cama…también era mía.

Robin volvió a recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Vivías con alguien?- en realidad, no le sorprendía…de alguna forma, era una coincidencia poéticamente perfecta.

-No…estaba solo…-suspiró- desde que tengo memoria…he estado solo.

Y dieron el tema por zanjado.

Hacía unos diez minutos que habían terminado su último "encuentro". Habían dormido en pequeñas intermitencias. Pocas palabras se habían cruzado pero ambos sabían que no había necesidad. Sin embargo con el día, todo comenzaba a aclararse.

-Debes volver- insistió ella. Había sido hermoso, no podía negarlo, pero ¿para qué engañarse? Ella sabía…y él también sabía, lo que un compromiso así implicaba. ¿Cómo explicaría que lo quería romper? ¿Porque amaba a otra mujer? ¿Y eso cómo dejaría a Robin? No era fácil….no, no lo era, de hecho era casi imposible que la aceptaran así nada más. No temía por su padre, pero, ¿el resto? La juzgarían sin piedad. No podía someterla al sufrimiento que aquello implicaba, a pesar de lo fuerte que era, el boicot podía provenir de cualquier parte. ¿Y si Cobra se molestaba? ¿Y si rompían la amistad entre ambos reinos? Era lo mismo. Sabía que Vivi era muy noble y lo iba a comprender, pero ¿Y la gente de Arabastra? La querían tanto que tratarían de matarlo a él. No era que les tuviera miedo pero…

La primera responsabilidad de un príncipe era, como había dicho Robin, el bienestar de su reino.

-Si tuviera tiempo tal vez…

-No hay tiempo para nada- repuso Robin, apretándose un poco más contra él- debes cumplir. _Debes _hacerlo.

Y se besaron una vez más. A estas alturas, los labios ardían casi hasta sangrar. Sus pieles estaban cubiertas de marcas. Pero no estaban saciados el uno del otro. Zoro giró sobre ella y jugaron un rato antes de llegar a unirse, a ser uno solo de nuevo. Siguieron un ritmo lentísimo en comparación al resto de la noche, y alcanzaron un clímax silencioso, compartido, íntimo y cálido. Se quedaron unidos por un rato largo. Demasiado largo.

-Vete- pidió ella. Sin dejarlo de abrazar. La contradicción provocó en el príncipe una sonrisa cansada, triste, derrotada. Sabía que esa era la definitiva.

Porque aunque lo intentaran…aunque siguieran haciendo el amor por días, eso no les traería paz, a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-No importa. Tienes que irte. Deben estar preocupados por ti.

Las cosas se habían puesto en perspectiva. Ambos sabían que ella tenía razón. Pero, ¿para qué querían razón?

Sin embargo…Zoro tenía un sentido del deber demasiado fuerte. No podía ser malagradecido con tantas personas. Aunque amara a Robin… había aprendido (o se había obligado) a ser primero un príncipe, y luego, ya casi al último, a ser Zoro.

Sin muchas ganas se incorporó de la cama. Buscó su ropa y se vistió. Seguía húmeda, pero no le importó.

-Algún día…iré por ti. Será pronto, no lo dudes- prometió con un intento de sonrisa. Ella, desde donde estaba recostada en la cama, le sonrió también a medias.

-Ojala así fuera…pero por el bien de ambos…quizás lo mejor será que nunca nos viéramos de nuevo.

Zoro tomó sus espadas y las amarró a su cintura. No dijo nada más. La miró por última vez y se fue.

Robin se incorporó con gran esfuerzo. Sus piernas resentían la actividad reciente.

Bajó de la cama, cubriéndose con una sábana que aferró a su cuerpo; el aroma no se iba. Caminó hasta el baúl y tomó un vestido y ropa interior limpia. Buscó el agua que Nami le había traído para bañarse, y se aseó despacio, ya que estaba muy fría.

Se vistió rápidamente y arregló el lugar lo mejor que pudo, antes de decidir que era hora de irse. Buscó papel y lápiz y acomodó sobre la mesa todo lo que la pelirroja había tenido a bien llevarle. Escribió una nota explicando un poco lo sucedido. Se despidió y le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella, y por ayudarle a creer, aunque al final no hubiera salido como ellas querían.

Robin miró la carta y lo pensó un momento. Si Zoro la aceptaba de vuelta…si él no tuviera ese compromiso… ¿ella podría quedarse con él? ¿Y la organización? ¿Qué les hubieran hecho de haberse enterado que ella los traicionaba?

De cualquier forma habría sido demasiado peligroso. Se dijo a si misma que no había caso, por donde lo mirara era algo completamente sin futuro…pero…si él se lo hubiera pedido… ¿habría corrido el riesgo?

Lo más probable…era que sí.

Dobló la hoja y la dejó en la mesa.

Tomó un pequeño suéter y se lo puso. Salió de allí.

Una vez que salió al callejón, una voz llamó a sus oídos.

-Nico Robin, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?

-Mmm… ¿medio día?- preguntó ella sin voltearse, esperando simplemente que él llegara hasta donde ella.

-Son casi las seis de la tarde. He estado esperando demasiado.

Robin se sorprendió. Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Tu "dueño"?´- preguntó, haciendo referencia a la subasta.

-Sí. Él era.

-No me digas que te compró para su entretenimiento personal.

-No…bueno…te contaré en el camino. ¿Está todo listo?

-Sí. Iremos a la base tres, es la más cercana. ¿Fue donde te vendieron, no?

-Sí. Está bien. Tengo una pequeña cuenta pendiente con Mr. 3.

Guardaron silencio un momento al caminar. Él siguió preguntando.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estoy muy cansada.

-¿Funcionó lo que sea que estuvieras planeando?

-Créeme…si hubiera funcionado, yo no estaría aquí. Seguiría en esa casa-sonrió- o tal vez en otro lado, pero no en camino a la base tres, eso es seguro.

-Robin…lo que sea que pasara…tú sabes que no soy como los otros agentes…

-Será porque ni siquiera eres agente, sino un deudor, ¿O me equivoco, "rey del bajo mundo"?

-Ya. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Robin sonrió un poco.

-Claro que lo sé. Pero ahora no. ¿Rentaste un carruaje?

-Sí. Supuse que no querrías montar a caballo en un frío como este.

-Bien. Entonces te contaré cuando subamos al carruaje. Sé que puedo confiar en ti…Franky.

_Continuará…_

_Otro capitulo que disfrute tanto escribir…_

_Uff._

_Bueno, creo que con este capitulo llegamos a algo así como la mitad de esta historia. _

_Ahora se preguntarán ¿qué pinta Franky en todo esto?_

_¿Y qué pasará ahora con mis preciosos Zoro y Robin?_

_Nótese que este capitulo tiene un poco más de cuento de hadas._

_El "hada madrina" que ayuda a la heroína, el baile, etc._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. De verdad que no saben lo mucho que me impulsan para seguir escribiendo capítulo tras capítulo de este fic._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Aoshika October_


	8. Who am I to say?

_Ah, qué mal. No saben qué horror. No había podido terminar esto por motivos técnicos que no estaba a mi alcance resolver. Como sea, ya quedó. En otras noticias, volví a la escuela el lunes, oh sí. De modo que ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Mi agenda se verá bastante mal estos días *muere*. *Revive* ahora y después de ciertas demoras, el siguiente capitulo del fic._

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una misteriosa mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 8: Who am I to say?**

Zoro se alejó de aquellos callejones tan llenos de malos recuerdos y de soledad para él. Pensó un momento en ella, y miró hacia el cielo; estaba totalmente nublado. Nunca había creído…en señales, pero, ¿eso, y la lluvia, podían ser una señal? Mierda, ahora hasta comenzaba a creer. _Hmm, esa mujer, ¿estará satisfecha ahora?_

Luego de hacerlo caer hasta lo más bajo… ¡sí, maldición, estaba enamorado como un idiota y ya no lo podía remediar! Y lo peor es que ella tenía toda la razón; él tenía responsabilidades y un papel que cumplir dentro de su reino.

Siguió caminando preguntándose qué tan tarde podría ser. Algunas personas se encontraban haciendo labor de limpieza en las calles llenas de papeles y restos de juegos pirotécnicos de la noche anterior. Zoro se acercó a ayudar a una mujer que estaba moviendo el armazón de lo que había sido alguna especie de juego para niños, y aprovechando esto, se animó a preguntar.

-Deben ser alrededor de las 5:30 o seis de la tarde- indicó la mujer, secándose el sudor con un pañuelo- pero…alteza, ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí a estas horas? Su ropa está húmeda…

Eso sin mencionar lo raro que olía. Zoro enrojeció un poco.

-Un pequeño incidente, eso es todo. Muchas gracias- e hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió caminando, dejando a la mujer con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Como es de esperarse, tardó mucho en llegar al castillo. Al verlo, los guardias que cuidaban la entrada parecían sorprendidos. Uno de ellos corrió dentro del castillo gritando que el príncipe había regresado. Zoro frunció el ceño de forma interrogativa pero ninguno de los guardias pudo explicarle nada, ya que en ese momento salió corriendo el rubio cocinero, que se le fue encima a patadas.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas, lechuga irresponsable?- preguntaba entre golpe y golpe- ¡Hemos estado buscándote toda la maldita noche! ¡Esta sí me la pagas, todos estaban preocupados por ti!

-Ah, relájate idiota, ni que hubiera pasado nada grave- se defendió el peliverde tratando de defenderse de las patadas. La verdad es que estaba algo cansado y no tenía ganas de estar peleando con Sanji en esos momentos.

-¿Que no pasó nada grave?- Sanji parecía que iba a gritar algo más, pero se contuvo. Bajó la guardia y miró al piso un momento. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó un cigarrillo de su saco. Lo encendió y le dio una calada profunda. Parecía intranquilo, lo cual no era habitual en él, o por lo menos, no en un día como ese.

-Dime, cocinero. Además de tener que hacer de príncipe sustituto, ¿qué horrible cosa te pudo suceder en mi ausencia para que te enojes así, eh?

Sanji cerró los ojos al dejar salir el humo por la boca. Asintió. Sabía que no tenía porqué ponerse difícil, dada la situación.

-Vamos- le indicó y Zoro caminó tras él. En su camino, comenzó a explicarle- tuvimos que cancelar la fiesta a medias por la lluvia. Fue un poco decepcionante, no hubo pirotecnia como nos hubiera gustado.

Zoro no había pensado en eso. De hecho, en toda esa noche no había pensado en nada más que en…

-Pero eso no es lo grave, solo cosas que pasan. Dime, ¿Ubicas Villa Cocoyashi?

-Sí. Está en el reino de Luffy ¿No? Bastante cerca de aquí.

-Dos horas caminando, una a caballo y treinta minutos al galope- explicó el rubio- pero no es parte del reino de Luffy.

-¿Entonces…del nuestro?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Era raro que él no supiera de un pueblo que fuera parte de su reino, pero Sanji movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Tampoco-contestó el rubio mientras subían unas escaleras- cuando hubo repartición de tierras por alguna razón los reyes de ese entonces lo olvidaron o lo omitieron, y hasta ahora la gente de la villa había funcionado por si sola. Se habían mantenido a si mismos bastante bien y como no es demasiada gente arreglaban sus problemas sin la intervención de un gobierno o ejército.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Y todo esto a qué viene?

Sanji pareció dudar antes de contestarle. Se habían detenido frente a la puerta de la enorme habitación de visita que le asignaban a Luffy cuando visitaban en castillo.

-Nami san es de allí- dijo el rubio antes de poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta- y algo ha pasado…

.

.

.

Franky abrió la portezuela del carruaje luego de haberle dado al cochero un mapa con indicaciones para que los llevara a un lugar cercano a la base tres. Por cortesía, les dieron una merienda que incluía bastante café para el camino. Robin subió luego de que el enorme hombre le diera la mano para ayudarla. Él subió tras ella y se sentó a su lado; inmediatamente después el coche comenzó a moverse. Le alcanzó una manta para que se cubriera y le sirvió un vaso de café.

-Gracias- pronunció la mujer y comenzó a beber en silencio. Se quedó un buen rato mirando por la ventanilla. Incluso comenzó, a pesar del café, a dormitar un poco.

En una de esas abrió sus ojos y percibió que ya era de noche, aunque aún estaba bastante nublado.

-No dormiste mucho, Robin- comentó Franky, viendo por la ventanilla de la puerta- pensé que estarías cansada luego de _lo que sea _que estuvieras haciendo anoche y hoy todo el día.

Robin hizo una sonrisa ladeada y volteó hacia él.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué ocurrió?

Franky volteó hacia ella y le tomó la barbilla, la cual hizo levantar, de modo que a su vista quedó el largo cuello de la mujer.

-Creo tener una buena idea de eso, a juzgar por estas marcas- comentó, mientras ella volteaba la cara, dejando la mano del peliazul en el aire- ¿te divertiste?

Robin asintió.

-¿Encontraste algo útil?

Ahora, negó con la cabeza y volteó a verle de nuevo.

-Más bien, sí. Pero…- bajó la vista, y volvió a mirar hacia fuera- no es algo que quiera entregarle al jefe, ¿comprendes?

-Sí. O más bien me parece que es _alguien _a quien no quieres entregar.

Franky estuvo en silencio unos segundos, en los cuales Robin pareció simplemente perderse en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, preguntó algo más.

-Ese hombre…el que salió de la casa antes que tú…tiene poder, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es…

-El príncipe Roronoa Zoro. Sí, lo reconocí cuando lo vi, pero me preguntaba si serías capaz de admitirlo. Así que dime, ¿qué pasó con ustedes?

-Solo un pequeño…incidente.

Franky rió en voz baja.

-¿Ahora le dicen así, eh? Curioso, muy curioso- suspiró- ah, hermosa, sabíamos que este día iba a llegar alguna vez. Eres joven…tienes toda una vida por delante y sin embargo estás metida en esto. Lo que no comprendo es que si con tal de salir, has considerado hasta el suicidio- la morena tembló. Franky puso una mano en su hombro- ¿porqué no te quedaste?

-Yo aún…tengo mucho que hacer, tú lo sabes bien.

-Mejor que nadie. Mira, para cualquier referencia futura, quizás será mejor que me cuentes todo lo que pasó desde un principio.

Robin asintió. Se enderezó en el asiento y comenzó a buscar la forma de contarle a Franky, únicamente lo suficiente para que pudieran estar en paz.

.

.

Sanji y Zoro entraron a la habitación. Se encontraron a Luffy sentado sobre la cama, a lado de Nami. Ella tenía entre sus manos un papel, lo apretaba con una especie de rabia. Unos gruesos lagrimones resbalaban por su rostro. Chopper y Ussop estaban sentados con la vista en el suelo, no sabían que hacer.

-Zoro- dijo Chopper levantando la vista hacia él- ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estabas?

El mencionado peliverde apretó los puños.

-Me perdí- mintió, sonriéndose mentalmente al pensar que de haber sido cierto que se había perdido, simplemente nunca lo hubiera podido admitir. _Maldita mujer…_se repitió mentalmente pensando en todas las cosas que estaba haciendo…que estaba cambiando, por ella-. Eso no importa. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Nami temblaba; Zoro percibió algo sombrío cuando ella contestó:

-Atacaron Cocoyashi- contestó duro, directo y sin rodeos- se llevaron a mucha gente… ellos…

Hasta el momento, ninguno de los presentes sabía muy bien qué pasaba con villa Cocoyashi. Nami levantó la vista y miró a Luffy fijamente. Luego echó un vistazo sobre los demás. Finalmente respiró profundo y les explicó:

-Hace algunos años una división de una banda nos invadió. Exigieron pago de tributos y esas cosas…pero nos empezó a ir muy mal en ese entonces. Las tierras se volvieron estériles, los animales enfermaron…nosotros no teníamos, y nunca hemos tenido quien diera la cara por nosotros. No podíamos defendernos así que hacíamos lo que podíamos para que no nos hicieran daño. La comida comenzó a escasear…por eso me volví ladrona- suspiró- todos los días me esforzaba en robar en las ciudades cercanas comida para los más necesitados de mi pueblo… a veces también para pagar el tributo que nos exigían.

Se hizo un silencio muy profundo. Nami parecía que se iba a poner a llorar.

-Pero nunca…nunca me esperé que llegaran a hacer esto…- dijo, apretando con más fuerza el papel entre sus manos- ¿cómo se atreven?

Zoro frunció el ceño y tomó de manos de Nami el papel. Ella lo dejó ir sin ningún problema, apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y se encogió mientras Luffy la miraba con un gesto indescifrable en su rostro.

Era una especie de carta donde avisaban que la gente de Cocoyashi estaba en problemas; la banda que llevaba tanto tiempo acosándolos había dado un golpe fuerte a la población e incluso habían desaparecido algunas personas. Por el momento la villa se encontraba prácticamente incomunicada, excepto por esa carta que había llegado esa misma mañana a ciudad capital. El destinatario era cualquier persona que pudiera dar ayuda, y según quienes la habían entregado en el castillo, el hombre que la llevó ahí había conseguido escapar de Cocoyashi casi de milagro mas había desaparecido en seguida, de modo que no se le pudo preguntar a profundidad sobre aquello. Solo entregó la carta y se fue.

Esto le explicaron a Sanji los guardias que habían llevado el correo temprano en la mañana, y el rubio leyó y releyó la carta durante varios minutos. De casualidad en el almuerzo se le salió decir algo acerca de _Cocoyashi, _y ahí fue cuando Nami volteó rápidamente hacia él preguntando qué pasaba con la pequeña villa. A partir de ese momento, se fue desenredando todo; la pelirroja leyó la misiva y fue desenvolviendo poco a poco lo que Sanji no había podido comprender.

Para el momento en que Zoro llegó con ellos, la pobre estaba en un estado de impresión tan grande que sus manos parecían agarrotadas en el papel, aunque poco a poco se había relajado.

-Soy una…egoísta- dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de todos- yo…tendría que estar allí.

-Nami, no digas eso- trató de calmarla Ussop- recuerda que fuimos nosotros quienes te llevamos, no tienes la culpa de nada.

-No…no, no, yo debí oponerme…debí oponerme y regresar… a mi hogar- replicó ella- siempre encuentro la forma de escapar…debía hacerlo cuando pude. Ellos…

-¿Qué pudiste haber hecho por ellos?- preguntó Zoro con un poco de rudeza. Nami levantó la vista hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Cualquier cosa- contestó con énfasis, mientras se ponía de pie y le plantaba cara a Zoro-, cualquier cosa menos estar escondida en un palacio haciendo de niñera de estos…de estos…- apretó los puños. No podía ser malagradecida con ellos, pero le dolía demasiado saber que sus amigos sufrían mientras ella estaba allí, siendo tratada casi como si fuera parte de toda esa realeza. Se volvió a sentar y se llevó una mano a la frente, y se quedó mirando al piso- debo hacer algo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Con permiso- se escuchó una dulce voz- he traído algo de té… ¡Oh, Zoro san! Ya está de vuelta.

Zoro lanzó un suspiro. Aquella situación no era nada cómoda y cada momento se ponía peor.

-Vivi- la princesa se paró frente a él y le ofreció una taza-, gracias.

-Pero...Zoro san…tu ropa está húmeda… ¿Pasó algo?

Zoro negó con la cabeza, y un poco cansado le dio la misma respuesta que a la mujer que un rato antes le había preguntado lo mismo.

-Solo un pequeño incidente.

Ella sonrió, pero justo en eso notaron que el cocinero estaba congelado. Posteriormente, Sanji enrojeció de furia, y se puso a gritar algo de que no iba a permitir que una hermosa princesa se maltratara sus manos sirviéndole al marimo sinvergüenza, cuando la peliazul protestó.

-Traje el té para todos, Sanji san- sonrió mientras se acercaba a Nami, a quien le entregó la última taza que llevaba en la bandeja. Se snetó a su lado y le puso la mano en la espalda, para reconfortarla- sobretodo para Nami san, que es quien necesita mayores cuidados en este momento. Además…- siguió, enrojeciendo un poco y bajando la vista- Zoro san es mi prometido. Atenderlo es mi placer, desde ahora y para siempre.

-Ese es un pensamiento bastante arcaico- comentó Nami distraídamente, para después darle un trago al té.

-Bueno, entiendo que pienses así, pero así me criaron. Las princesas no somos sino "futuras esposas".

Nami suspiró. Cuando menos, ese pequeño paréntesis originado por la presencia de la peliazul le había ayudado a calmar un poco su mente, y agradecía en silencio que ella estuviera allí para tranquilizarla un poco. Los idiotas a su alrededor simplemente no sabían hacer lo que ella hizo a partir de ese momento: poner las manos en sus hombros y guardar silencio.

-Nami swan… ¿sabes a donde pertenece la banda que tiene secuestrada villa Cocoyashi?- preguntó Sanji, cuando vio que la pelirroja ya había terminado su té. Ella miró a Sanji y luego desenfocó; parecía pensativa. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-No…la verdad nunca he sabido mucho de ellos.

-Pues…- Sanji caminó a una silla y se sentó- la ubicación geográfica de la villa es cercano al camino entre los dos reinos. Los trabajos de la…organización que hemos estado estudiando, han tenido cierta tendencia a ubicarse en la frontera entre el reino de Luffy y a buscar adentrarse en este, de acuerdo con lo que Ussop y nuestros soldados han podido averiguar.

Ussop se llevó la mano a la barbilla y a su mente regresó la imagen de las listas y los mapas que él y Sanji llevaban días revisando.

-Tiene razón- lo pensó por unos momentos y levantó la vista hacia Sanji-…cuando una organización de ese nivel decide cual es su "territorio", es difícil que permitan que alguien más se apodere del más mínimo metro cuadrado, por pequeña que sea la amenaza.

-Por lo que tienen que ser parte de la misma organización que nosotros hemos estado persiguiendo- dijo Zoro, concluyendo lo que Ussop y Sanji habían pensado.

-Exacto- suspiró Ussop- así que ahora hay que pensar en cual es la mejor forma de llegar y quitarlos de donde están…

-No…ya ha sido suficiente, me tienen harto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Luffy, quien ahora tenia su mano sobre el hombro de Nami y tenía en su rostro una expresión realmente molesta.

-Ya han hecho suficiente daño, ¿No creen?...-preguntó de manera retórica- y ahora han dañado a Nami. No permitiré que esto siga. Iré a patearles sus traseros ahora mismo.

Caminó hacia un perchero y tomó su sombrero de paja, que últimamente no le habían permitido usar por estar siempre vistiendo ropa elegante. Se lo plantó en la cabeza y miró a sus amigos fijamente.

-Ussop, necesito que me lleves _ya_ a villa Cocoyashi- indicó-. Chopper, tú y Nami vuelvan a casa, y espérenme allí.

-¡No!- Nami se puso de pie y caminó hasta pararse frente a Luffy- Villa Cocoyashi es mi _hogar._ No puedo irme a esconder tan tranquila mientras tú peleas por él.

Luffy la miró y sonrió.

-Tampoco creas que te dejaremos ir solo, tonto de goma- protestó Zoro- nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Marimo…¿olvidaste que sigues enfermo? Sólo conseguirás ponerte mal- interfirió Zoro- eso sin mencionar que _quien sabe qué _estuviste haciendo toda la maldita noche. Francamente no creo que te encuentres en tu mejor momento.

-¿Tu crees, cejas?- preguntó el peliverde, mirándolo con reto.

-No lo creo, _lo sé. _

Zoro enrojeció. Iba a decir algo más cuando el rubio siguió.

-Propongo que partamos mañana. En este momento no podríamos hacer algo, necesitamos prepararnos aunque sea un poco…ya ha oscurecido así que solo crearíamos caos. ¿Qué dicen?

.

.

.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Nami. Ella era la única con verdadero derecho a decidir en ese momento. Asintió, mientras tallaba un poco sus ojos.

-Así como son ustedes, quien sabe qué locura propiciarían en mi pobre pueblito- dijo, tratando de no sonar muy triste, pero la voz le temblaba un poco- mañana está bien. Yo iré con ustedes.

-Yo también voy- pidió Vivi- si puedo ayudar en algo lo haré.

-Vivi chwan…no tienes porqué hacerlo- dijo Sanji- no deberías ponerte en peligro…Nami swan lo hace porque es su hogar pero tu…

-Si Zoro san va a ir yo también debo hacerlo- sonrió Vivi. Zoro cerró sus ojos, se sentía demasiado incómodo con todo aquello. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto? Él nunca podría tratar a Vivi con amor, ni siquiera con la misma dedicación que ella le mostraba y que nada menos merecía en pago.

Él ya le había entregado su corazón a alguien más, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Ella le sonreía como si estuviera completamente tranquila con la situación. Él sabía que ella no le amaba, y que solo actuaba como se suponía que debía de hacerlo. Pero él no era igual. Siempre había sido cabeza dura, difícil, algo salvaje incluso. El no podía someterse tan fácilmente al _deber _de amar a Vivi. Pero por mucho que le doliera…debía intentarlo. Por Robin. Para que todo valiera la pena. Se habían separado para que él cumpliera su deber… para que él estuviera con Vivi. Vaya ironía.

-No tienes que hacerlo- le dijo ahora Zoro- ¿qué le dirías a tu padre?

-Él no está aquí, se fue a casa esta mañana…yo decidí quedarme algunos días- sonrió- mientras no se entere, todo estará bien.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la base tres tarde, en la noche. Habían bajado del carruaje en un lugar del camino bastante lejano, desde donde habían tenido que caminar. Robin seguía envuelta en una manta, y Franky simplemente caminaba a su lado en silencio. Había escuchado lo que ella había querido decirle mientras iban en el coche, pero como habitualmente sucedía, ella había dado meros hechos, sin hablar nunca realmente de lo que ella pensaba ni lo que ella quería, simplemente lo que según ella _tenía_ que hacer.

Caminaron por el bosque durante una hora, más o menos. A ella nunca le había dado miedo, y además podría decirse que el hombre a lado de ella era una protección más que efectiva.

Encontraron la base. Ella seguía en silencio. Un grupo de _millions _estaban dormitando en la entrada de la mansión que hacía las veces de casa de subastas, supuestamente haciendo guardia. Franky pudo ver entonces, en el casi impenetrable rostro de Robin, como sus sienes se contraían de disgusto. Sonrió. Extrañaba verla en acción.

-Buenas noches, caballeros…- saludó con su voz habitualmente suave, pero suficientemente fuerte y firme para que aquellos hombres se pusieran de pie y se cuadraran casi militarmente frente a ella, soportando sobre ellos el escrutinio de los ojos más crueles y fríos que habían visto en sus vidas.

-B…buenas noches, Miss All-Sunday- contestó el único que tuvo valor de dejar salir su voz- hace mucho que no la veíamos por aquí.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, pero todos los presentes sabían bien que esa sonrisa era el mayor peligro que podían enfrentar en ese lugar. Sin embargo quizás ese día fueron perdonados, porque ella solo hizo una pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Mr. 3?

-E…él está en su oficina…haciendo cuentas.

-Iré a _saludarlo._

Robin se adelantó. Franky, detrás de ella, sonreía.

Desde un lugar escondido en el salón, él había presenciado la subasta de Robin. Encontró exagerado el modo despreciativo en que Mr. 3 la había tratado en esos escasos minutos, y sabía, por la mirada que ella le dedicaba mientras estaba encerrada en la jaula, que la preciosa mujer no podía esperar para darle su merecido al aprovechado sujeto.

Mucha gente en aquella organización odiaba a Robin casi tanto como le temía. Su poder era apenas menor que el del líder, y por ello causaba sentimientos encontrados entre los miembros. Algunos, cercanos al poder como Mr. 3, la veían como enemiga directa. Otros, los de grados menores, sabían que no les convenía meterse con ella.

De alguna manera, Mr. 3 había pensado que meterse con Robin el día de la subasta había sido buena idea. Quien sabe que habría pasado por su cabeza…ofrecerla a un precio de burla, picarla con su bastón, maltratarla, conseguir que tanta gente hiciera burla de ella…

Caminaron por los ya oscuros pasillos hasta una puerta de madera, que Robin abrió con suavidad. Mr. 3 estaba sentado frente a una mesa, contando algo de dinero y haciendo cuentas en unas hojas. Robin tocó la madera de la puerta con su puño; tres suaves golpes fueron suficientes para hacerlo reaccionar;

-Lo que sea que quieras estoy ocupado. Vuelve a vigilar.

-Lo siento…pero temo que está confundido, Mr. 3.

El pobre hombre dio un salto al ponerse de pie y mirarla frente a él. La sonrisa no se había ido de su rostro.

-Miss…Miss All-Sunday…- dijo el hombre con la voz entrecortada- pensé que estaría…

-¿Lejos? ¿Pensó que tardaría mucho en volver a verme?

Caminó y se sentó al borde de la mesa, frente a él. Le sujetó la barbilla en un gesto extraño; él simplemente no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Pensó que me iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de la vergüenza que me hizo pasar?- preguntó sin que el tono de su voz se viera alterado- ¿pensó que me iba a humillar frente a tanta gente, y que no iba a recibir su merecido por ello?

Poco a poco el agarre en la barbilla se había vuelto muy fuerte, de manera que ahora era su cuello el que sufría una fuerte presión mientras ella lo levantaba en el aire, hondeándolo como una bandera. La cadena de brazos que surgió a partir del brazo de Robin lo mantuvo hasta que topó contra el techo. Se escuchaban sus intentos infructuosos de respirar. Sus piernas se removían en el aire y sus manos trataban de quitar las de Robin de alrededor de su cuello.

Franky lo miraba con un gesto divertido en su boca.

-En serio, amigo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- preguntó para luego reír un poco.

-Vámonos- indicó la morena, dándose la vuelta hacia la salida. Franky le hizo a Mr. 3 una señal de adiós con la mano y cerró la puerta tras él.

Mientras seguía a Robin en el pasillo, se escuchó el fuerte golpe de cuando la morena al fin lo soltó, y él cayó sobre la mesa, probablemente haciéndola pedazos.

-¿No lo habrás matado? No dudo que se merece eso y más pero tú…

-No te preocupes. Estará bien…después de todo, si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo…probablemente yo nunca…

Y en ese momento guardó silencio.

.

.

.

Mr. 3 se levantó con trabajos. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse contento de estar vivo. Miró a su alrededor, los pedazos de madera de lo que un par de minutos antes era una mesa, los papeles donde estaba haciendo cuentas, los berries esparcidos por el piso.

Tosió un poco; su pecho se sentía presionado.

-Esa…maldita- tuvo un acceso de tos un poco más fuerte- maldita princesita engreída…pero ya verá…

.

.

.

Llegaron a una puerta y Robin entró allí con la mayor tranquilidad. Franky le siguió.

-Necesito descansar un poco- dijo ella, quitándose de encima la manta- mañana nos iremos a la fortaleza.

-¿Piensas enfrentar tan pronto a Mr.0? sabes que él espera resultados de ti más que de nadie. ¿Ya tienes pensado qué le vas a decir cuando te pregunte?

Robin negó con la cabeza. Se sentó en la orilla de un camastro que había por allí y acomodó un cojín para que sirviera como almohada.

-No, aún no lo sé. De todos modos tardaremos en llegar allá. Pensaré en algo.

Franky asintió y buscó a sus alrededores dónde sentarse, pero desistió.

-Buscaré una habitación- decidió antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí.

Robin miró la puerta hasta que se cerró. Se recostó en el camastro y se cubrió con la sábana, apoyando la cabeza en el cojín.

Inevitablemente, antes de dormir, la quietud del lugar fue detonante para que a su mente llegaran muchas cosas. La oscuridad, el frío, todo se sumaba a que evocara a esos amigos que había tenido, a ese amor que se había permitido vivir por un tiempo, al que dio cabida en su existencia, esperando que quizás fuera esa la oportunidad que necesitaba para ser feliz…

Pero no iba a ser así. Ella no iba a ser feliz a costa del bienestar de dos reinos. Sabía que lo mejor para todos era que Zoro se casara con esa princesa de cabello azul que lo había besado el día del baile.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. Sus piernas se contrajeron hacia su pecho y ella las envolvió con los brazos, mientras trataba de que la manta no cayera al piso.

Dolía saber que desde ese momento su vida tenía que ser así.

Desde ese momento…y para siempre.

.

.

.

Los caballos estaban preparados para que la comitiva saliera del palacio esa mañana.

Llevar a Vivi no era un problema; ella era muy fuerte y valiente, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Nami era la que causaba preocupación; estaba demasiado afectada, se le notaba en el rostro.

Contra todo esto, salieron así del reino. Iban a tardar más o menos una hora en llegar y mientras tanto iban en silencio. Nadie hubiera comentado nada, ni siquiera de haberlo deseado.

¿Liberar una ciudad? ¿Qué tan seguido se hacía eso? Ni siquiera sabían con claridad como era que estaban posicionados dentro de la villa en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, la encontraron…. ¿Normal?

Nami bajó de su caballo apenas habían entrado al pequeño lugar…observando a la gente, que salió a la calle principal al ver llegar a ese grupo de completos desconocidos. Los habitantes de la villa…estaban ilesos pero todos se veían tan… desorientados…tan desesperados…

-Na…Nami… ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!- gritó un hombre de bigote, quien salió de una tienda de comida y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja. Muchas otras personas se acercaron a mirarla y a abrazarla…pero esa sensación que inundaba la atmósfera no se había ido, llenando a la pelirroja de cierto temor. Fue entonces, cuando la gente se acercó así a ella, que supo qué pasaba.

Se separó para poder ver al hombre a la cara y fijó sus ojos en él.

-Gen san… ¿Dónde esta Nojiko?

El hombre no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Volteó hacia un lado para evadirla, pero Nami se separó varios pasos de todos, mirándolos para preguntar, a todos a la vez:

-¿En dónde está mi hermana?- y la desesperación se notaba en su voz- ¿Dónde está Nojiko?- repitió a punto de derrumbarse. Nadie le contestaba. Se volvió hacia el que un momento antes había nombrado como Gen san, y lo tomó de la camisa- ¿En dónde está mi hermana? ¡Dígamelo!- gritó ahora, golpeando el pecho del hombre que quería como si fuera su padre. Él la sujetó desde los codos mientras ella se deslizaba suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Gen bajó hasta su altura y la sujetó de los hombros. Volteó hacia arriba, los vecinos y amigos lo miraban con un gesto de tristeza y resignación. Lo vio en sus ojos; tenía que hablar con la verdad. De modo que ahora observó a la pelirroja y respiró profundo antes de decirle la verdad:

-Ella…se la llevaron, Nami. A ella y a algunas otras…jóvenes… también se llevaron a algunos chicos.

Nami levantó la vista hacia Gen y sintió temblar su barbilla.

-¿Ella…?

-Se ofrecieron a ir porque…querían aumentar los impuestos y nadie tenía como pagar…nos tuvieron encerrados durante varios días hasta que ella decidió entregarse, para que nos dejaran y pudiéramos ir a los pueblos cercanos a conseguir comida y agua, y otros jóvenes siguieron su ejemplo…salvaron nuestras vidas pero…

Gen levantó la vista al ver a Luffy, quien se acercó a ellos y se inclinó a lado de Nami para poner las manos en sus hombros. Nami lo sintió allí, se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a él.

-Se fueron ayer a medio día. No tenemos idea de donde podrán estar ahora- explicó el hombre, reconociendo entonces de quién se trataba. Luffy se puso de pie, lo mismo que Nami, que trataba de recuperar la compostura.

-Pero nosotros sí- dijo el pelinegro, torciendo un poco el rostro, para voltear a ver a sus amigos, quienes se habían mantenido atrás por respeto. Sanji asintió, todos habían pensado en lo mismo. Luffy recordó de repente que era el rey de un país, así que decidió usar su poder como era debido-: desde hoy, tomaremos este lugar bajo nuestra protección.

.

.

.

Todos a excepción de las chicas sabían de un lugar a donde pudieron haber llevado a todos esos jóvenes. Estaban casi seguros, de modo que, de eso a no tener nada, podría decirse que estaban muy bien. Decidieron partir en seguida. Algunas mujeres les dieron algo de comida para el camino; tardarían algunas horas en llegar, pero estaban decididos.

Le pidieron a Nami que se quedara, pero ella decidió que no lo iba a hacer. Seguiría con aquello hasta que encontrara a Nojiko y la devolviera a Cocoyashi sana y salva.

La agitación en los pocos minutos que estuvieron allí fue tan grande que la pelirroja no pudo explicarle a Gen cómo había conseguido semejantes amigos, tuvieron que partir rápido.

Antes de salir de allí, Ussop escribió una carta y la mandaron con un mensajero para que la hiciera llegar al general Garp, de modo que en seguida enviara a una escuadra del ejército que ayudara a la villa.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó Vivi, volteando hacia atrás para ver a Nami, que a su vez no dejaba de ver a su pequeño pueblo perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-A…una casa de subastas, querida Vivi swan…-contestó el rubio sin despegar su vista del camino- solo pensar en volver a ese repulsivo lugar…me dan náuseas, no lo voy a negar. Pero si hay posibilidad de que esa gente esté allí entonces…

-Y a quienes estén, aún si no son ellos- interrumpió Luffy- los vamos a liberar, sin importar qué.

Zoro, al igual que Sanji, iba con la vista pegada en el camino. Iba a volver al lugar donde todo había comenzado. Aquello era algo frustrante, a decir verdad, pero no quedaba de otra. Tendría que pelear…contra todo, contra los recuerdos, contra el desencanto, contra la incomodidad de tener a Vivi a lado suyo y no poder dejar de pensar en Robin…

.

.

.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que amaneció, y Robin aún no se había levantado. Franky comprendio y decidió no molestarla; lo mejor para ella en ese momento era simplemente descansar. Se puso a dar vueltas por el lugar y llegó a la cocina que usaban los millions para preparar su comida de manera sencilla. Se preparó algo de café y lo bebió despacio, haciendo tiempo y viendo a los hombres ir y venir. Llamó a uno de ellos.

-¿Sabes como amaneció Mr. 3?- preguntó con un deje de burla, por simple curiosidad.

-Está encerrado en su cuarto. Dice que le duele mucho la cabeza y que saldrá hasta el momento de la subasta.

-Oh… ¿Ya tienen productos nuevos para la subasta?- preguntó Franky falsamente interesado. Para él todo aquello ya era bastante terrible, y detestaba hablar de las personas como si fueran cosas, pero sabía que delante de esa gente tenía que ser así, actuar como ellos, bruto, sin sentimientos.

-Sí. Están todos en la bodega, como siempre.

-Me sorprende que hayan cazado en tan poco tiempo suficientes personas para una subasta.

-Son unos jóvenes de una villa muy pobre- comentó el hombre- Cocoyashi, creo que se llama. Se entregaron por voluntad propia a la división de Arlong hace un par de días.

Franky no contestó nada. A Robin todo aquello le desagradaba muchísimo más que a él mismo, de modo que esperaba poder sacarla de allí antes de que tuviera que presenciar algo que la hiciera sentir mal. Se retiró del lugar en el mismo estado de bajo perfil que solía manejar allí, pero al llegar a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Robin, vio que ella ya estaba saliendo.

-Tomare un baño- anunció distraídamente- ayúdame a que a ningún million se le ocurra intentar entrar, por favor.

-A la orden, nena- contestó Franky y se sentó a la entrada del baño más cercano, donde ella entró.

Tardó un rato bastante largo en salir pero finalmente lo hizo. Se había puesto ropa limpia y su cabello aun un poco húmedo caía por su espalda. Franky se puso de pie, y ya no pudo ocultar la urgencia que sentía por irse de allí.

Sin embargo Robin le dijo que quería descansar un poco más, de modo que Franky decidió seguir dando vueltas por el lugar mientras ella volvía a encerrarse en la habitación.

.

.

.

-Ya estamos cerca- dijo de pronto Ussop, deteniéndose- hay que dejar los caballos por aquí o llamaremos la atención.

-Tiene razón- dijo Sanji. Todos se detuvieron y bajaron de su caballo. Comenzaron a atarlos a unos árboles a la orilla del camino-. Así será más fácil pasar desapercibidos.

-Entonces que alguien se quede a cuidar los caballos.

Ussop se iba a ofrecer como voluntario pero en seguida se decidió que los iban a cuidar Vivi y Chopper. Hubieran dejado por seguridad también a Nami pero ella estaba empeñada en ir con ellos a donde fuera que pudiera estar su hermana. De todos modos, ya Luffy tenía claro qué era lo que iba a hacer al llegar allí. Lo que había deseado desde el día de la subasta y se había aguantado. Ahora se iban a atener a las consecuencias.

.

.

.

Robin estaba demasiado inquieta para seguir acostada. No iba a conciliar el sueño aunque lo intentara con todas sus ganas y de eso estaba segura. Se salió del cuarto y comenzó a buscar a Franky para irse de una vez, sin embargo pasó varios minutos recorriendo la fortaleza y no lo encontraba. Preguntó por él, y alguien le dijo que estaba en el salón donde se preparaba la subasta de ese día.

-Pero…hubo una subasta ayer- observó la morena- es muy pronto para que haya otra.

El hombre que le había informado simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Robin pensó en seguida en los grilletes de kairoseki, y en la jaula, y en su cuerpo siendo picado y jaloneado por aquellos que aprovechaban su teatrito para hacerla pasar un mal rato. Se encaminó al salón tratando de calmar los recuerdos, dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas de ese lugar que odiaba tanto.

Entró a paso apresurado y caminó por entre los asientos hasta llegar a la tarima. Miró a todas partes pero no encontró a Franky. Entonces decidió ir _tras bambalinas, _donde se escuchaba el sonido de los millions jalando cajas con las personas que serían subastadas esa noche.

Cuando llegó cerro los ojos y luego se forzó a ver la escena; todas esas personas esposadas, gritando y tratando de defenderse…algunos de ellos ya estaban amordazados y maniatados, encerrados en las jaulas. Otros se resistían pero no tardaban en ser abatidos a golpes y lanzados sin piedad contra los duros barrotes.

Se hizo fuerte. Ella comprendía mejor que nadie aquella situación y le dolía, pero había cosas que ella simplemente no podía cambiar.

-Nico Robin…aquí estoy- llamó Franky, quien, cuando Robin consiguió ubicarlo, estaba recargado en una pared. Ella caminó hasta él.

-Recuerda que aquí soy Miss All-Sunday. Debemos irnos- indicó con la mayor calma aunque por dentro estuviera deseando salir corriendo de allí. Pero se quedo viendo a Franky, quien parecía estar pensativo. Él percibió la pregunta en su mirada, y se dispuso a contestarla sin que la formulara siquiera.

-¿No te parece raro que todos estos jóvenes hayan sido cazados con tanta facilidad?

Justo en ese momento, Robin percibió, por el rabillo del ojo, una mirada que se posaba en ella. Al voltear a enfrentarla se encontró con una mujer que se le hacía conocida. La mujer también la reconoció…

_Nojiko san…_

Nojiko la miró. Estaba dentro de una jaula y ya la tenían amordazada, pero su expresión que de sorpresa pasó a odio en milésimas de segundo fue suficiente para hacer que Robin saliera del letargo que desde la noche anterior no parecía querer abandonarla. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, buscando a una sola persona.

Mr. 3 estaba de pie cerca de una de las jaulas, revisando una lista que tenía en sus manos, posiblemente preparando también los comentarios burlones que usaría para ofrecer los "productos" esa noche.

Robin llegó hasta él, probablemente más molesta que el día anterior, pero sin evidenciarlo en lo absoluto.

-Mr. 3…me gustaría saber qué es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí. ¿Cómo es que sus cazadores le trajeron suficiente gente para hacer dos subastas seguidas?

El hombre se llevó una mano al cuello, recordando lo del día anterior y sabiendo que cualquier paso en falso podría provocarle un dolor aún mayor, cortesía de la mujer. Negó con la cabeza.

-No fueron los cazadores. Ayer vinieron esos salvajes de Arlong y en lugar de pagar su deuda con efectivo nos entregaron toda esta panda de mocosos. Tendré suerte si vendo a buen precio a dos o tres de ellos.

-Libéralos- fue la única palabra que salió entonces de los labios de Miss All-Sunday. No fue una petición, ni una advertencia, sino una orden en toda regla, seca y directa. Mr. 3 la miró sin reaccionar en seguida, parecía mentira lo que estaba oyendo.

-No puedo hacerlo y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-Le pagaron una fuerte cantidad por mí hace un mes. Eso tiene que haber alcanzado para cubrir la cuota, ¿No? Libere a estos jóvenes.

-No pienso hacerlo. El jefe no tendrá piedad conmigo si se entera.

Robin iba a decirle algo más pero un fuerte golpe se escuchó, sacudiendo todo el lugar. Todo el castillo se estremeció de arriba abajo.

Robin y Mr.3 miraron hacia el techo. Las vigas se habían estremecido y había caído un poco de polvo. ¿Un temblor? No era común en esa zona. La mansión/castillo no era, tampoco, tan débil estructuralmente como para pensar que estuviera cayendo por si sola.

.

.

.

Sanji vio con resignación y a cierta distancia como el loco de Luffy había terminado por golpear un muro de ese lugar con mucha fuerza. Miro hacia arriba, temeroso de que se fuera a caer junto con toda la gente que estaba adentro, pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué parte de ser discretos fue la que no entendiste, cabeza de goma?-le preguntó, realmente exasperado por su actitud. Luffy no retrocedió ni pareció lamentarlo. Zoro simplemente lo siguió.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada de todos modos, ¿cierto?- resolvió el peliverde tranquilamente. Había arrasado con una pequeña agrupación de guardias que habían tratado de detenerlos. Estaban todos tirados en el piso en diferentes posiciones, inconscientes y como era de esperarse del peliverde, éste no tenía una sola gota de sudor. Sanji suspiró. Con esos dos nunca podía considerarse que el trabajo saliera limpio y sin complicaciones.

Mientras tanto Luffy ya había forzado la puerta principal; enorme y de madera pesada, cayó al suelo con todo su peso generando un estruendo que bien podía haber alertado del todo a los ocupantes de aquel lugar. El pelinegro tomó entonces el único camino que conocía dentro de ese lugar: el que le llevaría al salón de subastas.

Nami corrió tras él, lo mismo que Zoro y Sanji, llevando a Ussop a rastras ya que había comenzado a quejarse de los síntomas de una llamada enfermedad de _no-puedo-entrar-a-casas-de-subastas-terroríficas_ y se negaba a moverse de donde estaba.

.

.

.

Al escuchar el estruendo, Franky se había acercado a Robin para tomarla de la muñeca. Le dio un pequeño jalón.

-Vámonos, creo que alguien nos ataca- le dijo mientras trataba de caminar con ella hacia la salida que daba al patio donde se entregaba la "mercancía", pero Robin no se quiso mover- en serio, tenemos que movernos, esto puede ser grave- le urgió- no nos podemos quedar aquí.

Robin no le hizo caso y liberó el agarre de su brazo con un jalón. Necesitaba tomar una decisión rápida, no podía dejar allí a esos muchachos. Si todos venían del mismo sitio…no quería ni pensar del dolor que esto le podría causar a Nami.

Había huido antes. Había dejado personas a su suerte antes. Pero ahora simplemente no había podido hacerlo.

-Cien Fleur- dijo en voz baja, y un grupo de manos le quitaron a los millions y a Mr. 3 las llaves de las jaulas y los grilletes. Tratando de coordinarse, las manos comenzaron a abrir todas las cerraduras, liberando a los jóvenes que comenzaron a salir de allí, entre la confusión de los millions que fueron noqueados por Franky, cuando ellos quisieron atacar a Robin por lo que ellos consideraban como una traición en todo sentido.

-¿Qué rayos haces, mujer?- preguntaba mientras seguía tratando infructuosamente de llevársela de allí, mas ella aún se resistía.

De pronto, golpe se escuchó al caer al piso el enorme y pesado telón que los separaba del escenario y el resto del salón. Un grito los alarmó.

-¡Nojiko!- gritó Nami con fuerza al distinguir entre la confusión rápidamente el cabello y la piel morena de su hermana, quien trataba de ayudar al resto de los muchachos a salir de las jaulas y a quitarse las mordazas de la boca.

-Nami- Nojiko corrió hacia ella y se abrazaron. A lado de Nami, ya en el escenario, estaba Luffy. Justo detrás de él, llegaron Sanji, Ussop y Zoro.

En cuanto Robin los vio, dio un paso atrás.

Nami y Luffy también habían visto a Robin, y ahora estaban bastante confundidos.

-Ro…Robin… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja con un deje de tristeza, separándose ligeramente de Nojiko para ver a la morena.

-Miss All-Sunday- dijo Franky en voz alta, como para denotar que Nami cometía un error al llamarla por su nombre- esto es serio, debemos irnos.

Ahora Robin asintió, sin dejar de ver a todos los recién llegados, que la observaban como si no pudieran entender la situación. Dio un paso atrás y en ese momento se sintió otro ligero temblor en el lugar.

Luffy había estado todo el camino hasta allí tirando puertas y muros, por si acaso encontraban a alguien mas en ese lugar. Entonces ese piso, que era básicamente la estructura de todo ese lugar, estaba debilitado y ahora sí era bastante probable que cayera.

Pero en esos momentos el tiempo pareció avanzar más lento, por lo menos para Zoro y Robin.

-Robin- pronunció Luffy, fue el único que se atrevió- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué volviste a esto?

La morena no contestó. La estructura seguía temblando y un estruendo sordo se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar. Todos miraron hacia arriba, temiendo lo peor. Robin aprovechó el momento, dio un paso más hacia atrás. Luego se dio la vuelta y salio en medio de la confusión rumbo a la puerta, seguida por Franky.

Justo en ese momento unas vigas cedieron y los separaron del resto, quienes apenas tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a salvo.

Luffy había tomado en brazos a Nami y a Nojiko y había saltado hacia atrás, protegiéndolas, lo mismo que Sanji y Ussop, quienes trataban de ayudar a los otros jóvenes. Cuando todo pasó, Sanji se levantó y analizó su alrededor. Solo una parte del techo había caído, aun tenían suficiente tiempo para escapar, pero allí faltaba alguien.

-¿A dónde fue Zoro?- preguntó Ussop un segundo antes que el mismo Sanji lo hiciera.

.

.

.

Robin y Franky habían pasado de la puerta y ya se encontraban en el patio. Habían escuchado el estruendo y se disponían a correr para alejarse de allí buscando su camino, cuando Franky se dio la vuelta rápidamente, tratando de esquivar un ataque que de haberlo alcanzado le habría cortado la cabeza, pero solo le había hecho un roce. Robin volteó al igual que él, a pesar de que en ese momento no quería enfrentar la mirada oscura que la veía desde la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- esperó un momento, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¡dime! Luego de todo lo que pasó ¿Por qué tuviste que volver aquí?

Ella no contestó.

-¡Robin no volveré a jugar a esto contigo, maldita sea! ¡Habla de una vez!- pidió a grito abierto, como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho. Robin no dejaba de mirarle.

Ella respiró profundamente.

-Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar. Aunque no quiera, yo pertenezco aquí.

-No- dijo Zoro, pero no pudo decir más. Trató de reducir la distancia entre ellos, pero ella dio hacia atrás los mismos dos pasos que él avanzó.

-Te dije que lo mejor para los dos era que nunca volviéramos a vernos. Ahora entiendes el porqué- cerró los ojos con fuerza, y continuó. Zoro tenía razón. No iba a seguir jugando al silencio con él-. No sigan con esto. No pueden contra la organización.

-Puedo con esto y más- advirtió el peliverde, pero ella le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

-Es más de lo que tú crees, no has visto más que lo más pequeño. Mejor ríndanse ahora.

Antes de que ella dijera algo más, Zoro corrió hacia ella hasta que la pudo sujetar del brazo y obligarla a mirarle de verdad. Iba a decirle algo…pero no pudo. Ella le había inmovilizado el cuerpo, cada una de sus extremidades e incluso su cabeza. Lo alejó de ella.

El trataba de liberarse, pero las ultimas consecuencias de su enfermedad seguían haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y de pronto se sentía terriblemente débil. Y le dolía terriblemente percibir a través de Robin semejante tristeza y desesperanza. Jamás antes había percibido eso en alguien.

-No vuelvas por aquí- le dijo ella con lo que le quedaba de voz, mirándole a los ojos. Los de ella ya se notaban vidriosos a pesar de que trataba de mantener la compostura- ni trates de enfrentarte nunca más a esta organización. Si vuelves a intentarlo - no lo pensó, la desesperación pudo con ella y las palabras salieron por si solas-…te prometo que te encontrarás con una mujer dispuesta a matarte…

Zoro apretó la mandíbula. Iba a gritarle algo, a reclamarle, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque ella dejó de mirarlo para ver atrás de él.

-Zoro san- se escuchó la voz dulce desde la puerta. Robin lo soltó y lo dejó en el piso. Una sonrisa triste se asomó por su rostro, mientras Zoro se quedaba parado sin saber qué hacer- ¡Zoro san, esto va a derrumbarse, tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible!

Robin volteó la cara para que él no viera del todo la nube negra que se posaba sobre sus ojos al oír esa voz diciendo su nombre.

-Tu princesa te espera- dijo finalmente, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr, seguida de Franky que todo este tiempo había sido un simple espectador. Zoro no se atrevió a seguirlos.

_Continuará…  
Espero que hasta ahora les siga gustando._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad :D espero poder tener algo escrito para el domingo, si no, trataré de avanzar suficiente para el lunes o el martes._

_Saludos._

_Aoshika October _


	9. 9 Crimes

_Pues ya que la semana pasada me atrase, este capitulo tampoco pude tenerlo listo para el domingo. Como sea, tratare de ponerme las pilas para el siguiente, quizás pueda tenerlo más pronto esta vez :/ Disfrutenlo :)_

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una misteriosa mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 9: 9 Crimes**

Zoro se quedó estático en su sitio, escuchando los estruendos, escuchando los gritos que no tenían sentido alguno para él. Fue entonces que sintió la pequeña mano aforrándose a su brazo y alejándolo de allí de un jalón. Zoro la siguió por instinto, y corrieron varios metros y se tiraron al piso, bocabajo. Detrás de ellos la estructura terminó por derrumbarse. Vivi se cubrió la cabeza, mientras cientos de proyectiles de escombro se esparcían en el espacio alrededor de ellos y una nube de polvo lo cubría todo.

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a su alrededor y asegurarse de que no había peligro alguno. Se incorporó y en seguida Zoro hizo lo mismo. Él también veía a su alrededor, sin embargo esta vez había algo diferente en su mirada. Vivi simplemente nunca lo había visto así. ¿Qué había de diferente en su mirada esta vez? ¿Y quien era esa mujer con la que estaba peleando cuando ella había llegado?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Zoro con voz fuerte, quizás para ocultarle a su prometida el tremendo estado de confusión en el que se encontraba- ¿no estabas con Chopper cuidando los caballos?

-Yo…- Vivi decidió no preguntar. Lo que fuera, mejor dejarlo. Ella sabía que no conseguiría hacer hablar al espadachín, mientras no estuviera herido, tenia que ser suficiente para ella- Chopper kun y yo escuchamos mucho escándalo y venimos a ver si necesitaban ayuda o algo.

Zoro, que todo este tiempo no había mirado a Vivi, ahora lo hizo, pero se veía bastante molesto cuando habló:

-La idea era que no se metieran en problemas, ¿No comprendes?

Ella no contestó, solamente bajó la cabeza. Sabía que Zoro tenía razón, pero estar preocupada por sus amigos no tenía porqué ser algo de lo que se avergonzara.

-Solo trataba de ayudar- se justificó, pero casi en seguida Zoro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre los escombros, para llegar al lugar donde según él debieron haber ido sus amigos. Y precisamente los encontró donde debía estar la entrada, junto con los jóvenes de Cocoyashi. Habían conseguido salir a tiempo, antes de que el edificio se derrumbara, y ahora estaban tratando de reponerse de la impresión. Nami y Nojiko conversaban, poniéndose al tanto mutuamente de los sucesos ocurridos en el último mes, y en cuanto a los demás, Sanji estaba sentado sobre una piedra, fumando, mientras que Luffy comía ansiosamente la comida que les quedaba del viaje, Ussop estaba blanco como el papel y Chopper revisaba a todos para asegurarse de que no había heridos.

Después de unos minutos, solo había silencio, que a continuación fue roto por Sanji.

-Bueno, creo que logramos nuestro cometido, ¿No? Ahora que están a salvo…- le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, debía ser el cuarto que encendía en ese rato, las colillas y la ceniza hacían un pequeño montoncillo frente a sus pies- lo que me preocupa ahora es Robin chwan.

Acto seguido, todos los ojos se posaron en Zoro. Al notar esto, Vivi tuvo que preguntar.

-Zoro san, ¿quién es Robin?

El peliverde no contestó. Al notar esto, Nami se acercó a Vivi y tocó su brazo.

-Era la mujer morena que estaba aquí, ¿la viste?

-Oh…ella. Sí, la vi. Ella y Zoro san parecían estar discutiendo.

Este comentario de la princesa solo provocó silencio y una nueva mirada generalizada de todos hacia Zoro.

Sanji se le acerco, y contrario a lo que hubiera podido esperar, no reaccionó enojado hacia el, ni estúpidamente enamorado con Vivi.

-Ella es una amiga, Vivi chwan- aclaró-, pero hemos tenido problemas últimamente. Es una historia larga.

Vivi miró a Sanji un momento. Aquello era bastante extraño para ella, sin embargo sabía que no era bueno que cuestionara a sus amigos de forma insistente.

-Quizás lo mejor es que volvamos a casa, ¿No creen?- preguntó Ussop- Ya encontramos a la hermana de Nami y a los muchachos.

El silencio era pesado e incómodo. Esa, después de todo, no había sido completamente una victoria.

-No- decidió Luffy- aún hay mucho qué hacer. No volveré a casa hasta resolver esto.

Se puso de pie. Nami también lo hizo.

-Yo iré contigo.

-¿Pero a donde?- preguntó Sanji- después de este lugar…se nos acabó la pista.

Luffy iba a decir algo más, cuando unos quejidos se comenzaron a escuchar desde los escombros. Más de un million había quedado sepultado allí, pero venían de alguien diferente. Zoro se encaminó al lugar donde se escuchaba la voz quejándose y de un ligero puntapié retiró un grueso bloque de escombro. Debajo de este, encontró el peinado excéntrico de una de las personas que hubiera preferido mil veces no tener que ver. Se trataba de Mr. 3.

-Tsk- se inclinó hacia él y de un jalón lo sacó del escombro. Él se quejó por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, pero Zoro no mostró consideración con él. Lo sujetó por el cuello y lo llevó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, tirándolo a los pies de Luffy- ¿qué hacemos con él?

-Voto por una muerte lenta y dolorosa- opinó Sanji. Las caras de todos los presentes aterrorizaron a Mr. 3. Él sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba para bromas, eso lo comprendió desde el momento en que los reconoció, y lo confirmó cuando vio en los ojos de Zoro la misma mirada de determinación que había visto en el hombre que había comprado a Robin un mes atrás.

-Pero antes- completó el rubio, poniendo un pie sobre la cabeza de él, pegándola aún más al piso, casi aplastándola- creo que es necesario que nos sea útil de alguna manera.

Zoro frunció el ceño. Él lo sabría, seguramente, él sabría dónde había ido Robin. No sabía si quería enfrentarse a tal situación pero…

Él nunca se había negado a un reto, y no pensaba comenzar ahora. Robin, en teoría, lo había retado. Además, Luffy tenía razón. Lo de aquella organización era absolutamente necesario resolverlo. Aun si ello implicaba volver a ver a la mujer a la cara, enfrentarse con ella.

-Así que díganos, querido señor- pronunció el cocinero levantándolo del piso por un brazo- ¿va a colaborar o prefiere que le saquemos algo por las malas?

Mr. 3 estaba blanco. No parecía querer contestar. Zoro se desesperó. Sacó su espada blanca y con ella amenazó la integridad del cuello del infeliz que lo miraba y sudaba copiosamente.

-La pregunta que le voy a hacer es muy sencilla, así que más le vale contestar como se debe- indicó- ¿A dónde ha ido Miss All-Sunday?

Aquella pregunta resolvía más de una cuestión. Ahora más que nunca sabían que Robin estaba metida en todo eso y que era la mano derecha del líder de esa organización, de modo que era casi seguro que a donde ella fuera, debía ser el centro de poder de la organización en sí. Una vez que la encontraran podrían resolver todo aquello.

-Yo…- parecía dudar- si les digo en donde está… ¿me dejarán ir?

Sanji soltó una risa burlona que lo hizo parecer más terrorífico de lo que ya era para él en esos momentos. Atrás de él, los ojos de Chopper brillaban de admiración. Nami casi quería reírse mientras el hombre era observado por el rubio, por Zoro y Luffy.

En cuanto a este último, se veía más serio que de costumbre y al parecer esa pregunta colmó su paciencia, que dicho sea de paso era bastante grande hasta hacia los enemigos.

-No está en posición de pedir un trato- contestó el pelinegro sin que un solo músculo en su cara cambiara de lugar.

-Sí, sí, eso- intervino Ussop, como siempre, aprovechando la situación para sacar a relucir la importancia que él mismo se daba- agradezca que sigue entero, ¿De acuerdo? Lo único que le garantizamos a cambio de la información es su integridad física.

-D-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, se los diré, los llevaré a donde está ella- aceptó- pero no me hagan daño.

Hecho esto, Sanji busco con la vista unas cuerdas y encontró unas entre el escombro. Con esto amarró a Mr. 3 y lo amordazó mientras ellos determinaban qué hacer de ese momento en adelante.

Nojiko y los otros jóvenes debían volver a Cocoyashi. Pero Nami decidió quedarse con Luffy; a ella también le interesaba saber qué sucedía con Robin, así que con un mapa de la zona le dio instrucciones a su hermana de cómo regresar a la villa. Chopper y Ussop decidieron que también irían. En cuanto a Sanji y Zoro, era un hecho que seguirían. Para Zoro, el asunto se había vuelto bastante personal; no pensaba dejarlo así por nada del mundo. En esto pensaba, cuando Vivi lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que la acompañara.

-Discúlpenos un momento- pidió la princesa, haciendo una pequeña inclinación ante los demás. Guió a Zoro hasta que se hubieron alejado bastante de ellos, quería estar segura de que no los fueran a oír ya que a su parecer aquello era un asunto de discreción.

Una vez que se encontraron solos Zoro, quien únicamente le había hecho caso por educación, la miró severamente esperando una explicación para su comportamiento.

-Bueno, yo…Zoro san…esto es muy difícil para mi, ¿sabe?- hizo una pausa y le miró. Luego sacudió la cabeza, como para convencerse de que debía hablar- estamos comprometidos. A mi…a mi no me molesta tu forma de ser pero si vamos a casarnos hay…cosas que es necesario aclarar.

Zoro no dijo nada, la miró con la misma seriedad que había mantenido, esperando a que la peliazul fuera al grano. Vivi le miró. Suspiró.

-Comprendo… que hay algo realmente importante con esa mujer, ¿o me equivoco?

-Hay algo importante. Es una de las cosas que deseo resolver- contestó de manera apagada, sin desviar la mirada de ella. Vivi lucía insegura y nerviosa.

Vivi era tan diferente a Robin. Pensar en ella era como recordar a una hermana menor; frágil y delicada, y de la cual era responsable de una manera que de ninguna forma le hacía pensar en ella como una esposa o una "compañera".

En cambio Robin era… Robin era distinta. Robin tenía esa fortaleza y esa fiereza que tanto lo atraía. Tenerla para él, saber que era suya era lo que movía su deseo y su amor que tan repentinamente había comenzado a sentir por ella; quizás saber que era prohibida también había contribuido a que le atrajera, de verdad, como mujer.

-Entonces lo tienes que resolver y eso lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo Vivi, sacando por momentos a Zoro de su reflexión- así que he de decirte que mientras sea necesario no me meteré en tu camino.

El enorme signo de interrogación que apareció en la cara de Zoro hizo que Vivi sonriera.

-Quiero decir que si… si sientes algo por esa mujer- explicó, hablando firmemente ahora- tienes que resolverlo antes de que nos casemos. No pienses que te presiono, es solo que…Zoro… no quiero que las cosas salgan mal. No quiero que gobernemos dos reinos…con un fantasma en medio.

Una vez que dijo esto, Vivi se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia los demás. Dejó a Zoro donde estaba; el peliverde comprendía exactamente lo que Vivi quería decir y eso lo inquietaba por demás. Luego de un par de minutos comenzó a caminar de regreso también, mas lo que escuchó al llegar lo sorprendió un poco.

-…así que preferiría regresar con Nojiko san a Villa Cocoyashi. Estoy segura de que podré ayudarles a resolver los problemas que puedan tener y también a entenderse con Garp san cuando él llegue con el ejercito…ya sabemos que es un señor un tanto difícil.

Luffy solo rió mientras una gota de sudor caía por las frentes de Chopper y Ussop.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Vivi chwan?- preguntó Sanji un poco preocupado, sin embargo no estaba seguro si le preocupaba más eso que el hecho de que ella los hubiera acompañado a _donde fuera_ que hubiera ido Robin.

-Segura. Además, mientras menos sean supongo que menos problemas van a tener. Aceptémoslo, puedo ser muy fuerte a veces pero temo llegar a ser una carga en adelante. Prefiero quedarme donde siento que puedo ser útil- concluyó ella con una sonrisa; no hubo nadie que se atreviera a decirle que no.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas. Habían caminado por una distancia bastante larga, y finalmente llegaron a una aldea donde Franky rentó otra carroza. Había anochecido. No les causaría problemas caminar más, pero su destino era bastante lejano y la siguiente aldea estaba por lo menos a tres horas más a pie.

Subieron ambos y Robin se instaló rápidamente junto a la ventanilla, viendo hacia fuera, al camino que después de salir de la aldea se tornó oscuro y bastante pesado, al menos en apariencia. Habían permanecido en silencio casi todo el camino, y ahora no fue distinto. Robin no tenía ganas de hablar, y estaba en todo su derecho de permanecer en silencio. Era de hecho un privilegio, después de todo era Miss All-Sunday, y su poder era grande.

De modo que Franky no quiso cuestionarla más de lo que ya había hecho sin recibir respuesta.

.

.

.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Mr.3, que ahora iba montado de panza sobre el trasero del caballo de Sanji, habían tomado un camino que ninguno de ellos había transitado antes.

Se detuvieron a revisar unos mapas; los colocaron en el suelo y los alumbraron con una lámpara fabricada por Ussop. La tarde había caído ya y era bastante oscura.

-Nos estamos saliendo por completo de las fronteras de ambos reinos- indicó Nami cuando ubicó el camino donde estaban en el mapa- esta es…- levanto la cabeza hacia sus amigos como si no lo pudiera creer. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en Luffy, fue que pudo terminar de hablar- estamos llegando a _las ruinas._

Ussop dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Nunca…nunca habíamos venido aquí…

-Cejas, ¿cómo es que se les pasó pensar en este lugar?

-Pues ¿qué quieres marimo? desconocemos por completo el alcance de la organización, siempre pensamos que era algo más local- volvió la vista hacia el mapa y lo revisó un momento- esto no puede ser bueno, ¿qué hace mi Robin chwan en ese lugar?

-Ya sabemos bien lo que hace así que deja de actuar como si no pudieras creerlo, cocinero- le espetó Zoro- hay que continuar. No podemos seguir quedándonos aquí.

-Pero…ese lugar puede ser peligroso- se quejó Ussop.

Chopper dio una mirada a su alrededor.

-El bosque se siente raro- comentó-, quizás quedarnos aquí nada más resulte aún más peligroso que seguir adentrándonos por el camino.

-Chopper tiene razón- opinó Nami, quien enrolló y guardó sus mapas en la alforja de su caballo- ya que estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto, lo mejor es que sigamos de una vez, ¿no creen?

-De acuerdo. ¡En marcha!- gritó Luffy y todos siguieron por el mismo camino.

.

.

.

-Es lo más lejos que puedo llevarles- dijo de pronto el cochero, quien momentos antes había detenido a los caballos de una forma bastante brusca. El movimiento y la voz del hombre sacaron a Robin de sus pensamientos, y ayudada por Franky, bajó de la carroza. Pagaron una cantidad generosa por el servicio y observaron el coche alejarse de regreso por el camino, a una gran velocidad.

Habían llegado a una bifurcación donde el camino se dividía en dos. Para ambos lados, había señalamientos y advertencias.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Robin a Franky mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino de la derecha. A este punto, el bosque se había tornado bastante terrorífico; los árboles a ambos lados del camino habian crecido de manera salvaje, sus ramas habían cubierto el camino por encima, haciéndolo parecer un túnel bastante oscuro y en más de una forma, inquietante. Era tan ancho como para que dos carros viajaran uno junto al otro sin problemas, pero a esa hora, y en general, ya era poca la gente que se hubiera atrevido a tomarlo. Pero Robin caminaba por él segura, sin dudarlo siquiera.

-Las dos o tres de la mañana. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes caminar o necesitas ayuda?

-Estoy bien- contestó ella sin siquiera voltear a verle. Le molestaba un poco que Franky siguiera tratándola como si ella estuviera enferma… ella no se encontraba mal. Podía estar peor, eso era un hecho.

Así que siguieron caminando, hasta que el camino se adentró por lo que antes había sido una gran ciudad y ahora no era más que un montón de ruinas.

La vista de las casas a medias, llenas de escombro, tierra, la maleza apoderándose de ellas, la humedad que las agrietaba, los animales extraños que amenazaban con salir de la nada, era aun peor amenizada por el brillo de una luna llena que demandaba atención de tan grande que era, y con ese color tan horrible a medio camino entre el blanco y el ocre que no hacia más que darle una apariencia enferma, casi desquiciante.

Sin embargo esto no hizo a Robin sentirse pequeña ni mucho menos. Camino con gran dignidad entre las abandonadas calles con su mirada bien fija en su destino.

No muy lejos, al final de ese camino, se divisaba un castillo enorme, con apariencia casi tan ruinosa y abandonada como la de las casas. Robin siguió caminando hasta que consiguió llegar allí, con Franky siempre atrás de ella. el lugar hubiera parecido completamente desierto, de no ser por dos figuras que se escondían en las sombras.

-Mr. 1, ¿el jefe está aquí?- preguntó ella, dirigiéndose al hombre de la pareja. Él asintió.

-Llegó justo hace un rato, pero ordenó no molestarlo hasta mañana. Creo que ya ha ido a dormir.

Robin asintió y entró en el lugar, abriendo las puertas de par en par sin prestarle más atención a Mr.1 y su pareja. Franky, como siempre, la siguió.

.

.

.

Ya era bastante tarde en la noche cuando llegaron a una intersección. Habían visto a un cochero regresar por ese mismo camino por lo que pensaron que el resto de la senda que debían recorrer no tenía porqué ser tan solitaria, pero se equivocaron. Cada metro que avanzaban, la noche parecía volverse más temible y densa.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?- preguntó Luffy, cuando Sanji le quitó a Mr. 3 bruscamente la mordaza con la que lo mantenían en silencio.

Él hizo unos movimientos para estirar un poco su mandíbula, porque la verdad era que le estaba doliendo mucho. Luego, como pudo, se levantó un poco y miro hacia la intersección.

-Es el de la derecha- dijo- con ese llegarán a la ciudad. Hay una fortaleza muy grande, se ve desde la entrada. Allí es donde fue _esa mujer. ¿_Ahora pueden dejarme ir?

-¿Quién habló de dejarte ir, bastardo?- preguntó Sanji, bastante exasperado, mientras volvía a ponerle la mordaza- bueno, ya lo oyeron, todos a la derecha.

Y el rubio tuvo que jalar a Zoro de las orejas antes de que, como era costumbre, se confundiera y tomara el camino de la izquierda.

.

.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer el camino/túnel, se encontraron de frente con una ciudad enorme, en ruinas. Al internarse poco a poco en ella percibieron lo que el paso de los años le había hecho al lugar, y tal y como Mr. 3 les había dicho, lejos, se veía la fortaleza donde debía estar en esos momentos Miss All Sunday.

-Deberíamos descansar- opinó Chopper mientras le echaban un vistazo a las ruinas- no hemos parado más que para revisar los mapas y hemos comido muy poco desde que salimos.

-Chopper tiene razón- dijo Nami- hay que meternos en una casa que no esté tan mal y dormir por lo menos un par de horas, ¿les parece? Por la mañana continuaremos.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, y no tardaron mucho en encontrar una casa que no estaba tan destruida; una buena parte del techo estaba aún entera y se veía resistente.

Se metieron allí y amarraron a Mr.3 a un poste cercano.

Zoro y Sanji se internaron en el bosque y cazaron un par de animales para preparar algo de comer mientras los demás hacían una fogata. Era mejor que hicieran eso mientras aún estaba oscuro, ya que a la luz del día el humo los podía delatar. Sanji cocinó rápidamente lo mejor que pudo hacer con los pocos recursos que contaban en esos momentos y cenaron/desayunaron con rapidez.

Según los cálculos de Ussop, debían ser cerca de las cinco de la mañana, les quedaban apenas un par de horas de oscuridad para descansar un poco.

Se acomodaron en el piso como pudieron y se dispusieron a dormir. Zoro se ofreció a hacer guardia, ya que no tenía nada de sueño.

.

.

.

Al amanecer, Robin se levantó apenas sintió el primer rayo de sol tocar sus ojos. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Había dormido poco, pero relativamente bien, quizás debido a lo cansada que se encontraba antes. Bajó de la cama y observó el enorme agujero que antes había sido una pared, que solía estar llena de fotos y también tenía un balcón cuya vista daba a un hermoso bosque. Caminó hacia el borde y unas manos florecidas en el suelo la sostuvieron de los brazos mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante, como dejándose caer.

Pero sabía perfectamente que nunca lo iba a hacer. No, nunca lo haría.

Justo cuando buscaba su ropa limpia, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

-Buenos días- pronunció sin muchos ánimos. Robin lo miró. Si se atrevía a preguntarle de nuevo si estaba bien, el que saliera volando de ahí iba a ser él.

A pesar de que deseaba hacerlo, Franky no le preguntó nada, y Robin decidió que no debía ser descortés.

-Buenos días- contestó mientras elegía un vestido del guardarropa; un vestido color morado, como muchos que tenia; casi únicamente colores oscuros.

-Me preguntaba si piensas ir _ya _a hablar con él. Realmente no quisiera que tuvieras algún problema, sabes el tipo de hombre que es.

-Preferiría esperar un poco. Tal vez en un rato más, antes quiero asearme y comer algo. ¿Hay algún million por ahí o ya los mató a todos?

Franky hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Con razón tienes tan mala fama en este lugar, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas con tanta calma?

Robin no contestó nada, solo sonrió.

.

.

.  
Pasaron un par de horas desde que amaneció para que despertaran. Sanji fue el primero, considerando que Zoro se había quedado despierto vigilando. Estaba sentado junto a la puerta, viendo hacia fuera. Sanji lo miró un momento, y entonces comenzó a despertar a los demás. Fue fácil despertar a Nami, pero los otros tres estaban como rocas, lo cual lo desesperó bastante. Sin embargo no quiso hacer escándalo, eso era lo último que necesitaban.

-Así que… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ussop mientras comían algunos restos de lo que habían comido unas horas antes. Todo estaba bastante frío porque no iban a encender fuego otra vez, pero estaba comestible.

-Pues yo no sé ustedes- dijo Luffy sin dejar de masticar- pero yo vengo a patearle el trasero a ese mal nacido.

-Bien, pues para eso hay que entrar a esa fortaleza, cerciorarnos de que esté allí…-dijo Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo- y esperar el momento oportuno para hacerlo. No vayas a querer lanzarte de cabeza a la "aventura", como siempre. No sabemos que esperar de esto y lo sabes.

-Pues entonces ya está- decidió Zoro- hay que ir de una vez.

-¿Y qué hacemos con este?- cuestionó Nami, señalando a Mr.3 de manera despectiva. Él estaba aún amarrado al poste y no parecía haber despertado.

-Pues hay que dejarlo aquí. Ya no nos sirve de nada.

Una vez tomada esta decisión, ocultaron a los caballos en un lugar donde había plantas que podrían comer, y ellos se encaminaron hacia el enorme edificio que aún de lejos, se veía tan ruinoso como el resto de aquella ciudad abandonada.

.

.

.

Robin almorzó en compañía de Franky, en la oscuridad de lo que años antes seguramente había sido un bello comedor. El procedimiento era simple; cuando llegaban ya estaba todo puesto en la mesa. Ella simplemente se sentaba y comía, como correspondía a su rango en ese lugar. Nadie nunca la molestaba y, a diferencia de las bases de trabajo menores, allí no había mucha gente y entre los pocos que había, nadie que se atreviera a retarle abiertamente. Igualmente, la única persona con quien podía conversar de una manera más o menos civilizada, sin embargo eso no quería decir que le contara _absolutamente todo._

A decir verdad, él apenas sabía una pequeña parte de lo ocurrido con Zoro, apenas un poco, lo suficiente para que comprendiera ciertas cosas, ciertas acciones que ella había tomado.

Todavía no se decidía a hablar con Mr.0, pero tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo. Él no solía hacer demasiada actividad diurna asi que no solía preguntar por ella durante las mañanas.

.

.

.

Fueron llegando al lugar de uno por uno. El plan era simple; cada quien emboscaría a alguien, se harían con sus ropas como disfraz y se esparcirían por el lugar para estudiar el terreno. Se verían en la entrada al anochecer para ponerse al tanto de lo que encontraran.

De modo que así fue, y con mucha facilidad, Zoro encontró a un hombre aproximadamente de su misma complexión. En lugar de atacarlo con sus espadas, le dio un par de puñetazos que lo dejaron fuera de combate. Robó su camisa y sus pantalones y lo dejó encerrado en una habitación. Se puso una capucha para cubrir su cabello y una especie de bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Seguro de encontrarse irreconocible, comenzó a caminar con seguridad, dispuesto a aprenderse ese lugar de cabo a rabo.

.

.

.

Robin finalmente tomó la decisión de enfrentarse a Mr.0. Seguida por Franky, como siempre, caminó hasta una habitación, que había sido construida mucho después del castillo. Con relación a este, la habitación se encontraba bastante baja, casi completamente bajo la tierra. Si afuera el frío calaba, ahí era casi insoportable.

La entrada al lugar estaba marcada con una enorme y pesada puerta de madera que Robin misma abrió, sin dejar que el peliazul lo hiciera por ella.

-Esperame aquí- ordenó Miss All Sunday mientras entraba a la habitación. Así que Franky se recargó contra una de las paredes a cumplir su cometido.

Pasaron varios largos minutos sin que hubiera novedad alguna, lo cual lo comenzó a estresar un poco. Detestaba estar así nada más sin enterarse de nada, pero pronto su mente se vio ocupada al escuchar unos pasos firmes aproximarse a donde él estaba.

Volteó y vio llegar por el pasillo a un hombre que tenía toda la pinta de ser un million, lo cual no estaba bien, pues se suponía que ellos no entraran allí.

El million lo miró sin decir nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en este lugar? ¿No sabes que los million tienen prohibido venir aquí?

-Yo…soy nuevo- le contestó. Su voz sonaba bastante grave.

-Pues vete aprendiendo las reglas de una vez- sugirió Franky de manera sarcástica-, pero quédate, te enseñaré una cosa o dos mientras estemos aquí. Primero que nada, grábate bien este lugar y recuerda que tienes prohibido estar aquí.

Él asintió, y se notó en seguida que tenía muchas ganas de irse, pero al parecer se quedó porque Franky no había dicho que podía hacerlo.

-Y segundo y quizás más importante; grábate también el rostro de la mujer que saldrá por esa puerta, porque donde hagas algo que no le guste te puede ir muy mal, ¿comprendes?

-Comprendo- contestó el million.

-Por el momento puedes quedarte, pero solo porque te encuentras conmigo, ¿me oyes? Tu lugar es estar cuidando y resguardando el castillo.

Pasaron los minutos más largos de la historia hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Ella salió de allí, con la mirada baja, pero la levantó al ver a Franky y al million que estaba con él.

-¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?- preguntó sin darle muchos ánimos a su pregunta. Se veía ausente y triste.

-Justo le decía que no debía estar aquí- explicó Franky- es nuevo así que le daré algunas instrucciones.

Ella asintió mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras para subir a su habitación, fue que Franky se armó de valor para preguntarle.

-¿Qué te dijo Mr.0?

Robin se detuvo un momento y apretó su mano en el pasamanos de la escalera. Luego siguió su camino, sin contestar.

El million, que los seguía aún pues Franky se lo había ordenado, no perdía detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de hecho miraba con mucha atención a Miss All Sunday. Pero Franky no lo notó. Él nunca se había distinguido por ser demasiado curioso por el resto de la gente, pero aquello debía de ser grave. Miss All Sunday nunca salía mal parada de sus pláticas con el jefe, sin embargo esta vez se veía exageradamente mal.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, ella entró y cerró de un portazo sin permitirle preguntar de nuevo. El sabía que lo mejor era no molestarla, pero no se iba a quedar así.

Sin embargo, el million se le había adelantado. Había caminado hasta allí y estaba a punto de poner una mano en el pomo, pero él lo detuvo, un poco asombrado de que se tomara libertades que no correspondían a su categoría.

-Espera aquí, niño- le ordenó con severidad al million, y abrió la puerta.

.

.

.

-Hoy también está nublado…- comentó al entrar y verla sentada en la orilla de ese hueco que antes había sido pared. Ella sólo asintió, de nuevo-¿qué demonios te dijo para que estés así?

Silencio.

-¿No vas a hablar?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Podrías empezar por explicarme porqué te has complicado tanto la vida. Si yo tuviera amigos tan influyentes como los que tu conseguiste ya estaría fuera de este lugar…el rey de un país, el príncipe del otro, con sus consejeros y líderes de ejércitos, ¿Y tu preferiste esto?

-…-

-¿Porqué no te quedaste con él? Pudo haberte ayudado.

-…-

-Nena…entiendo que estés reacia a aceptarlo pero está en frente de tus narices…si sentías algo por él y era mutuo entonces…

-Es imposible.

Franky frunció el ceño. Un día y medio sin hablar y lo único que decía finalmente eran las palabras que nunca hubiera querido escucharle decir.

-No me digas. Nena... ¿crees que si la reina estuviera aquí estaría satisfecha viéndote así? ¿No deseaba ella algo mejor para ti?

Robin ni se inmutó. Franky esperaba conmoverla aunque fuera un poco, pero ella no dejó su posición, viendo hacia el vacío insistentemente.

-Si mi…madre estuviera aquí, nada de esto habría sucedido para empezar. Ohara estaría entera y nada de esto estaría pasando. Probablemente ni siquiera lo hubiera conocido.

Franky se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le tocó el hombro.

-Pero lo hiciste, y fue importante. ¿Por qué no te permites _hacer algo_ al respecto?

Robin se deshizo de la mano que descansaba sobre su hombro y se puso de pie. Caminó a su ropero y sacó sabanas limpias para su cama. Pasó un par de segundos más en silencio y finalmente contestó:

-Los príncipes sólo se casan con las princesas.

-…

-…

-Y dime, ¿Cuándo demonios fue que te quitaron el título?

Robin se quedó con las sábanas en las manos. Las apretó con los puños.

-Vete, por favor- pidió en voz baja. Franky salio de allí en seguida, seguro de que por lo menos había conseguido mover un poco su habitualmente duro interior.

.

.

.

Cuando terminó de acomodar su cama (lo cual había hecho con el único fin de distraerse un poco) Robin salió de la habitación, con la única intención de ir a la biblioteca para ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

El million que había ido hasta allí con ella y con Franky seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Tuvo una momentánea curiosidad por ver su rostro, al menos lo que no estaba cubierto por la bufanda, pero debido a la oscuridad del pasillo ella no pudo mirarle los ojos, cosa que finalmente no le importaba mucho. Luego de revisarlo rápidamente con la mirada, habló:

-Ve a vigilar a otro lado, ¿de acuerdo?- y se alejó por el pasillo.

El million apretó los puños mientras la miraba alejarse. Su corazón le ordenó seguirla, pero su mente le dijo que lo mejor era quedarse donde estaba.

-Robin- susurró, en un inútil intento de llamarla, ya que había desistido de hacerlo incluso antes de abrir los labios.

_Continuará…_

_Y ahora mis notas del final._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D me anima mucho recibirlos para seguir escribiendo._

_Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, preguntar o platicar siéntanse en total libertad para hacerlo._

_Estos días estoy de nuevo en la escuela por lo que es muy difícil escribir al ritmo que me gustaría hacerlo. De todos modos hago mi mejor esfuerzo. _

_Ah si! Una cosa más antes de irme: La recomendación musical de el capítulo anterior fue __**Who am I to say? **__De __**Hope**__, y la de este capitulo fue __**9 crimes**__, de __**Damien Rice. **_

_A Zu Robin Kato y a Laugerid: pasare a leer sus fics en cuanto pueda :p estoy algo ocupada estos días, queridas, pero no me he olvidado de ustedes, lo prometo._

_A LaylaIntegra, colorinadanny, , kiaraykobu, Usako92, robinchwan, Fatima-swan, Zoro Junior, Gracias a todos por los reviews y discúlpenme por no agradecer personalmente, pero como dije antes tengo el tiempo bastante justo. Se me hacia una grosería no hacerlo así que tome este espacio para cumplir con mi parte. Muuuchas Gracias :)_

_Bueno, nos leemos pronto. Espero._

_Aoshika October_


	10. No llores

_Muy apenada, muy muy apenada. Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero véanlo de este modo, jeje, al menos quedaron restituidos los domingos *risilla nerviosa. Sonido de grillos al fondo* a quien quiero engañar, no merezco vivir. _

_Espero que cuando menos les guste el capitulo y no me castiguen por mi irresponsabilidad _

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una misteriosa mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 10: No llores **

Robin se internó en la vieja biblioteca y caminó hasta encontrar el estante donde poco a poco había ido acomodando, al paso de los años, los libros que iba leyendo, y sobretodo aquellos que se convertían en sus favoritos. Todo se encontraba lleno de polvo y telarañas; larga había sido su ausencia.

Mientras pasaba su mano por encima de su mesa y sus dedos quedaban cubiertos por una pequeña capa de polvo, rememoró lo que un rato antes había sucedido al ver a Mr. 0

.

.

.

Cuando había entrado a ver a Mr.0, lo encontró sentado frente a una mesa leyendo unos papeles, probablemente reportes de otros agentes, o de los unluckies, cualquiera parecía una opción factible. Tenía una mueca seria en su rostro y una copa de vino frente a él, puesta sobre la mesa junto a una fina y exclusiva botella que solamente él tenía el poder de degustar.

El sonido de los pasos de Ro…Miss All Sunday, llamaron su atención, de modo que levantó la vista hacia ella, apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa que era todo menos sincera. Ella sabía que no podía fiarse de eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, para suponer que él podía estar de buen humor.

-Miss All Sunday, qué gusto verla- saludó él en un tono engañosamente cordial- Hacía mucho que no recibía noticias de usted. ¿Cómo está todo?

Ella no contestó, pues sabía bien lo que había detrás de ese amable saludo. Al notar la seriedad de la mujer, él dejó la fachada.

-Así que…princesita, ¿quién te llevó esta vez?

-Un hombre...extranjero.

-¿Con dinero?

Ella asintió.

-Pero nada que realmente valiera la pena- se apresuró a acotar. En este punto, Mr. 0 levantó una ceja.

-¿Algún poder político?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con la mayor tranquilidad aparente, pero sintiendo un fuerte nudo en el estómago. Después de todo, le estaba mintiendo deliberadamente alguien que podía matarla sin problemas en el momento en que quisiera.

Mr. 0 miró la copa que tenía frente a el. La tomó con su mano izquierda y le dio un par de vueltas, viendo el líquido formar pequeñas ondas en su interior. Luego la acerco a su rostro y aspiró el aroma del vino. Le dio un pequeño trago y su vista se levantó hacia Miss All Sunday, probablemente tratando de encontrarla distraída o temerosa. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de la morena no había mostrado la más mínima variación; parecía simplemente estar esperando a que él agregara algo, cualquier cosa.

-En todo caso, debo preguntarte, ¿Por qué desapareciste por tanto tiempo? Si no valía la pena que te ausentaras, no veo porqué lo hiciste.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y su boca se endureció. No pudo evitar que el tono de su voz fuera altanero al contestar:

-Era lejos de aquí. Estaba atada con kairoseki. _Ambos_ sabemos que aunque tengamos métodos para hacer que funcione hay cosas que simplemente no van a resultar como quisiéramos.

Mr. 0 se puso de pie y la miró con el enojo tatuado en su rostro. Robin comprendió en seguida lo que había hecho, pero no cambió su postura ni disminuyó su convicción. Él rodeó la mesa y caminó hacia ella. Se paró frente a Robin y la tomó de la barbilla mientras ella le sostenía la mirada aún, sin dudar un segundo.

-Espero que estés conciente del error que acabas de cometer.

Errores había cometido muchos últimamente. No era como si lo lamentara de todos modos. Asintió.

-Bien. Te lo pasaré por esta vez- dijo, soltándola- pero _nunca_ vuelvas a ponerte a mi nivel, hermosa. Recuerda que ya no eres quien fuiste en el pasado aunque en el fondo quieras pensar que así es.

Ella volvió a asentir, ocultando que estas últimas palabras realmente le afectaban mucho más de lo que iba a admitir, al menos frente a él. Mr.0 la miró de arriba abajo en un examen de lo más incómodo en innecesario, pero en seguida terminó y se dio la vuelta.

-Si no tienes ninguna cosa pendiente, puedes descansar un par de días- indicó, caminando de regreso a su asiento.

-Sí, gracias.

-Y antes de que te vayas- dijo el, cuando vio que ella iba a darse la vuelta para retirarse- algo muy importante: escuché que unas personas nos están cazando. Atenta. Ya sabes qué hacer si te das cuenta de algo. No tengas piedad con nadie.

-Sí. Como ordene.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, pero esa voz la volvió a detener. Ella volvió a voltear, inquieta, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Y una cosa más: si me entero de que… me has mentido…-susurró, levantando de nuevo la copa frente a su rostro, mirándola, para después volver a mirarla a ella- no dudes que _lo_ buscaré, y podrás olvidarte de _él_ para siempre, ¿me has entendido, Nico Robin?

Robin sintió de nuevo ese hueco en el estómago, pero no permitió que se mostrara en su cara. En seguida pensó en él y en seguida todo su interior pareció hacerse añicos mientras su exterior se mantenía firme. Asintió una vez más.

-Ahora retírate.

Miss All Sunday se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Trató de alejar el recuerdo, y para ello decidió en ese momento enfocarse únicamente en sus amados libros. Buscó con la mirada una tela que solía usar en estos casos; era frecuente que ocurriera que su lugar especial estuviera así, sucio, y lleno de polvo cuando regresaba luego de varios días. Se puso cómoda y miró una pila de libros que había dejado la última vez allí, sobre su mesa. Iba a empezar a leer cuando escuchó cerca de ella un par de notas tocadas a violín, y luego, como ese violín era afinado un poco.

Una sonrisa ladeada salio de sus labios mientras casi sin querer comenzaba a tararear la primera canción que le había venido a la mente.

-Oh… Robin san ya se encuentra aquí- pronunció la melodiosa voz que se acercó a ella- extrañaba tener un publico a quien tocarle mis canciones.

-Y yo extrañé oír tus bellas melodías, Brook san- le contestó mientras él se sentaba a su lado. A pesar de que se trataba de un esqueleto parlante, no tenía motivos para temerle y eso lo sabía más que bien. Es más… estaba deseosa de escucharle tocar alguna canción y se lo pidió en seguida.

-Si toco lo que usted me pida, ¿me dejará ver sus bragas?

Robin sonrió.

-Sabes que no.

-De todos modos tenía que intentarlo- rió él- …será un gran placer, Robin san. ¿Alguna canción en especial?

-Sólo algo tranquilo para leer un rato.

-Muy bien.

Y con esto, Brook comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y deliciosa. Robin le sonrió, para luego tomar uno de sus libros y ponerse a leer.

Sin embargo, su concentración y sus buenas intenciones se vinieron abajo cuando se percató de lo que estaba leyendo:

…_para hacer la fortuna de mí la más miserable de las mujeres, me hizo primero la más feliz, de manera que al pensar lo mucho que había perdido fuera presa de tantos y tan graves lamentos cuanto mayores eran mis daños…_

Robin cerró el libro abruptamente, sobresaltando un poco a Brook, quien a pesar de la sorpresa no dejó de tocar. Continuó hasta que terminó la canción, y en todo ese tiempo Robin no dejó de escucharle, sin dejar de ver frente a ella las tapas gruesas y rojas del libro que contenía la historia que alguna vez, a pedazos, ella le había contado a Zoro.

Recordó su mirada fija en el techo mientras ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, fingiendo leer cuando en realidad solo estaba recitándole versos que se sabía de memoria, aprovechando la distracción para verlo, para preguntarse cosas acerca de él, tratando de descifrar su vida solo con verlo respirar. Revivió el momento en que él cerró sus ojos al terminar ella una frase, y su respiración tornándose tranquila mientras se quedaba dormido profundamente. Recordó el tacto de su piel cálida cuando le arropó, y su propia preocupación porque él tuviera una buena noche, sin complicaciones, sin dolor, sin pesadillas. Rememoró sus ganas de quedarse, de acostarse a su lado, en una orilla, de tomar su mano y no soltarle, solo para que el agarre de él, siempre poderoso y firme, le confirmara que seguía con vida y estaba bien.

Recordó entonces cada centímetro de su piel morena, cada gota de sudor y de lluvia que ella se había llevado de allí con sus labios, cada gruñido salvaje que había llegado a sus oídos, cada caricia que la había hecho estremecer, cada beso que poco a poco había conseguido apagar el frío que había en su interior…

-No puedo…- susurró, en voz tan baja que Brook sólo escucho una especie de zumbido. Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos. Luego se cubrió la cara.

-¿Ocurre algo, Robin san?- preguntó el músico sinceramente alarmado por el comportamiento de la morena. Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír, aunque le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo hacerlo. Para calmar un poco los ánimos, Brook siguió tocando, una tras otra, las canciones más tranquilas que tenía en su repertorio, e incluso improvisó un par de melodías que sirvieran para calmar un poco a la morena, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con ella en esos momentos. No le iba a preguntar, como nunca lo hacía.

Ella se quedó allí, escuchando las canciones y tratando de relajarse un poco…de calmarse, de evitar sentirse como lo estaba haciendo. Porque ella ya había decidido dejarlo ir y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, ¿porqué ahora?

Hablar con Crocodile había sido inquietante, recordándole lo frágil que era su posición en ese lugar e incluso su vida misma, en relación con lo que él podía hacer para lastimarla o simplemente ponerle fin.

Se levantó cuando decidió que no debía hacer entristecer a Brook. El pobre ya tenía bastante con la soledad en la que vivía como para que además ella solo fuera a él para ahuyentar su tristeza. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió en agradecimiento por sus canciones.

-Vendré después- prometió.

-Tu compañía siempre es grata, Robin san.

Ella asintió y camino a paso lento a través de la biblioteca. Salió y caminó por los pasillos de vuelta a su habitación.

Cuando llegó allí, el mismo million de antes seguía sentado junto a su puerta. Ella frunció el ceño, aquello no le daba confianza. Caminó hasta él y se quedó parada, escuchando atentamente pues le dio la impresión de que estaba dormido.

Esperó un momento de pie junto a el, y al parecer se percató de su presencia porque en seguida se incorporó y se quedó frente a ella, como esperando que dijera algo. Robin encontró un poco inquietante el hecho de que no podía distinguir su rostro, pero lo dejó tranquilo pues entendía perfectamente ese afán por esconderse y mantenerse así, oculto.

-Creí haberle dicho que se fuera a otro lado- le dijo con cierta dureza- así que haga el favor de retirarse. Entiendo que es nuevo en esto así que se lo voy a poner claro; no me gusta que me sigan ni que me busquen si no hay necesidad de ello.

Al terminar de decir esto, ella se quedó de pie, esperando a que él se retirara. El silencioso million inclinó la cabeza en acatamiento, se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo. Miss All Sunday se quedó allí hasta que lo perdió de vista y posteriormente entró a su habitación.

.

.

.

Pero el million no se alejó del todo. Cuando se percató de que Robin estaba ya dentro de su habitación, volvió a acercarse a la puerta y a partir de ese momento y durante un par de horas más, ejerció una vigilancia implacable.

Sin embargo lo único que logró dilucidar fue que ella salió un rato después por aproximadamente media hora, y luego regresó. Probablemente había ido a comer. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no había ningún punto para estar así, escondido entre las sombras, espiándola. Después de todo ya sabía casi todo lo que necesitaba saber; ella estaba allí y el líder de la organización estaba en ese cuarto helado al que habían ido antes. De modo que lo único que estaba haciendo era, básicamente, esperar el anochecer.

.

.

.

Llegado el momento se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso. Recorrió pasillos y escaleras, y llegó un momento en el que creyó estar caminando en círculos. Finalmente se encontró cerca de un gran pasillo y al final de éste vio una gran puerta que daba al exterior. Cerca de la puerta, estaban parados un conjunto de millions. Igual que él, tenían sus rostros cubiertos.

Uno de ellos fumaba. Entre los otros había una mujer, un hombre bastante grande y un tercero que llevaba encima a otro de apariencia delgada, que se portaba bastante hiperactivo, por cierto. Los reconoció en seguida.

Se acercó y mostró la empuñadura de sus espadas que todo este tiempo había mantenido escondidas detrás de él –de todos modos nadie le había prestado atención más que Robin y ese hombre que estaba con ella.

Entonces, el million que fumaba les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta una habitación, oscura y algo sucia pero perfectamente alejada. Nadie les diría nada estando allí, para empezar, parecía que nadie los había visto entrar.

Finalmente los millions se descubrieron las caras y se reconocieron unos a otros con alivio. No se habían cruzado en todo el día y era bastante inquietante pasar tanto tiempo separados, encontrándose en territorio enemigo.

Se sentaron en el piso formando un círculo.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué encontraron?

-No hay mucha gente aquí- comenzó Ussop- Luffy y yo estuvimos recorriendo casi todo el castillo. Hay unos pocos guardias además de los que emboscamos, y creo que un par de sirvientes que se encargan del mantenimiento del castillo, pero nada más.

-Hay tres puertas más aparte de la principal- continuó Nami- y bueno, en los pisos superiores hay varias habitaciones a medio destruir. Creo que nadie va para allá, el lugar se ve bastante desierto, en caso de ser necesario movernos por algún motivo podemos ir hacia allá.

-Sí, y un piso arriba de este hay una enfermería con muchas cosas útiles, de hecho…- Chopper volteó a ver a Zoro- te tengo que revisar. No creo que hayas mejorado nada considerando la manera en que te has mal pasado los últimos dos días.

-Bien. Yo…- habló Sanji- al parecer hay un hombre muy fuerte como encargado por aquí. Un tal Mr. 1 y su compañera. Hay que cuidarnos mucho de él. Bueno, ¿y que hay de ti, marimo?- le preguntó a Zoro, quien lucia algo distraído- ¿encontraste algo interesante?

Zoro lo miró y asintió. Frunció el ceño.

-Encontré a Robin y al líder de la organización- les soltó de la nada, sin preocuparse por explicar ni por tener un poco de tacto. Fue tan sorprendente su declaración como la patada que Sanji le soltó a continuación.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así con semejante tranquilidad?- le preguntó, aún sin intenciones de recibir su respuesta.

-¡No agredas a Zoro, recuerda que está grave!- le recriminó Chopper, que seguía en su _heavy point,_ de modo que le fue muy fácil darle un golpe en la cabeza a Sanji.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy grave, tanuki?

-¡Hey Zoro, no llames tanuki a Chopper, él solo te defendió!

Nami comenzó a masajearse las sienes mientras ellos comenzaban a discutir.

-Zoro…- la voz de Luffy los hizo detenerse. El pequeño no había dicho nada en todo ese rato y su actitud comenzó a ser sombría desde el momento en que Zoro habló- dices que sabes donde está su líder….

-Así es…- contestó el peliverde un poco dudoso, sentándose un poco más tranquilo en su lugar.

-Dime donde es.

Todos guardaron silencio. ¿De verdad iban a enfrentarlo así nada más?

-Luffy, no hay que precipitarnos- dijo Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo más- no sabemos nada sobre él, qué está haciendo, qué tan fuerte es…

-No necesito nada de eso para enfrentarme a él.

-Sanji tiene razón, Luffy- concedió Ussop-tú eres muy fuerte pero ten en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Piensa también en Robin y el hombre que estaba con ella, y en ese tal Mr.1. Creo que lo mejor sería asegurar algunas cosas antes de comenzar a pelear con el líder.

Luffy se quedó sentado viendo hacia el piso. No podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, esta vez no era solo su bienestar lo que estaba en riesgo sino también el de todos sus amigos. Infló las mejillas en un curioso gesto que ocasionó en ellos varias sonrisas cariñosas.

-Apuesto a que tienes hambre- dijo Sanji, poniéndose de nuevo la tela con la que cubría la mitad de su rostro, y un gorro- iré a la cocina a ver que puedo traer.

-Trae algo de alcohol, ¿quieres, cejillas?

Sanji le hizo una seña bastante ofensiva y Zoro le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a la mano (una silla), justo en el momento en que el rubio desaparecía tras la puerta.

La perspectiva de comer no pareció animar mucho al Luffy, pero decidieron dejarlo así por el momento. Dormirían allí, no había camas pero por lo menos era mejor de dormir casi al aire libre como la última vez.

Chopper se dispuso a revisar a Zoro. Se sentó a lado de él y sacó algunas cosas de su mochila, entre ellas una libreta donde había estado anotando todo lo que había observado en él los últimos días.

Primero le tomó la presión.

-¿Cuánto tienes sin dormir?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho. No sé. No recuerdo.

Chopper negó con la cabeza. Puso su pezuña en el estómago de Zoro e hizo presión.

-Dime si te duele- Zoro lo miró con un gesto aburrido. Chopper volvió a mover la cabeza mientras lanzaba un suspiro-¿Has comido algo desde ayer?- y el peliverde siguió en esa misma actitud.

-Tampoco recuerdo- Chopper frunció el ceño y se vio tentado a pellizcarlo o darle un buen puñetazo, pero se dijo a si mismo que eso no era apropiado.

-Estás consciente de que tu estado de salud no es el mejor. ¿Sabes que si hubieras obedecido lo que te dijo el medico desde un principio ya estarías completamente sano? Pero no, siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo- suspiró mientras le daba una pastilla que había fabricado él mismo, metiéndosela en la boca por sorpresa, y a continuación Zoro la tragó con mucho esfuerzo- cuando vuelva Sanji comerás bien, nada de alcohol, y dormirás por lo menos hasta que amanezca. Nada de guardias nocturnas y por supuesto olvídate de tus espadas hasta que salgamos de esta habitación, ¿comprendes?

-Tsk- Zoro frunció el ceño, verdaderamente fastidiado- sí, sí, lo que digas. ¿Quieres por favor dejar de tratarme como si fuera un idiota?

-¡Pues así será hasta que me demuestres que no lo eres!- contestó el reno ya bastante cerca de la desesperación. Chopper nunca había tenido un paciente más terco y cabeza dura que Zoro. Luffy tenía sus cosas, pero si le daba algo que comer mientras tanto conseguía distraerlo un poco. Ussop solía ser bastante miedoso pero al final cooperaba por su salud. Sanji era enojón y cabeza dura como Zoro pero cuando menos era más responsable de sí mismo. En cambio el peliverde a veces simplemente le parecía caso perdido.

Al cabo de varios minutos consiguió que cuando menos se desatara las espadas de la cintura y se recostara por un rato. Pasaron varios minutos más y fue entonces que Sanji apareció en la puerta, bastante cargado con comida.

-La cena está lista- anunció en un tono animado, y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando vio brillar los ojos de Luffy ante la vista de todas esas exquisiteces. –No había mucho en la cocina pero hice lo que pude.

Cenaron tranquilamente, claro, hasta donde Luffy en sus robos habituales de comida les permitió hacerlo. Finalmente durmieron, asegurándose que Zoro se quedara dormido primero para que no fuera a hacerles trampa. A pesar de lo que hubieran pensado en un principio, Zoro no protestó. Se recargó contra una pared y cruzó los brazos, quedándose dormido casi en seguida.

.

.

.

No podía haber estado más feliz aun si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Caminar por los pasillos llenos de luz del sol en la mañana la hacía sentir muy contenta, pero si había algo que siempre podía subir su ánimo, eso era ir de la mano con _ella. _

_Ella _era hermosa. _Ella _era bellísima; tenía unos ojos puros, una sonrisa sincera y unos brazos tibios. Tenía un cabello muy sedoso y una piel suave. _Ella _tenía una voz dulce y pacificadora, lo mismo para calmarla en una noche de pesadillas como para contener y ordenar a los más grandes ejércitos.

No siempre tenía tiempo para Robin, pero la pequeña princesa atesoraba cada momento que podía pasar a su lado.

-¿Cómo vas con tus lecciones, mi pequeña?

-Bien- contestaba ella tratando de seguirle el paso, tomada de su mano intentando levantarse un poco el vestido para que no le estorbara al caminar- me gusta mucho estudiar historia y lenguas. Dicen que he avanzado mucho para alguien de mi edad.

-Me alegro- y su dulce sonrisa iluminaba aún más que el mismo sol- ¿Y qué me dices de tus lecciones de etiqueta y protocolo?

-También me va muy bien- contestaba ella, contenta de poder reportar sus avances- dicen que ya podría ser anfitriona de mi propio baile.

Y ella soltaba una pequeña risa, mirándola con ternura.

-Eres ya toda una damita, mi cielo. Tu presentación será dentro de muy poco, ¿ya elegiste la tiara que usarás?

-No.

-Mejor todavía, porque te la regalaré yo. Estoy segura de que te encantará el diseño que escogí.

Y ella sonreía mientras llegaban a un gran salón, igualmente iluminado. Los sirvientes se desvivían por atenderlas mientras se sentaban a tomar el té, pero _ella_ era el tipo de monarca que les hacia una seña para que se fueran mientras ella misma servía las tazas y el azúcar, para ella y para su hija.

Y eso solía ser el comienzo de un buen día.

.

.

.

Robin cerró los ojos. Los apretó con fuerza y los abrió un par de segundos después únicamente para volver su vista al cielo, a las estrellas. Estaba acostada en el piso, cerca del agujero que antes era pared. ¿Porqué no había tomado otra habitación habiendo tantas allí? Simplemente porque esa era _su _habitación, siempre lo había sido y eso no tenía porqué cambiar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Los apretó con fuerza.

.

.

.

-Olvia sama- dijo de pronto un sirviente entrando allí, amenazando con romper la atmósfera entre madre e hija- Olvia sama, ha habido un problema…

Ella bajó la taza de té a la mesa. Miró al hombre.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Alguien atacó las aldeas del sur- contestó el hombre, terriblemente angustiado- necesitamos de su presencia.

Olvia guardó silencio un momento. Por segundos, pareció descomponerse de la impresión. Posteriormente, miró a su hija y le extendió la mano. El tiempo que pasaban juntas era sagrado, así que decidió que la pequeña la acompañaría a la habitación a donde tenía que ir.

La sala era donde se reunía el consejo de Ohara, a lo largo de una extensa mesa de madera. Madre e hija entraron y tomaron sus lugares. Los adultos hablaron de cosas que Robin apenas podía comprender en esos momentos. Habían atacado un par de aldeas. Se hablaba de rehenes. Y necesitaban la presencia de su madre. El consejo se negaba a dejarla ir, podía ser peligroso. Pero ella dijo que iría.

-Yo voy contigo- se apresuró a decir la pequeña princesa, sujetando el suave brazo de su madre, temerosa de dejarla ir.

-No, Robin- declaro la reina, acariciándole la mejilla- podría ser peligroso. Tú te quedarás y me esperarás aquí.

-Pero…

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo amor.

Y luego le dio un beso suave en la frente, para calmarla.

Fueron juntas a dar un nuevo paseo por el castillo mientras los sirvientes alistaban todo para el viaje de Olvia.

Más tarde en su vida Robin comprendería que esa última media hora antes de su partida, su madre le había tratado de distraer platicándole cosas, sonriéndole y preguntándole más acerca de sus lecciones, con tal de que no se angustiara sin necesidad. Quien sabe, quizás la reina presentía lo que ese viaje podía significar.

Finalmente, ella tuvo que partir, no sin antes tomarla por última vez en brazos y llenarle el rostro de besos.

-Te quiero, mi pequeña Robin- le dijo- prométeme que te cuidarás mucho. Podría tardar en volver, un par de días. No vayas a llorar y has todos tus deberes. Cuando vuelva, quiero ver tus avances.

-Sí mamá…yo también te quiero- contestó la pequeña, para luego soltar a su madre, y verla subir al elegante carruaje por cuya ventanilla la miró hasta que salió por completo de los límites del palacio y de la visión de la pequeña.

.

.

.

Robin trató de retener una lágrima, mas no lo consiguió. Rodó por su rostro y se quedó allí, colgando mientras el camino dejado a través de la mejilla se secaba.

Si hubiera sabido que era la última vez que la vería, le hubiera dicho algo más, no sabía qué, pero algo mucho más significativo que un simple "te quiero".

No sabía qué, pero…lo que fuera, algo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Olvia se había tenido que ir, pero esto no preocupó a la pequeña princesa. No era la primera vez que sucedía, ella sabía que su madre era una mujer ocupada y que no siempre le iba a prestar toda la atención que ella quisiera. Lo que podía hacer era poner todo su empeño en hacer avances en sus estudios a cargo del profesor Clover, consejero del reino y su más entusiasta tutor.

Una mañana, encontró a su tutor algo nervioso, pero éste se limitó a comentarle que su madre se iba a tardar un par de días más de los calculados en volver.

Sin embargo este cuento se extendió durante más de una semana, y la pequeña pasaba mucho tiempo parada en las ventanas del salón del trono, esperando ver el carruaje de su madre entrando a las áreas cercanas al palacio.

Pero esto no sucedió.

Un buen día, hubo problemas en el consejo. Ella escuchó por equivocación.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a la gente del reino?- preguntaba un Clover que de pronto le pareció veinte años más viejo de lo que era, al menos por el tono de su voz… parecía cansado.

-Es algo realmente lamentable pero tenemos que hacérselos saber. Lo importante será…estabilizar al reino después. ¿Qué haremos…?

-La princesa es muy pequeña, no puede tomar su lugar.

Robin, en este punto, dio un respingo. Hizo ruido y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que la princesa lo estaba escuchando todo, escondida tras una cortina. Clover fue quien localizó sus pies por debajo de la tela, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Las siguientes escenas de todo aquello pasaban ahora por los recuerdos de Robin como una serie de sucesos difícilmente entrelazados entre sí. Entre ellos, la noticia de la muerte de su madre en boca de Clover.

Las palabras emboscada, accidente, problemas, repentino...

-Robin sama…usted…usted debería…

Y Robin se soltó de los brazos de su tutor y salió corriendo de allí.

Huyó y se perdió entre los bosques.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, esa fue quizás la primera muestra de las inmejorables habilidades que desarrollaría tiempo después. De otro modo, ¿cómo una chiquilla conseguiría evadir tantos guardias y sirvientes, y correr por las calles, pasando inadvertida a pesar de ser la amada princesa de ese lugar?

Pasó varios días escondida…robando… asustada, desorientada. Recordaba haber llorado su pérdida días y noches, negándose sin embargo a ser encontrada y consolada.

Por que de hecho nadie la encontró y nunca supo muy bien cómo fue que eso sucedió.

Los sucesos de ese entonces eran ya tan borrosos.

Recordaba el _Día del Fuego. _El día en que Ohara fue borrada del todo de la memoria de los hombres, de los libros de historia, de los cuadros, de los mapas, siendo sustituida entonces por una mancha gris, polvorienta y despedazada, conocida ahora como _Las Ruinas_, considerado un lugar de terror, un sitio maldito.

Al salir de su autoimpuesto exilio, Robin estuvo días vagando por las ruinas que habían quedado, sin comprender por completo que _eso,_ un par de días antes, había sido su hogar.

Una nota mental más en el repaso de sus recuerdos; tardaría meses en _caer en cuenta_ de lo que había pasado. En comprenderlo. En entender que estaba completamente sola y que lo que lo que había sido nunca volvería a ser. Sin un reino, ya no podía llamarse a si misma una princesa.

Pero antes de que esto pudiese pasar, que tomara consciencia de la verdadera magnitud de su pérdida, el mundo finalmente se terminó para ella.

Fue cuestión de pocas semanas. Alguien la encontró. La atraparon, la maltrataron y sin que ella supiera exactamente qué rayos sucedía, la arrojaron a los pies de un hombre que le causó un profundo temor desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Él la miró con desdén desde el primer segundo, a pesar de estar sonriendo. Desde ese momento, Robin supo en alguna parte profunda de su alma, que todo había terminado.

Reconoció la habitación como el salón del consejo, pero todo estaba tan destruido ya que le pareció estar viendo un edificio fantasma. Era su castillo, el que había sido su hogar.

-La princesa Robin de Ohara…qué interesante.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo la conocía?

Había tantas cosas fluyendo en su mente que no recordaba bien esa parte. Pero la imagen que había quedado grabada con más fuerza en su mente fue la del brillo en ese enorme garfio dorado acercándose a ella, amenazando con acabar con su inocente y frágil vida. Recordó haberse cubierto con las manos… semejante recuerdo de aquella situación la seguiría despertando por las noches aún con el paso de los años.

-¡No!- una voz intercedió por ella- ¡No puede matarla, es solo una niña!

Él volteó a ver a quien se había tomado el atrevimiento. El hombre de la voz rasposa no retrocedió ni se hizo pequeño.

-¿Rey del bajo mundo? Vaya sorpresa. ¿Porqué te interesa lo que pase con esta chiquilla?

Tardó un poco en contestar. Apretó los puños, y Robin supo que la miraba a través de esos lentes oscuros.

-Es sólo una niña. Y no es cualquier niña- se apresuró en agregar- es la princesa. Podría sernos útil.

A continuación, él lo miró con detenimiento.

Su salvador se quedó en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada sin demasiados problemas. Luego la miró a ella. La tomó del brazo, la observó de pies a cabeza.

-Se ve fuerte- comentó. Su cuerpo era enorme comparado con el de ella- no creo que sea cobarde. Además sobrevivió. Piénselo… bien entrenada y aleccionada…eso sin mencionar que seguro será heredera de la gran belleza de la reina. Podría ser un arma letal en todos los sentidos. Además….tiene una _habilidad._

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó ahora el hombre del garfio, aparentemente interesado y esperando que ella le demostrara. Robin, confundida, pero sabiendo perfectamente que de eso podía depender su vida, hizo emerger un brazo desde su espalda. El hombre hizo una sonrisa siniestra, sin duda, calculando qué tipo de ganancia le iba a redituar dejar a la niña con vida. Robin no sabría nunca qué pensó Mr. 0 en esos momentos, sólo podía conjeturar que algo habría visto en ella a largo plazo pues accedió de una manera rápida y sin demasiadas complicaciones a perdonarle la vida.

-Bien. La pondremos a prueba, y veremos qué sucede. Tú la entrenarás, y de ahora en adelante también serás su _unlucky- _sobra decir que en este punto, la pequeña Robin no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que supo después fue que el hombre que había hablado por ella era el antiguo líder de los bajos mundos de su reino (de ahí su ahora obvio apodo); había vivido bajo la ley por años pero no por eso era malo.

Robin entonces empezó desde abajo, por lo más difícil, pero su inteligencia y sus cada vez más grandes poderes eran su mejor respaldo. Franky, el rey del bajo mundo era severo y distante, pero la trataba bien habitualmente. Nunca le levantó la voz y podría creer que le tenía algo de aprecio. Con el paso de los años se hizo entre ellos un puente de complicidad y cariño hasta cierto punto.

Más tarde, luego de instalarse en lo que había sido su hogar y que ahora no sabía qué era, Robin descubrió que su biblioteca había sobrevivido, y ese era para ella el más grande tesoro. Brook también había sobrevivido, escondido entre los estantes, pero dispuesto a luchar si era necesario para conservar su… ¿Vida?

Robin aprendió a convertir ese mundo en su realidad.

El hecho era que, ya fuera por la última imagen de su madre grabada para siempre en su memoria, por Franky y su ruda amistad, por Brook y la biblioteca, o por el recuerdo que le suscitaba la mayoría de sus pertenencias casi intactas y recuperadas por una nefasta jugarreta del destino, Robin creció, resignada a su suerte en parte pero también completamente consciente de que por lo menos _había _sido una princesa, que no era igual a los vulgares agentes especiales que poco a poco fueron llegando y muchísimo menos a los aún más vulgares millions que no valían lo mismo que tan siquiera uno de sus cabellos. Se ocupó en seguir mejorando sus habilidades, en seguirse cultivando intelectualmente y en aprender hasta las más sucias artimañas para aprovechar cada punto fuerte de su persona, desde su inteligencia hasta su belleza. Fue ascendiendo hasta convertirse en la mano derecha de aquel hombre que siempre le había dado tanta desconfianza… de Mr. 0, de Crocodile.

Franky siguió siendo su _unluky,_ pero ahora estaba por encima de él, quien se limitaba a buscarla y recogerla cuando fuera necesario, a advertirle cuando se tardaba demasiado o cuando parecía descuidar algún aspecto de alguna misión. A pesar de que a veces _rompía _las reglas, él nunca la había denunciado con el jefe, solo le preguntaba si estaba segura de lo que hacía y negociaba el silencio con otros agentes.

La hermosa asesina, porque había aprendido a asesinar también, como una profesional, se hizo de enemigos, pero nada que pudiera lamentar pues hasta ese momento no había conocido a nadie que pudiera superarla.

.

.

.

Robin volvió a forzar sus ojos a abrirse y a observar las estrellas afuera, sobre el bosque. El viento helado entraba pero ella, acostada sobre el piso y envuelta en una sábana (su favorita) no lo notaba casi.

¿Qué la obligaba a permanecer allí, en esa organización?

Una esperanza. Una desgarradora esperanza.

.

.

.

-Tu último intento de escapar fue bastante notorio para que yo no me diera cuenta, ¿crees que soy tonto?

-No.

El tiempo también la había convertido en un ser frío y altanero cuando era necesario. De ahí que Crocodile le recordara algunas veces que _ya no _era una princesa.

-Sé que el día en que de verdad te decidas yo no te voy a poder detener. Tengo un gran golpe que hacer y podría tardar mucho en realizarlo. Hasta entonces te quiero aquí.

Ella no contestó. Él continuó.

-Dime, Miss All Sunday… ¿Te gustaría saber de tu madre?

-Mi madre murió- contestó ella tratando de deshacer el nudo que sintió en su estómago.

-¿Viste su cuerpo? ¿Fuiste a su entierro? ¿Sabes al menos cómo fue que murió, sus últimas palabras?

-No.

-No puedes estar segura de que está muerta. Piénsalo.

Ella no contestó al momento, pero la palabra _trampa _en seguida cruzó por su mente.

-Señor…

-Tengo respuestas a cualquier pregunta que tengas acerca de la reina. Pero no te daré ninguna si no me ayudas a conseguir lo que deseo.

Robin no era muy mayor en ese entonces. 14 o 15 años tendría en aquellos momentos y a pesar de que ya era inquietantemente experta en todo lo que hacía, sus sentimientos seguían siendo suaves e influenciables. Se arriesgó, y aceptó.

.

.

.

Errores… en su vida, Robin encontró tres.

El primero, huir. Huir cuando quizás _algo _podría haber hecho por su reino, por su gente.

El segundo, creer en Crocodile. Aunque llegó el momento en que dudó profundamente en sus palabras, había un ligero, delgado y frágil hilo de esperanza que lo ligaba a él, y el trato que habían hecho.

El tercer error de su vida fue Zoro. Mostrarse vulnerable, entregarse, tratar de romper el vínculo con la organización para quedarse con él…enamorarse.

Al final, el deseo de saber la verdad sobre su madre había podido más contra su deseo de quedarse con Zoro.

Había dolido, pero necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo de su vida para abrir otro…otro, que de hecho había acabado por su propia voluntad. Ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó y con ella, Zoro salió casi en seguida de la habitación vestido con las ropas del million. Sus espadas las llevaba ahora envueltas en una tela y amarradas a su pantalón, sujetas lo suficiente para, al menos en las sombras, aparentar ser una sola gran espada en lugar de tres. El día anterior Robin y el hombre de pelo azul no lo habían descubierto por puro milagro.

De modo que después de haber avisado a Ussop de que se iría, pues era quien se había levantado primero, salió de la habitación y se puso a recorrer los pasillos de la construcción a su acostumbrada manera errante.

Tardó un buen rato pero finalmente llegó a lo que reconoció como la habitación de Robin, y de hecho no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo porque casi en ese mismo momento ella salía. Lo miró, y entonces pareció molestarse bastante.

-Creí haberle aclarado que no me gusta que me persigan ni que me espíen- le dijo, acercándose peligrosamente. Tanto, que Zoro pudo ver unas manchas en sus mejillas, ¿Había estado llorando?

No dijo nada. Se inclinó como si pidiera perdón y se dio la vuelta, improvisando una huída. Pero la tela amarrada a su cintura se aflojó y las espadas chocaron unas contras otras, generando un ruido que a Robin le pareció terriblemente familiar.

-Detente- ordenó. Él obedeció- vuelve aquí.

Él, contrario a sus costumbres, obedeció de nuevo. Se acercó. Se paró frente a ella y esperó.

Robin lo miró y al ver en sus ojos al fin creyó reconocer quién era ese million acosador.

Frunció el ceño mientras su mano le arrancaba de la cara la tela con la que se cubría así como la capucha sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó, sintiendo que estaba al borde de la histeria- ¡Te advertí que detuvieras esto! ¡Tenías que volver a tu reino, a tu castillo, con tu padre, con tu princesa!

Zoro la tomo de los hombros para detenerla, para contener su desesperación. Robin le dio golpes con los puños cerrados, pero él los recibió sin problemas. La aferró a él sin pensarlo, la abrazó tratando de contenerla, mientras ella no dejaba de golpear. Ella finalmente se detuvo. Robin respiraba agitadamente, el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones sin que ella fuera capaz de contenerlo.

Dios, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no podía ocultarlo aunque quisiera. Verlo allí era un golpe, un golpe cruel que no podría soportar por mucho.

Ahí él se encontraba en peligro y ella misma no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, llegado el momento de verdadero riesgo. Pero eso a él no le importaba y eso era lo que a Robin hacía enfurecer más.

Zoro la estrechó con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo continuar forzándose.

-No me iba a ir nada más así. Tu y yo tenemos mucho que resolver- le dijo cerca del oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello a esa incontenible amazona que pesar de todo no estaba indefensa en sus brazos- no me importa ni siquiera si piensas matarme. Tampoco me importa si al final tengo que matarte yo. Pero si esto sigue así ninguno de los dos va a estar en paz, nunca.

Ella seguía retorciéndose. Las palabras de Zoro las reconoció como la réplica tardía a las que ella le había dicho en la base 3. No sabía qué decir.

-¡Robin!- se soltaron antes de que Franky los viera. Venía caminando a paso veloz. Se veía realmente preocupado.

Zoro se ocultó de su vista y Robin hizo lo mejor que pudo por recomponerse.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Te busca. Quiere que vayas a verlo.

-Pero creí que…

-No sé explicártelo, ¿De acuerdo? Creo que tiene que ver con Mr. 3, llegó hace rato y se fue directo a hablar con Mr. 0.

Robin volteó al pasillo, a sabiendas de que oculto en las sombras, Zoro la observaba. Se mordió los labios, deseando no haber salido de su habitación en esos momentos.

Luego, sin decir nada más, siguió a Franky.

.

.

.

-Maldición, ese imbécil nos delató-pensaba Zoro mientras corría por los pasillos, esperando que sus amigos siguieran en la habitación – tengo que advertirles a los demás.

Y apretó el paso para que su habitual tendencia a perderse no resultara fatal en esa situación.

_Continuará…_

_Como habrán notado, este capitulo se centra algo en explicar la historia de Robin, qué tiene que ver Franky con ella, etc. _

_Ha sido muy difícil darle forma a este capítulo, decidir qué parte de la historia iba aquí y qué parte debía poner en el siguiente, entre otras cosas._

_Me siento muy feliz, esto esta avanzando de maravilla, más de lo que esperaba. Estoy muy satisfecha con este fic. _

_Aclaración; no sé si recuerdan lo que es un unlucky. Según yo, en la saga de Arabastra, es una especie de soplón, que sigue a los agentes de Baroque Works y los delatan si hacen algo mal. También les toman fotos a ellos y a los posibles nuevos enemigos. En este caso, Franky es el unlucky de Robin en el sentido de que tiene que seguirla y regular sus actividades, mas no es un agente como ella o Mr.3._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :D sus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo, me alegra que este fic tenga tan buena aceptación. Espero que lo sigan leyendo y que siga siendo de su gusto. Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, no duden en decirlo._

_Bueno, nos leemos pronto._

_Besos_

_Aoshika October_


	11. Encrucijada

_Lo conseguí! Una semana :) estoy contenta conmigo misma, juju. Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo._

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una misteriosa mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 11: Encrucijada**

Robin se detuvo frente a la puerta, preguntándose qué le diría Mr. 0. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mr. 3 ahí para empezar?

Decidió no asustarse ni sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Había caminado tan rápido, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo de Franky, quien venia detrás de ella pero que de todas formas no iba a poder entrar junto a ella a ver a Crocodile.

Observó pues, la puerta frente a ella, y esperó hasta que escuchó los pasos de Franky detenerse a sus espaldas.

-Ten cuidado, Robin- advirtió el peliazul, genuinamente preocupado por ella. Robin no volteó, pero asintió y finalmente se adentró en la habitación.

.

.

.

Para cuando Zoro al fin consiguió encontrar la habitación donde él y sus amigos habían pasado la noche, ya ninguno de ellos estaba por ahí. Tampoco los había visto en su camino, y eso solo lo inquietaba más de lo que ya estaba. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el castillo, comenzando por los lugares que según él no había recorrido pero por algún motivo no consiguió encontrar a nadie.

-Maldición- se dijo, deteniéndose un momento para respirar al comprobar que se encontraba de nuevo a la entrada de aquella habitación. Ya se había encontrado a dos o tres millions pero ninguno de ellos era alguno de sus amigos así que los ignoró. No obstante sabía que para ellos seguramente había sido raro ver a uno de los suyos correr como desesperado por los pasillos cuando realmente no había situación que lo ameritara. No tenía porqué seguirse evidenciando así que siguió caminando, pero muy tranquilo, guardando por completo la compostura.

No pudo evitar, sin embargo, que un poco de su consciencia, tomando la voz de Chopper, le recordara lo difícil que le estaba siendo respirar, que aún no había comido nada y que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mucho. Pero no hizo caso a esa voz. Siguió caminando, buscando a sus amigos.

.

.

.

Robin entró, pues, al salón oscuro, húmedo y frío donde se encontraba Mr. 0. Éste la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y con una mano le indicó que se sentara frente a él, ante su enorme escritorio. Recargado contra una pared a su derecha, y con una gran, cínica y desagradable sonrisa, estaba Mr.3.

-Miss All Sunday- comenzó a hablar, apoyando los codos en la mesa, cruzando los dedos de sus manos para apoyar ahí su rostro, de manera que le cubrían la boca cuando hablaba- Debo decir que me encuentro algo…inquieto por una importante información que acabo de recibir por parte de Mr. 3, aquí presente.

El mencionado hizo una inclinación burlona. Robin le lanzó una habitual mirada de hielo y luego volvió su rostro hacia su jefe.

-Al parecer unos hombres han llegado hasta aquí siguiéndola, Miss All Sunday.

-No solo la están buscando, al parecer también la conocen bastante- sonrió Mr. 3, pero el silencio tenso que se generó por parte de Crocodile y de Robin le dio a entender que mejor era guardar silencio. Su situación con respecto a ellos tampoco era la más favorable y no podía estar permitiéndose esos comentaros en presencia de los dos. Mucho menos cuando nadie le había pedido su opinión.

-Me preguntaba- siguió Mr. 0 luego de un momento, seguro de que su subordinado no volvería a hablar- si lo que dijo es verdad. ¿Conoces a esa gente, Miss All Sunday? ¿Se trata del hombre que te compró la última vez?

Miss All-Sunday levantó las cejas, e hizo una cara de asombro como solo ella era capaz de hacer. Tranquila e inocente, se encogió de hombros.

-Mr. 3 tiene una imaginación muy grande, señor. No tengo idea de quienes está hablando. Y si alguien me ha seguido hasta aquí… le garantizo que no ha sido cosa mía. He sido cuidadosa, y Franky san puede dar fe de ello.

Mr. 0 volteó a ver a Mr. 3, quien miraba con odio a Miss All Sunday.

-¡Está mintiendo!- dijo entonces mientras la señalaba con su dedo, entre enojado y asustado- esa gente vino aquí por ella. Seguramente planea una traición.

Llegados a esto, ella hizo una ligera sonrisa que solo terminó por enervar más a Mr. 3.

-Por favor, señor, ¿Qué motivos tendría yo para traicionar a Mr. 0?- volteo entonces a ver a su líder, y reiteró- tengo muchos más motivos para quedarme que para que irme, y francamente, ¿A quien debería creerle más? ¿A su mano derecha o a una rata de alcantarilla arribista, traicionera y patética como él?

Crocodile lanzó una carcajada cruel que resonó en los oídos de Mr. 3. Completamente complacido, el hombre se puso cómodo en su silla y miró a Miss All- Sunday.

-Usted tampoco genera gran confianza en mi, Miss All-Sunday, pero debo confesar que es un placer verla destruir gente con tanta facilidad- volteó a ver a Mr. 3 y le hizo una seña con la mano- retírese, y vaya a hacer lo que le ordené. No quiero verlo más por aquí a menos que yo le llame, ¿Comprendido? Tenga en cuenta que si sigue aquí _vivo _es porque me trajo información interesante.

-Sí señor- aceptó Mr.3. Salió de allí, no sin antes mandarle una última mirada de odio a Miss All-Sunday, quien ni se inmutó. Su venganza fue florecer una mano y hacerlo tropezar antes de llegar a la entrada.

Crocodile no dijo nada, solo observó al infeliz salir de la habitación, rojo hasta las orejas y totalmente indignado.

Negó con la cabeza, profundamente decepcionado del "agente especial".

-Bien, bien, no era por semejante nimiedad por la que te había llamado. Tengo algo importante que comunicarte. Me imagino que conoces el reino del Noreste, ¿No es cierto?

Claro que lo conocía. Era el reino de Luffy. Asintió.

-Me ha llegado información de que su…rey, si es que puedes llamar así a ese mocoso cabeza hueca, ha estado ausente por muchos días y no solo eso, ahora al parecer el general Garp se ha ausentado de manera indefinida. Ellos dos por si solos valen lo que mil ejércitos. Sin ellos, el reino no es sino un amasijo de bichos…ignorantes, influenciables e indefensos. Es hora de que dé comienzo a mi gran golpe.

De eso se trataba. El corazón de Robin dio un vuelco.

Ella había aceptado quedarse para ayudarlo a dar su gran golpe. Nunca le había dicho en qué consistía o contra quién sería, se había limitado simplemente a decir que necesitaba su ayuda más que la de nadie.

.

.

.

Robin jamás pensó, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Crocodile expresamente tuviera que ver con la desaparición de su madre y la posterior destrucción de Ohara. En realidad, cuando se unió a Baroque Works no parecía ser una organización peligrosa ni tenía demasiada gente. Su razonamiento era que simplemente eran unos oportunistas que habían aprovechado las ruinas de lo que había sido su reino para desaparecer del mapa junto con ellas y tener anonimato suficiente para hacer sus crímenes…y la verdad era que así había sido siempre.

Mas todo en esta vida cambia, crece y evoluciona. Baroque Works no era la excepción.

Crocodile ya era temible, para qué negarlo, pero el relativamente joven maleante de aquel entonces no le llegaba a los talones al cruel amo y señor que ahora era. De modo que en ningún momento lo vio como culpable de algo.

Es decir, era algo que hubiera esperado del Crocodile del ahora, no del de entonces.

De modo que cuando él le informó que su plan era atacar el reino del Noreste, no le sorprendió en realidad, aunque se sintió terrible de pensar que se trataba del hogar de Luffy. Esperó a que él siguiera con su explicación.

-Tengo una serie de planes que se van a ir entrecruzando poco a poco. Tu inteligencia y discreción serán una gran arma, Miss All-Sunday, así que cuento contigo.

-¿Infiltración?- preguntó ella sin mostrar otra emoción en su rostro que no fuera relajación y conformidad.

-Efectivamente. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo que espero que hagas está incluso por debajo de tus habilidades. Pero será llegado el momento en el que te dé detalles específicos. Lo importante qué decir es que partiremos mañana temprano, he mandado a Mr. 3 a convocar a otros agentes y a unos cuantos millions para poder ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Espero que lleguen esta tarde y por la noche les daré detalles. Descansaremos y mañana temprano partiremos a ciudad Fucsia.

-Comprendo, señor.

-Así que prepara todo lo que necesites para partir, porque créeme que no volverás a ver este lugar en un buen tiempo.

Robin asintió.

-De acuerdo, señor. Le agradezco que me haya comunicado con anticipación tan feliz suceso.

Crocodile en seguida sintió la ironía en su voz, pero no le dio importancia por que ella no iba a hacer nada de todos modos. Se retiró un poco del escritorio para abrir uno de los cajones.

-Ahora, lo segundo. Tengo aquí un regalo para ti- comentó mientras sacaba del cajón una caja de madera finamente tallada, que parecía un joyero o algo por el estilo. Podía sacarlo con su mano, pero Robin necesitó de sus dos brazos para recibirlo. No pesaba mucho pero era algo grande.

Lo que encontró en su interior, sin embargo, no era tan grande como ella hubiera pensado.

Se trataba de un garfio, parecido al de Crocodile pero un poco más pequeño, digamos a su escala. Robin lo sacó con cuidado del estuche. Era dorado y tenía incrustados unos cuantos diamantes, haciendo una especie de guirnalda. Robin dejó la caja en el suelo y se incorporó sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza el garfio; lo observó y acarició el metal con sus dedos, admirando el trabajo tan preciosista, comparándolo con el igualmente dorado pero sencillo y ligeramente tosco que usaba su jefe.

-Ahora desenrosca la base.

Ella así lo hizo, y luego de unas pocas vueltas pudo separar el garfio de la base de madera. Al sacarlo, se encontró con un cuchillo. Estaba muy afilado, y en lugar de ser plano tenía en su superficie unos tubos que soltaban un fluido oscuro hacia fuera. Lo sujetó firmemente a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo y miró a Crocodile con un gesto confiado pero interrogante.

-Ese veneno…lo llamo _orión. _No querrás que ese cuchillo siquiera roce tu piel, por nada del mundo.

-¿Cómo funciona?- preguntó ella sin quitarle la vista de encima al cuchillo. Él sabía que preguntaría, su curiosidad era demasiado grande.

-Tiene una densidad tan ligera que entra en la sangre e invade el cuerpo con bastante facilidad. No provoca una muerte instantánea, pero sí lenta y dolorosa, y casi imposible de detener, el antídoto no lo consigues con facilidad. Es más común que la persona se suicide, antes que seguir soportando el dolor y afrontando su muerte.

Robin se perdió mirando el cuchillo, y el fluido saliendo en ligeras, acuosas y casi imperceptibles líneas que se confundían en azul, morado y negro. Cuando pudo recuperarse a sí misma, lo volvió a cubrir con el garfio y guardó este dentro del estuche. Lo cerró y lo sostuvo contra su pecho.

-No planeo que lo tengas contigo siempre, pero es preferible que no te separes de él una vez que salgamos mañana. Tu objetivo será _cualquiera_ que quiera interferir con nuestros planes.

-Entendido señor- concedió ella, fingiendo conformidad pero en realidad, profundamente inquieta por tener que soportar en sus brazos el peso de tan mortífera arma.

-Puedes retirarte. Cuando te necesite de nuevo te mandaré llamar.

Robin asintió y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Franky en la puerta. Lo miró y él comenzó a seguirla por los pasillos de regreso.

-Mr. 0 planea dar ya su gran golpe- explicó- esta noche se espera que lleguen los demás agentes y algunos millions. Partiremos mañana.

-¿Y eso que traes allí?

Robin se detuvo un momento y miró la caja entre sus brazos. Se la dio a Franky.

-Llévala a mi cuarto, por favor- pidió casi suplicantemente, y él supo en seguida que había algo mal- tengo algo importante que hacer.

Franky asintió, más que resignado a que con ella nunca había a qué atenerse. Tomó la caja, y ella lo detuvo un momento antes de que él marchara.

-Ten mucho cuidado con esa caja, y con lo que tiene adentro- pidió-, es…peligroso.

Franky frunció el ceño, pero asintió una vez más y se fue a toda velocidad escaleras arriba, rumbo a los pisos superiores, donde estaba la habitación de Robin.

Ella también siguió corriendo, pero tomó un rumbo diferente al de él. Corrió por el lado contrario del pasillo, a donde su instinto le indicó que hiciera.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, recorriendo el castillo de abajo hacia arriba, tratando de hacerlo de manera uniforme para encontrarle rápido.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba tiempo así y no conseguía encontrar a nadie. Probablemente ellos se movían, igual que él, de modo que le era difícil verlos. El castillo era bastante grande, resultaba difícil entonces pensar que ellos no se hubieran movido de donde estaban. Se detuvo de nuevo. Por algún motivo, siempre terminaba ante la habitación de Robin.

Pensó en asomarse, y ver si ella estaba adentro. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, vio que llegaba corriendo el hombre de cabello azul que había visto con ella. Enrojeció de rabia.

Los celos en él eran cosa seria. Primero el rubio estúpido y ahora esto.

Trato de alejar el sentimiento sacudiendo la cabeza. Apretó los puños.

Lo vio abrir con una llave. Si el cuarto estaba cerrado, lo más probable era que ella no estuviera allí, o cuando menos eso fue lo único que pudo pensar. Se acercó un poco.

El hombre no tardó casi nada. Salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al parecer solo había entrado para hacer algo rápido. Cerró la puerta con llave otra vez y se alejó de allí.

Zoro continuó con su recorrido, preguntándose qué lugares le faltaban por revisar.

.

.

.

Bajó varios conjuntos de escaleras y finalmente se encontró sin saber donde estaba.

Un pasillo oscuro, para variar. Por los otros al menos entraba la poca luz que hacía afuera; seguía haciendo frío y estaba nublado pero cuando menos se distinguía el día de la noche. Ahora en cambio, en ese pasillo sin ventanas, no parecía haber nada.

Abrió una puerta.

Se encontró con muchos estantes frente a él, en su mayoría, polvorientos y al parecer olvidados.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adentro, y tras él, la puerta se cerró pesadamente con un rechinido y un ruido lúgubre al ajustarse con el marco.

-Oh…Robin san ha regresado- escuchó una voz melodiosa, pero ligeramente cavernosa desde el fondo del lugar. El volumen se perdía un poco al viajar por entre los estantes.

-No soy Robin- contestó él, consciente de que su voz altamente masculina seguro no era la respuesta que el otro esperaba-¿quién eres tu?- preguntó luego, comenzando a caminar dentro de la biblioteca.

La mención de la morena fue lo que llamó su atención.

-Por favor no se acerque más, señor- pidió entonces la voz- podría causarle…molestias.

-¿De que habla?- preguntó el espadachín entonces- ¿quién es usted?

-Soy amigo de Robin san…

-¿Cómo la conoces?

-Oh…la conozco desde que ella era una niña. A ella y a Olvia sama.

-¿Quién es Olvia?

Él se había detenido como le había pedido la voz, pero ésta se negó a dale más información.

-No puedo hablar de esto con usted.

Zoro frunció el ceño. Ahora que había despertado su curiosidad no lo iba a dejar pasar así como así.

-¡Si tiene que ver con Robin me importa! Ahora hable.

La voz tardó un buen rato en contestar, pero Zoro espero con mucha paciencia. Finalmente, obtuvo la respuesta.

-Usted no la llama Miss All Sunday como los otros- observó. ¿quién es? No es un million, ¿verdad?

Zoro lo pensó un momento. Quizás no tenía nada que perder. Quizás podía confiar en esa voz. Después de todo, por como hablaba, denotaba cierta aversión hacia los millions.

Si era amigo de Robin, además, seguro podía ser su amigo también. Asintió para darse confianza a si mismo y habló con la voz más calma que tenía.

-Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro. Soy del reino del Sureste y yo…

-¿Usted es el príncipe?

Zoro se quedó callado.

-Sí, usted debe ser. El príncipe. Robin san ha estado esperando…por años. Al príncipe.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Robin esperaba un príncipe?

-Nunca lo dijo, pero es un deseo que cualquiera en su lugar tendría, ¿No cree?

Zoro frunció el ceño. ¿de qué hablaba?

Sonaba algo loco, a decir verdad, pero ¿qué diablos? Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a andar entre locos.

-Sí…lo que usted diga.

-Lamento no haberme presentado. Me llamo Brook. Pero por favor, no se acerque, le dará miedo verme. Señor, Robin san le necesita. Jamás lo va a decir, ni le va a llorar. Ella enfrentará todo sola. No la deje.

Zoro no supo qué contestarle.

-Yo… no comprendo.

-No hay qué comprender. Ella le necesita, es todo.

Zoro desistió.

-De acuerdo. Iré con ella, le ayudaré, lo prometo.

-Vaya usted… adiós.

-Adiós- contestó mientras salía, sin poder evitar sentir una profunda melancolía al abrir la puerta para irse de allí, y comenzar a escuchar la música de un violín triste. No tuvo problemas para comprender que era Brook quien tocaba, pues casi en seguida su voz extraña comenzó a tararear una canción.

Abrió la puerta, y su sorpresa fue grande cuando casi choca con Robin, que al parecer, venía corriendo con mucha fuerza.

.

.

.

Robin dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras que Zoro, sin quitarle la vista de encima, cerraba la puerta tras él.

Ella respiró tratando de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones. No conseguía hablar, aunque en realidad no lucía tan agitada lo estaba, demasiado.

-Los demás vinieron contigo, ¿No es verdad?- dijo cuando finalmente había podido controlarse un poco.

Él asintió, preguntándose a dónde los llevaría aquello. Esperó a que ella volviera a hablar.

-Deben irse. Búscalos y váyanse ya. Luffy debe volver a su reino o habrá problemas- fue todo lo que dijo, poco a poco reafirmándose en sus propias palabras. Ya había conseguido controlar su respiración del todo, de modo que confiaba en que sonaba tranquila.

-No. No, Robin, nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí porque…

-Ya te he dicho que no pueden contra Baroque Works- le interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos- _tienen _que irse, y Luffy debe regresar a su reino lo antes posible si no quiere que ocurra algo realmente malo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por favor…váyanse- insistió ella, negándose rotundamente a dar detalles. Y así hubiera continuado, de no ser porque él la sujetó del brazo y la acercó mientras ella oponía una ligera resistencia.

-Yo no vine solo eso. También vine por ti.

Ella cerró los ojos al oír eso. No. Era justo lo que no deseaba que él dijera. Trató de apartarlo, totalmente consciente de que amaba el contacto a pesar de estar fingiendo que necesitaba alejarse. Le quemaba y le dolía, pero por el cielo, deseaba ese dolor.

-Ya te lo dije, no me importa cómo sea- siguió él, dando más fuerza a su agarre y acercándola más- pero yo no me largo de aquí hasta que arreglemos esto.

-No hay nada qué arreglar- contestó ella, tratando de hacer que la soltara, y poco a poco recuperando fuerzas-. Es simple, vete.

-No. Tu amenaza fue clara, ¿No estabas dispuesta a matarme si me veías aquí? ¿No debería estar muerto ya?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, pensando en que contestarle. Claro, la amenaza, solo que ella en realidad no hubiera querido decirle eso nunca. No podía contestar a eso, porque no había pensado, sus palabras en aquel momento habían sido producto de la desesperación y de la impotencia tan grande que sentía.

-Basta- dijo ella, haciéndole soltar su brazo, ahora con más convicción -… basta…vete.

Zoro cerró sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces, desde que la conocía, le había pedido que se fuera? ¿O que la dejara? ¿O le había dicho que estar separados era lo mejor?

La sujetó de los brazos para evitar que se alejara e insistió en mirarla fijamente a la cara.

-No. Si no vas a matarme entonces dime como quieres resolverlo. ¿Vamos a pelear? ¿O tienes otra cosa en mente?

Poco a poco se había acercado a ella. Robin poco a poco se había dejado seducir por él.

-Por favor. Tienen que irse, o si no…

-O si no, ¿qué? Ya te lo dije. No me iré sin ti. No. No me iré a ningún lado sin ti- repitió, y se miraron a los ojos como si estuvieran librando una terrible batalla. Ella finalmente, se dejó sujetar por un abrazo, y se perdió en su calidez.

-Yo…si yo me voy con ustedes…- ofreció como alternativa. No tuvo mucho tiempo para considerarlo ni para elaborar la idea, pero sabía que algo podría lograr con eso- ¿Desistirán de todo esto?

Zoro la separó de él para poder mirarla a los ojos. Le seguía sujetando los brazos firmemente. Ella era escurridiza.

-¿Estás…hablas en serio?

Ella asintió. Zoro frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, no podía confiar completamente en sus palabras.

-Me iré con ustedes si convences a los otros de dejar este lugar de inmediato y regresar a casa- dijo entonces Robin, consciente de que Zoro dudaba- y nosotros arreglaremos esto. Sin importar el resultado.

-Pero- Zoro dudaba. Lamentblemente, su naturaleza salió al descubierto después de tanto tiempo. No la podía dañar, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello no era tan sencillo como ella lo decía- yo…

-Promételo. Por favor, prométemelo.

Zoro miró a Robin un momento. Ella sabía que él no confiaba en lo que le estaba diciendo, así que se jugó su carta más fuerte, al menos, la más fuerte que tenía contra él. Apoyó ligeramente una mano sobre su barbilla, y se acercó para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Ligeramente temeroso, Zoro preparó sus labios y recibió los de Robin cerrando sus ojos. Se dieron un beso que comenzó tierno y suave, y que poco a poco evolucionó en uno lleno de pasión, necesidad y urgencia…de sentirse, de beberse uno al otro de nuevo.

Ahora perdido en la sensación, Zoro la empujó y la recargó contra la pared sin dejar de besarla, sintiendo que ella se dejaba hacer con insospechada sumisión. No le importó mucho más la desconfianza; pasó sus manos por su cadera y la hizo pegarse todavía más a su cuerpo. Robin pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello, y con su otra mano le sujetó la cabeza para que no pudiera separarse fácilmente de ella, agregándole a la situación la fuerza que él tanto disfrutaba en ella.

En cuanto Zoro se separó un poco, solo lo hizo para contestar:

-Lo prometo-, y acto seguido, continuar con ese beso que tanta falta les había hecho a ambos. Sus lenguas exploraron cada centímetro que alcanzaban dentro del otro, sus labios se atrapaban y se acariciaban, y sus dientes parecían insistir en hacerlo todo aún más salvaje de lo que por sí solo hubiera sido, brindando una sensación extra de dolor y pasión cada vez que se mordían, juntando sus pechos para poder sentir con claridad la respiración y el palpitar del corazón contrario.

Luego de algunos largos minutos, Zoro dejó los labios de Robin, y pasó los suyos levemente por su barbilla, mientras ella seguía sujetándole la cabeza. Él siguió su recorrido, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de la morena, casi impidiéndole la respiración.

Robin agradeció el estar recargada contra la pared, de otro modo quizás ya estaría en el suelo, debilitada por las olas de placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo gracias a esas caricias. No soltaba su cabeza, mientras Zoro continuaba poco a poco, acariciando y mordiendo su cuerpo por encima del vestido. Robin tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano libre para no gritar.

No había querido llegar tan lejos, y normalmente tenía mucho autocontrol, pero cuando estaba con él todo era distinto, y su razón y sus intenciones se iban al diablo solo con sentirlo cerca de ella, simplemente no podía pensar bien.

Eran tantas las sensaciones, era demasiado, pero a pesar del temor de ser descubiertos, Robin le siguió sujetando la cabeza mientras seguía reprimiendo los gemidos, solo suspirando mientras él, con sus manos y su boca, seguía amándola, bajando por su cuerpo…más abajo….cada vez más abajo…

-¡Ah!- escucharon de pronto un grito de sorpresa, cerca de donde estaban. Zoro se levantó, poco a poco pero alerta, mientras ambos volteaban al ubicar al intruso. Mr. 3 los miraba con una expresión de sorpresa indescriptible en su rostro que poco a poco se convirtió en una sonrisa oportunista que Robin no tardó en procesar.

Decía _traidora _por todas partes. Mr. 3 iba a darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero antes de que lo consiguiera, su cuerpo ya había sido torcido por un fuerte clutch, aplicado por ella sin pensar.

-Bastantes problemas me has causado ya- dijo con voz fría, completamente repuesta. El cuerpo inconsciente de Mr. 3 cayó al piso.

-¿No preguntarán por él?- preguntó Zoro de manera distraída.

-No. Y lo que diga, nadie le creerá. De todas maneras, no creo que haga falta en ningún lado.

Dicho esto, hubo un silencio profundo y prolongado. Se miraron. Robin tomó a Zoro de la cara y lo besó de nuevo pero no le permitió continuar, lo detuvo cuando él comenzaba a abrazarla con más fuerza de la cintura.

-Ve a buscar a los demás- indicó- espérenme en la entrada del castillo, a la media noche. Si no llego, espérenme un poco más. Tengo mucho que arreglar antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa. _Él _no es fácil de engañar, podría meterme en muchos problemas.

Zoro frunció el ceño. No le permitió alejarse.

-¿Cómo sé que realmente harás tu parte?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y habló con fingida tranquilidad mirándole a los ojos.

-Si no cumplo, hagan lo que quieran. Y entonces podrás matarme, si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

Zoro hizo una media sonrisa en donde demostraba la satisfacción que sentía. Definitivamente, esa mujer era lo que él más deseaba.

-De acuerdo, mujer- y le soltó la cintura.

Se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose de nuevo la cara, para reanudar su búsqueda por el pasillo.

Robin lo observó hasta que dio una vuelta en un pasillo y se perdió de su vista.

-Así que esto es aquello tan importante que tenías que hacer, Nico Robin.

Robin se dio la vuelta. Detrás de ella, Franky venía caminando, cruzado de brazos y con un gesto severo en su rostro.

Ella sintió claramente como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, y caminó en dirección a él, pasando a su lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. A su vez, Franky comenzó a seguirle.

-Contéstame- insistió, evidentemente molesto- ¿qué rayos sucedió allí? ¿Cómo es que ha llegado aquí el príncipe? ¿Y que es eso de que vas a huir con ellos?

-No puedo explicarte ahora- contestó ella sin darse la vuelta ni detenerse en un solo momento.

-¿Realmente piensas arriesgarte a que Crocodile te…?

-No…- le interrumpió- no me voy a arriesgar a nada. Tengo que hacer planes, rápido.

Franky se paró enfrente de ella, impidiéndole el paso cuando se proponía entrar a su habitación. Robin lo apartó dándole un ligero empujón, pero no pudo evitar que entrara tras ella y cerrara bruscamente la puerta.

-Robin, esto de hacerte doble agente es demasiado riesgoso. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? Decídete de una vez.

-Todo estará bien. Ellos se irán de aquí y yo haré lo que pueda para que Crocodile no los lastime.

Franky se quedó callado, y la miró mientras ella comenzaba a sacar sus cosas de su ropero, y acto seguido, tomaba una maleta y la abría sobre la cama.

-¿Entonces qué tienes planeado hacer?

Robin se detuvo un momento. Respiró profundamente y miró hacia arriba, como si intentara concentrarse. Se masajeó la sien con una mano.

-Luego de la junta con los otros agentes… me iré con ellos. Me aseguraré de que tomen el camino rumbo al reino del Noreste y… algún pretexto tendré que encontrar para regresar. Tal vez consiga robar un caballo y llegar aquí por la mañana. Si Mr. 0 pregunta le diré que…- pensó en una justificación rápida- encontré a los millions falsos y los perseguí como él me ordenó. No podrá molestarse por eso.

Ella trató de continuar con su equipaje, pero Franky le tomó una mano firmemente, deteniéndola.

-Robin…Robin, fíjate bien en lo que estás haciendo. Le mentiste al príncipe.

Robin movió su mano para que él le soltara. Floreció seis manos más para ayudarse a terminar de empacar. Él insistió.

-Robin, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? Tarde o temprano…todo se te va a venir encima. No puedes pretender que todo salga como tú esperas.

-Nunca he fallado cuando me lo he propuesto- contestó ella, cerrando la maleta- y esta no tiene porqué ser la excepción.

-Pero…

-Si tienes algo que decir, que sea para ayudarme, por favor- siguió ella- si no, entonces retírate y déjame sola.

Franky apretó los puños, mirando su espalda. Ella se había detenido frente a la cama luego de terminar con su maleta. Después, la tomó y la bajó de allí.

-Bien. Ya que esto es lo mismo de siempre, trataré de creer en ti. Aunque no sé que pueda hacer para ayudarte si algo te sale mal.

Salió de la habitación a paso rápido, sin poder evitar cerrar con fuerza. Ella por su parte, se tiró sobre la cama, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y sus ideas.

Claro que estaba consciente de lo que había hecho. Entre otras cosas…sí, le había mentido a Zoro. Pero lo había hecho porque estaba segura de que no iba a haber otro modo de que él se fuera de allí junto con los demás sin oponer resistencia.

.

.

.

Sanji terminó de freír las papas y le dio la vuelta a la carne. Picó el tomate y cortó la lechuga. Revisó que el pan estuviera en su punto, y encontró en una alacena frutas frescas para preparar un delicioso jugo. No tardó demasiado en hacer nada de esto, y sus amigos lo esperaban sentados en la maltrecha mesa de la oscura cocina, observando maravillados como el rubio era capaz de hacer cosas fabulosas con tan pocos ingredientes y, sobretodo, con la mano de Luffy asomándose sobre su hombro cada dos por tres tratando de robar la carne.

-Eres increíble, Sanji- alabó Nami cuando él puso un plato de comida frente a ella. La carne, deliciosamente aliñada con una salsa de aspecto acaramelado, despedía un aroma hechizante. La ensalada era muy ligera y el jugo no estaba dulce ni amargo, estaba perfecto.

-No tanto como su bella sonrisa, Nami swan- contestó él de manera galante, con corazones en los ojos y verdaderamente encantado de recibir un cumplido de parte de la pelirroja.

Lo único que los tenía inquietos en ese instante era la ausencia de Zoro. Pero bueno, se dijeron, en alguna parte tendría que estar, ya lo encontrarían. Habían decidido no volverse a separar. Ya habían explorado el castillo, así que no había necesidad alguna, era un riesgo innecesario.

Claro que para cuando habían decidido esto, Zoro ya había desaparecido y Ussop no había podido decir a donde había ido a pesar de que él fue quien lo vio irse.

De modo que se sentaron a almorzar.

Todo hubiera salido bien, de no ser porque a los diez o quince minutos, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y un grupo de hombres entraron en la cocina.

Sanji seguía frente a la maltrecha estufa, preparando un pequeño postre para Nami antes de ponerse a comer él mismo.

Los demás siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad y él tampoco mostró gran reacción, y al parecer esto hizo enojar a los recién llegados.

-Eh, tú, ceja-rara- dijo el más grande entre ellos, haciéndole una seña a Sanji- sírvenos algo de comer.

Al oír esto, Chopper y Ussop no pudieron evitar sostenerse de la mesa con una expresión de pánico. Nami y Luffy se limitaron a observar con curiosidad y atención.

-¿Me dices a mi?-preguntó el rubio sin molestarse en voltear- lamento informarte que solo cocino para mis amigos.

Casi en seguida, el hombre lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo, sin que él hiciera otro gesto que una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó, sonriendo con burla. Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, lo enredó con sus piernas de un solo movimiento para después tirarlo al piso. Era mucho más grande que él, pero no le fue difícil clavarlo al suelo de espaldas.

Con un pie sobre la garganta del sujeto, y el otro hundiéndoselo en el estómago, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo. Se inclinó sobre la estufa y lo encendió con la llama del fogón, que seguía encendida.

-¿Alguna otra solicitud, caballeros?

-No- contestó otro de ellos. También era bastante grande, pero lucía más serio. Cuando Sanji se bajó del primer sujeto, lo levantó de un jalón.

-Mr. 1, yo…

-Lárgate, inútil. Mira que permitir que un million cualquiera te ponga en ridículo de ese modo…

El tipo salió corriendo de allí. Mr.1 entonces ignoró categóricamente a Sanji y a sus amigos. Se acercó a una alacena y sacó unas botellas, repartiéndolas entre sus acompañantes. Pero no se fueron de allí. Se sentaron en el piso, del otro lado de la sala, y comenzaron a conversar.

Sanji se sentó a la mesa a lado de Luffy.

Trataron de platicar un poco, pero desde la llegada de los otros el ambiente se puso tenso. El único que no parecía notarlo era Luffy, quien comía alegremente todo lo que había a su paso.

-Oye, Ussop, ¿piensas comerte…?

-En ciudad Fucsia….

Luffy se quedó abruptamente en silencio en cuanto oyó mencionar el nombre de su ciudad. Escuchó con atención, lo mismo que los demás, igual o más sorprendidos que él.

-Pero, ¿eso no es peligroso? He oído decir que el rey y su abuelo son temibles.

-Sabes que el estilo del jefe no es el enfrentamiento. Esto va mucho más allá- esta voz correspondía a Mr.1- él no haría algo así si no estuviera seguro.

-Además- agregó un tercero- tenemos a Miss All-Sunday. Ella acabará con cualquiera que trate de interferir.

-Aún no es algo seguro- siguió Mr. 1- sólo lo sospecho, pero es muy posible. Los últimos viajes del jefe Crocodile han sido a las bases que se encuentran en esa área. Señores, es mucho muy probable que nos encontremos de frente con _El gran golpe. _

.

.

.

Zoro creyó reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba. O bueno, quizás era porque el aroma que llegaba a él era el de uno de los mejores platillos improvisados de Sanji. Supo que los encontraría si seguía el olor.

Continuó caminando por esa misma dirección, pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de que el sonido de unos pasos veloces se acercara a él. Acelero un poco el paso y fue entonces que se cruzó con la voz que le ayudó a descifrar un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Crocodile!- fue un grito largo que rebotó por el pasillo y le saturó el oído. Zoro entonces vio a Luffy llegando hasta donde estaba él. Pasó a su lado como una bala y continuó corriendo. Atrás de él venía Chopper.

-¡Luffy, espera!-gritaba el reno, quien había cambiado a su "Walk-Point" para poder seguirle el paso al joven rey-¡Zoro!- su voz estaba entrecortada- ¡Sanji, Ussop y Nami!- pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, porque siguió corriendo atrás del moreno.

Confundido, Zoro siguió por la misma dirección por la que habían aparecido ellos y encontró una puerta abierta. En su interior, Sanji, Nami y Ussop se daban las espaldas, rodeados por un grupo de agentes, todos en posición de atacar en cualquier segundo.

Al verlo en la puerta, Sanji le gritó:

-¡Ve tras el idiota, marimo! ¡Estaremos bien!

Zoro se dio la vuelta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas volviendo sobre sus propios pasos, pero temiendo perderse. Lo bueno fue que pronto escuchó los gritos de Chopper tratando de detener a Luffy y supo que iba por el camino correcto. Aceleró y trató de alcanzarlos.

.

.

.

Luffy se detuvo cuando vio a uno de los pocos millions que quedaban en el castillo. Echó sus brazos hacia atrás y luego le lanzó un poderoso golpe en el estómago, que hizo al tipo, que no se lo esperaba, caer al piso. Luffy se lanzó sobre él y lo sujetó firmemente del cuello.

-¡¿Dónde está Crocodile!?- preguntó con furia, amenazando al sujeto con su puño. Cuando obtuvo la información que quería, salió corriendo de allí. Chopper apenas había podido alcanzarlo y ahora corría a su ritmo, lo mismo que Zoro, quien llegó de pronto.

-¿Qué demonios crees haces, Luffy?

Crocodile había colmado su paciencia. Ahora que conocía la identidad de ese infeliz, y su ubicación dentro de ese castillo, Luffy decidió que no le dejaría un solo hueso en el cuerpo sin romper. ¿Qué se creía? Primero su reino, luego el de Zoro, luego el hogar de Nami… ¿Y ahora su reino otra vez?

Ese bastardo iba a ver con quién se estaba metiendo.

-¡Iré a matar a ese mal nacido, es lo que _voy_ a hacer!

Y aumentó su velocidad.

Finalmente, llegaron ante la puerta oscura señalada. Zoro la vio, y supo que la cosa iba en serio cuando Luffy la atacó a golpes. La gruesa y enorme puerta cedió y Luffy se precipitó al interior.

.

.

.

-¡Crocodile!- gritó Luffy con fuerza, entrando en el lugar, enrojecido de furia. Fue entonces que él levantó la vista de su escritorio, miró a los tres y sonrió.

-Curioso. Un million se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre.

-Crocodile…- siguió Luffy, cada vez más molesto. El aludido se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar de pie frente al escritorio. Se recargó en él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Alteza, es un honor tenerle aquí- le dijo cínicamente, quitándose el puro que tenía en la boca- aunque yo tenía planeado hacer una visita a su reino estos días. ¿No cree que es una descortesía que aparezca por aquí sin anunciarse?

Por toda respuesta Luffy le lanzó un puñetazo que él no tuvo problemas de detener, sujetando con su enorme mano el puño del chico de goma, pequeño en comparación.

Lo soltó y Luffy estuvo a punto de lanzarle otro puñetazo, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Crocodile levantó la vista; alguien había llegado atrás de ellos.

-Ah, Miss All Sunday- dijo con deleite al observar las caras de sorpresa de sus invitados-…espero que haya traído el garfio como se lo pedí cuando la mandé llamar.

Se escuchó el sonido de la pesada caja de madera caer al suelo. Zoro no quería, pero tuvo que voltear para ver como Robin los miraba desde el marco de la puerta. La sorpresa le había obligado a dejar caer la caja, pero se repuso y se inclinó para levantarla.

-Estos son los millions impostores- continuó Crocodile- Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

_Continuará…_

_Pues…como habrán notado, hemos llegado a la parte "fuerte" de la historia._

_Deséenme suerte porque lo que falta va a ser muy difícil u.u_

_Sé que la actitud de Brook fue algo extraña, de hecho fue a propósito. Solo quiero darle un toque más fantasmal. Sé que el Brook que todos conocemos es más "vivo" (ba-dum- tss xD) pero me gustaría manejarlo de esta manera al menos por el momento._

_Bueno, una vez más, gracias por los reviews :D lamento que mi actividad de esta semana (contestar a sus comentarios, leer fics…) no haya sido buena u.u estoy en exámenes y de hecho luego de publicar esto voy directo a estudiar._

_Creo que esto es todo por el momento. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus ánimos._

_Nos leemos._

_Besos, muchos besos n.n_

_Aoshika October_


	12. Terminemos con esto

_Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la tardanza. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, estuve demasiado presionada por los exámenes y todo eso (pero me fue muy bien en todas las materias n.n por lo cual estoy feliz) y ya no tuve mucho tiempo ni inspiración para escribir. _

_Pero bueno, aquí está. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. _

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Bueno, como es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

**Dos mundos**

**Capítulo 12: Terminemos con esto**

La caja entre sus manos de pronto comenzó a pesar, como si estuviera rellena de plomo. Y lastimaba las palmas de sus manos, como si quemara. La dejaría caer de nuevo con gusto, pero ni para eso tenía suficiente dominio de si misma en ese instante. Sus ojos lamentablemente no podían despegarse de Crocodile y de esa sonrisa suya tan cínica y tan terrible.

-¿Qué esperas? Abre la caja.

Robin obedeció, sabiendo que ya no había escapatoria alguna, que ya no había modo de huir, y que ella ahora estaba atrapada en medio de ese laberinto de mentiras y máscaras que ella misma había construido, ladrillo a ladrillo. Estaba encerrada, perdida, y ahogándose por culpa de una terrible claustrofobia que de pronto se ceñía sobre ella.

De modo que abrió la caja y sacó rápidamente el garfio, y ahora sí, dejó caer la caja vacía sin más.

En todo este tiempo, las miradas incrédulas de Luffy, Chopper y Zoro se habían quedado encima de ella, quien cerró los ojos al escuchar la siguiente instrucción.

-Ahora has lo que debes hacer.

Robin abrió el garfio y miró el cuchillo. Las gotillas todavía estaban allí, oscuras, acuosas y amenazantes.

Esto transcurrió más rápido de lo que cabría pensarse. Luego de mirar el cuchillo Robin levantó su vista hacia Luffy y Chopper. Luego miró a Crocodile. Por último, miró a Zoro.

Apretó su puño alrededor de la base de madera y frunció el ceño. Tomó su decisión.

.

.

.

Habían podido fácilmente con los otros, pero Mr. 1 era otro cantar. Era aún más poderoso de lo que ellos hubieran pensado y por seguridad, Ussop y Nami habían tenido que acurrucarse contra una esquina mientras él y Sanji se acababan a golpes y patadas.

El rubio estaba buscando un punto débil, una estrategia para quitárselo de encima…pero no conseguía gran cosa.

_Tengo que acabarlo de algún modo, y pronto... _Pensaba mientras esquivaba ágilmente los golpes que de haberlo alcanzado para ese momento ya le hubieran cortado un brazo o una pierna. No significaba mucho en ese momento ganarle, se conformaba con deshacerse de él y buscar a los demás… ¿para qué? Aún no sabía, pero era un hecho de que aquella misión estaba muy mal. En un momento, miró a Ussop y tuvo una idea.

.

.

.

Fue cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Ni Zoro ni Chopper ni Luffy se lo esperaban, pero de pronto pasó entre ellos como una brisa, apenas, como un relámpago oscuro que se abría paso y los obligaba a abrirse hacia los lados.

Robin, con el brazo en alto, blandiendo amenazante el cuchillo envenenado que tanto odio se había ganado en su corazón, había corrido. La adrenalina había pasado por sus venas rápidamente. Toda la fuerza que tenía se le había concentrado en brazos y piernas, y a menos de un metro de llegar a su destino dio un salto tan poderoso que ella misma se sorprendió de la altura que alcanzó. Bajó el brazo con toda intención y con la fuerza de su impulso, lo hundió, sin dudas, sin arrepentimiento alguno, en el pecho de Crocodile.

No sabía qué iba a ganar con eso. No…porque conocía los poderes de su "jefe". Mejor que nadie. Los había visto funcionar en muchas ocasiones y tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que pasaría con ella a continuación.

Quizás porque no podría, de todos modos, haber atacado a Chopper, a Luffy o a Zoro. Porque aunque eso le hubiera significado conservar su vida… ¿qué clase de vida hubiera sido? Arrepintiéndose por siempre.

Zoro repentinamente hizo amago de ir hacia ellos, pero Luffy lo detuvo. Lo miró. Ambos lo sabían, eso era la pelea de Robin.

Como era de esperarse, ella finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, y no se arrepentía, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya todo había terminado. No titubeó ni tembló.

Ahora, todo su brazo estaba completamente hundido en el pecho de Mr. 1. Gracias a su poder, este la retenía ahí, atrapada. Seguía sonriendo.

-Así que… ¿qué pensabas hacer después de este ridículo intento de traición, Miss All Sunday?

Robin, desde su posición, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, decidida. Después de todo…ella era una princesa, tenía un orgullo que defender, principios que conservar. Aunque significara su muerte, o la pérdida total de toda esperanza…

Crocodile parecía divertido.

-Creí que teníamos un trato- dijo, fingiendo decepción. Robin le sostuvo la mirada.

-No me importa ahora…porque lo que haya ocurrido con mi madre…donde esté ella ahora…-hizo un esfuerzo para sacar su brazo pero no lo consiguió, después de todo desde un principio ella había sabido que se trataba de algo completamente imposible- lo averiguaré yo misma, no lo necesito a usted.

Crocodile lanzó una carcajada cruel. Grande como era, no tuvo problema en tomarla del brazo, sacarla de donde la tenía atrapada y levantarla hasta que se vieron a la cara.

-Es una verdadera lástima, aunque ya no pierdo nada diciéndotelo- le sonrió de una manera malvada- ¿de verdad quieres saber qué fue lo que paso con tu madre? Bien, te lo diré. Te daré las explicaciones que quieres, porque de todos modos has hecho ya todo lo que he querido.

.

.

.

-¡Ussop!-gritó Sanji de pronto entre patada y patada, saltando hacia atrás mientras el otro trataba de atacarle - ¡El kairoseki! ¡Las esposas! ¡La red!

Ussop tardó un poco en procesar lo que Sanji le había dicho, pero con una mirada de Nami comprendió exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Rápidamente, mientras Sanji seguía distrayendo a Mr.1, Ussop comenzó a rebuscar entre lo que traía con él, sus armas y bombas, y finalmente encontró lo que podía ayudarle. Un juego de esposas que lanzó a Sanji y que este atrapó al vuelo mientras esquivaba otro golpe de Mr. 1. Éste lucía molesto.

-No creas que con eso podrás vencerme, chiquillo- le dijo- mucho menos si intentas ponérmelas.

En el proceso podía cortarse, y lo sabía a la perfección. Pero decidió seguir adelante, pues sabía que de funcionar podrían correr de ahí sin ningún problema.

.

.

.

Robin hizo un esfuerzo más por liberarse ante la mirada de los otros, que no estaban comprendiendo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Zoro seguía apretando los puños con impotencia, conteniéndose de correr. Luffy tenía razón, eso era asunto de Robin y él no debía interferir pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo.

Más cuando notó que ella parecía impresionada por las palabras de Crocodile. Éste la seguía sujetando del brazo, haciendo que ella mirara directamente su rostro y sin permitirle tocar el piso.

Y aunque ella podía haberse liberado, tenía que darle la cara a ese infeliz. Pero comenzó a sentirse inquieta...por lo que le diría a continuación.

-Tu madre era muy hermosa…tanto como tú, quizá más. Es una lastima que tomara la decisión que tomó- Robin abrió mucho los ojos, mientras él la acercaba más a su rostro, robándole el aire- ella no quería que te pasara nada. Ella me ofreció su vida, y el reino entero a cambio de que no te pusiera una mano encima.

Su corazón se sintió extraño. Primero como si se encogiera muchísimo y dejara de latir por un momento. Luego comenzó a latir otra vez, pero a una velocidad que la asustó, haciéndola sudar y respirar de manera agitada.

Crocodile disfrutó la expresión en su rostro. Adoraba hacer sufrir a sus victimas, y esta era una de las mejores hasta el momento. Su rostro estaba descompuesto por el dolor. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa y sus labios comenzaron a temblar en un intento de no gritar.

Luego de procesarlo, Robin enfureció expresión y comenzó a patalear en el aire. No había perdido el cuchillo y ahora más que nunca quería matar a Crocodile con él. Pero este la lanzó al suelo con la misma facilidad con que la había levantado, y ella se puse de pie una vez más y llegó hasta él de nuevo para tratar de acuchillarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Él ahora sujetó su cara, con mucha fuerza y la presionó haciendo que no pudiera respirar.

-Nunca pensé en cumplir de todos modos. Pero te conservé en cuanto supe que me serías útil y ya veo que no me equivoqué. Supiste usar muy bien todos tus recursos, y gracias a ti todo se ha hecho tal y como lo había planeado.

La volvió a arrojar, pero ahora mucho más lejos de él y con más fuerza, levantándola por el aire y hondeándola como si se tratara de una vil muñeca de trapo. Robin se estrelló contra una pared en un impacto tremendo, y en seguida sintió un dolor agudo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

-Me trajiste aquí, nada menos que al rey de la nación del Noreste y al príncipe heredero de la nación del Sureste. Siempre hiciste un buen trabajo, pero esto te salió mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

Ella como pudo, se separó un poco del suelo, y lo miró sinceramente confundida.

-No creerías que ese tramposo de Franky era tu único unluckie, estaba claro desde un principio que nunca iba a hacer su trabajo bien tratándose de ti. Eres la persona menos confiable que haya conocido en mi vida, pero he sabido cada uno de tus movimientos desde que saliste a tu primera misión. Sé quien te lleva, a donde vas. Sé de todas las veces que me has mentido y de todas las veces que has desobedecido deliberadamente mis órdenes.

Robin, en el suelo, sin haber recuperado el aire aún, comenzó a temblar.

-Y por supuesto también supe de la relación tan _especial _que desarrollaste…con estos. _Cada detalle, _¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Robin se puso de pie con mucho trabajo. Las fuerzas la habían abandonado. Saber que su madre se había sacrificado por ella fue peor que saber que simplemente había muerto… y es que precisamente, había muerto _por ella._

De pronto, toda voluntad, toda fuerza, todo instinto que la habían hecho soportar hasta ese momento se fueron por completo de su cuerpo. Dolía mucho, mucho.

Y sentir las miradas tras ella lo volvían peor. Había traicionado a tantas personas, había dañado tanto, y se había dañado tanto a si misma, ¿para nada? ¿Para un reino vuelto ruinas y cenizas? ¿Había desperdiciado el sacrificio tan grande que su madre había hecho por ella?

Si le hubieran preguntado, hubiera dicho que su interior se había vuelto un agujero negro, caótico, destructivo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lastimarse, en morir.

-Haz lo que quieras ahora, no me importa demasiado- le dijo-por el momento lárgate de aquí.

Robin miró el cuchillo en su mano. No iba a matar a Crocodile con él.

Se dirigió a la puerta, ocultando los ojos bajo su fleco.

Consciente de que algo realmente grave sucedía con ella, Chopper trató de detenerla cuando pasó junto a ellos, pero ella huyó al contacto sin mirarlo, y sin decir nada.

-Ro…Robin- la llamó el renito realmente asustado pero ella no contestó a su llamado.

Zoro se quedó de pie donde estaba, y tampoco la miró.

En cuanto ella salió del lugar, Luffy dio un paso adelante.

-¿Aún quieres pelear? –Preguntó Crocodile, aún sonriente por su reciente pequeña victoria sobre Robin- Tú no eres rival para mí, chiquillo estúpido.

Luffy levantó su vista hacia él. El insulto no le importó demasiado.

-No me importa lo que digas, yo te venceré. No sé que historia tengas tú con Robin- agregó, decidido-, pero también haré esto por ella. No volverás a meterte con mis amigos ni con mi reino.

Crocodle volvió a reír. Luffy ladeó su cabeza hacia Zoro.

-Yo me encargaré de él. Tú ayuda a Robin.

-Pero…

-Y Chopper, ve con los demás y ayúdalos en lo que sea que esté pasando- siguió Luffy, sin escuchar la protesta de Zoro.

-Sí- y el médico salió de la sala en seguida. Zoro miró a Luffy, luego a Crocodile. Claro que quería matarlo…pero Luffy parecía más que dispuesto a hacerlo por si mismo. Si Zoro interfería, seguro recibiría una paliza por parte de él.

Además…Robin le necesitaba, como había dicho Brook.

Así que se dio la vuelta y salió de allí con rapidez a buscar a la mujer. Se fue por el único lugar por donde podía irse, las escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba, se encontró con Chopper.

-Se fue por ahí, corre. Creo que puede hacerse daño- y lo miró como si él fuera el único que pudiera detenerla. Zoro corrió en la dirección indicada.

¿Qué le iba a decir? No lo sabía, en esos momentos solo pensaba en que necesitaba detenerla, ya vería después qué pasaría…con los dos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la encontrara, parada a mitad del pasillo dándole la espalda. Aún traía ese extraño cuchillo en sus manos y lo sujetaba con exagerada fuerza. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, de la cabeza a los pies, pero la mano con la que sujetaba el cuchillo temblaba posiblemente debido a la fuerza que empleaba en su agarre. De la hoja plateada y afilada goteaba un líquido extraño, y Zoro no necesitó conocer el nombre para saber que era veneno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella en voz baja, sin revelar absolutamente nada…ni dolor, ni duda, ni tristeza. Simplemente estaba vacía.

-Ya te lo dije muchas veces. No me iré de aquí sin ti.

Ella soltó una risa triste.

-No vale la pena…que te tomes alguna molestia por mí. No valgo nada.

-No puedes decir eso.

-La mejor persona para juzgarme soy yo. Solo sé que…mi existencia es un crimen. Le haría mejor al mundo que alguien como yo simplemente desapareciera.

-Claro que no- le dijo él firmemente- tú…

-He hecho cosas horribles…sirviéndole por años al hombre que mató a mi madre…yo…

.

.

.

Chopper llegó a la cocina, solo para ver en el piso a Sanji. Éste había recibido, en el proceso de intentar ponerle las esposas, varios ataques de Mr. 1. Por suerte ninguna de sus heridas era de gravedad, eran algunos pocos cortes no muy profundos, pero a estas alturas estaba exhausto y no había conseguido hacerle daño alguno y por supuesto, tampoco había conseguido ponerle las esposas.

El primer impulso de Chopper fue ir a ayudarle, pero Sanji se lo impidió.

-Quédate donde estás, Chopper, es peligroso- le dijo, haciendo una seña. Al ver las esposas en las manos de Sanji, supo que tenía un plan, de modo que decidió obedecer y esperar.

.

.

.

Luffy no dudó un momento antes de lanzarse al ataque una vez más contra Crocodile, pero este lo esquivaba con habilidad. Llegó un momento en que ni siquiera se molestó en eso. Con su poder simplemente hacía agujeros en la parte de su cuerpo donde los puños de Luffy trataban de impactar, y eso le parecía muy divertido al parecer porque no había dejado de reír.

Siguieron moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, Luffy siempre yendo tras él y Crocodile burlándose de él, de su inocencia, de sus amigos, y de ¿cómo se le ocurría que podría vencerlo?

A pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, no tenía demasiadas ganas de jugar. Así que después de un rato de estarlo tentando como a una graciosa mascota para pasar el rato, se decidió y atacó a Luffy con su garfio, alcanzando a hacerle un roce bastante fuerte en un brazo a pesar de que él había tratado de esquivarle. Un poco de la sangre de Luffy chorreó desde la herida y cayó sobre Crocodile. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo notó…hasta que Crocodile intentó evadir el siguiente ataque de Luffy.

.

.

.

-Deja de hablar de ese modo- le dijo Zoro en tono de orden. Robin se quedó donde estaba y no dijo nada más- sé que estás pasando por un mal momento pero no es motivo para que pienses así- comenzó a acercarse con lentitud hacia ella…no quería que ella reaccionara mal. El cuchillo se veía peligroso- Dame…ese cuchillo. Y tranquilízate, no estás pensando con claridad.

Pero en cuanto sintió las manos de Zoro sobre sus hombros, Robin se separó bruscamente, sin permitir que la tocara más. Floreció unas manos en el piso y lo jaló hacia atrás.

-Ya te lo dije…- susurró- aléjate de mi.

-Robin yo…

-¡Déjame sola!- y lo jaló hacia atrás con más fuerza todavía, tirándolo al suelo. Zoro sintió al impactar algo muy extraño, como si recibiera un fuerte golpe en el estómago. De pronto se estaba quedando sin aire y su pecho se sentía pesado, le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar correctamente. Entonces recordó en cuestión de segundos lo que Chopper le había dicho. Seguía débil después de la intoxicación, no se había recuperado por completo y en los últimos días no había dormido, comido ni descansado lo suficiente. Y había aguantado bastante bien pero…hasta para él era toda una exageración pasar días así, pero lo había hecho por una buena razón: por ella.

Francamente, trató de olvidarlo en el momento en que se percató de que ella parecía estar furiosa de nuevo.

Solo quería que se alejara de ella, como siempre. Pero ahora, en lugar de resistirse a él como siempre lo hacía solo para caer finalmente en sus brazos, de nuevo…ella comenzó a atacarlo, como las veces que entrenaron juntos. Lo peor era que de pronto pareció recobrar todas sus fuerzas, contrario a él que cada vez se sentía más débil.

.

.

.

Luego de muchos intentos infructuosos y distintas acrobacias, Mr. 1 se estaba cansando definitivamente de Sanji y esa habilidad suya de esquivar cada uno de sus ataques y sus intentos por ponerle las esposas. En un momento de distracción, el rubio consiguió sujetarlo del cuello con sus piernas y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerlo caer al piso, y una vez allí, esposarlo.

Mr.1 se quedó quieto un segundo. Pero frunció el ceño casi enseguida.

-Esto…no es kairoseki- dijo mientras miraba las esposas entre sus manos, pero antes de darles un jalón para romperlas, la voz de Sanji llamó su atención.

-¡Ussop, ahora!

Y no hubo mucho más. Una nube de humo llenó la habitación y Sanji salió disparado por la puerta. Nami salió tras él mientras Ussop atrapaba a un confundido y cansado Mr. 1 en una red que había encontrado el día anterior que de hecho, para desgracia del agente, sí era de kairoseki.

Corrieron por el pasillo.

-Por aquí, vamos- indicó Chopper-, pero Sanji… ¡estás herido!- observó justo después, alarmado pero sin dejar de correr.

-Estoy bien- contestó el rubio.

-¿Dónde están Luffy y Zoro?- preguntó Nami.

-Luffy…va a enfrentar al jefe de la organización, al tal Crocodile. Robin… parece ser que algo muy grave le sucedió pero no estoy seguro, estaba muy afectada, Zoro salió tras ella.

-Donde a ese marimo infeliz se le ocurra hacerle alguna grosería a mi preciosa Robin chwan…

-Estarán bien, Sanji kun, estoy segura- interfirió Nami.

Algo en su interior le decía que la noche del baile Zoro y Robin se habían visto. No tenía ninguna prueba que así lo dijera, pero, ¿porqué otra razón el príncipe se habría ausentado por tanto tiempo?

Además, por la manera en que se había estado comportando, creía tener suficientes bases para garantizar que el espadachín estaba enamorado, perdidamente y terriblemente enamorado de Robin. ¿Porqué? Su mirada se oscurecía cada vez que alguien la mencionaba, o parecía perderse en sus pensamientos si llegaba algún recuerdo sobre ella. Cuando él mismo había dicho algo sobre ella lo había hecho de maneras extrañas y en un par de ocasiones evidenciando "algo" raro, tristeza, decepción, despecho... El día del baile, ella se fijó en que él también había visto a la morena parada cerca de la puerta cuando tuvo que besar a Vivi, y cuando encontraron a Nojiko y a los demás en la base 3, ella lo había visto correr tras Robin y el tipo de pelo azul antes de que las vigas colapsaran.

Así pues, Nami sabía que Sanji estaba siendo injusto. Pero bueno, él no sabía toda la historia…y ella sí, o por lo menos, suficiente para comprender un poco lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Luffy no pudo evitar notar que el lugar donde su sangre había caído en el cuerpo de Crocodile no se desintegró cuando éste intentó evadir otro de sus ataques. Aunque el área era mínima, podría jurar que sí le provocó cierto daño al alcanzarle con su puño, lo cual le dio una pista de qué hacer para vencerle. Pero sabía que si quería lograrlo, tenía que actuar rápido, y diablos, tenía que pensar.

Su cerebro procesó más rápido de lo que él mismo hubiera esperado.

La _arena, _el poder de Crocodile, se compactaba con agua. Su sangre era líquida…bueno, tampoco era plan desangrarse para vencer a Crocodile pero…había hecho frío, niebla y llovizna por días. Incluso el lugar en el que estaban en ese momento no se salvaba de tener ciertos niveles de humedad.

Luffy frunció el ceño. En alguna parte debía haber una gotera, una ventana abierta o un charco en donde hacer caer a Crocodile. Tenía que ser…inteligente.

Probablemente de saber esto, los demás ya se habrían dado por muertos. Pero no era para tanto. Ya en el pasado había salido de peores, no era momento de ponerse pesimista. Y él nunca lo hacía, después de todo.

Pero volviendo a lo que era. Agua. Agua o… ¿Vino?

Nada mal para empezar.

.

.

.

De no ser porque su rostro se veía sereno y perfectamente lúcido, cualquiera habría dicho que Robin había perdido la razón. Estaba atacando a Zoro con todas las técnicas que él le había conocido durante los entrenamientos y ahora lo golpeaba sin piedad, pero sobretodo, sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento…como si no estuviera completamente consciente de lo que hacía.

Y Zoro se esforzaba en esquivar algunos de sus ataques, y simplemente soportar otros, pero se negaba a tratar de hacerla reaccionar porque…porque al principio creyó que todo lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, y bueno, que lo hiciera si quería, a él no le molestaba, al contrario. Quería que ella lo tomara como su pared. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar cada golpe que viniera de ella si eso la hacía sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho, esa sensación pesada que le robaba el aire, se hizo presente con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior, solo minutos antes.

Cambio de planes, no estaba en esos momentos para servirle de costal a Robin. Que lo maldijera después todo lo que quisiera pero por el momento iba a detenerla. La detendría, la sacaría de allí y la haría entrar en razón… no necesariamente en ese orden. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que, de seguir así, él mismo no iba a soportar mucho más.

De modo que comenzó a defenderse de sus ataques, con el lado sin filo de sus espadas.

Y no, no era que fuera su ataque caótico o desorganizado. La mujer al contrario, a pesar de la inconsciencia que mostraba tener, generaba ataques tan buenos como si estuviera preparada desde siempre para ese combate. Y a él eso simplemente lo impulsó a seguir intentando hacerla volver. Que volviera a él. Que volviera a ser ella.

.

.

.

Luffy procesó rápidamente lo que podía hacer. ¿Esos barriles estarían llenos? No perdía nada con probar.

Sin embargo se distrajo, y fue entonces que su vista se nubló bajo un vaho rojo que le impidió ver por unos momentos. El dolor que sintió en su estómago fue demasiado fuerte. No recordaba si en algún momento en su vida le había sucedido algo similar.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-No lo haces tan mal para ser un cabeza hueca- comentó Crocodile, palpando un poco la parte de su pecho donde había recibido un golpe de Luffy. Se acercó a él, que seguía tratando de recuperarse del dolor que sentía en el abdomen, donde Crocodile le había clavado su garfio solo un par de minutos antes y lo había soltado con desprecio, provocando quizás que se abriera un poco más la herida debido al jalón que le dio al sacarle el garfio del cuerpo.

El joven rey miró su sangre cayendo debajo de él mientras apoyaba sus manos en le piso para levantarse, y tosía un poco de ese líquido que pocas veces en la vida había visto, no porque no pasara problemas seguido, sino porque ninguno solía llegar a tal gravedad.

Luffy sintió una furia enorme corriéndole por el cuerpo. Era como si su sangre, moviéndose con rapidez, e incluso las gotas que habían salido de su herida y habían caído en el piso, llevaran consigo una carga de fuego que abrazaban por dentro y le quemaban las venas poco a poco. Sintió tanto odio hacia ese hombre…

Sí, era _odio. _Nunca podría decir que _realmente_ odiaba a alguien, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, en ese momento hubiera podido decirlo; odiaba a Crocodile con cada fibra de su gomoso ser.

Y nunca supo realmente qué era lo que había desatado ese sentimiento, impropio en él. No supo si fue por su reino, o si fue por sus amigos. No supo si había sido por Nami…o quizás por lo que recién sabía de Robin. Todo lo que alcanzaba a comprender era que esa risa cínica- que desde el primer momento encontró desagradable- no tenía permitido, al menos por su parte, seguir sobre la faz de la tierra con semejante tranquilidad.

De modo que se olvidó de la herida que tenía en su estómago. Al diablo.

Decidió que no era tan poco común y que había tenido peores. Siempre sanaba. Siempre se levantaba y siempre volvía a sonreír.

Crocodile no le iba a quitar eso. No iba a interferir en su vida de ese modo.

Puede que no fuera el rey más listo, que fuera demasiado joven, y quizás era cierto lo que decían todos y él era muy confiado e inocente pero había algo que era verdad y que nadie podía negar.

El siempre peleaba con el corazón hasta el final. Hasta las últimas consecuencias, y pasando su bienestar siempre a segundo plano.

Y ya lo tenía decidido. Ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirlo, porque sabía que era verdad. Era un cabeza hueca. Pero era el cabeza hueca que iba a derrotarlo.

Crocodile se había parado justo donde Luffy lo quería; frente a los enormes barriles de ese vino que tanto le gustaba.

Luffy se puso de pie, tratando de concentrar toda su fuerza, su furia y sus sentidos en su siguiente ataque. Una apuesta, porque ni siquiera sabía si estaban llenos, o si el contenido en ellos era el necesario para sus propósitos. Probablemente estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte…podría ser.

-¡Gatling-gun!- gritó mientras sus brazos iban y venían como balazos, como era de esperarse, sin tocar siquiera a Crocodile, quien en medio del ataque comenzó a reír como poseso.

-¿Qué esperas lograr con esto, mocoso patético?- terminó de preguntar justo cuando el último golpe fue lanzado. Y el efecto retardado produjo una especie de corriente de aire que le heló hasta el alma al toparse entonces con la mirada del moreno.

Atrás de él, los barriles crujieron medio segundo antes de explotar y bañarlos a ambos del vino, por un momento perdidos en la ola, en su aroma y en su sabor.

Segundos. Tras los cuales ambos, empapados, respiraron otra vez. Segundos que se sintieron horas.

Luffy miró a Crocodile con el ceño fruncido y se acercó lentamente. El hombre extendió su brazo, intentando generar algún ataque, pero se encontraba empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Su cuerpo se sentía apelmazado, como un terrón unido firmemente con agua.

No tuvo tiempo de procesarlo cuando de pronto un puño le dio en la cara y lo tiró al suelo. Para cuando pudo recuperarse, recibió otro sin poderse defender. Y otro. Y otro. No supo cuando perdió…pero supo que dolió. Mucho, demasiado.

.

.

.

Zoro esquivó un golpe que iba directo a su cara dando un salto hacia atrás, y bloqueó una mano golpeándola con su espada. No bajó su guardia. Pero ella lo hizo.

Por un momento se sintió aliviado, pero supo en seguida que no tenía motivos para ello. Robin seguía mirándolo, ahora, con odio.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, él supo que algo adentro se había roto. Algo iba a suceder. Algo iba a terminar.

Y tuvo miedo.

-Usa tus espadas. Como se debe- le dijo ella entonces, con fría determinación, era la primera vez en un buen rato que le dirigía la palabra- No hay otra manera de acabar con esto. O muero o mueres. Se terminó.

Zoro supo que _eso _era lo que pasaría, así que lo aceptó pues no quedaba otra alternativa. Cambió la forma en que sujetaba sus espadas…mostrándole a Robin que pelearía en serio.

Si eso quería, que así fuera.

Y ya no se detuvo, como ella tampoco lo hizo. Algunos de sus golpes eran tan certeros, que él tenía dificultades para enfocar la vista y continuar, pero tampoco tuvo ningún problema en hacerle varios cortes. En todo el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer comenzaron a extenderse finas líneas rojas. Algunas incluso goteaban.

Zoro sintió un escalofrío al descubrir cuanto deseaba realmente esa piel.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensarlo, pues de pronto otro ataque de ella lo sacó de su centro.

Cayó al suelo y cientos de brazos- o eso le pareció a él- comenzaron a golpearlo con inesperada fuerza, dejándolo más debilitado de lo que estaba.

Sin embargo, ella lo dejaba reponerse, le daba tiempo para respirar.

Maldición, ¿qué era lo que quería? ¿Realmente quería _terminar _con ese asunto así? De ser el caso, ¿por qué no le mataba de una vez? ¿Porqué no le daba el golpe de gracia? ¿Porqué lo esperaba?

Zoro se puso de pie…y de pronto, lo volvió a sentir.

Ese peso sobre su pecho, ese dolor agudo en el estómago…ese estropicio en su cabeza, ese hormigueo en la sangre, ese sudor que bajaba por sus sienes, helándolo...

La certeza de que algo en él estaba mal, los últimos resquicios de su descuido y su irresponsabilidad.

El siguiente golpe que le propinó Robin fue demoledor. No podía más. Se dobló sobre si mismo, hasta casi llegar al suelo.

No, no podía. Lo decidió.

Se iría sobre ella. Pero no para atacar…o más bien, para atacar de un modo distinto. La dominaría contra el suelo y la haría entrar en razón, domándola como la fiera que era. La mantendría en sus brazos hasta el momento en que se calmara y se rindiera, como lo había hecho cada vez que habían estado juntos.

Al menos, eso si el dolor en su estómago no quería decir que realmente se estaba muriendo esta vez.

De modo que se levantó con dificultad ante esa mirada que no se retiraba de él. Percibió en sus ojos el dolor tan grande que sentía, y se preguntó qué tan culpable era él de todo aquello.

Juntó todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y la fuerza que quedaba en sus brazos…y se fue encima de ella de un momento a otro, sin dejarla pensar.

La sujetó de los brazos, enredó sus piernas con las de ella y hundió la cara en su cuello. El movimiento tan brusco los tiró a ambos al piso, él sobre ella.

Sin embargo no salió como él lo había planeado. El instinto de Robin había sido defenderse.

Y aún tenía el cuchillo en sus manos.

.

.

.

Robin miraba al techo lleno de grietas de lo que había sido su hogar, su castillo. Cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido casi en seguida, pero tardó, tardó muchísimo en procesarlo, o al menos, ella lo sintió como si hubieran pasado horas. Lo cierto es que todo aquello la sacó del estado hipnótico en el que parecía haber estado antes. Soltó la empuñadura y levantó la mano frente a sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrar las gotas de sangre mezcladas con veneno, corriendo por sus dedos.

El cuerpo que permanecía sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse, estaba de hecho completamente inmóvil. Su otra mano, la limpia, la que no se había manchado de sangre, también se levantó, saliendo de entre sus cuerpos, donde había quedado atrapada. La llevó a la cabeza que estaba recargada en su cuello y su hombro, y tocó sus cabellos verdes mientras un estremecimiento le contraía el estómago.

-E…espadachín san- fue todo lo que pudo formular en voz realmente baja, sin atreverse a mirar más que una de las grietas del techo, donde había concentrado toda su atención-, Espadachín-san…- dijo, en voz un poco más alta, con su respiración ahora difícil y entrecortada-, Zoro- y su voz ahora era más fuerte, pero comenzaba a temblar debido a la conmoción-, Zoro- exclamó ahora sujetando sus hombros, zarandeándolo- ¡Zoro!- y su grito resonó por el pasillo mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro!

Se lo quitó de encima, sin cuidado debido a los nervios, y se incorporo a su lado. Los ojos abiertos de Zoro, así como su boca se movían un poco, indicando que seguía con vida, pero evidenciando el dolor que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

La mano de Robin tembló descontrolada cuando se acercó a quitarle el cuchillo del cuerpo. Los ojos de Zoro siguieron la mano hasta que ella tomó la empuñadura y lo sacó despacio, cerrando sus ojos. Cuando el filo salió por completo, la mano grande y cálida de Zoro sujetaba la suya. Ella dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y regresó su mano a su pecho, sin que él la soltara. La miraba, pero no decía nada. Su respiración era irregular y difícil. Trató de decirle algo.

-Shhh, descansa- pidió tratando de guardar la calma- descansa…

Le levantó la cabeza y lo acomodó en su regazo con cuidado. Miró la herida, el veneno. Miró el cuchillo en el suelo, a lado de ella.

-Zoro…Zoro…yo…perdona…perdóname… perdóname, por favor…

Y acercó su rostro hasta que quedó tan cerca de él que podía percibir el aire que salía de su nariz al respirar.

-¡Robin!- escuchó las voces tras ella, acercándose por el pasillo. Y del otro lado también.

-¡Nico Robin!- por un lado, Franky. Por otro lado, Ussop, Sanji, Nami y Chopper.

El aspecto desvalido, derrotado y devastado de la mujer dejaron ver lo que estaba pasando.

-El veneno- dijo Franky, al reconocer en seguida el cuchillo y la cosa azul y negra que salía un poco de la herida que Zoro tenía en el pecho. Lo conocía, claro, era su trabajo.

-¿Veneno?- preguntó Chopper acercándose a él.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Sanji acercándose también. Nami y Ussop hicieron lo propio.

-Zoro…y yo…- Robin levantó su vista hacia Franky, totalmente desorientada y asustada. Franky encontró entonces a la niña que años antes había protegido de la maldad de Crocodile. Nunca la había vuelto a ver así. Eso lo alarmó aun más.

-Robin…- Chopper había hecho una revisión rápida de Zoro, de sus escasos signos vitales y ahora, del color, el aroma y la consistencia del veneno contenido en el cuchillo- tranquilízate. Creo conocer este veneno… puedo hacer un antídoto.

-Pero…Crocodile dijo…

-Ahora no importa- decidió Franky acercándose a Chopper- dime reno, ¿Sabes lo que haces?

-Soy un buen médico- indicó él con convicción- sé lo que hago.

-Bien, arriba hay un laboratorio. Dime lo que necesitas y te lo traeré.

Chopper tomó su mochila y escribió en un papel el nombre de muchas sustancias que entregó a Franky.

-Tráeme todo lo que tenga estas palabras en alguna parte. Me da igual si es el ingrediente puro o si lo encuentras ya en alguna medicina, tráemelo y no tardes.

Franky tomó el papel y asintió.

-¡Te acompaño!- decidió Ussop y salió tras él.

Chopper rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó un frasco. Lo acercó a la boca de Zoro y lo hizo beber. Algunas gotas resbalaron por su barbilla. La expresión del espadachín no cambió.

-Disminuirá el dolor. Lo hará soportable- explicó- al menos por un rato más.

La expresión de duda, confusión y dolor en el rostro de Robin eran devastadores para Chopper. La había llegado a querer tanto en tan poco tiempo….

-Sé de venenos- continuó, mientras sacaba más cosas de su mochila, intentando tranquilizarla un poco- sé el dolor que pueden provocar. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- y la miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza.

Sanji, por su parte, no sabía como interpretar a Robin….su expresión, y sus brazos rodeando con ternura la cabeza del marimo…una de sus manos fuertemente sujeta por una mano de él…

Finalmente lo tuvo que aceptar. Lo había tenido frente a sus narices por demasiado tiempo y no había querido verlo… pero estaba bien ahora. Lo podía soportar. Se acercó y se hincó a su lado.

-Es el marimo- dijo, fingiendo indiferencia- saldrá de esta. Siempre lo hace, te lo juro.

Nami se inclinó a lado de Chopper.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Limpia la herida, por favor- indicó pasándole un algodón mojado en antiséptico.

Nami lo hizo con el mayor cuidado.

-Robin…mantén a Zoro despierto- la próxima vez que cerrara los ojos, nada garantizaba que los fuera a abrir de nuevo. No lo dijo pero lo pensó. Ojala el tipo de pelo azul se diera algo de prisa.

Robin miró al médico, pensando en qué podía hacer hasta que la idea vino a su cabeza. Apretó la mano de Zoro y éste tuvo que voltear a verla. Ella respiró profundo y se decidió. Se acercó de nuevo a él, y no sin grandes nervios, susurró algo en su oído, que nadie oyó, más que él. Ese algo fue suficiente para que Zoro abriera sus ojos de una manera extraña, y la mirara insistentemente, como pidiendo una explicación que ella decidió no darle.

Simplemente no dejaron de mirarse mientras Chopper seguía revisándolo.

Al poco rato, Franky y Ussop volvieron con las cosas que Chopper había encargado. El médico revisó todas y cada una de ellas, y con sus instrumentos midió cantidades precisas que fue mezclando poco a poco, al tiempo que hacía anotaciones en una libreta.

De pronto, Zoro comenzó a quejarse mientas se retorcía, sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Robin. Con la otra buscaba infructuosamente tomar sus espadas, que Sanji tomó y le quitó de alcance. Robin por su parte, no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo dejes hacerse daño, Robin- pidió Chopper- no puedo darle más tranquilizantes, podría matarlo. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que tomar en cuenta para hacer el antídoto, él seguía mal por lo de la intoxicación.

Y Robin recordó las noches en que los quejidos de Zoro penetraban hasta su habitación, donde la fiebre le impedía tener un buen sueño y ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarle salvo lo que el médico le había indicado, y esperar a que se calmara…

No quería pasar por esto de nuevo y ahora estaba allí…ahora estaba allí y ella era la culpable.

Chopper, ante las miradas expectantes, terminó el antídoto. Se acercó a él y lo miró mientras pasaba saliva.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer- informó, más eso sonó a una justificación, una advertencia. Robin levantó la mirada hacia él, lo mismo que Zoro, quien a pesar de que el dolor y el cansancio no lo dejaban ni pronunciar una simple palabra, cooperó tomándose el antídoto, hasta la ultima gota, sin chistar.

Dejó de sudar. Dejó de temblar.

Pero poco a poco también, la mano grande que sujetaba la de Robin se fue soltando, perdiendo fuerza.

-Zoro…- murmuró ella al percatarse de eso- Zoro…

Sus ojos se iban cerrando aunque ella lo volvió a zarandear, aunque volvió a apretar su mano, aunque volvió a llamar su nombre en voz cada vez más alta.

Y sus ojos siguieron cerrándose, hasta que lo hicieron por completo.

Nami se cubrió la boca con las manos. Sanji había quedado totalmente inmóvil, lo mismo que todos los demás. Chopper estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Robin abrazó a Zoro con mayor fuerza.

No podía ser. No podía terminar así.

Digamos que en ese segundo, todo lo que ella era, todo lo que sabía, todo lo que aparentaba, lo que deseaba y hasta lo que pensaba, dejó de importar. Dejó de importarle estar frente a todos. Dejó de importarle la princesa que aguardaba por él en casa, dejó de importarle las reglas y el bienestar de los reinos.

Dejó de importarle su propio dolor.

Ahí, sin importarle ya nada, Robin se inclinó sobre él. Con el corazón ya casi completamente vacío, Robin sujetó a Zoro de la barbilla y los papeles se invirtieron.

Ahí, en esos instantes, ella fue quien lo besó.

_Continuará…._

_Nee… que no sé como me salió esto._

_Nunca estoy satisfecha con situaciones como las peleas, y creo que eso fue con lo que más me tardé en esta ocasión._

_Lo de Luffy y Crocodile era de esperarse, pero para ser sincera, siempre quise una pelea entre Robin y Zoro. ¿Eso no debió suceder en Arabastra? Para mí, Zoro no debió pelear contra Mr.1 sino contra Robin. Sé que Mr.1 corresponde a Zoro en algún modo (espadas y eso) pero siendo justos, Robin era la segunda más fuerte de Baroque Works, así que le correspondía a ella, ¿No? ¿Soy la única loca?_

_Para ser sincera, Crocodile es uno de mis villanos favoritos de One Piece. Aunque no lo parezca, jeje._

_En otros anuncios, lo más probable es que el siguiente sea el último capítulo de este fic. Wow, que raro se siente escribir eso._

_Y finalmente pero no menos importante, igual que antes, perdón por no haber contestado a los reviews, pero era eso o terminar de escribir este capítulo, ¿qué opinan? xD_

_Así que ya que no pude hacerlo en persona, aquí voy. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews a todos ustedes: __**LaylaIntegra, Argin Heart, Fatima-swan, NikoRobbin, Zorro Junior, Usako92, kiaraykobu, Loveless-girl-01 y Loen**__…_

_A __**Zu Robin Kato y Laugerid**__, como la otra vez, les prometo que pasaré a leer sus fics cuando pueda. Como han visto, he estado muy ocupada, pero eso no quiere decir que me olvide de ustedes. Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente del fic y por no dejarme sola, y eso va para todos._

_Los quiero :')_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Aoshika October_


	13. Let love in

_Listo, aquí está finalmente el último capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribir este fic :'D_

_Resumen: En un reino aparentemente pacífico, vive Zoro, un príncipe. Aparece en escena Robin, una mujer de quien nadie sabe nada. Mi mundo y el tuyo. Diferentes. Incompatibles. ¿Podemos cambiarlo?_

_Advertencias: Obviamente, lemon, muy leve según es universo alternativo es un poco difícil manejar algunas cosas. Estoy tratando de evitar por completo el OoC, pero no garantizo nada. Espero que en este sentido sean buenos conmigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar a mis queridos Zoro y Robin._

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son del gran mangaka Eichiro Oda (*^* Oda sama!). Yo escribo esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

_Este último capitulo también tiene música, específicamente, esta parte de la canción:_

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in (Let love in, de Goo Goo Dolls)_

**Dos mundos:**

**Capítulo 13: Let love in**

Hubiera sido lindo decir que al despegar sus labios de los de Zoro, éste despertó y la miró. Que sonrió, se incorporó y la sujetó para besarla de vuelta, que se confesaron mutuamente sus sentimientos y decidieron estar juntos para siempre, con sus amigos como testigos.

Hubiera sido lindo decir eso, sin embargo las cosas no ocurrieron así. El beso de su princesa no despertó a Zoro.

Robin se separó lentamente de su rostro y lo dejó descansar de nuevo en su regazo, sin embargo no lloró. No pudo hacerlo.

Lo que sí logró con sus acciones Robin, sin embargo, fue sorprender a los demás. Entre otras cosas, consiguió hacer reaccionar al pequeño Chopper, quien decidió sacudirse la pena y hacer una última revisión del cuerpo de Zoro.

Nami, Ussop, Sanji y Franky no sabían qué hacer ante toda esta escena. La verdad era que solo Franky sabía qué tan lejos habían llegado Robin y Zoro en su relación, de modo que no había qué decir…tenían miedo de empeorar las cosas ya que Robin parecía ahora más vulnerable que nadie.

Chopper era el único que, en relativamente poco tiempo, parecía haberse vuelto ajeno a la situación. Se envolvió en su profesionalidad y procedió a comprobar los signos vitales del espadachín.

Tomo su muñeca e hizo presión. De pronto, su rostro mostró gran sorpresa.

-Creo…creo que tiene pulso- y se apresuró a continuar- está…está respirando….hay respuesta ocular… es….es muy débil, pero es estable… ¡Zoro sigue vivo!

-¡¿Funcionó el antídoto?!- preguntó Sanji al tiempo que todos se acercaban a comprobar por si mismos.

-¡Sí, sí!- contestó Chopper, profundamente conmovido; se notaba que ahora sí iba ponerse a llorar en cualquier segundo, tanta presión sobre él en tan poco tiempo…pero había valido la pena ahora que Zoro había conseguido salir de esta.

De pronto, unos pasos llegando hasta donde estaban ellos los obligó a voltear.

Luffy apareció por el pasillo, apenas podía caminar. Estaba pálido, temblaba y además chorreaba de vino y sangre. Se agarraba de la pared del pasillo para no caerse.

-Luffy- Nami se puso de pie y llegó hasta él. Lo sujetó de los hombros, su piel estaba helada, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas, pero lo demás estaba blanco como la nieve, y no había dejado de sangrar.

-¿Están bien todos?- preguntó, las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca y no tenía demasiado volumen.

-Sí…Zoro está herido, pero se encuentra estable, los demás estamos bien.

-De acuerdo…hay que llevar a Zoro… a donde pueda descansar, y que Chopper lo atienda bien…- siguió Luffy, y en este punto, casi se desploma en el piso, de no ser que Sanji se había puesto de pie y ahora lo sujetaba del brazo- Crocodile…lo vencí… Sanji, sujétenlo con kairoseki, nos lo llevamos…- y al terminar de decir esto, perdió toda la fuerza y quedó inconsciente.

Chopper y Ussop se acercaron a él para que el reno lo atendiera rápidamente y lo estabilizara también. Chopper tuvo que hacer allí mismo una intervención de emergencia para cerrar la herida que tenía en el estómago, y Sanji se quitó el abrigo que traía para cubrirlo luego de que se hubieron desecho de sus ropas húmedas.

-Bien, ahora vamos por Crocodile y larguémonos de aquí- decidió Sanji, pero al momento de voltear, se encontraron con que Zoro seguía recostado en el piso. Pero de Robin y el tipo de pelo azul no había quedado ni rastro. Quien sabe a donde se habrían ido- ¿Robin-chwan?

-Déjalo así, Sanji- le dijo Chopper. En realidad, el se había dado cuenta del momento en que ella se había ido, pero no había dicho nada; sus razones tendría-,hay que irnos de aquí. Tú llévate a Luffy, yo me llevaré a Zoro.

Y Chopper cambió a su Strong Point y levantó a Zoro del piso con relativa facilidad.

Los dejaron en una habitación vacía mientras cumplían con lo demás. A Crocodile lo sujetaron con unos grilletes de los que Ussop había encontrado en el castillo durante sus exploraciones. Con algunos materiales que encontraron entre el escombro, adaptaron una especie de carreta para que les sirviera de remolque para llevarlos a él y a Mr.1, que seguía en la cocina atrapado por la red.

A zoro y a Luffy, por otro lado, les adaptaron algo mucho más cómodo y techado, de modo que el viaje no fuera a ser difícil para los dos.

-Increíble que esto terminara así- pensó Ussop en voz alta mientras terminaban de alistar las cosas para irse.

-Lo importante es que ya todo está bien- contestó Nami, subiendose a su caballo- bueno, no todo.

-Robin…

-Ella sabrá lo que hace- sonrió la pelirroja- solo nos queda esperar.

.

.

.

Desde una ventana en lo más alto del castillo, Robin observó como los caballos se alejaban por el camino. Recordó vagamente como esperaba a su madre todos los días parada en ese mismo lugar, agarrada siempre del vidrio de la ventana, con el vaho de su respiración empañándolo y haciéndolo lucir, en cierto modo, triste.

Franky se acercó a sus espaldas y lanzó un suspiro.

-Vete con ellos.

-No. No puedo.

Y se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la ventana.

-Ayúdame. Vendrán el resto de los agentes en un rato más. Sin Crocodile y Mr. 1 no son nada pero son muchos para mi sola.

-De acuerdo.

.

.

.

Bastante tarde en la noche, consiguieron llegar a Villa Cocoyashi. Una vez allí, les habilitaron una vivienda para que pasaran la noche, y otra para que Chopper, con ayuda de un médico local, siguiera atendiendo las heridas de Luffy y Zoro.

Se sintió profundamente feliz y aliviado al darse cuenta de que lo que tenian los dos era mayormente cansancio; necesitaban varios días de reposo, comer muy bien y sobretodo protegerse del frío tan despiadado que seguía haciendo.

Para este punto, Garp san ya había llegado a Cocoyashi y habia puesto en orden lo que había qué poner en orden, y Vivi había sido de gran ayuda al momento de regresar la paz a ese lugar.

Cuando ellos llegaron, el general en seguida preguntó por la salud de su nieto, y la princesa se desvivió en atenderlos a ambos durante su convalecencia.

Pasaron dos o tres días más. Luffy fue el primero en despertar.

Lo primero que hizo fue pedir comida y casi deja Cocoyashi sin alimentos de nuevo, de no ser porque Ussop y Chopper habían mandado traer del reino del Noreste víveres para darle de comer en cuanto despertara; veían la situación venir y solían ser precavidos en ese tipo de situaciones.

En cuanto a Zoro, poco a poco parecía estar mejor. Cada día su respiración era más profunda y fácil de percibir, lo mismo que su pulso. Ahora daba la impresión de estar profundamente dormido, y quizás se quedaría así por un buen tiempo más.

Al cuarto día, decidieron que todo estaba bien.

Sanji, Vivi y Zoro se irían de regreso al Sureste, Garp, Chopper, Ussop y Luffy al Noreste, y Nami se quedaría en Cocoyashi. Acordaron volver a verse en el reino del Sureste en dos semanas más, cuando calculaban que Zoro se encontraría ya más recuperado.

.

.

.

Esa mañana amaneció nublada. Sanji se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a paso lento a la ventana y cuando corrió las cortinas….

Nieve. Blanca y hermosa nieve, por todos lados. La gran capa brillante cubría todo a su vista. Se talló los ojos y miró hacia fuera con una gran sonrisa. Había olvidado casi por completo que era invierno debido a todo el trabajo que había tenido últimamente, y en realidad no recordaba hacía cuantos años había visto nevar por última vez. Su mirada entonces se dirigió hacia abajo, y vio a los trabajadores del castillo retirando la nieve del jardín y abriendo senderos para que los coches y los caballos pudieran pasar con facilidad.

Se dio un baño caliente y se vistió con lo más abrigador que tenía. Salió a la cocina y lo primero que recibió fue una orden especial, de parte del viejo Zeff.

-Come algo rápido para que prepares el arroz- le espetó su padre, deslizando un plato por la barra de la cocina que Sanji detuvo, sentándose ante ella- y no se te olvide utilizar la receta especial y sacar nuestro mejor sake.

Sanji detuvo la cuchara a medio camino rumbo a su boca. ¿Arroz especial? ¿El mejor sake? Volteó y miró a Zeff con una gran interrogante en su rostro.

-No me diga que…

-El príncipe ha despertado al fin, y está realmente hambriento.

.

.

.

Zoro se había levantado sintiendo aturdimiento, el cuerpo bastante entumido y la certeza de que había pasado dormido _demasiado _tiempo. El primero en verlo despierto fue uno de los sirvientes que había entrado a revisarlo de acuerdo con las órdenes del médico. El siguiente fue su padre, a quien avisaron rápidamente y que estaba muy contento de verlo bien después de todo. El príncipe tomó un baño y se vistió, y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de extraño mareo cuando comprobó la fecha, preguntándosela a un par de sirvientes que estaban por el pasillo. Había pasado casi dos semanas en el más completo limbo, sin consciencia, sin voluntad…

Sin recuerdos…

Cuando se sentó en la mesa vio ante sí un enorme plato de su arroz favorito, caliente, aromático y perfecto, además, una botella nueva de su sake preferido. Eso entre otros platillos suculentos, todo listo exclusivamente para él. no sabia ni por donde empezar.

-Más vale que te acabes todo, cabeza de marimo- le dijo Sanji, lanzando sobre la mesa el último plato con tanta precisión que cayó sin derramar una sola gota de la deliciosa sopa que contenía. Luego de esto se regresó a la cocina sin decir nada más.

Zoro hizo una media sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que esa era la manera del rubio de darle una calurosa bienvenida de regreso al mundo de los vivos, y se lo agradecía. Comenzó a comer, entre otras cosas, para impedir a su mente de trabajar, de funcionar y de obligarlo a sentirse lastimado y solo, de nuevo.

.

.

.

Se despertó. Bajó de la cama como todos los días anteriores: solo porque tenía qué hacerlo.

Había tenido que, finalmente, cambiar de habitación. El frío había aumentado y la noche anterior una tormenta de nieve había recubierto los alrededores. Días antes Franky le propuso hacer unas reparaciones para que no tuviera que abandonarlo, pero desde hacía dos días no tenía noticias de él. Solo dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante y que quizás iba a tardar, y ella no había querido impedírselo.

La verdad, no le sorprendía si no volvía a saber nada de él. Después de todo estar allí ya no era su responsabilidad, no ganaba nada con ello.

Cuando los últimos secuaces de Crocodile fueron a atacarlos, no les fue difícil quitárselos de encima. Eran muchos, pero eran también muy débiles en comparación a ellos. Habían abandonado el territorio de _las Ruinas_ con rapidez, de modo que ahora se encontraban solo ellos y Brook en el castillo y los alrededores.

Los últimos días, Robin los habia ocupado en poner sus cosas en orden antes de irse.

¿A dónde? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que necesitaba alejarse de allí antes de que la tristeza del lugar la matara. Resolvió llevarse con ella su mejor ropa y apenas un par de libros que la ayudaran a distraerse de vez en cuando. El resto de su enorme biblioteca, su último gran tesoro, se quedaría allí.

Solo limpiaría un poco los libros y los estantes antes de irse. En cuanto a Brook, no sabía si pensaba irse o quedarse, no se había atrevido a preguntarle. Después de todo, el músico había pasado años en esa biblioteca. No sabía que tan bien le haría alejarse de allí.

De modo que como todos los días, luego de ponerse algo de ropa de trabajo y un grueso abrigo, Robin bajó los enormes escalones. Buscó una palangana y la llenó de agua, y subió a la biblioteca.

Casi terminaba, le faltaban solo dos de los numerosos estantes. Brook la esperaba ya, sentado en un banquito cerca de donde ella iba a trabajar.

-Buenos días, Robin san- saludó el esqueleto con su siempre cantarina voz.

-Buenos días Brook- ella, como siempre, aparentaba estar totalmente compuesta, tranquila y hasta podria decirse que alegre. Brook sabía, con todo lo que le conocía, que eso solo era una fachada.

Pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se limitó a comenzar a tocar en el violín una canción con un ritmo alegre que sirviera para que ella pudiera trabajar con tranquilidad.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Robin volteó un segundo, solo para ver a Franky aparecer entre los estantes, con cara de no haber dormido bien por dos o tres días. Trató de sonreirle, pero no pudo hacerlo de una manera sincera, así que luego de mirarle un par de segundos, se limitó a continuar con su trabajo.

-Creo que necesitas un buen baño- comentó pues Franky venía cubierto mitad de barro y mitad de nieve. Sacó un libro del estante, miró el título e hizo memoria de su contenido. Limpió las tapas con cuidado y revisó las páginas. Al parecer estaba entero y en buen estado.

Una mano floreció a lado de ella, tomando el libro para luego dejarlo en un montoncito que había ido acumulando para luego de limpiar el estante devolverlos todos a su lugar.

Franky se sacudió un poco mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Creo que te gustará saber que están bien.

Robin detuvo su mano un momento, pero en seguida la hizo seguir su camino y tomar el siguiente libro a limpiar.

-El rey y el príncipe- recalcó Franky, como si ella no hubiese escuchado la primera vez- se encuentran estables y con buen estado de salud. Se recuperaron muy bien y se espera que sigan con sus vidas con facilidad.

Ella continuó con su tarea con la mayor calma.

-Me alegro por ellos- se limitó a decir sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a Franky.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia, pero ni te lo pedí ni era tu obligación ir a averiguarlo. Dime como puedo pagártelo y lo haré con gusto, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer con esa información.

-Claro que sí- a estas alturas, Brook seguía tocando, lo cual enervó a Franky- ¿quieres dejar eso por un momento, huesitos? Estoy hablando con Robin y me va a escuchar.

-No es necesario que deje de tocar, Brook san, por que esta conversación se terminó.

-No es así- insistió Franky, y caminó para arrebatarle el violín a Brook, quien lo dejó ir sin oponer resistencia mientras miraba confundido a los dos. Robin dejo su trabajo y volteó bruscamente a encarar a Franky.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo que escuches lo que _tenemos _que decir- volteó a ver al músico y le hizo una seña con la cabeza- es tiempo, Brook. Antes de que haga una estupidez.

Robin dejó el trapo con el que había estado limpiando dentro de la cubeta de agua. Frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los puños. finalmente se cruzó de brazos en actitud severa.

-Hablen entonces. Escucho.

Franky tuvo que pasar saliva para aclararse la garganta. Robin era intimidante cuando se lo proponía. Suspiró dandose por vencido, de todas maneras tendría que decírselo algún día, ¿No?

-Robin… ¿tienes idea de porqué no me he ido?

-Tienes la oportunidad- dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros-, podrías rehacer tu vida en cualquier otra parte.

-No puedo, o al menos, no hasta que cumpla lo que le prometí a tu madre.

Robin paró en seco. Miró a Franky fijamente, tratando de adivinar si él mentía o si se estaba inventando solo una excusa para obligarla a buscar a sus amigos…como si en ese momento fuera lo más fácil que hacer.

-Yo la conocí en persona…podría decirse que éramos amigos…- explicó- yo era muy joven y era un maleante, pero ella en el fondo siempre lo comprendió. Ohara no se salvaba de ser como cualquier otro reino, con gente pobre, desigualdad, problemas…y ella hacía todo lo que podía por mejorar la situación, y a mi me perdonó varias veces por cosas que me hubieran mandado a la cárcel en seguida. Su única condición era que siempre que hiciera algo fuera por el bien de alguien en Ohara. Cuando murió supe que mi deber era seguir cumpliendo con esa promesa- Robin bajó un poco la vista, recordando a su madre-, y cuando Crocodile y sus hombres te capturaron supe que tendría que protegerte. Por eso no me he ido. Para que yo pueda hacerlo, tú tienes que enderezar tu vida de algún modo, y tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Dicho esto, volteó a ver a Brook, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.

-Eso es verdad- aseguró el músico- Olvia sama quería lo mejor para ti. Y es por eso mismo que yo me he quedado aquí todos estos años- se puso de pie, dejando el banquito donde solía sentarse para tocar-, ¿Me haría el favor de seguirme, Robin san?

Robin hizo un gesto extraño, aceptando sin mucho convencimiento la situación que se presentaba. Brook caminó hasta el fondo de la gran biblioteca, a una parte a donde Robin usualmente no se acercaba. En este lugar, en la última pared, la más escondida, había una puerta diferente a las del resto del castillo, es decir; no tenía un diseño lujoso ni mucho menos, era de madera poco trabajada, pesada y dura.

Robin la había visto muchas veces, pero nunca se había animado a entrar, entre otras cosas, porque no tenía la llave y se negaba a hacer más destrozos en el castillo de los que ya había. Por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando Brook metió la mano en el saco y rebuscó entre los bolsillos, y finalmente encontró una gran llave, ligeramente oxidada con la que abrió la puerta sin ningún problema.

Los tres entraron en la habitación que estaba ante ellos. Parecía simplemente una bodega, oscura y fría. Había principalmente cosas demasiado viejas y rotas, pero que sin embargo, causaron en Robin un par de regresiones, como si con solo tocarlas trajeran memorias a su mente.

Por lo demás, polvo y telarañas era lo que había allí.

Pero Brook ni se acercó a esas cosas.

En el piso, un enorme anillo de metal evidenciaba la existencia de una puertecilla. Brook lo tomó y levantó con cuidado la madera, que emitió un crujido fúnebre que provocó que Robin sintiera un frío aún más intenso de lo que ya se sentía en el lugar.

Dentro del hueco, lo primero que encontraron fue un cajón de madera bien cerrado. Franky se inclinó para sacarlo y enseñárselo a Robin.

-Brook ha estado cuidando esto por años- explicó.

-Era mi misión, la razón por la que Olvia sama me pidió que me quedara aquí-, completó el esqueleto.

Robin abrió el cajón, y lo que vio fue un vestido. Un hermoso vestido color azul marino con incrustaciones y detalles en un color plateado brillante. Extendió sus manos sobre él y lo sacó de la caja. Lo extendió ante sus ojos.

-Es el vestido que Olvia sama iba a vestir en tu presentación- explicó Brook. Robin bajó la vista al notar que él volvía su mano a la caja. Debajo del vestido había otra cosa.

-Y esta es la tiara que había mandado confeccionar especialmente para ti.

Era plateada también, y de una fabricación delicada, con gran atención en los detalles. Entre otras cosas, tenía un bello diamante azul que ella recordaba haber visto, quizás en un sueño.

Dudó un poco antes de dejar abajo el vestido y tomarla de manos de Brook. Quizás de niña le hubiera quedado un poco grande, pero midiéndola a ojo supo que ahora que era mayor seguro le quedaba perfectamente. No se atrevió a ponérsela. La regreso junto con el vestido dentro de la caja y la cerró bruscamente. Sin embargo Brook volvió a meter sus manos en el hueco y sacó una caja más.

-Y este es el vestido que esperaba que usaras el día de tu boda.

Las manos de Robin comenzaron a temblar. No pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara gran sorpresa. Se nego a abrir la caja, puesto que conocía el vestido. Era hermoso, y era el mismo que su madre había usado alguna vez. Era antiguo, valioso y con aun más valor sentimental.

Brook lanzó un suspiro.

-Creí..que todo esto estaba perdido- murmuró ella después de un momento- en el castillo quedaban pocas cosas a parte de algunos muebles. Los vestidos de mi madre…solo pude rescatar los más sencillos…todo lo demás…

-Robado o destruido- completó Franky- pero hay algo más. Dile, Brook.

Ahí dentro había dos cofres de tamaño mediano. Robin los vio, y luego interrogó a Brook con la mirada.

-El tesoro de la corona. Entre otras cosas ahí encontrarás las joyas que han pasado de generación en generación en la familia real de Ohara, y que por derecho te corresponden. Valen mucho y eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. La ultima vez que vi a Olvia sama, ella sabía que algo grande iba a suceder, así que me encargó cuidar de todo esto para ti.

-Claro que ninguno de nosotros imaginó en qué terminaría todo eso.

Sin contestar, Robin se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta.

-¿No dirás nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Que harás algo al respecto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Que recuerdes quién eres.

Robin apretó los ojos y cerro los puños con fuerza.

Se encontró a si misma a punto de soltar una lágrima.

-Que vayas allá y arregles todos los problemas que traes en la cabeza. Que les demuestres que sigues siendo una princesa.

-No lo soy.

-Lo eres.

-No lo soy.

Franky cruzó los brazos y procuró hablar con más serenidad. Sabia que no iba a ganar nada si se ponía terco con ella.

-Al príncipe espadachín no parecía importarle nada de eso. Si lo enfrentas con la verdad…

-No hay lugar para mí en su vida. Yo…- en este punto necesitó respirar profundo. Alzó el rostro hacia el techo para evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de su rostro- él se va a casar con una princesa, y no soy yo y nunca seré yo, ¿comprendes? Lo mejor será que…

-Que vayas y que te presentes como quien eres, Robin…

-Yo soy quien traicionó a sus amigos, dañó a mucha gente, cometió un sinfín de faltas… ¡Y soy quien casi mata a Zoro! No puedo simplemente ir allí y presentarme como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Se acabó ¿No lo entiendes? Ohara no existe ya, yo ya no soy una princesa, y aunque lo fuera realmente, no puedo volver y sentirme orgullosa de quien soy…y no lo voy a hacer.

Había bajado su tono en las últimas palabras. No había volteado a verlos ni ellos habían hecho el intento de que los enfrentara. Robin salió de allí caminando a un ritmo normal, pero cuando se percató de que Franky la seguía aceleró su paso. Finalmente se encontró a si misma huyendo por el pasillo como una pequeña que acaba de hacer una terrible travesura y no quiere que la encuentren.

Se metió en su habitación y aseguró la puerta por dentro. Se apoyó en ella para tomar aire y poco a poco se fue deslizando hacia abajo.

No habia llorado luego de lo sucedido. Quiz´s por que ni siquiera se había permitido recordarlo. Pero allí, luego de todo aquello, se encontró a si misma recostada contra la puerta, con el piso helado debajo de ella y su cara apoyada contra la madera.

Allí, en ese momento, se deshizo en lágrimas. Todo lo que no había salido de ella hasta entonces, salió. No habia querido pensar en nada durante todos esos días, ni en Zoro y ni siquiera en su madre, con tal de no sentir dolor. Pero ahora todo eso había caido junto con ella, y su pecho se estremeció en un estallido profundo, una necrosis repentina que le obligaba a respirar a bocanadas y aferrarse a la puerta con las uñas, y a que su cuerpo temblara de arriba a abajo violentamente, casi retorciéndose.

No pudo detenerse y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó así.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días y como estaba convenido, al cumplirse las dos semanas Luffy y compañía volvieron al reino del Sureste a ver a Zoro. En el camino habían pasado por Nami a Cocoyashi. Vivi también llegó con su padre, Cobra, y fueron todos recibidos con un pequeño banquete en el castillo.

Zoro no estaba especialmente de humor, pero tenía que admitir que ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos luego de todo lo que había pasado era bueno para su corazón.

Mientras todos conversaban, pudo ver que Sanji se había mantenido algo alejado. Ya que todos escuchaban el inocente relato de Luffy acerca de cómo había vencido a Crocodile, decidió acercarse al rubio para preguntarle un par de cosas que tenía rondando en su mente desde el día anterior.

De modo que se levantó discretamente de su silla y se acercó a la columna donde el rubio estaba recargado viendo la escena, pero en lugar de pasar de largo, como Sanji había pensado que haría, se recargó del otro lado y cruzó los brazos.

-Ne, cocinero- le llamó- hay un par de preguntas que necesito hacerte.

Sanji lanzó un suspiro y se recordó a si mismo que Zoro seguía necesitando un poco de descanso –apenas un par de días más- y que por su parte no podía ponerse a fumar en ese lugar. De modo que se preparó mentalmente para esa conversación con el peliverde, que casi sin saberlo había estado postergando desde que éste despertara.

-¿Qué quieres? Debo volver a la cocina antes de que al tonto de goma se le empiece a antojar el mantel. Ya casi termina con todo.

-Lo sé bien. Solo quiero que me digas…qué pasó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué pasó conmigo? Luego de…ella me acuchillara no recuerdo mucho. Solo que Chopper me curó y que…

-Quedaste inconsciente durante dos semanas. Es todo. Al principio nos metiste un susto, creímos que estabas muerto, en serio. Pero luego Chopper dijo que estabas bien y que estabas vivo. Luffy también estaba herido de modo que nos ocupamos de Crocodile y de Mr. 1 y nos largamos de allí. Es todo.

Zoro suspiró. Seguía sintiendo que algo estaba perdido en su memoria, que había una gran laguna que no encajaba con el resto, que faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas, sin embargo decidió desistir de preguntarle a Sanji. Decidió volver a sentarse, pero cuando se dispuso a caminar tuvo que detenerse ya que Sanji lo estaba jalando de la manga de su saco. Se regresó a donde estaba antes y esperó por sus palabras, que tardaron apenas unos segundos en llegar.

-Te besó- dijo el rubio de una sola vez, sin dar rodeos y sin rastros de interrogación en su voz- Cuando todos pensamos que estabas muerto Robin chwan te besó. Todo ese tiempo habías estado descansando en su regazo, incluso te dijo algo al oído cuando Chopper le pidió que te mantuviera despierto. Nos sorprendió, no lo puedo negar. Te preguntaría qué historia había entre ustedes dos, pero no quiero saberlo ni lo quiero imaginar. Solo sé que si ustedes dos tenían algo…y si quieres retomarlo entonces lo tendrás que hacer con cuidado. Porque si me entero de que la lastimaste o si la llegas a lastimar alguna vez te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿lo has entendido?

El silencio fue la única respuesta y ambos lo interpretaron como un sí.

-Pero relájate, cejas- le dijo Zoro en tono despreocupado- toma en cuenta que ella casi me mata. No creo que yo sea capaz de lastimarla de verdad aunque lo intentara- y acto seguido se separó de la columna y volvio a tomar su lugar en la mesa. Sanji por su parte también tomó su camino rumbo a la cocina. Más tarde regresó con la comida para Luffy y se unió a la conversación sin mostrar demasiados animos.

Pero esa no fue la única conversación que tuvo Zoro ese día, aunque lo hubiera preferido con creces.

Con el paso de las horas comenzó a sentirse con ganas de caminar un poco. De modo que se levantó de la cama –donde lo obligaban a permanecer para que descansara- y salió al patio.

Había nevado un poco más esos días, pero los caminos entre las jardineras del palacio estaban despejados, de modo que Zoro pudo caminar entre ellas sin problema. Sin embargo no tardó en sentirse seguido.

Ese día no tenía ganas de evadir a nadie, de modo que detuvo su marcha y esperó. No tardó en sentir una pequeña y delicada mano sujetando una de las suyas. A diferencia de su mano, esta era suave y estaba cálida, traía puesto un guante.

-Zoro san…hace frío aquí afuera, ¿No debería regresar al castillo?

-Estoy bien.

Vivi cerró los ojos y suspiró, soltando entonces la mano del príncipe, que la dejó ir sin ningún problema ya que de todos modos ni siquiera había correspondido a su agarre.

-Zoro san- dijo finalmente- hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre nuestro compromiso.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con sequedad- ¿Hay algún problema?

Vivi se armo de valor y lo hizo voltear a verla.

-Sí lo hay. Tú…tienes a esa mujer, lo sé. Entiendo que la amas, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te será fácil olvidarla, Zoro san. Tú simplemente eres esa clase de hombre. El hecho es- bajó la vista sin soltarle el brazo-, que yo no sé si pueda vivir siempre bajo semejante situación. Si tu crees que no podrás olvidarla dímelo de una vez. No te quiero lo suficiente para aguantar tal humillación durante mucho tiempo.

Zoro miró a Vivi con severidad. Trató de suavisar su expresión. Era totalmente cierto que Vivi no le amaba y eso ambos lo tenían claro desde un principio, pero el hecho era que habían estado de acuerdo en tomar esa responsabilidad y ahora no podían echarse para atrás así de fácil…¿O sí?

-Lo que dices es verdad. Y sería injusto de mi parte pedirte que lo aceptaras así como así, de modo que tengo que decirte esto: no quiero casarme contigo. Eres una mujer extraordinaria y no lo dudaría ni un segundo, pero tu no eres a quien yo amo. En ese sentido…tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo. Espero que lo comprendas.

-Espero que ella valga la pena- suspiró Vivi- porque vamos a correr un gran riesgo. ¿Ya tienes pensado qué vas a decirle a tu padre?

Zoro asintió.

-Bien. Porque yo pienso seguirte.

.

.

.

Franky y Brook tomaban café en la biblioteca. En los últimos días, Robin apenas había salido de su habitación, incluso había desistido del mantenimiento de los libros. No les dirigía la palabra y en general daba la sensación de que ya se había ido.

Sin embargo ellos sabían perfectamente que ella estaba allí y que algo grande iba a suceder, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para comprobarlo. Ese mismo día, cuando menos se lo esperaban, de hecho, Robin apareció. Caminó lentamente hacia Brook.

-Necesito que abras la puerta para mí otra vez.

-¿Has tomado una decisión?- pregutó Franky, ofreciéndole una taza que estaba sobre la mesa. Robin la tomó. Sopló un poco el café y bebió cerrando los ojos.

-Sí- dijo en cuanto despegó sus labios de la taza- ya lo hice. Y necesitaré de ambos por última vez, ¿Me ayudarán?

-Sabes que sí, Robin san- contestó Brook, y acto seguido se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Si salimos de aquí esta noche, llegaremos mañana por la tarde, ¿No es cierto?

-¿Al reino del Sureste? Sí, más o menos.

-Perfecto entonces.

Franky dejó el café sobre la mesa, se ajustó la chaqueta y le sonrió a Robin.

-Iré a conseguirle un carruaje, alteza.

Robin inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento, y comenzó a mentalizarse, a volver a ser una princesa, ya que lo iba a necesitar en cuanto llegara allí e hiciera lo que había decidido hacer.

.

.

.

Nami había ido de regreso a "su escondite" a recoger algunas cosas. Ya no lo iba a necesitar, asi que lo mejor era dejarlo libre por si alguna vez sus propietarios regresaban.

Y hubiera sido una tarea de lo más sencilla y aburrida, de no ser por que lo primero que vio al entrar fue una hoja de papel, doblada por la mitad sobre la mesa. La tomó, la desdobló, y como iba dirigida a ella leyó su contenido. La volvió a doblar y se sentó. Observó el papel tan inofensivo, y sonrió ampliamente.

Estaba desesperada por saber qué haría Zoro con respecto a Robin a continuación. Decidió que si esa carta no era el último impulso que necesitaba, ella misma lo llevaría arrastrando hasta dejarlo en el camino que lo llevara directo a las Ruinas, el último lugar donde habían visto a la morena.

De modo que luego de hacer las últimas diligencias en ese lugar, salió y cargó a Chopper y a Ussop, que la habían acompañado, con sus pocas pero pesadas pertenencias.

.

.

.

Vivi apretó un poco más la mano de Zoro mientras caminaban rumbo al salón del trono, donde seguramente estarían sus padres luego de la cena, disfrutando de la plática de sobremesa. Luffy seguramente estaba aún comiendo golosamente, con Sanji en un lado lamentándose de los terribles modales que el joven rey mostraba en presencia de los otros monarcas. Habían visto a Nami irse junto con Ussop y Chopper. Francamente esperaban que la ausencia de sus amigos hiciera el trago menos amargo.

Zoro seria el primero en hablar y cuando el primer impacto hubiera pasado sería el turno de Vivi para confirmar sus palabras. Ninguno sabía quien de los dos se llevaría la peor parte pero por eso precisamente iban juntos. Nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, pero se conocían y se apreciaban lo suficiente como para pasar juntos por aquel proceso.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del lugar todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos.

-Padre- habló Zoro- Vivi san y yo quisiéramos hablar en privado con usted y con Cobra sama.

Luffy se quedó con un pan metido en la boca, y dejó de masticar. Sanji los miró intuyendo lo que el príncipe haría a continuación.

-Vamos, Luffy,- levantó varios platos de la mesa y le hizo una seña con la cabeza- termina de comer en la cocina.

Y acto seguido les hizo una seña al resto de los sirvientes, que le ayudaron a transportar la comida que todavía Luffy no había conseguido engullir.

La habitación se vació y fue entonces que Zoro tomó una profunda respiración. Él y Vivi caminaron firmemente hasta encontrarse enfrente de sus padres.

-Padre…sé que Vivi y yo hicimos un compromiso muy importante cuando aceptamos casarnos. Sin embargo yo por mi parte… soy incapaz de cumplir. Quiero a Vivi, pero no puedo tomarla por esposa. Yo no sería capaz de cumplir mi parte como su esposo, y ella no merece vivir una situación así. De modo que no me casaré, aun si tengo que renunciar a mi título. No me importa. Lo siento y espero que me comprenda.

Sobra decir que para Zoro fue muy difícil decir todo esto, en parte por su escasa habilidad para expresar sus sentimientos mediante palabras y en parte porque temía el efecto que su decisión podría causar en su padre y en el reino entero.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Vivi tomara la palabra.

-Yo apoyo a Zoro san, ya que lamentablemente me encuentro en la misma situación. No deseo casarme con él, pues eso solo nos haría infelices a ambos. Padre, sé que lo prometí, pero estoy dispuesta a correr el mismo riesgo que él. Realmente no me importa si me quitan mi título. Solo quiero que ambos tengamos la oportunidad de ser felices.

Por un momento, ambos monarcas se quedaron en silencio observando a sus hijos, y posteriormente, se acercaron para decirse algo en voz baja sin que los oyeran. Asintieron en acuerdo. Zoro se mantuvo firme aún cuando sintió la mano de Vivi sujetando la suya con más fuerza, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo terminaría aquello.

-Zoro….por favor, acompáñame al jardín, necesito que hablemos y también es necesario dejar solos a Cobra y a Vivi.

Zoro asintió. Antes de salir, Zoro hizo una reverencia a Cobra y otra a Vivi, a cuya mano besó con el único fin de mostrarle a ella y a su padre que su cariño y respeto eran sinceros.

Después de esto, siguió a su padre fuera, al jardín. Mientras caminaban, el rey iba en silencio. A pesar de la incomodidad, Zoro se consideraba suficientemente preparado para enfrentarlo.

Finalmente llegaron a una banca y tomaron asiento. El rey suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Dime…Zoro. ¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué te adopté cuando Kuina murió?

Para ambos aquél era un tema difícil. Los dos habían amado a Kuina, de diferente manera, claro, pero sí de forma en qe lograron identificarse fácilmente en el dolor. Con el paso de los años, cada quien la recordaba y la honraba en secreto, rara vez hablaban de ella, excepto en ciertas fechas, como su cumpleaños o el aniversario de su fallecimiento.

Zoro no supo que contestar. Se quedó callado mirando el suelo, pero luego decidió dar una contestación que acelerara la plática a un punto menos tenso.

-Lo siento, no lo sé. Para serle sincero, no lo he comprendido en todos estos años.

El rey guardó silencio uno o dos minutos. Buscaba palabras que explicaran correctamente lo que quería decir a continuación.

-Una mañana Kuina y yo estábamos dando un paseo. Se me ocurrió decirle que algún día ella se iba a casar, y que lo más probable es que se casaría con un príncipe, con el fin de ayudar a nuestro reino o en otro caso, ayudar a otro reino que lo necesitara.

Guardó silencio un momento más. Zoro no preguntó nada, no dijo nada y simplemente espero a que él continuara.

-Ella se negó. Ella se negó por completo a hacerlo porque…según me dijo, ella ya tenía pensado casarse contigo.

Dicho esto, una amplia sonrisa se posó en su rostro, sobretodo al notar la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del peliverde.

-Ella dijo que sin importar lo que pasara ella prefería casarse contigo, y que no le importaba si tenía que dejar de lado su título, tal como tú lo has hecho ahora. Dudo mucho que ella supiera en ese entonces lo que era el amor, pero tenía claro lo que quería para sí misma. Yo no me opuse. Por eso, cuando murió, decidí que tú tomarías su lugar como príncipe de este reino, simple y sencillamente porque así ella lo hubiera querido.

Zoro sintió sus manos temblar. Si había algo en la vida que podía con él, con sus emociones y con su fuerza, esa era Kuina. No se esperaba aquella historia por parte de su padre adoptivo. Nunca pensó que Kuina hubiera querido casarse con él. Ahora no sabía que pensar.

-Cuando Cobra y yo les propusimos casarse, hablábamos en serio cuando dijimos que si no querían hacerlo no lo hicieran. Por la educación que recibió, el sentido del deber de la princesa Vivi tiende a ser demasiado fuerte, por tanto era casi seguro que iba a acceder. Por otro lado, esperaba un poco más de fuerza por tu parte. Veo mucho de Kuina en ti, pensé que te opondrías de no querer hacerlo como ella en su momento lo hizo. El problema aquí es que las circunstancias te llevaron a aceptar a pesar de todo y eso, hijo, tiene sus puntos buenos y malos.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Sintió entonces la mano de su padre posarse sobre su hombro, era algo pesada y grande, como las suyas. No podía evitar seguir pensando en Kuina, su presencia se respiraba en el ambiente. Y como antes, en muchas otras ocasiones, no pudo evitar pensar qué hubiera sido de su vida de no haber muerto ella. Probablemente a estas alturas ya se hubieran casado, de acuerdo con sus deseos, y él probablemente nunca hubiera conocido a Robin. Dependiendo de unas cosas y otras, en ese momento nada sería igual, absolutamente nada.

-Si acaso tú y Vivi se han estado ahogando en un vaso con agua por nuestra culpa, asumo toda responsabilidad y me disculpo. Pero también tienen que tener ambos en cuenta que esto es algo muy serio, ya que habían hecho un compromiso muy importante que resulta muy grave romper. Por parte de Cobra no esperes reclamos ni recriminaciones, tanto él como yo comprendemos la situación. Pero no te garantizo que los miembros del consejo de Arabastra lo tomen muy bien, Cobra es extremadamente flexible en comparación a ellos. Veo venir tiempos difíciles entre ambas naciones, pero confío en que podremos con ello.

Zoro asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose tranquilo de saber que su padre no estaba molesto con él, pero al mismo tiempo, alarmado y culpable de pensar en las consecuencias políticas que su decisión le hubiera traído a ambos reinos.

A continuación sintió una palmada en el hombro de parte de su padre, quien se puso en pie y caminó en dirección al castillo.

Ya no era un niño a quien castigar por pelearse con Sanji. Ahora era un hombre, y el rey sabía que no podía ponerle condiciones ni encerrarlo o quitarle sus espadas por un tiempo para hacerlo pensar en lo que había hecho. En realidad, sabía que Zoro reflexionaría, que probablemente se pondría triste pero que saldría adelante, y de haber una forma, arreglaría todo problema.

.

.

.

Zoro llegó bastante cansado a su habitación. En realidad no deseaba pensar en nada. Sin embargo, ya que su vista estaba en el suelo, notó en seguida un papel doblado que alguien seguramente había deslizado bajo su puerta. Lo tomó y vio que era para Nami, pero, ¿Qué hacía en su habitación?

La curiosidad pudo entonces más que la prudencia. Desdobló el papel y leyó.

_Querida Nami san:_

_Agradezco infinitamente toda la ayuda que me has prestado estos días. Debo irme, pero no sin antes decirte lo feliz que he sido. Contrario a lo que pueda parecer, esta noche fue la mejor de mi vida y la guardaré en mi memoria para siempre. _

_Siento que no todo haya salido como lo planeaste en un principio, pero debo decir que yo ya estaba hecha a la idea. Espero que hayas tenido ocasión de divertirte en el baile. Por lo que pude ver fue precioso. _

_Si Zoro san alguna vez pregunta por mí, dile que estoy bien y que espero que sea feliz. Si pudiera quedarme a su lado lo haría por siempre, pero lamentablemente eso es imposible, y él sabe bien el porqué._

_Ojalá algún día, en mejores circunstancias, pueda volver a verte o a darte noticias mías. _

_Muchas gracias por todo._

_Robin_

Al releer una y otra vez la carta Zoro comprendió porqué estaba en su habitación, aquello tenía la marca de Nami por todas partes. La carta estaba fechada el día siguiente al del baile, por lo que adivinó que Robin la había escrito luego de que él se marchara.

Lo que decía Robin acerca de él en la carta, poco a poco, llenó el hueco que Zoro aun tenía en su memoria con respecto al cuchillo envenenado que le había clavado –y que aún no entendía si había sido accidental, inconsciente, intencionado…-

Cuando estaba en el piso, con su cabeza recostada en su regazo, apenas podía oír bien. Escuchó a Chopper, muy apenas, pedirle a Robin que lo mantuviera despierto.

Recordaba que los brazos alrededor de él se habían cerrado un poco más, y que ella se había acercado a su oído. Recordó sentir su respiración cálida pegando contra la piel de su oreja, y la voz temblorosa de la mujer exigiendo su atención.

…_te amo…_

Fue lo único que dijo, y en aquél momento sobresaltó a Zoro porque simple y sencillamente era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado escuchar en esa situación.

Las veces que habían podido estar juntos, aún en las más desesperadas, jamás habían expresado así sus sentimientos del uno hacia el otro. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos él no tuvo el valor de decirlo, aunque al parecer era lo que ella esperaba cuando tuvieron esa pequeña discusión por aquello de "¿Porqué no admites que sientes lo mismo que yo y acabamos con esto?". Y el día del baile, a pesar de todas las veces que hicieron el amor, y a pesar de haberse entregado como nunca lo habían hecho, ninguno de los dos lo dijo, por Dios, ni siquiera llegaron a decirse que se _querían. _

Y Zoro pensó en eso mientras veía a Robin, esperando que le explicara porqué, porqué justo en ese momento, cuando él moría, cuando acababan de pelear de ese modo, justo después de que pareciera que ella le odiaba y de verdad quería matarlo, ¿Porqué insistía en voltear su mundo de cabeza cada vez? ¿Porqué no podía haberlo amado en circunstancias distintas? Si era tan fácil admitirlo ¿porqué demonios no se había quedado a su lado desde un principio? ¿Por qué no aceptó su amor y su comprensión cuando pudo hacerlo?

No hallaba explicación, y ella tampoco había querido explicarle. Ahora se encontraba, para qué negarlo, un poco molesto.

Pero se calmó. Guardó la carta en un cajón pensando qué tan necesario sería regresársela a Nami, y acto seguido se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

El día siguiente todo fue extraño en el castillo. Se respiraba paz, pero una paz extraña, como la que se siente antes de que se desate un fuerte viento. Se sentía el estropicio en el aire. Se respiraba algo fuerte, no desagradable, pero sí evidentemente cargado. Como esas horas muertas en las que no se sabe qué hacer y se siente la pesadez encima.

Todos sabían ya que Vivi y Zoro habían roto el compromiso. Los sirvientes del castillo tenían estrictamente prohibido hablar de eso. En cuanto a los amigos, estos simplemente habían decidido no hacer preguntas ni comentarios al respecto para no incomodarles, pero simplemente las precauciones fueron innecesarias; Vivi estaba tan tranquila que realmente no parecía importar si le preguntaban, y en cuanto a Zoro, había estado todo el día vagando por el castillo, de manera que nadie había tenido verdadera oportunidad de acercarse a él y conversar, y de todas maneras, todos sabían cual hubiera sido el resultado.

Zoro tenía uno y mil pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza. ¿Volvería por ella? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Se harían daño de nuevo?

Y si se quedaba allí sin hacer nada, ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Pasaría algo, cambiaría eso algo?

Y no encontraba respuestas.

.

.

.

De pronto ya era de tarde. Habían comido y en el salón los reyes conversaban, Luffy y Chopper estaban sentados en el suelo escuchando un relato de Ussop, y Nami con Vivi comían un postre recién hecho por Sanji, mientras este esperaba su opinión, bailoteando alrededor de ellas.

Toda la paz se vio interrumpida bruscamente cuando un sirviente entró al salón, luciendo algo confundido. Se dirigió a los reyes.

-A…alteza- pronunció- ha llegado alguien.

-¿Sí?

-Una mujer…al parecer es la…princesa de un país pero se negó a identificarse. Pidió una audiencia con usted, con Cobra sama y con Luffy san.

Luffy se puso de pie y con extraña propiedad fue a sentarse a un lado de Cobra. Nami, Vivi, Ussop, Chopper y Sanji se sentaron en unas sillas a la orilla del salón, esperando en silencio. La sorpresa en ellos fue grande cuando quien entró por la puerta fue nada menos que el tipo de cabello azul.

Vestido con propiedad –hasta había accedido a ponerse pantalones, solo por la ocasión- caminó elegantemente hasta los tres monarcas que le miraban con curiosidad. Luffy le miraba también recordando lo poco que lo había visto. Algo se retorció en el estómago de quienes lo reconocieron. Si él estaba ahora frente a ellos, la mujer que había llegado allí seguro era…

-Sus majestades- hizo una inclinación- mi nombre es Franky. Yo y mi señora venimos desde las Ruinas, antes conocido como Ohara.

Cobra hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Luffy no mostró cambio alguno en su rostro, y el padre de Zoro se limitó a asentir.

-Ella vino a presentar algunos obsequios en agradecimiento por haber liberado su territorio de la presencia de Crocodile y Baroque Works.

-Hágala pasar- accedió el rey, mirando de reojo a Cobra y a Luffy, y por extensión al resto de los jóvenes presentes.

Franky volvió a la puerta y a través de ella extendió sus manos. Fue entonces que ella entró.

Llevaba puesto el vestido azul de su madre y la tiara que había pedido especialmente para ella. Su presencia allí fue un verdadero shock. Nami, Ussop, Chopper y Sanji tuvieron que contenerse para no correr y abrazarla.

Sorprendía la propiedad de su caminata, la elegancia y la realeza que despedía, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de apariciones. Su mirada no vagó sobre ellos. Miraba directamente al frente y parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

Llegó e hizo una inclinación profunda y no se enderezó hasta que el padre de Zoro se lo pidió.

-En pie, señora mía- le dijo el buen rey- esto es una sorpresa. Ya nos han contado toda la historia de Baroque Works y de lo que sucedió en las Ruinas, pero… resulta bastante inesperada esta situación.

-Permítame presentarme como debería, señor. Usted me conoció como una esclava hace tiempo- él asintió- todos aquí. Sin embargo en el pasado fui Nico Robin, princesa de Ohara.

Al oír la palabra "princesa" hasta Luffy soltó un respingo. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirle, aunque esa paz de estropicio que se respiraba por la tarde flotó con más fuerza en el aire.

-¿Eres la hija de Olvia?- preguntó Cobra, inclinandose un poco hacia ella. Robin asintió.

-¿Qué es Ohara?- preguntó Luffy, un poco confundido.

-Las Ruinas, es el lugar donde hace muchos años estuvo Ohara- explicó el padre de Zoro, comprensivo hacia el joven- tú eras muy pequeño, Zoro igual. Ohara desapareció luego de una serie de ataques y desastres que acabaron con las ciudades, las aldeas y por último con la capital. La información llegó muy tarde y ya no hubo forma de hacer nada contra la destrucción. Olvia fue de hecho una de las primeras en morir. Sabíamos que tenía una hija, pero todos creímos que había perecido en los incendios igual que su madre. Fue un acontecimiento tan terrible que los reyes de todo el mundo, incluido Dragon, tu padre, decidimos que quizás lo mejor era borrar ese episodio de la historia. Las Ruinas entonces se volvieron una especie de tierra prohibida.

Robin asintió.

-Todo esto ocurrió apenas unos días antes de mi presentación, por tanto ningún rey me conocía oficialmente. Tuve suerte de salir viva. Me uní a Baroque Works debido a un terrible error, y lo demás es historia.

Hubo un silencio denso después de esto. Ahora todos comprendían un poco mejor la situación de Robin y como las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto. Ella siguió mirando a los monarcas fijamente.

-He venido, como ya ha dicho Franky, a presentar mi agradecimiento. Ohara no existe más y lo sé, pero aún así estoy agradecida por todo lo que ayudaron a que finalmente Crocodile cayera. Y ya que no tengo nada mejor qué ofrecer, he traído las joyas de la corona.

Franky presentó los dos baúles llenos de joyas ante los monarcas.

-No sé si es poco o mucho- continuó- pero no dudo que ustedes, señores, sabrán usarlo mejor que yo.

-Yo no puedo decir nada- se desmarcó Cobra- yo no he tenido nada que ver.

Luffy miró a sus amigos, tan desconcertados estaban como él. Robin le sonrió cuando la miró a ella.

-Quizás Nami san quiera utilizar parte de esto para ayudar a su aldea. Me sentiría muy honrada de ser así.

-Ro…Robin…yo no hice lo de Crocodile para recibir una recompensa por ello- intervino un poco molesto- si estas son las joyas de la corona entonces te pertenecen. No las puedes regalar así como así.

Robin suspiró y luego sonrió melancólicamente.

-A mi no me sirven de nada ya. Esto no es más que…una fachada. Ohara dejó de existir hace años. No necesito estas cosas porque ya no soy una princesa, aunque lleve la corona. Franky ni siquiera es un sirviente, apenas podría decir que es mi amigo. Solo he hecho esto para poder presentarme ante ustedes. Insisto en que acepten mi obsequio.

Luffy se agarró del cojín de su asiento, tratando de resistirse de lanzarse hacia ella de lo molesto que estaba con su actitud, pero el rey se lo impidió.

-Robin san…dígame, ¿porqué dice usted eso de Ohara?

-¿Perdón?

-Ohara fue destruida, sí, pero eso no quiere decir necesariamente que eso tenga que ser así siempre. Muchas veces, el tesoro más grande de un reino no son sus joyas. Y un reino, por destruido que esté, mientras tenga una princesa tan valiente como usted no puede simplemente haber desaparecido.

Robin miró de reojo a los demás preguntándose si ellos comprendían lo que el rey quería decir, y casi sin querer ubicó a la princesa de pelo azul. No pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara al recordar lo que la unía con Zoro.

-No entiendo a donde quiere llegar con esto, alteza- dijo entonces, un poco incómoda con la situación.

-Quiero decir… el mayor regalo que puedes darle no son las joyas de la corona.

Robin frunció el ceño. Seguía sin comprender, o quizás sin _querer_ comprender.

Contrario a sus costumbres y a su educación, Vivi se puso de pie y caminó un poco hacia ella sin atreverse a llegar a su lado. Trató de sonreírle.

-Zoro san y yo ya no estamos comprometidos… Robin sama…

.

.

.

Zoro llevaba un buen rato caminando por el patio, luego de haber recorrido el castillo de cabo a rabo, de haber bajado a la aldea y de perderse un par de veces en sus intentos de despejar su mente.

De buen modo hubiera desobedecido a Chopper y se habría ido a entrenar, sin embargo luego de lo del día anterior lo último que deseaba era angustiar a su padre. Aun sentía cierta culpa, tenia que admitirlo, y prefería guardar bajo perfil hacia él y hacia Cobra al menos por un par de días más.

Se sentó en la misma banca donde había platicado con su padre el día anterior. Ya oscurecía, y el cielo lucía despejado. Las estrellas brillaban y la luna tenía la forma de una sonrisa delgada. Ya había algunas personas encendiendo las lámparas del jardín, y Zoro sabía que dentro de unos minutos más se irían y él estaría solo en ese lugar.

O no tanto. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió que alguien se acercaba a él, y justo como el día anterior, la mano pesada y grande de su padre se posó sobre su hombro, mientras se sentaba junto a él tranquilamente.

-Has estado más distraído que de costumbre, hijo. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No realmente.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Algo por el estilo. Yo… tengo que tomar una decisión. Realmente no sé que hacer.

-Sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda yo puedo apoyarte.

-Lo sé, gracias.

-Pero por el momento…quisiera que seas tú quien me ayude a mi.

Zoro volteó a verlo y asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

-Verás…recibimos una visita.

-Vi el carruaje llegar.

-Ya veo. Se trata de una joven princesa que necesita nuestra ayuda. Ella y su reino han sufrido mucho, y es nuestro deber apoyarla en tan difícil situación. Con nosotros, ella podrá rehacer su vida y levantar a su nación.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver al piso. No tenía ánimos de ver a ninguna princesa, vaya, no fuera a ser que terminara comprometiéndose de nuevo por simple deber como lo había hecho con Vivi.

-Oh, aquí está ella. Luce hermosa, debo decir. Sé un caballero como se te ha enseñado, Zoro.

-Claro.

-Los dejo solos.

Y se puso de pie y caminó de regreso. Zoro había percibido la sombra con forma de mujer acercarse a donde él estaba, y realmente no quería ser grosero pero simplemente no estaba de ánimos. Así que se enderezó lo más que pudo y trató de suavizar la expresión que había en su rostro en ese instante, esperando no incomodar a la mujer y al mismo tiempo darle un mensaje rápido de que no tenía muchas ganas de conversar.

Entonces volteó. La vio un momento y su estructura se derrumbó por completo. Relajó sus hombros, miró al suelo y cerró los ojos. Soltó una risa con la que se burlaba de si mismo mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro.

-Entonces- dijo, reponiéndose un poco- ¿Cuál de todas las que conozco debo suponer que es la verdadera Robin?

¿Cuál era? ¿La que conoció causando disturbios en el mercado? ¿La que compró en una subasta y llevó a su hogar para que le ayudara con sus entrenamientos? ¿La que se acostó con él y, cuando menos, dio indicios de amarlo?

¿Era acaso la primera Miss All Sunday, la que lo retó y amenazó de muerte? ¿O era la otra Miss All Sunday, la que de hecho traicionó a Crocodile pero de todas maneras casi lo mata a él mismo?

¿O era la que lo había sujetado, lo había besado y le había dicho esas palabras al oído?

¿O era la que ahora estaba aquí, según su padre, una princesa?

¿O era todas ellas?

Ella esperó a que él volteara a verla de nuevo para mostrarle que ahora sus palabras y sus decisiones eran más firmes que nunca. Ni siquiera hizo amago de acercarse o de sentarse a su lado. Solo se quedó ahí parada, estoica y firme, como una princesa debía ser.

-Me gustaría decir que la que ves ahora mismo, pero eso sería demasiado bueno- hizo una larga pausa, en la que Zoro no dejó de mirarle ni ella se dejó intimidar por esa mirada-. En este momento no soy más que una corteza… una apariencia, de lo que fui, y de lo que quizás nunca vuelva a ser. Quería pensar que tal vez…a ti te he mostrado más de mi misma de lo que alguna vez he mostrado a alguien. Quise creer que probablemente querrías ayudarme con eso.

Zro no contestó nada. Volvió a bajar la mirada, y luego volteó su cabeza hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba ella.

-Comprendo que fui muy tonta al pensar que iba a ser fácil- respiró profundo- no sé si recuerdas lo que Crocodile dijo de mi madre. Ella era la reina de Ohara, por tanto yo soy la princesa. O al menos lo fui. Espero que eso sea suficiente para explicar esta…aparición mía. Solo vine a agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí.

Zoro se estremeció al sentir la mano de Robin posarse en su espalda. El no se había dado cuenta de cuándo ella se había sentado a lado de él. Estaba demasiado turbado para poner atención a su alrededor, por lo que no vio su silueta moverse por el piso.

-No espero que corras tras de mi de nuevo, sé que no tienes porqué. Debo irme ya.

Porque no sabía cuánto más tiempo iba a poder soportar la situación. Antes de poder ponerse de pie, él habló una vez más.

-Sólo contéstame dos preguntas más. Primero dime porqué peleaste conmigo de ese modo, ¿realmente querías matarme?

Robin no contestó en seguida, en parte porque ella misma no tenía clara la respuesta. Pero luego de pensar un poco, la encontró y no le gustó. Decidió ser sincera aunque con eso terminara por ganarse el odio de Zoro por completo.

-Supongo que…quería que me mataras- dijo con un hilo de voz- quería llevarte al límite, que me atacaras con todas tus fuerzas…descuidar mi guardia y dejar que finalmente me mataras. Estaba…destrozada. No pensaba con claridad.

Él no contestó nada.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que te había acuchillado sentí mucho miedo. Y fue peor cuando creí que realmente habías muerto. Pero…me alegró saber que estabas bien, no sabes cuánto.

Esperó la otra pregunta y mientras tanto observó sus acciones. Respiraba profundo. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero cuando los cerraba, era por varios segundos, para luego abrirlos otra vez. No parecía tener intenciones de voltear a verla de nuevo ni tampoco parecía querer hacer la segunda pregunta que según él iba a hacerle. Ella suspiró con aceptación. Ya había dicho lo que quería decirle.

Se acercó un poco más a él y dejó que sus brazos actuaran por sí mismos. Lo rodeó con ellos y apoyó el rostro en su espalda. Sintió como si el corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho. Deseó tanto que fuera posible besarlo, aunque fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Separó sus brazos de él.

Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó de regreso.

Pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando Zoro la detuvo. La sujetó de la mano, pero ella no volteó.

-No te hice la otra pregunta.

Robin trató de concentrarse en el calor que desprendía la mano de Zoro sujetando la suya. Se imaginó cómo lucirían juntas. Percibió cómo él se acercaba un poco más.

-Adelante.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste?

Los hombros de Robin temblaron al escuchar esto. Los levantó y Zoro pudo percibir claramente la tensión en ellos. Zoro repitió la pregunta, como si la primera vez no hubiera sido suficientemente claro.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste cuando Chopper te pidió que me mantuvieras despierto? ¿Debo de creerlo o debo de olvidarlo?

-Es verdad- soltó una pequeña y extraña risa, considerando que ahora la tensión, la vulnerabilidad, el miedo y el dolor la tenían al borde de las lágrimas- es verdad, debe ser lo más sincero que he dicho desde que nos conocimos.

Y luego de esto tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos, temerosa de parecer débil ante él…ya no quería más. Quería terminar con eso, como tuviera que terminar.

No supo que sentir cuando la calidez emanada por el cuerpo de Zoro la envolvió. Cuando sintió su barbilla recargándose en su hombro, y sus brazos rodearla y acercarla más a él.

Y su rostro hundiéndose de nuevo en su cuello. Y sus manos que comenzaban a recorrerla discretamente, sin miedo y sin prisas.

-Nunca me escuchas…cuando te pido que dejes de seguirme- fue lo único que supo decir, no comprendía cómo debía de sentirse, era doloroso, era sorpresivo, era extraño, y al mismo tiempo era lo que ella quería. Y el dolor…se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en sueños, en ilusión.

-Siempre me das un motivo para desobedecerte- fue su única contestación antes soltarla y comenzar a caminar rumbo al castillo sin soltar su mano.

.

.

.

-Parece que funcionó- comentó Sanji, dejando salir el humo de su boca mientras todos espiaban desde las ventanas del salón del trono.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- añadió el rey, mirando sonriente la escena.

-Pues hacen linda pareja después de todo- admitió Cobra, quien no temía perder categoría al unirse con el resto a espiar situaciones ajenas.

-Zoro se ve contento- añadió Luffy, quien al parecer era el único capaz de asociar la felicidad con el gesto de seriedad que tenía su amigo en ese momento.

-Robin va a ser muy feliz ahora- añadió Franky.

-Es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida- decía Vivi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo abrazada a Nami.

-Yo también- coincidió la pelirroja, haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-Mmm…parece que vienen para acá- dijo Chopper cuando los vio entrar al castillo. Ussop suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Chopper? No creo que ellos vayan a venir específicamente para acá ahora.

Chopper puso cara de no entender a qué se refería Ussop, pero éste se negó a explicarle y los demás simplemente se hicieron locos, ignorando también a Luffy quien se unió al cuestionamiento.

Volvieron a sentarse cada uno en su sitio y fue Sanji quien finalmente encontró el modo de desviar el tema.

-Así que después del susto, díganos Brook san, ¿cómo es que es usted un esqueleto parlante?

-¡Yohohohoho!- el músico se había sentado frente a una mesilla para tomar el té. Había llegado allí porque se había aburrido de esperar a Franky y a Robin en el carruaje, y a decir verdad llevaba tantos años de encierro que la perspectiva de asustar gente al salir no era del todo mala. Hasta se había divertido- Pues verá…Sanji san. Hace muchos años tuve la mala fortuna de ser envenenado…

.

.

.

Robin conocía perfectamente los pasillos donde caminaban ahora. Sin duda se habían perdido.

Lo sabía entre otras cosas porque el sonrojo que se había apoderado de las mejillas de Zoro luego de los primeros diez minutos de camino ahora había tomado posesión de todo su rostro, hasta de sus orejas.

Y ella, que caminaba un paso tras él sin soltar su mano, lo encontró encantador. Tuvo que preguntarse cuánto duraría esa paz cubierta de nieve que los envolvía. ¿Y si al final resultaba contraproducente para ambos? No tenía porqué ser así, después de todo, podría decirse que estaban en paz, pero, ¿Por cuánto? ¿El pasado los perseguiría? ¿se abrirían heridas nuevas? ¿Habría reclamos y peleas luego de eso?

Entonces reconoció la puerta frente a la que Zoro se detuvo. Entraron a la habitación, perfectamente conscientes de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. En cuanto estuvieron adentro, Zoro cerró con llave tras él.

Se acercó a Robin. Sujetó su cara y acercó la suya poco a poco, mirando como cerraba los ojos lentamente y abría los labios para recibir su beso. En cuanto se tocaron sus labios, supieron que no iban a detenerse. Primero se acariciaron mutuamente, con tranquilidad, libres de presión, de miedo y de restricciones. Poco a poco fueron abriendo un poco más sus bocas permitiéndose internarse más en el otro. Dejaron sentir sus dientes, dejaron sus lenguas profundizar el beso y hacerlo más húmedo. Se robaron mutuamente el aire y durante un tiempo que para ellos fue eterno.

Se empujaron mutuamente a la cama en el silencio amenizado por el sonido que hacían mientras se besaban, una mezcla de respiración, suspiros y humedad.

La ropa sobró rápidamente y quedó olvidada en el suelo, dando paso a caricias curiosas, lentas e íntimas.

Cuando Robin se encontró a si misma bajo el cuerpo de Zoro, hizo un último supremo esfuerzo de razonamiento para quitarse la tiara de la cabeza y dejarla sobre la mesilla, mientras se sentía devorada por unos labios y una lengua ansiosos, que la estaban volviendo loca.

Poco a poco se siguieron recorriendo. Se llenaron de su propia humedad, bebieron de ella.

Los sonidos llenos de pasión fueron subiendo el volumen. Se dejaron a merced el uno del otro a propósito.

De modo que Robin sintió como Zoro besaba y acariciaba sus senos con lentitud, para luego ella besar, lamer y morder con fuerza su delicioso cuello y sus orejas mientras lo escuchaba gruñir para ella.

Zoro acarició todo su cuerpo únicamente con la yema de sus dedos, sonriendo y observando como ella se estremecía y gemía gracias a la ansiedad que le llevaba esa provocación a medias.

Ella respiró profundo tratando de controlarse y levantó su mano hacia él, su pecho desnudo mostraba la marca que ella había dejado con el cuchillo antes. Había cicatrizado casi por completo y se veía ahora tan inofensivo que nadie hubiera creído que estuvo a punto de morir por ello. Cuando Zoro se percató de esto, le detuvo la mano y la obligó a dejarla pegada a la cama mientras él seguía acariciándola.

Robin encontró la fuerza para girar sobre él y montarse sobre su estómago para apoderarse de su cicatriz. Comenzó a morder y a succionar suavemente el lugar, dejando una pequeña marca apenas, para luego pasar por el resto del pecho de Zoro quien gustoso le permitió continuar.

Lo recorrió primero con sus manos y luego con sus labios, con suavidad primero y luego con un poco más de rudeza, con más apremio, con más ganas de que le sintiera. Las respiraciones se habían vuelto agitadas y difíciles. Sus cuerpos se confundían enredados en la cama, con las sábanas y la oscuridad.

Se llevaron al borde mutuamente por mucho rato. Las caricias se hacían cada vez más intensas y profundas, lo mismo que sus besos, pero se negaban a llegar al final hasta que simplemente no pudieran más.

Comenzaron a sudar a pesar del frío. Las mejillas rojas y la respiración cada vez más trabajosa. Los besos cada vez más ansiosos, difíciles y entrecortados.

Finalmente no pudieron más. Se miraron y lo supieron.

Zoro giró encima de Robin. La besó con suavidad y ella le correspondió, con la misma suavidad y con el mismo amor.

-Hazlo- susurró viéndolo a los ojos, notando su ansiedad y su duda.

Zoro asintió, y mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla, entró despacio en su cuerpo. Se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, y no dejaron de besarse mientras disfrutaban de su unión. El abrazo cada vez se hizo más estrecho, era un deseo único de estar por siempre así, de que sus cuerpos nunca pudieran separarse. Se relajaron un poco, y él comenzó con las embestidas mientras Robin gemía suavemente. Sus pieles se acariciaban en el vaivén. Se murmuraron y gimieron un millón de cosas al oído. Dejaron a sus manos seguir el recorrido mientras él entraba y salía con un ritmo lento, preciso, totalmente intencionado para enloquecer juntos.

Se volvieron a besar profundamente.

Robin fue quien ahora lo abrazó con más fuerza. Le acarició la espalda y el pecho buscando los lugares exactos para hacerlo sobresaltar y estremecerse.

Él decidió seguir dando batalla. Se apoderó de su cuello y luego se dobló un poco para besar sus pechos. Le sujetaba las piernas con las manos para mantenerla unida a él y profundizar con más fuerza en ella.

A Robin no le quedó mayor remedio que aferrarse a la almohada más cercana. Cuando él soltó sus senos, lo jaló del pelo y lo hizo besarla una vez más, cosa que él hizo, imitando con su lengua el ritmo de las embestidas.

De pronto lo sintieron. Comenzaron a temblar un poco y en cuestión de unos segundos, Zoro dejó su esencia dentro de ella. Robin por su parte ahogó un grito, pensando que se estaba quemando desde adentro. La sensación era increíble, pero lo mejor era que fuera él, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ese orgasmo volcánico había sido con él.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, y durante este tiempo se besaron y se acariciaron suavemente.

Robin floreció unas manos que les arroparon con cuidado. Finalmente buscaron una posición más cómoda. Estaban acostados de lado, abrazándose muy de cerca.

No se sonreían mucho, pero ambos sabían que ellos eran así.

-Fue mi error- susurró Zoro de repente- quizás si esa noche…te hubiera dicho que te amo…nos habríamos evitado muchas cosas.

Robin no contestó. Él le tomó la mano y la besó.

-Si te hubiera pedido que te quedaras conmigo…y si te hubiera dicho que…te amo… ¿te hubieras quedado?

Robin asintió.

Él la abrazó hasta acercarla tanto que sus rostros casi se tocaban. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, accediendo con facilidad al contacto.

-Ahora no te irás. No tienes porqué hacerlo.

-No. Tengo más motivos para quedarme.

Zoro inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia ella, haciendo amago de besar su cuello. Pero en lugar de eso, solo se acercó suficientemente a su oído.

-Te amo…- le dijo, recordándole que ella lo había hecho del mismo modo. Sin embargo él añadió algo más- Cásate conmigo.

Robin se aferró a él y escondió la cara en su pecho.

Nunca en la vida esperó que un día como ese fuera a llegar. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera merecer ese amor. Y ahora ahí estaba, con ella.

Asintió, para que él luego la abrazara con fuerza, con ternura, convencido de que no la dejaría escapar de nuevo, de que ahí se iba a quedar para siempre, con él.

Para siempre.

.

.

.

Epílogo

Se casaron tres días después, en una ceremonia apresurada pero hermosa en la que el reino entero se involucró. La historia de amor de ambos se esparció como pólvora, cada versión más distorsionada que la otra, pero todas con el mismo final feliz.

Robin vistió el traje de novia de su madre y Franky la entregó en el altar sin poder dejar de llorar. Brook dirigió una pequeña orquesta, Luffy y Sanji fueron padrinos y Nami y Vivi, las damas de honor. Hubo una fiesta enorme y escandalosa, como las que acostumbraban, pero los príncipes, fieles a su naturaleza tranquila y ligeramente solitaria, no prestaron mayor atención. Estaban juntos y era lo que importaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo, apenas un par de meses para que sus proyectos fueran tomando forma. Con ayuda de la gente de Cocoyashi, se dieron a la tarea de restaurar Ohara. La gente de Nami realmente necesitaba de un lugar mejor donde sembrar y criar sus animales y para su sorpresa, ese territorio seguía siendo muy bueno y fértil.

El castillo pasó por mucho tiempo de pesada restauración, lo mismo que las casas, pero el tesoro que tenía Robin daba para bastante, así como las contribuciones del padre de Zoro, de Luffy y de Cobra para seguir con los arreglos. Muchas personas llegaron a vivir ahí dispuestos a trabajar y a mejorar, y las habilidades de liderazgo de los príncipes eran suficientemente buenos para dirigir a toda esa gente.

Nami dividía su tiempo entre ayudar a Robin y a Cocoyashi, y cuidar a Luffy, Ussop y Chopper. Su relación con el joven rey era cada vez mejor y todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Luffy tomara la intempestiva decisión de casarse con ella, lo cual casi era un hecho.

Sanji decidió irse a vivir también a Ohara, más por Robin que por Zoro obviamente. Ayudó a poner orden en el lugar y a ir organizando a la gente para los distintos trabajos que se tenían que hacer. También tomó el mando de la cocina y de todo aquello en lo que su ayuda pudiera servir.

Franky siguió también con ellos, y creó una pequeña alianza/competencia con Ussop. Cada vez que se visitaran de un reino al otro, llevarían una nueva arma o herramienta que compartir, mostrar y con la cual competir. Chopper disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos y unirse a su creatividad trabajando él en sus propios tratamientos, así como escucharlos platicar y contar todo tipo de locas historias a lo cual más tarde se unían Luffy y Brook.

Vivi regresó a Arabastra con su padre y al poco tiempo supieron que la habían inspirado para tomar la decisión de su vida y anunciar que estaba enamorada de Kozha, un capitán del ejército de su país, y que quería casarse con él. Después de lo ocurrido entre Zoro y Robin, Cobra obviamente no se lo impidió.

El padre de Zoro se fue con ellos un tiempo para ayudarlos con las reparaciones y en general a poner las cosas en orden. Para él existía aún la duda de cómo harían con ambos reinos cuando él muriera y Zoro tuviera que tomar su lugar, pero decidió no pensar en ello por el momento.

Entre otras cosas, frecuentemente pensaba, al ver a su hijo y a Robin trabajando por sacar el lugar adelante, que Kuina estaría orgullosa de ver en lo que se había convertido su terco y cabezón amigo de cabello verde.

Brook tomó su lugar como músico y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo salir libremente a las calles, y eso lo hizo feliz. Al principio causó mucho miedo entre la gente, pero finalmente se acostumbraron a él. Y era tan simpático que no tardó en hacer amigos y en encantar a todos con su carisma y su música.

Luffy por su parte estaba feliz por ellos. En el fondo, lo de su relación lo había sabido siempre, y estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado de toda aquella aventura. Ahora, y esto era lo mejor, tenía muchos más motivos para salir adelante y luchar. Ahora tenía más amigos a los cuales nunca iba a dejar atrás, por los cuales volvería a pelear gustoso cuando fuera necesario.

Ohara volvió al mapa. Mucha gente llegó para quedarse, vivían bien y respetaban a sus príncipes. Se activó la economía y no pasó casi nada de tiempo antes de que fueran reconocidos como un país otra vez.

La historia de Ohara se llenó de gloria, ciertamente, pero pocos conocían esa historia de amor. Pocos sabían que el primer "te amo" había sido provocado por el miedo de la muerte, y que el segundo y definitivo había sido pronunciado en la penumbra y la incertidumbre posterior a una entrega completa y vulnerable de los dos.

Nadie imaginaba que en la soledad los príncipes eran capaces de derrumbar al mundo solo para perderse en la pasión. Que serían capaces de matar o morir el uno por el otro. Que si tenían que elegir, preferían un solo día juntos que mil años de vida sin poder verse.

Los hijos llegarían, por supuesto. Antes del primer mes el embarazo era evidente. Probablemente estaba allí desde mucho antes.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó Zoro al ver a Robin pegada al vitral del salón, mirado hacia la ciudad. Sus amigos estaban de visita pero ahora todos dormían plácidamente. Probablemente ellos eran los únicos despiertos en el palacio.

-Cuando era niña- explicó mientras recordaba- me la pasaba pegada aquí esperando a mi madre. Después, cuando…él, se apoderó de este lugar, yo esperaba por algo que no sabía que era.

Zoro llegó a ella y la abrazó. Ella se recargó hacia atrás, contra él. Sonrió ampliamente, consciente de lo que su siguiente comentario causaría.

-Ahora cuando me paro aquí, ya no siento que estoy esperando por algo. Entonces me pregunto si ese algo quizás eras tú.

Zoro no contestó. Pero la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

Robin sabía qué podía esperar de él ahora. Lo conocía bien, tanto como Zoro la conocía a ella y comprendía a dónde había querido llegar con ello.

Provocación y respuesta.

Ataque y contraataque.

Defensa y anulación.

Así funcionaban ellos. Así funcionaban sus vidas, y sus mundos, que al final después de todo habían logrado fusionar, solo dejándose ir, permitiéndose amar y ser felices.

_Fin_

_Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este fic._

_Para mí fue fantástico escribirlo, lo disfruté de principio a fin. _

_Como siempre escribir el último capitulo fue difícil pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. _

_Me gustaría que me dijeran que les ha parecido, qué les gustó, en qué puedo mejorar, qué temas les gustaría ver en otro fic, etc._

_El siguiente de hecho ya lo tengo más o menos planeado, podría comenzarlo en una o dos semanas más._

_Y ahora los agradecimientos: _

_Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron, por poner la historia en favs y en general por tomarse la molestia de pasar a leer. Su apoyo es totalmente invaluable, de otro modo no valdría la pena escribir :')_

_**Argin Heart, Zorro Junior, LaylaIntegra, NikoRobbin, Loveless girl-01, Zu Robin Kato, Laugerid, Usako92, kiaraykobu,**_

_**Fatima-swan, Loen, colorinadanny, robinchwan, Myri Weasley28, Sakura-chwan, bellanegra, Elie, yayayahk**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! **_

_Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo pero en un rato más tendré un tiempecillo libre para contestar a quienes no lo he hecho, y una vez más como siempre me disculpo por mis descuidos y mi tardanza u.u perdónenme._

_Los amo :'D nos leemos muy pronto, lo prometo. _

_Besos, muchos besos_

_Aoshika October_


End file.
